


The Dominatrix and her Puppy

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: CBT, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Cock Slapping, Dominatrix Melissa, F/M, Get over someone, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Learning to be a good sub, Pegging, Pet Play, Spanking, Submissive Tom, Trying different BDSM stuff, different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 108,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Tom is still struggling to get over his last relationship.He needs to let of steam and meets Melissa (again) but she turns out to be more than Tom had hoped for...





	1. In Need for a Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Who ever did this manip, this entire fic is your fault ;-)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/b5/b6/b4b5b6336f8f2244eff5db2a8002d119.jpg

 

I'm standing in my bathroom after a hot shower and another unsatisfying wank. Fuck! I've tried everything - running several miles a day, drinking, TV binging, buying a puppy - but nothing worked. What else can I do to get my head - and heart - off her... 

Slipping into my old, worn sweats I head downstairs. I'm hungry and I don't want to go out. Not alone. Not another paparazzi pic. My little pup is at Emma's as I'll have a photo shooting tomorrow and I can't leave him alone all day.

 

After dinner I sit on my sofa watching TV but there's nothing on that piques my interest. Channel hopping for a while I land on ITV where Basic Instinct is on. Well, to be more precise the sex scene with Sharon Stone and Michael Douglas. Great. Just what I needed. For a moment I consider tugging my dick out and have another wank but I know it won't do.  
I need a fuck! A good old fashioned fuck. No strings attached. 

Turning off the telly I head upstairs and change into a pair of black suite pants and a light blue button down. Fixing my long curls I grab my keys and jacket and head for the garage. 

Of course I could call a prostitute but I don't want an emotionless girl underneath me who's just there for the money. I want a girl who wants to be fucked. Shit! Condoms! I spin around running back inside grabbing a few from the bathroom and off I go. 

It's Thursday night, so there probably won't be a large number out but one pretty girl who wants to be impaled on my fat cock is enough. I head downtown to a club I'm regularly visiting where people know me and don't talk about me the second I step in.

Parking the car around the corner of the club I head to the entrance whistling to myself.   
"Hi, Tom. Haven't seen you in a while." Josh, the bouncer, greets me from a few feet away already.  
"Hey, Josh. Shit, you've become even bigger since the last time I saw you. Trying to be a body-builder or what?" I shake the hand of one of the scariest looking men I've ever seen. But with Josh it's like hard shell, soft core.  
"Yeah. I'm actually doing a competition next weekend."  
"Well, good luck."  
"Wanna dance a bit?"  
"Yeah. Need to let off some steam. Not too packed tonight, is it?"  
"Nah. Not much going on."  
"Right. I'll see you, mate."  
"Have fun!"

Well, he's been right. There's really not much going on. The dance floor is practically empty apart from four girls. Heading over to the bar I check them out. One looks like she's got bulimia as her bones are clearly visible underneath her skin. Another one is the total opposite. Then there's one with the face of a vulture and close to no tits. And then there's the last one who looks way too much like her.   
I order a whiskey on the rocks as I sit down at the bar.  
Vulture face? Well, I could fuck her from behind then I wouldn't have to see her face but her chest is almost flatter than mine, so no! The curvy one then? Possibly. She's got a beautiful face and nice curly, shoulder long hair. Her boobs look massive in the dress she's wearing and she's got quite a nice sway in her hips when she's dancing. 

Let's just hope sh... Oh, fuck it! A group of three men is joining the girls and as it looks my girl is already taken. Great. Downing my drink in one go I look around the room checking out the girls standing around the dance floor.   
Bingo! I see someone I know. Well, "know" isn't the correct term, I guess. She's a friend of Rebecca's and we've met and actually fucked once before.  
She's apparently gained some weight but still isn't as curvy as the girl I've just checked out. It's been three... no almost four years since we last met at Rebecca's birthday party. She's had a good time riding my cock last time and I feel blood rushing into my dick as I think about her heavy breasts bouncing up and down. Well, now she only needs to be single...

Ordering another drink I head over to her, well, the group she's standing and chatting with.   
"Hey, Melissa. How are you?" She spins around and smiles when she sees me. A good sign.   
"Tom. Hi."   
I hug her and kiss her cheek. "How are you?"  
"Great. You?"  
"Perfect." She introduces me to her friends and we chat.

While I'm holding back she's downing three shots of tequila which will surely make it easier for me to get her into bed. Finally she's ready to dance and I spin her around a bit. The music changes from pop to some R'nB and I pull her close holding her hips close against mine.  
"Reminds me of the last time we met," I wink at her as I thrust my hips lightly into hers.  
"Yeah? You came like a rocket." The little shit wiggles her hips against me. "Fast and hard."  
Did she just...?! "That's not true!"  
"Well, I've had men with more stamina." The little bitch is really teasing me!  
"Well, maybe I should help you remember properly." I sneak one hand between us and palm her round breast.  
"You wanna fuck?"  
"Why not? We're both hot and we're both single. Right?"  
"Why didn't you say that straight away? I could have cum twice already. Ahhh... You wanted to make me drunk to raise your chances. Bad boy." She grins wickedly. "Let's get out of here then."  
Jackpot!

 

A few minutes later we're on the way to my car.  
"Your place or mine?" I ask. The plan was to hers but as I've fucked her before and she's kept quiet about it, I'd also take her to mine.  
"My place."   
I open the passenger door of my car for her and she glides in. Damn, I can't wait to sink my dick into her hot, wet tunnel. 

 

We've been driving for about 5 minutes when she breaks the awkward silence.  
"So your new look? Is it for a movie or are you fancying that hobo look?"  
"TV show actually. But I don't mind it."  
"Well, that beard makes you look old. The hair, however, are good for tugging them when I cum."  
"Old?"  
"Yap. At least ten years older. But it might actually feel nice against my pussy." She can't stop teasing and I feel my erection already growing.   
I turn right and the moment I turn to check for pedestrians she grabs my dick through the fabric of my pants.   
"Fuck!" I gasp "Do you want to kill us?"   
"No. Just making sure you're as big as I remember." She squeezes my balls next. "The famous Hiddlesconda."  
"What?!" I cough in shock.  
"Or Loki's monster crotch, as your Hiddlestoners call it."  
"You're fucking joking?!"  
"Nope. Got some dirty girls in your following. Maybe I should tie you down and take a picture of the Conda and post it on Tumblr. What do you think?"  
"Really, Melissa?"  
"Why not?"  
"Fuck you!" Maybe this was a mistake.  
"No, Tom, you'll fuck me in a bit. Next left and we're there."

I quickly parked the car and as I jumped out, my dick also jumping in my pants in anticipation. If I wasn't that desperate, I'm not sure I'd stay after what she's just said. Hiddlesconda? Really?!  
She got out before I'm at her side so I just close the door for her before locking it.   
"Come on. Time to get you naked." She grins at me and all of a sudden I feel as if she's been the one seducing me and not the other way around. Well, it doesn't matter as long as I get a nice fuck with her.

She has moved since our last "meeting" and her new flat is way bigger and nicer than her old one. I'm still standing by the door as she'd already in her large living room. Closing the door behind me I take off my jacket and shoes before I join her in the living room.   
"Nice flat." I smile at her.  
"Thanks. Better than that old shit hole. Want something to drink?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Right down to business?" She asks teasingly and slightly embarrassed I shrug my shoulders. "Fine. Take off your clothes. I'll be right back."  
"Okay." Watching her head down a short hallway she disappears into - what I guess - is the bathroom. Probably has to pee before we start. Shrugging my shoulders again I start to unbutton my shirt as my eyes land on a weird piece of furniture. It's basically a wooden box with holes in it. Whatever on Earth for remains a secret.   
Folding up my shirt I put it over the back of her sofa. Just when I'm opening the button of my pants she comes back into view.  
"Nice. Although I think you were a bit more muscled when we last met. You were doing High Rise then I think."  
"I think so." I tug my zipper down and my erection basically jumps out.  
"Still no money to afford undies?" She's grinning as she sees my hard cock.  
"Didn't want to put on any."

With raised eyebrows she circles me as I tug down my pants and step out of them. I'm slightly bend over to tug off my socks when she steps up behind me and playfully smacks my butt cheek.   
"Hey! Careful girl!"  
"Or what?" She looks unfazed. "Before I'll take you to my bedroom I want to tell you my rules: you'll use a condom and when I tell you to stop you will without asking questions. You won't slap me, you won't bite me. Okay?!"  
Her tone is somehow strict and I think about whether I might have done any of those things the last time. "Sure, Melissa. Actually my condoms are in my jacket. Let me just..."  
"No need! You'll use mine."  
"What size..."  
"They're big enough for your pathetic cock!"

Furrowing my brow I stare at her. Why is she insulting me like that? "Hey! Last time it was big enough to make you cum twice! Remember!"  
"You remember that? But you obviously don't remember what I told you afterwards, do you?" Her tone is curious and she's looking at me through half closed eyes.  
Fuck! I thought this would be an easy, quick shag and now I'm standing in her living room completely naked while she's still fully dressed. Is this some sort of set up?  
"No, I don't remember. But if you don't want to..." I casually shrug my shoulders before reaching for my pants.  
"Well, I want. I just wanted to make sure this will be fun for both of us." There's something in her voice I can't put my finger on. Disappointment? I rack my brain searching for the thing she said last time but it's not there. Fuck.

"What is it? Aren't you coming?" She's already on the way down the hallway again and I inwardly grin. Being an actor I look at my pants for a moment pretending to consider to leave when I just want to run after her and pound her into her mattress. But one doesn't want to look too eager, right?!   
When her eyes grow wide and she's probably regretting her earlier teasing and insults I finally shrug my shoulders and slowly walk over to where she's waiting. 

I can't help but notice her staring at my dick as I slowly near her. Jesus, this is going to be fun! The little bitch even licks her lips. Well, they all do when they see me naked. That's why I love to go commando. Even the most sophisticated eventually ogle my crotch and probably imagine how it's like to be fucked by my cock.   
I first noticed that effect in university when I went out one night with a mate and didn't have any clean undies left. That night the girls were surrounding me - not my mate. Well, let's just say my ego had a nice boost that night...

With slow steps I follow her into her bedroom where my eyes immediately land on her bed, to be more precise, on the restrains attached to her headboard. Is she one of those girls who is into that BDSM stuff? She doesn't strike me as particularly submissive.   
She must have noticed where I've been looking as she quickly says "Just ignore those."  
"Right." I turn towards her and see that she's still in her dress and doesn't make any moves to take it off. Well, maybe I should be a gentleman and help her...

Closing the distance between us I lift my hands to her neck and gently caress it before slowly stroking down her arms. My hands grip her waist and pull her even closer and I can't stifle a gasp as the soft fabric of her dress brushes against my slowly growing erection.   
"You're so beautiful." I whisper whilst leaning in and placing soft kisses on her neck. My hands start to explore her body and... Is she wearing a corset?   
I brush over the round globes of her breasts and am pretty sure that she's really wearing a corset as if she's been waiting for me... Reaching for her zipper I look her in her eyes seeking permission and as she grins I slowly tug it down. 

The fabric easily falls off her body revealing a black and dark blue corset with matching thong, garter belt and stockings. I didn't think she'd wear something as sinful as this.   
"Wow." My mouth suddenly feels dry as I take in her form. "You look amazing. Did you know we'd go home together?" I can't help but tease her.  
"No. I had different plans actually." She doesn't even blush which confuses me even more about the leather cuffs attached to her bed as a submissive would surely react more shyly.   
"And what?"  
"You want to talk or..." Her hand suddenly squeezes my now half-hard dick which makes me moan "do you want to get down to business. So to speak."  
"I can't wait to make your luscious tits bounce, darling." I remember our last time again and how her big breasts bounced with every thrust. Shit.   
"Well, what are you waiting for, Tommy?!" 

Ignoring her tone I basically rip her corset off tugging the clasps on its front open as quickly as possible and once it's undone I throw it across the room. She has gained a few pounds - even on her breasts - but she's still utterly sexy. I always liked her curves.  
Next I open her garters and shove them down with her stockings. Going down on my knees I stroke my fingers down her thighs, over her calves to her feet where I roll the stockings off.   
She's left in nothing but her thong and I basically can smell her arousal already. Skimming my long fingers back up her legs I gently squeeze her full butt cheeks before hooking my fingers into the thin material of her thong and tug it down as well. 

The pubes on her mound are trimmed and I can see her folds squeezed together by her thighs. Out of a sudden impulse I lean forward thrusting my tongue between her folds giving her a lick. But what's that? There's something hard. Licking over it again I figure it's a ring.   
As if reading my thoughts she opens her legs a little and I see that she actually has a ring through her small clit. Shit, that's hot!   
My cock is twitching at the sight. I'm fully hard now and can't wait to be sheathed in her heat.   
"Do you like it, Tommy?"   
Why does he call me Tommy? Nobody does! "Yes, looks quite hot. And please just Tom." I look up at her with a smile on my face but her expression remains stern.  
"Wanna give it another lick? Tommy." Her hands go to my head and her fingers stroke through my long curls.  
I've got a better idea and after swallowing hard I whisper "Why don't you lie on bed and I show you what my tongue is capable of?"  
"Hmmm," she rubs a finger over her chin "sounds like a good plan. But don't you dare cum all over my sheets!"  
I have to chuckle at that "I'm not 14 anymore."

She lets go of my hair and moves over to the bed where she sits down on the edge. "I doubt you knew how a pussy looked, nevermind smelled or tasted, when you were 14."  
Now I'm blushing. She might be right there...   
I don't bother getting back up to close the short distance between us and she's got a huge smile on her face as I approach her on my knees.   
"What a sight..." Winking at me she spreads her legs giving me a proper look at her pink folds. Her outer folds are quite puffy and her inner ones rather big as well. Her tunnel looks slightly wet already and I inwardly slap myself across the face. I should have gone straight to fuck her as I'm desperate to be inside her. But, well, too late to pull out of this now. So I go for it placing my mouth on her lower lips. 

First I explore her folds with gentle kisses and licks before sucking her inner folds into my mouth and gently nibbing on them. It doesn't take long and I hear her moaning quietly. I loved doing this with... No. I'm here to forget her. Concentrate on Melissa! She'll have the orgasm(s) of her life tonight! I'll make sure of it!  
Next I attack her clit teasing it with the tip of my tongue and toying with her piercing. When she lets out another delicious moan I suck it into my mouth. Her hands are in my hair again pressing my face firmly into her cunt and mound. Well, darling if you like it rough...  
I bite her clit gently and as result her fingers tug painfully at my hair making me hiss. Well, time to find out how wet she is already... 

While my tongue and lips are still busy on her clit I sink two of my long fingers into her cunt without warning and in return her walls immediately contract around my fingers. She'll cum in an instant, I'm sure of it. Only a few strokes over her g-spot and she'll cum undone.   
Grinning against her pussy I crook my fingers lightly and stroke over her walls. Once, twice, a bit rougher now.  
"Fuuuuck!"  
There we go... 

To tease her through her orgasm I lick up and down her cunt collecting her salty juices. Well, at least she didn't squirt all over my face like... Fuck! Why is that bitch not going out of my head!   
"Such a good boy." Melissa is grinning at me as she tugs me back from her cunt.   
Wickedly smiling at her I wipe her juices off my beard as good as possible. "Good?"  
"You're a cheeky bastard, aren't you?" She sits up stroking her fingers through my hair.   
"I try my best," I grin up at her. "AAAAAAAAH!" Her foot suddenly is rubbing against my painfully hard cock. Her eyes are fixed on that part of me and I look down as well only to see her collecting precum from my tip with her big toe.   
"You're desperate, aren't you?"  
"A bit." I lie trying to not jump her and bury my dick in her.  
"Liar!" Her other foot is suddenly at my balls and I have to struggle not to cum on the spot.   
"Okay, okay. But if you keep doing this, I'll come all over your sheets."  
"And we don't want that, do we?" Is she still teasing me? I don't remember her being such a tease the last time.  
"No. I'd rather cum buried inside you while you cum as well."   
"Alright then. Do you want me to ride you like last time?"  
"No! I can't let you do all the work. Again." Last time she insisted to be on top which was nice - don't get me wrong - but I can't let the girl do all the work, right?   
"Okay then. Missionary?"  
"Yeah, why not?"   
"Get up then!" Did that sound like an order?   
Well, who cares?! I just want to fuck her - finally.

 

Jumping to my legs I push her back further onto her bed.   
"Condoms are in the top drawer." She points a her nightstand.   
I'd rather do it without but, well, better safe than sorry. Right?  
Tugging open the drawer my eyes land on a box of medium sized condoms and I almost want to tell her that they're too small when I see two other boxes, one with large and one with extra large condoms. However, condoms aren't the only things in there.   
There are at least three butt plugs in various sizes, luv eggs and numerous rings. First I think they're cock rings but some are definitely too small for...  
"Admiring my collection?"  
Startled I look at her amused face. "Ahm, yes. Sorry." I grab the extra large condoms before closing the drawer.   
"I could plug you if you want."  
"No!" Stick something up my ass? Surely not! Holy fuck! Is she a dominatrix? No way! She's way too nice for that. But...  
"You want to fuck now or stare at the wall the entire night?"

Focus, Tom! Ripping open the box I notice that it's a new one. Why on Earth does she have three different sizes of condoms? Well, if the answer to that is the one I'm thinking of it wasn't too wise to lick her cunt.   
Well, I'll just fuck her and buzz off. No strings attached, right? 

Tearing open the wrapper I grab the latex and shove it over my dick before jumping onto bed and onto her. I don't wait for permission or something only place my tip at her entrance and thrust in.   
Shit! She's tighter than I remember. Tighter than... No, Tom! "Well, no wonder by the number of cocks your ex had!" A hateful voice in my head snarls.  
"Tom!"   
"Ow!" Has she just slapped me across the face?!  
"I don't know where you were but I expect you to focus on me when your cock is buried inside me and not some singer-ex of yours."  
Shit, am I that obvious? "Sorry, Melissa." To proof that I meant it I lower my head to her tits and suck a nipple into my mouth while my hips start moving.

At first I manage to keep the pace slow to allow her orgasm to build as well but eventually I can't hold back and I increase the pace. We're both moaning and I nearly kiss her but you don't kiss a one night stand, right? It just I don't think I'm made for this kind of thing as sex is connected with feeling for me. So I bury my face in her shoulder and kiss her neck instead while my hand kneads her round breast.   
I'm close and I can already feel my balls tighten, so I reach the hand on her breast down between us and start rubbing her clit. Her walls are growing tighter and I shift my hips lightly. I thrust deeply into her and - yes - there it is. Her pupils widen even more and she lets out a high pitched moan. Bullseye. 

I keep hitting her g-spot with every thrust and suddenly her nails dig into my back and scratch me painfully. After about six or seven thrusts she explodes milking my cock with her walls gripping me tightly.   
"Fuck! Melissa!" I moan her name as I shoot my load into the latex. Fuck!

Panting hard I'm lying on top of her held off her body by my two arms. Her pupils are still wide and I can feel her cunt slowly relaxing around my softening dick.   
"That was nice," she says with a big grin. "Can we do that again?"  
Looks like she can't get enough of my cock. "Don't know. Maybe." I tease her as I slowly thrust my almost flaccid dick into her.  
A groan leaves her mouth and with an evil grin I reach between us making sure the condom doesn't slip off while I pull out. Shit! She must have scratched me quite badly as there's an unfortunately all too familiar burning sensation as I slowly sit up. I make a knot into the latex trapping my seed inside it before wrapping it in a hanky.  
"...empty now?" I didn't hear what she was saying as my head was else where - once again - so I just hum as answer. "Sorry about the scratching. You just felt so... She liked to scratch you, didn't she?"  
Puzzled I look up at Melissa. "What?"  
"You're still thinking about her, don't you?"   
I let out a sigh before I nod in resignation. "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

Melissa tugs my arm towards her. "Why don't you lie down and I'll clean the scratches? Sorry, again. You aren't into being scratched, are you?"   
I slowly lie down on my stomach inhaling her scent and the flowery scent of her fabric softener. "No, I don't like it."  
"But she did?"  
"Occasionally, I guess." I should change the subject. "Do you..."  
"You wore that tank top to cover her scratches, didn't you?"  
Squeezing my eyes shut I try to not let my eyes water with tears. 

"Sorry, Tom." I hiss as she presses something onto the open skin on my back and shoulder. "She really broke your heart, hasn't she?"  
I don't answer, just lie there and let her clean my wounds. I've come here to forget all about her and now... Great, Tom! Well done! 

"Do you want me to help you forget her?" Melissa's hand is gliding down my spine to my butt and I turn my head to look at her.  
"Well, that was what this was supposed to be anyway."  
"Didn't quite work, though." Her fingers dig into my butt cheek and I nearly yelp.   
"I think I should go. Thanks for a nice time, Melissa. But I don't think..." Before I quite realise it she's grabbed my wrist and wrapped a leather cuff around it. "What are you doing?"  
"Making you forget." I don't know why but I let her restrain my other arm as well.   
"I don't think this is a good idea. I'll better go now."  
"You'll go nowhere, Tommy! You're here to please me tonight - and tomorrow morning." Her voice is stern and I finish my thought from earlier. She must be a dominatrix...


	2. Erotic Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa helps Tom to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fictional (that's why it's called fan fic, I guess...). Any similarities to a certain singer-ex may or may not be coincidental. All of my characters' thoughts are my writer's freedom. 
> 
> This is quite a short chapter but as I'm finished with "The Trainer" I'll focus on this fic now.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always apriciated...

Melissa's POV

_When I first saw Tom tonight I had to smile remembering the last time riding his fat cock. He was pretty tipsy but it was a good time after all. And then he came over obviously wanting more than just to talk._   
_Now, only about two hours later he's lying on his front with his hands cuffed to my bed. Perfect. The plan has been a different one for tonight but to be honest the fuck with Tom has been way more enjoyable than going to the BDSM club and pick a random stranger to torment._

_The scratches on his back and shoulders are an angry red but despite him claiming that he doesn't like it, his eyes said something else and I actually could feel his cock twitch inside me. Running my fingers over his muscled back I straddle his thighs before squeezing his butt cheeks._   
_"So, Mr. Rear of the Year, you still can't remember what I said last time?" I run my hands back up on his sides and goosebumps spread over his white skin._   
_"No. Sorry. It's been really nice, Melissa, but I don't think I should steal more of your time."_   
_"Always so polite, my Tommy. But no. You'll stay." Leaning over him I reach into the drawer of my bedside table. His face when he discovered all my toys was priceless although when he saw all the condoms I'm sure he thought I'm a slut or something similar unflattering._

_His eyes widen when I pull out a bottle and I have to giggle as he surely thinks it's lube and I'll explore his tight, little hole. Well, we'll see._   
_"Relax, Tommy. I'll just give you a nice massage to relax you a little." I squeeze a little of the oil onto his back and he flinches a little when the cool liquid makes contact with his lovely back._

_With gentle caresses I loosen the muscles of his shoulders and back before going lower. I quickly pass his butt cheeks before continuing on his thighs. Moving backwards a little I make sure my juices spread on his strong thighs and I can hear him let out a whimper as he feels my hot cunt gliding down his left leg while my hands glide down his right one._   
_"Good?" Teasing him further I rub my sensitive clit against the rough heel of his foot._   
_"Mhm."_   
_He surely has figured by now that I'm a dominatrix - after all he isn't stupid._

_My hands rub up and down his long legs a couple of times and slowly I spread them apart until I can see his big balls and trapped cock between his legs. Grinning to myself I notice he's hardened a little again. Good. I'll make him want to come back to me just as I've said the last time. Unfortunately I slept too deeply and he managed to sneak out before I was done with him._

_Making sure his legs will stay open I crawl forward a little so I'm sitting between his knees. I focus my massage on his thighs, first the back from below his ass to the backs of his knees which apparently is an erogenous zone for him as he automatically thrusts his hips into my mattress._   
_By the time I go to the insides of his thighs his cock has swollen considerably again. I love his cock. It's quite big when he's flaccid already but with most guys with big dicks they don't swell much when they're erect. But Tom..._   
_Normally it's about 6 inch I'd say, maybe a bit more and when he's hard probably almost 10 inch. I was actually a bit scared on our first night as he was fucking huge. Well, and thick. The stretch was almost uncomfortable but also soooooo good. And thinking about it tonight has been even better._

_I love it how his erection is constantly growing and more and more of his pink tip emerges from the foreskin. Time for the next step..._   
_I slowly let my fingers glide to the top of the insides of his thighs and gently stroke over his balls. I repeat this a couple of times until a loud groan escapes him._   
_"You don't have to d... Fuuuuck!" In order to silence his protest I press against his perineum and start to massage him there._   
_"Shut up, Tommy. Or do I have to gag you?"_   
_The answer is a pretty high-pitched whine and I nearly start laughing. He's enjoying it. Good. I'll help him to get over that slut._

_Don't get me wrong, I wasn't always against her. When the first pictures came up I thought "well, he looks happy enough" but when nearly daily new pictures showed up I slowly changed my mind. That just wasn't the Tom I knew._   
_When he wore that stupid tank top a part of me thought that maybe he'd been a bad boy and needed to be punished but I'm sure she's not a dominatrix, so WTF._   
_I can't really say what happened between them that ended things but what I know for sure is that she's broken Tom's heart. And considering she had a new bloke a few weeks later, it had never been serious for her. Not as much as it had for Tom. He was only her toy-thing to get over that other guy!_   
_Fuck! I'm a dominatrix going to BDSM clubs occasionally but I don't think I've had as many guys as her. Fucking slut! THAT'S what people say! Bitch!_

_Tom's gorgeous cock is leaking precum already and I quickly grab the sleep shirt I've worn the last couple of nights and put it under his leaking dick. God, I can't wait to plug that pretty thing._   
_My focus shifts to his lovely, round buttocks and I gently massage them._   
_"I've never thought I'd touch the Rear of the Year."_   
_He chuckles lightly and looks at me over his shoulder "That was last year."_   
_"Still." Winking at him the fingers of one hand slide between his butt cheeks stroking over his pucker. His face turns an adorable pink and I have to laugh. "Relax, Tommy."_

_He does with a sigh as he buries his beautiful face in my pillow and I go up to his back again staying there for a bit. When his penis has softened a little again I suddenly take his heavy testicles in my hand and start to massage them._   
_"Fucking hell, Melissa!" His hips are thrusting into the mattress as I drag my fingernails over the sensitive skin._   
_"Mistress. Or my Lady. Or something similar." My voice is sterner now but I won't go full on right away with him as I don't want to scare him off. "And watch your mouth. Slave."_

_Just as I say that last word I press my right index finger against his hole and thanks to the massage oil and him being utterly relaxed it glides in easily._   
_"Oy!" He tries to escape but his hips are trapped._   
_"Shhh. Relax." He's tensed up but he's relaxing a moment later already again as I keep toying with his balls._   
_"Please, Melissa, stop that."_   
_Grinning I playfully smack his butt. "Bad slave."_   
_"Fuck! What was that foooooaaaaaaa!"_   
_I press into his prostate and the first ropes of thick cum leak from his dick._   
_"What do you think? Slave?" I keep thrusting my finger in and out of him. He'll have to get used to this after all._   
_"Meli... Mistress, please stop this!"_   
_There we go and I love how that word sounds from his mouth. "You don't want me to make you cum?"_   
_"I... I do. But not with your finger in my buaaaAAAAAAH!" I rub his prostate fast and hard while squeezing his testicles and that's all it takes to make him cum undone._   
_"That's my good boy." I can actually see him shiver when praising him. Good. Very good, indeed._

_In wonder I watch how much cum there is on my shirt and it was already his second orgasm. Well, I guess his balls aren't that big for no reason._   
_"How are you feeling, Tommy?" I slowly get off of my bed and slowly release his wrists._   
_He's blinking at me sleepily and I have to grin. "Exhausted. Thanks, Melissa. That was rather nice."_   
_"You're very welcome. And now close your eyes and sleep."_   
_With a quiet hum he closes his eyes and I grin even more. First steps done._

_Grabbing my soiled shirt I head to the bathroom where I get a towel to wipe the remaining oil from his skin. He blinks at me once when I come back in but he's sleeping soundly when I'm done. Pulling the blanket over him I watch him for a few moments. He looks like a fucking angel with those ridiculously long eyelashes and those golden hair._

_I put on one of my sexiest nightgowns before getting ready for bed. What a night. Hopefully Tom will stay this... An idea crosses my mind and whilst brushing my teeth I mentally check all my devices. He'll surely want to come back to me now and be my sex toy. Maybe he'll remember those words when I say them again to him in the morning._

_Quickly finishing I head back into my bedroom where he's rolled to his side knees tugged up lightly. Perfect. As silently as possible I open the lowest drawer of my dresser and grab the biggest cock cage I own. Making sure he won't run again in the morning I carefully put it on him trying to avoid trapping his pubes. Well, those will have to go._   
_He stirs a bit when I fasten the ring around his cock and balls but he doesn't open his eyes. Such a good boy. I quickly tug the metal cage over him and lock it in place. You're mine, Tommy. You just don't know it yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody!


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Melissa force herself on Tom?

Tom's POV 

It's still dark but the light of day is creeping in through the blinds. Sighing I cuddle into the sheets enjoying the flowery smell. But hang on! It's not my bed. Slowly the memories of last night come back to me. Melissa. The sex. The massage. Her finger up my...! And me coming as a result. Fuck! How embarrassing!

Carefully I turn looking over my shoulder at her dark shadow lying next to me.  
"Melissa?" I whisper quietly. Good. She's still sleeping. Slowly lifting the blanket I swing my legs out and get up. My stuff is in her living room which is good.  
On tiptoes I head to the door but something feels off, however, I can't quite tell what.   
I pull the door to her bedroom closed as I don't want to wake her. The bathroom door stands open a bit and I head inside as I desperately need to piss. I turn on the light and head to the toilet bowl reaching for my d... What on Earth is that?!   
Disbelievingly my eyes go down to see why my fingers are holding metal. Furrowing my brows I see there's a metal, well, harness around my shaft. Melissa! Shaking my head I tug at it in order to get it off but a small yelp escapes me when it tugs painfully at my balls. What the fuck?! 

After staring at the thing for a few moments I figure I'm trapped - or at least my dick is. There's a tight metal ring around the base of my cock and balls and it's impossible to slip it off except I'd cut off my balls. And probably the little padlock is the only way to get that thing off. No question who's got the key. Fuck! What have you gotten yourself into, Tom?!

As I still have to pee I sit down and start.  
"Hmmm. I see you've discovered my little surprise already. Slave!"  
I nearly jump up in surprise as I hear her voice. She's standing in the door way watching me with a wicked grin on her face. I don't know what it is but I have to shudder as she talks to me in that tone.  
"Morning, Melissa. I have and you'll take it off right away." God, that sounded utterly pathetic.   
"Morning, slave. And no I won't!"  
"Mel..." I stop. Should I call her Mistress? Will she open it then? "Listen, Melissa, I'm not really into this slave thing, so why don't you just open that thing. We could have a nice morning fuck and everything's fine."  
"I don't think so. Clean yourself when you're done and then come back to the bedroom." Her voice is cold. Dominant. And doesn't leave room for arguing and to my own surprise I feel blood rushing into my dick.

As I don't have any other choice I do as I'm told and head back. She's opened the blinds and when she sees me she points at the bed.  
"I've got a photo shooting at 10."   
"Leaves us enough time to play a little. On you get!"   
She's wearing a sexy nightgown and I feel my dick waking even more. Sighing in defeat I lie own and a moment later her hands are tugging mine above my head and fastening those leather cuffs on me again. I'll have to admit that I found that quite hot last night.  
"See, that's a good boy." She gently pets my head. A weird feeling washes through me but I can feel my dick harden even more.  
"Now tell me, slave, did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
"Yes. Mistress." Well, maybe it's better to play along.  
"Such a good boy. I know this is probably the most kinky thing you've done but I just know you were made to be ruled. You surely figured that I'm a dominatrix by now, right?"  
"Yes, Mistress." Did she just use a Loki line on me?  
"Clever boy. If you're up for it, I'll introduce you to the fine art of BDSM. Slowly of course. We can find out together what you like and what not. I've already put being tied down, anal fingering and prostate stimulation on the “like” list. Want to add something?"  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Mel... Mistress. I'm not..."  
"Into this? Well, your lovely dick is already swelling again. Your body betrays you, Tommy. I know it might be hard to accept that you're a submissive, so that's why we'll take it slow. For now..." She brushes the straps of her nightgown off and the thing easily falls down so she's standing fully naked before me. In the light of day she looks even more divine. Those lovely big, round breasts. "The lesson this morning is called face-sitting."

Confused I watch as she climbs onto the bed straddling my chest.   
"Melissa, I don't th..."  
"QUIET!" Her palm slaps against my cheek and I let out a surprised yelp. Has she really hit me?! "I'll help you to shut up."  
I'm about to open my mouth when she climbs further up on bed until her pussy is on eye-level. Why would someone find it enjoyable to have someone sit on their face? She moves slightly back to look down at me.   
"Be a good boy and open that talented mouth of yours and make me cum."  
"I mmmmmmh..." The little minx sits back and her pussy is covering the lower half of my face, her mound close to my nose and I can feel her piercing just above my upper lip.  
"Go on, my slave. Make your Mistress cum! Or do you want to go to the photo-shooting with your cock still locked away?" Her eyes are looking down at me over her breasts as I slowly open my mouth and run my tongue over her folds. 

It's actually harder than I thought as she's too close and I can barely move but eventually I've got her close. Her juices are gushing into my mouth already and I know it won't take much to make her cum. That's the moment she decides to get up.  
"Such a good boy. Look at the mess in your beard." She pets me gently a couple of times before getting off me only to pull her other leg over my face so her round ass is now up and she's facing my lower half.  
"Go on, slave."   
I push my tongue into her as deeply as I can and try to reach her sweet spot.   
"Oh, yes. Such a talented slave!" She's moaning and rubbing her clit against my bearded chin. Leaning forward suddenly I can feel her fingers tugging my foreskin back and as I keep licking her she's caressing the sensitive head of my penis.   
"Already hard by only licking your Mistress' cunt. Naughty slave."   
Suddenly her hot tongue is licking against my cock and I get harder every moment. It doesn't take too long and I feel the rough bite of the metal against my sensitive flesh.

A scream escapes me but she's just lowering herself further onto me pushing her butt against my nose so that I can hardly breath.   
"Be a good boy and make me cum."  
Her pussy is now firmly pressed against my mouth and I enter her with my tongue again licking along her hot walls all the time struggling for breath. When I already feel light headed due to the lack of oxygen I push my face up into her even more only to get her off but she's only pressing down harder riding my face.  
"Fuck! That's it." Her hips move frantically against my mouth and I feel her coming against my tongue.

 

Finally she's getting off of me and I inhale deeply a couple of times smelling her arousal with every breath.   
"Such a good boy. And one thing you should know: good boys always get rewarded." Winking at me she reaches for a small key lying on her bedside table and a moment later my cock is free. It feels so intense to have the blood rushing back into it and I nearly come undone the moment she wraps her lips around me and sucks.  
"Fuuuuuuuck!"

The combination of hard sucks and tender licks soon has me close. She's looking up at me while her tongue pokes at my slit and her fingers wander over my heavy sac. And then she sucks again whilst squeezing my balls and I cum.   
Panting hard I try not to buck my hips and force my cock deeper in her mouth. Maybe I should have said something - after all not every woman likes to swallow.  
"Shit! Sorry, Melissa. I should have warned you." I try to sit up but suddenly realise that I'm still tied to the bed.   
With a pop she pulls off and slowly crawls up my body a wide grin on her face.   
Once we're face to face she leans down as if to kiss me so I automatically part my lips slightly. The next moment a sharp pain forces my jaw open completely as her thumb is pressing against my cheek where the joint is. I want to protest but suddenly something floods my mouth. It's slimy and tastes rather bitter and sal... My cum.   
Only to confirm my suspicion she chuckles "Don't worry, Tommy, whenever you'll come in my mouth it'll end up in yours, unless you've been a really, really good boy. And now be my good boy and swallow. "  
For a moment I fight the choking sensation in my throat as the texture isn't exactly nice but eventually I manage to down the load.  
"Good boy. Swallowing so much of his own cum. Well, with those big balls of yours of course there's a lot. How does it taste?"  
"Weird." Of course I've tried my own sperm before but not more than a splash.  
"You'll get used to it." She unfastens my bindings before actually kissing me on the lips. "You know I once had a sub who always puked when I made him swallow his seed. But with the right training... Every single time he came I collected his sperm and made him drink it. He was an idiot." She pets my face and smiles down at me. "Time for a shower. Come on, Tommy, or you'll smell like me all day."

 

Needless to say that she's in the shower with me soaping up my beard to wash her juices off. "Did you have a good time?" She asks out of the blue.  
"Yeah. I guess." I surely had although not as I'd expected.  
"Up for it again?" Her breasts are pressed against my chest and I want to touch them but she slaps my fingers away. "Answer me!"  
"I don't quite know, Melissa." I blush as I have to think of her finger in my...   
"Well, think about it and we can talk about the whole thing so you get a better idea. Rules, expectations and so on. Just call me when you've decided."

 

Two hours later I'm in the studio posing for pictures but my mind keeps going back to Melissa and our time together. Can I really be her submissive? I don't know shit about what that means.   
"Look to the left, please."  
I remember how that metal thing had felt against my dick. Interesting. The sensation had almost been overwhelming when it had come off. And the bindings. Being at her mercy somehow...   
Fuck! What's wrong with me!

In the break I go online and search BDSM. Well, Wikipedia is always a good way to start, right? But all the stuff about punishment, whips, clamps, role-play, etc. just confuses me more. I click on a link called femdom and start reading that when suddenly my phone rings. My sister. Damn, my head turns bright red as if she can see what I'm reading.  
"Hi, baby sis."  
"Hi, big bro. Ahm, everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Just a bit exhausted I guess." And a bit embarrassed...  
"Oh, poor baby. It must be soooooo stressful to pose for those pictures."  
"Don't mock me! Okay!"  
"Oh, so pouty today?"  
"Shut up, you! What's wrong?"  
"Well, I need to start my shift a bit early, so I was wondering when you come around to pick up Floppy?"  
"As soon as I'm done here, so probably in about two hours."

 

Getting back into my own clothes I once more think about Melissa and suddenly realise that the main reason I went home with her had been to forget about HER and that had definitely been accomplished.  
Once in my car I dial Melissa's number and put her on speakers as I head over to Emma's.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Tom."  
"Oh! Tommy! How are you? Missing me already?"  
"I was actually wondering if we could, well, talk about all that stuff as you've suggested. It's... I don't quite know..."  
"You've been online?"   
How does she do that?! "Yes. But I'm not sure if that was helpful at all."  
"Okay. I have to work till 6, so my place at, well, 7?"  
"I'll have to bring my puppy over, though."  
"Right. That super cute puppy. But unfortunately there are no pets allowed in my flat. Your place then?"  
"Sure. I'll send you the address."  
"Good. See you later. Slave!" With the last word I fell an unwelcome twitch from inside my pants.

 

Nervously I'm pacing up and down my living room. Floppy is cuddling in his basket half asleep already but eventually he's got enough of my pacing and barks at me.  
"Sorry, mate. It's just... This girl. It's... You're to young to understand." I grouch down next to him and pet him until he yawns tiredly.  
The door bell startles us both and I quickly straighten to open the door. My sleepy buddy has also gotten up again and follows me to the door to see who it is. Inhaling deeply a couple of times I eventually let her in through the front gate and wait for her by the door.

"Hello, Tommy." She grins at me wickedly. Damn, she looks hot. Her hair are falling down to her shoulders in waves and she's wearing a coat which goes only to mid-thigh and there's no skirt or whatever in sight.  
"And you're the cutest little puppy I've ever seen. What's his name?"  
“Floppy.”

She grouches down and pets Floppy until he's wagging his tail.   
"Why don't you come in?" I step aside and with a smile she gets back up and gets inside. I help her out of her coat only to see she's wearing a simple black dress which hugs her curves in all the right ways.   
"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Tommy."  
I swallow hard as her tone has turned a notch more dominant. "What can I get you to drink?"  
"A glass of wine!"   
She stares at me intensely and I have to look away dropping my eyes down to the floor where they land on Floppy. "Go on, buddy. Time to go to bed." The little creature is padding away while I walk towards the kitchen.

 

"You don't have to be nervous, you know." I nearly jump out of my skin as her voice appears next to me while I open a bottle of red wine.  
"I'm not." I lie.  
"Listen, Tom. I'm not here to whip the shit out of you. I'm here to talk about what I expect from my sub and for you to find out if you might be interested in being my sub. There's no pressure. If you decide it's not up your alley after all that's totally fine."  
This makes me feel better somehow. "Thank you, Melissa."  
"Being in a dom/sub relationship doesn't mean that the dom controls everything and the sub has to fear her - or him. Quite the opposite really. Some couples even have that dynamic only in the bedroom and I guess that's what you're interested in at the moment. By the way the food smells delicious."  
"Thanks and you're right. I just made some pasta with bolognese sauce."  
"Oh, the famous Hiddleston bolognese."

Through dinner we talk about normal things. She tells me about her family and job as do I. We're having a really nice conversation and I get to know her better. She's a really clever woman and she's also asking me really private questions, nobody would ask who wasn't interested in your person.  
"So will Loki die in Infinity War?" She asks out of the blue.  
Chuckling I smile at her "Can't tell you that! You'll just have to wait for a few weeks and find out yourself."  
"Or I'll tie you to bed and torture you until you tell me." Her eyes have narrowed and I'm not sure if she's being serious, not until she starts laughing. "I guess there would be a riot if they really killed Loki. Great character, though. Really love those movies although I'm not a big comic book fan."

When we're done she helps me clean up and fill the dish washer and I get more and more nervous again.   
"Okay, let's get down to business." She suddenly says "Let's sit down. Do you have pen and paper? You might want to take notes."  
Nodding stupidly I open a drawer and pull out a pen and a few sheets of paper.  
"You can ask any question that's bothering you. Anything."  
"Ahm..." My head suddenly is empty and all the questions I had are gone. Fuck!  
"Well, why don't I start by telling you what I expect and what my rules are. Write them down and remember them, that's the best way to avoid punishment."  
My eyes are wide in slight shock. Punishment?  
"You can tell me afterwards what you think and if there's anything you definitely aren't willing or able to do. Okay?" Her voice is soft, not that intimidating.  
"Yes. Thanks."

She starts talking and with every new rule I write down my jaw drops a bit further.

  
**"-I expect absolute obedience from you in and outside the bedroom.**  
 **-When we're alone you'll address me as Mistress, my Lady or something similar - as you know already.**  
 **-I expect your genitals to be always available to me - meaning I'll have easy access to them at all times.**  
 **-I expect you to trim or shave your pubes around and on your genitals.**  
 **-Any disobedience will be punished.**  
 **-Your body belongs to me, I can to anything I want to or with you. This includes your orgasms. You'll only cum when I allow it. Should I find out you have masturbated punishment will be severe.**  
 **-No other women or men. Unless I allow or order it.**  
 **-I won't use sharp object or anything that will leave scars.**  
 **-No excrements.**  
 **-Last but definitely not least: we'll use the traffic light method for safewords. Red meaning stop, yellow meaning break, and green simply keep going.**  
  
That's the main points, Tom. Your thoughts?"

 

Still slightly in shock about that second to last point (are there really people who like that?) I slowly put the pen down reading over the notes I've taken.  
"The obedience outside the bedroom... Ahm... I don't quite know... I mean I..."  
"Well, we can also reduce that to only when we're alone. How about that?"  
"Yes. Okay." I write that down next to that point. "The easy access to my genitals. I don't quite know what you mean by that."  
"Well, depending on the circumstances that I can easily access it, like with the tug of a zipper or something. Imagine we're at a restaurant and I decide I want to play with your junk, I'll open your zipper and tug it out, so no undies or you'll wear your dick outside your undies."  
"Oh! Always?"  
"Why don't we say those things only count when it's the two of us. I'll allow you to wear whatever you want when you're shooting or doing anything on your own. Okay?"  
"Yes. Sounds good."   
"Normally I don't allow that but as you're new to this and a celebrity I'll make an exception."  
"Thank you." Am I really considering this???

"The trimming or shaving. Does that have to be?"  
"Yes. Otherwise some sex toys we'll use might get tangled up in them."  
I run my fingers through my long hair. "Okay then. The punishing thing. I don't quite know about that. I mean I can't imagine what's to find arousing at being whipped or anything like that."  
"Have you ever been punished?"  
"No."  
"Then how do you know you won't like it. How about we'll find out what you like or what's okay for you. And, honestly, it wouldn't be a punishment if you liked it too much. Right?"  
I find myself nodding although the mere thought of her whipping me with something sends goosebumps down my spine.  
"The rest isn't a problem."  
A smirk spreads on her face "So when you're away filming for, let's say, three months you'll manage without masturbating?"  
"I... You won't allow me to do it even then?"  
"No." My facial expression must be really stupid as she starts laughing. "But we can skype and you show me how you like to pleasure yourself."  
Relieved I nod.  
"So you're still interested in this?"  
To my own surprise I am, so I nod. Why not try something new?

She suddenly gets up and grabs her handbag. "Here. I've got something for you." She pulls out a black satin bag and puts it down before me. "A little gift for you."  
Furrowing my brow I take the surprisingly heavy bag from her fingers and put it down on the table before me. I tug open the cord and peer inside. There's something silver in there and I reach inside. It's a weird looking thing. Are those butt plugs?  
On one end there's a round knob with a pointy bit then a thin, short piece which goes into a round bit with a blue gem stone. There are actually three of those inside the bag in different sizes. I slightly blush as I'm pretty sure my suspicion is correct.  
"You've never owned one of these, have you? Do you even know what they are?" Melissa grins at me.  
"No, I haven't. Butt plugs?" I have seen some different ones in a sex shop ages ago (and in her beside table last night, I suddenly remember) but never owned any. Well, what for?  
"My cute, innocent Tommy. If you want to fuck me tonight, you'll have to wear one of these. Plus you can train getting used to anal penetration."

I feel blood shooting into my face and by her giggling I know she's noticed it too.  
"You liked to have my finger up your lovely butt, didn't you."  
Ignoring her I swallow hard looking from the sheet of paper before me up to meet her eyes. "What about confidentiality?"  
"Oh, sweetheart, everything that'll happen between us will stay between us. I can sign some document if you want me to." I immediately shake my head. She hasn't gone to the press last time we had sex. "So you're up for it?"  
"I'm not entirely sure to be honest."  
"I tell you something: we'll start slow. I'll introduce you to a couple of sex toys and techniques and if you've got enough, we'll just end it. I also won't be punishing you for every little infraction at the beginning, if you're ready to learn. How does that sound?"  
"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Mel... Mistress." Well, I better get used to calling her that.  
"Good boy. One more thing. Are you clean?" I look at her slightly confused. Does she think I'm doing drugs? "STDs, stupid!"  
"Oh! Sorry. Ahm, yes. I got checked after I've split up with... Tiffany." I can't believe that it's still hard for me to say her name.  
"Okay. Good. So am I, plus I'm on the pill. So if you're fine with it we can have sex without using further protection."  
"Sure." Yes. I hate using condoms.  
"Why don't you show me to your bathroom, slave?"

 

I nervously pace next to the dinner table waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. Can I really do this?   
My eyes land on the butt plugs innocently lying on the wooden surface next to the note with all those kinky, well, rules. The kinkiest thing I've done so far was having sex in a public toilet - until last night, that is. Truth is, I liked it. Every last thing she did. So why not give it a go.  
"Hello, slave." She's suddenly appearing in the hallway her decent dress replaced by a tight leather corset showing off her lovely boobs and a really short leather skirt.  
"Wow."   
"You like what you see?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Good. Then take off your clothes, slave."  
"Yes, Mistress." The words somehow automatically leave my mouth as I quickly tug my shirt over my head before opening my jeans. Carelessly I let the stuff lie were it lands and a few moments later my socks and briefs follow. 

"Such a good boy. Have you ever fingered yourself?"  
I simply shake my head staring at her in disbelieve.   
"Well, there's a first time for everything." She reaches into her handbag and pulls out a huge bottle of lube. While grabbing it I wonder what else she's hiding in there. "Bend over the table, put your chest on it and spread those lovely, long legs."

I don't know why but I immediately do it slightly flinching as my chest makes contact with the cold wood. I spread my legs a bit feeling the tip of my dick brush against the edge of the table.   
"Wider!" Her feet kick at my ankles and I broaden my stance. My ass is still up in the air but not as much as before. "Good boy. Now take the lube and squeeze some into your hand."

The stuff is a little cool but soon warms up a bit.  
"Now coat your index finger in it." I basically can feel her eyes staring at my backside. "Now bring it to that tight opening, slave." My hand is shaking a bit as I obey her. This feels so wrong but somehow so arousing. "Good. Now rub the lube over your pucker."  
It's a weird feeling but knowing she's watching me somehow makes my cock harden.  
"Get some more." I shiver as the lube between my cheeks cools off a little when the cold air brushes over it. With more lube covering my finger I reach my hand backwards again.  
"Now inhale deeply and relax. In and out. Iiiiiin and Oouuuuut. Now breathe in again and push!"  
A light whimper escapes me as my finger easily glides into my body and I'm surprised by how warm my insides feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tom owns a Cocker Spaniel but this is a fic and I love those Golden Cockers. They're just toooooooo cute!


	4. Get It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Tom's first night as Melissa's sub go?

_Melissa's POV_

_Whilst tugging off my dress I'm still surprised that it hadn't been more of an arguing about one or the other point, so either Tom has been too polite to say anything or he's more drawn to being a sub than I thought. In both cases I'll have my fun. Although if the first option is the case I'll have to be really careful not too overdo it by punishing him too hard as that'll only make things much worth._   
_Tugging my boobs a bit out of the corset I refresh my red lipstick before going back out. My pussy is already soaking in anticipation._

_When I come back in he's nervously pacing and I have to grin. Well, time to find out if you're as vanilla as you think._   
_Surprised at his eager "Yes, Mistress" I watch him eagerly tear off his clothes and for a moment I consider chastising him for dropping his things so carelessly but truth is I don't care as long as he's naked as quick as possible. He's a real Adonis in all his naked glory._   
_Wanting to tease him I ask if he's ever fingered himself. Damn, he's so adorable when he's blushing._   
_"Well, there's a first time for everything." I reach into my bag and grab the lube I've bought. I wasn't sure if he might have any so I bought a big-pack on my way here - one I could also use for sounding and urethral play, which I love._

_I order him to bend over the table and spread his legs and again he's obeying immediately. Oh, yes, he'll be a great sub. He only needs to be trained properly._   
_His cock and balls are hanging down between his spread legs but as I still can't quite see them without bending over lightly I kick his legs further apart. There's a light shudder going through his body as I violate him just a little. Well, I think I'll have to explore that further at a later point._

_Step by step I instruct him to finger that lovely, tight butt and as his long index finger glides inside him he lets out a delicious whimper._   
_"That's my good boy. Now thrust in and out slowly until you feel no resistance anymore. Don't force it. Let your body accept the intrusion."_   
_In wonder I watch as his long finger glides in and out over and over. His thighs are slightly shaking and I can see his cock has swollen a little._   
_"Okay, when you're feeling comfortable with one fin..."_   
_WUUUUUFFFF... WUUUUUFFFF..._   
_"Hey, cuty. You wanna watch your daddy fingering himself as well?" God, that doggy is just too cute._   
_"I think he has to go outside. Mistress. Just open the terrace door for him." Damn, he didn't even try to move off the table. He definitely enjoys being under my control._   
_"Okay, slave. Keep going. I'll take care for that little fur ball."_

_Walking over to the glass door I make sure Tom isn't in plain sight when I open it. The little creature just brushes past me and when I notice the high walls around Tom's backyard I open the door completely._   
_The cool air is hitting his body and he shudders lightly or is it maybe because he's just slipped the second finger in?_   
_The dinner table is around a wall and maybe Tom thinks I can't see him as he carefully explores his back entrance. My juices are slowly running down my thighs and I can't wait to have him inside me again, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't notice how desperate I am._   
_I nearly burst out laughing when he's apparently found his prostate. His knees buckle a bit and his hand freezes but not for long. His wrist turns slightly and a moment later a soft moan escapes him._

_Right on cue his cute little pooch brushes past me again heading to his little basket in the corner where he stretches lazily and lies back down._   
_As quietly as possible I close the door again and sneak up on my new slave who's still exploring his butt or - looking at his erection - more likely his prostate._   
_"Found your prostate, haven't you?" He jumps lightly as I speak right behind him._   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Feels good, doesn't it?" I grab the smallest plug from the table._   
_"Fuck, yes."_   
_"Language, slave!" I give him a hard smack on the butt and if I'm not mistaken his dick twitched. Well, I guess he's afraid of being punished because he fears he might like it too much. "Get your fingers out!"_   
_A slightly disappointed noise leaves his mouth before he can stifle it but again he obeys. The moment they leave his body I push the plug in._   
_"So you'll get used to it." It's in but it looks as if he wants to squeeze it out again. "Get up and turn around!"_

_God, he's a perfect sub! His gaze automatically is on the floor, his cheeks a deep red and his cock rock-hard._   
_"Why are you embarrassed, slave?" There was no reaction so my tone got more dominant "Tell me!" I step closer so I can look up in his face._   
_"I... You..."_   
_"Listen, Tom, I need to know those things because I want to take proper care of you. I think I know the answer but I want to hear it from you." Teasingly I run my fingers down his belly along his happy trail._   
_"The whole butt thing. It's... I got a bloody erection because of fingering my butt."_   
_"It's not the only reason, though, is it?" I gently stroke his length._   
_"You were watching. It's... I kind of liked the idea..."_   
_"Hmmm. My slave is a little exhibitionist. How delightful!" I palm his balls and gently roll them a couple of times before letting go of him completely. "Now what would you like to do?"_   
_"Can we have sex maybe?" I almost want to scold him for his impolite words when he ads "Please, Mistress."_   
_"Okay. But you'll shave off those pubes first!"_   
_"Yes, Mistress." Oh, he's eager._   
_"Show me your bedroom and then you'll go and get rid of that fur!"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_

_Tom's bedroom is really nice. The bed is a king bed with soft looking sheets. Grabbing my bag I pull out the last device for today. Shit. The lube's still downstairs._   
_Stepping out of my heels I quickly head downstairs and grab it along with the two plugs still lying on the table. Damn, that ass with the blue plug peaking out..._   
_Grinning to myself I slowly walk back upstairs looking at the pictures on the wall. There are some family photos and one of them has a curly haired boy on it next to two girls and Tom's parents. He's about 10 in the pic, I think. Really cute._

_Once back in the bedroom I take off my corset and skirt leaving me completely naked. Pulling the sheets back I climb into the huge bed and start toying with my breasts and clit. What the hell is taking him so long?!_   
_I almost want to get up and check what he's doing when he suddenly stands in the door looking shyly to the ground._   
_"There's my slave. Come here and show me that you've been a good boy!" He's coming towards me never looking up. God, he's so shy about this. So as soon as he's in my reach I wrap my hand around his genitals and tug him onto bed deliberately hurting him._   
_"There we go. Lie down!"_

_His eyes land on my breasts and stay there. Oh, yes, he's definitely a boobs guy._   
_"So, what do we have here?" There's still a bit of stubble around his shaft but that's okay. I actually like a nice trim better than the all naked 5-year-old version._   
_"That's my good boy. Do you want to fuck me now?"_   
_"Yes, please, Mistress!" Shit, he's eager._   
_"In a bit. First I'll have to put this device on you. Any idea what it is?" I grab the weird looking triangle from the nightstand._   
_"No, Mistress." His eyes have widened and I think he's got an idea where this is going._   
_"Well, lie back and I show you."_

_I can see his reluctance and maybe a bit of fear which isn't a good thing. Some doms like it when their sub is scared, I certainly don't. After all he should enjoy this just as much as me._   
_"Don't worry. You'll love it. It's a cock ring and your orgasm will feel way more intense wearing it, plus you'll last longer which is good for me."_

_He's nodding eventually and slowly getting onto the bed. His legs are shaking a bit but I give him a reassuring smile. "Remember, if it's too much, use a safeword. What are those?"_   
_Looking at him I grab the lube and pour some into my palm._   
_"Red for stop, yellow for break and green for everything good."_   
_"Such a good boy. Now I'll lube your balls and cock up a bit so the cock ring can be put on more easily." His eyes are wide as he watches my hands spread the lube on him and he hardens slightly. "You need to be flaccid to put this one on. Watch because I might order you at some point to put it on yourself." I grab the metal device and show it to him up close. "You can use one of them, two or all three. They are easily connected and disconnected. Like this. The biggest ring goes around your cock and balls and the others are one for your cock and the other obviously for your balls. See. First the big one, pull one of your balls through at a time. Slowly. Don't rush it." Step by step I explain how it's done and after a few moments all three rings are in place._

_Grabbing his lovely dick I give it a few strokes until he's hardening more. "Now, slave boy, how do you want me?"_   
_His eyes are still fixed on his junk and I nearly burst out laughing but eventually he's looking at me. "Doggy?"_   
_"I want to see your face, sweetheart. But I like doggy. Maybe next time."_   
_"Missionary?"_   
_"Boring. I want it hard." He's looking dumbfounded. Well, I guess he doesn't know much more positions._   
_"You're really plain vanilla, aren't you?"_   
_"Vanilla?"_   
_"That's what people are called who are into normal sex and don't know much about it."_   
_"Of course I know more positions, if that's what you mean. I just can't name them."_   
_Out of the blue I roughly pinch his nipple "Not so disrespectful, slave!"_   
_He lets out a pained yelp before quickly apologising. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I just..."_   
_"Well, then show me how you want to fuck me."_

_To my surprise he pushes me onto my back and grabs my legs putting them on his shoulders._   
_"Oh! The candle. Good choice. But I don't think either of us is ready for the action already."_   
_Before I quite know it his face is diving between my legs were he lets out a growl when he discovers that at least I am ready for him as my pussy is soaking. Despite my obvious lie he buries his tongue in my tunnel and his teeth gently dig into my clit._   
_"Good boy." I wrap my legs around his head pressing him firmly against me, so it's hard to breath for him._

_I have to admit he's really good with his mouth and I'm close in no time. "Stop it! I want to come on your cock." I let go of him and he's panting really hard. His face is deep red and I think I might have squeezed his head too closely. But a welcome surprise peaks out between his legs. He's hard. Rock-hard. Good. So I was right. He likes to be violated - at least a bit._

_For a moment he hesitates but as I spread my legs a bit more for him he quickly grabs my hips and positions his thick, long cock at my entrance. I wink at him and he slowly enters me inch by inch stretching my pussy deliciously._   
_His long fingers wrap around my ankles and he puts them on his shoulder as the last inches slowly glide into me. My nipples have hardened without being even touched and slowly my new slave starts to move which only makes them harder._

_He's good and he knows it which I don't mind. Normally I don't have too much sex with my slaves but I think I'll make an exception for him. Well, he won't be allowed to cum everytime - after all I'm a dominatrix._   
_His thrusts have quickened and I feel that I'm fucking close already. His hands have a firm grip on my hips as he keeps pounding into me. Wet slaps fill the air and I can't help but moan. I usually try to stay as quiet as possible to not make them feel too self-assured. You have to keep them beneath you, make them feel insecure, then they'll cherish a praise only more._

_Slowly he leans forward folding me in half and making my cunt even tighter around him and the next moment his mouth his on my tits licking and sucking and I cum for the first time tonight around his thick cock. He lets out a growl as my pussy squeezes his dick tightly and I think he realises for the first time that his orgasm will be hard to achieve with the cock ring. Good._

_Three bone-crushing orgasms later we're both sweating and panting hard. I think he's in pain already and desperate to cum. Well, time to test my theory again._   
_Despite being exhausted myself I push him away and onto his back. His rock-hard erection slips from my tunnel for a moment and I see his dick and balls are purple already. Straddling him I sink down on his cock again groaning at the stretch. I'm quite sore already but that's okay. Riding him furiously I eventually reach for his nipples pinching them hard over and over again which causes him to buck his hips into me and his eyes widen even more in arousal._   
_"My filthy slave with a horses cock, I'll ride you till your balls are dry and you wish you've never went to bed with me in the first place." I twist his nipples before quickly slapping his face with my right hand. That's when his hips thrust up in me and he comes with a roar which turns into a whine eventually._

_That sound plus his seed shooting into me make me cum again. Throwing my head back I ride out my orgasm clenching around my slaves still twitching dick. Still panting hard I slowly get off his dick which leaves me almost painfully empty._   
_"That's my good boy," I praise him while gently stroking over his chest soothing his abused nipples. There are tears in his eyes and his chest is moving rapidly with each breath. "Shhhhhh, your Mistress is here. Such a good boy."_   
_I lie down beside him and tug his head against my breasts stroking though his long curls._   
_"Everything good. I'm right here." The blood is slowly leaving his dick and while still soothing him I carefully tug the rings off. Maybe the metal was a bit cruel for the first time but I'm not a big fan of those silicon ones._

_We've been lying there for a while when he eventually moves and cuddles more against me. The evil dominatrix in me wants him to lick away the mess he's made between my legs but I don't think he'd cope - after all he isn't used to be treated like that._   
_He sighs against my breasts and his right arm wraps around me._   
_"How are you feeling, slave?"_   
_"Exhausted, Mistress." His voice is really thin and he's half asleep already._   
_"Close your eyes and sleep, my slave."_   
_His answer is a hum and a moment later he's asleep._

_I stay quiet for a while until the first light snores escape him then I gently put him on the pillow and tug up the blanket. Remembering he's still wearing the plug I reach between his cheeks to get it out but as soon as I tug he stirs whispering "No, Mistress."_   
_I hold in in order to see if it's just coincidence but as I tug anew there's the same reaction. Well, if he wants to keep it in, I don't mind._

_Careful not to smear his seed all over the bedding I slowly get up. Pulling the blanket over his body I watch him for a moment as he cuddles into the sheets. He's really cute when he's sleeping. A gush of fluids running down my thighs startles me and as I reach down my entire hand is covered with his sperm. Quite a load..._

_After I've cleaned myself, brushed my teeth and used the toilet I crawl into bed next to my new slave. Immediately his arm goes around me again and I let him hug me. Eventually I turn off the light and fall asleep as well._

_When I wake up I feel rested -more than in a while actually. I can see the light of day is falling in through the blinds already and the bed beside me is empty. Stretching lightly I roll to my side and slowly get up. I get back in my corset and tug my tits up so the top part of my areolas is visible. Time to look for my slave and see how he's doing._

_It doesn't take me long to find him as I've only to follow the smell of breakfast. His cute little pooch is in the corner of the living room feeding from his bowl and his daddy is standing in the kitchen wearing pyjama pants which hang deliciously low on his hips. But wearing them in the first place isn't following the rules - not entirely anyway. But I guess I haven't been clear enough about it. well, he's new to this after all. So I decide it's time for some morning fun and get the next thing, I've brought, from my bag upstairs along with the lube._

_"Good morning, slave!"_   
_Startled he spins around staring at me with wide eyes. "Morning, Mistress."_   
_"Where is your junk, slave?" To his credit he's wearing pyjama pants with a fly which is only held closed by a small button._   
_"I..." He's starting down his body "Do you want..."_   
_I walk closer towards him and open the button before reaching inside and tugging his junk out. "I guess I haven't been clear enough, sweet slave. When we're alone you won't be wearing anything, so I'll always have access to my playthings. But if you're cold you can wear pants with your dick and balls hanging out like this."_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Did you sleep well?" I smile at him while gently stroking his shaft._   
_"Yes, Mistress. Thank you. You?"_   
_"Very good actually. You're making breakfast?"_   
_"Full English breakfast. I hope that's okay."_   
_"That's how a Saturday should start. Good boy." He's slowly hardening in my palm, so it's time to get my surprise. "Be right back."_

_I coat the tiny silver stick in lube before going back to the kitchen._   
_"Close your eyes, slave, and turn around." He's obeying immediately and his dick is slightly bouncing as he turns. "Good boy." I kneel down before him gripping his butt with my left hand while my mouth slowly nears his semi-hard dick. I lick slowly up the underside of his shaft when my left middle finger touches something hard. Exploring that hardness I figure he's still wearing the butt plug._   
_"My naughty boy is still wearing his plug?"_   
_"I didn't know if I was allowed to take it out, Mistress."_   
_"You like wearing it, don't you?" I tease his sensitive tip with my tongue._   
_"No. It's... I... What the...?" As he starts stammering I tug back his foreskin and slowly shove the penis plug into his slit. It's not thick or long as I don't want to hurt him but I love the look of it on him. There's a ring at the tip keeping the metal from fully disappearing inside his slit._

__

_Of course his eyes are staring down at me when I look up. They are wide and his mouth is open. He's obviously shocked._   
_"Did I allow you to open your eyes?" I ask in a stern voice whilst getting up._   
_"No, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."_   
_"You will be. Time for your first punishment, slave! But finish breakfast first. I'm hungry."_   
_I can see a bit of fear in his eyes which is good but I won't be to rough on him. Not yet anyway..._


	5. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom receives his first punishment and it's not what he's expected...

Tom's POV

Slowly I open my eyes and stretch lazily. What a weird dream!   
I would never enjoy sticking my fingers up my butt and let her wa... Is that her in bed next to me? My hand is resting on a full breast. Hasn't it been a dream after all?

I carefully roll to the other side to get out of bed but what's this? As I get up I reach towards my backside eventually finding the proof that I haven't been dreaming. Slightly shocked I turn the round knob making sure it's really there. Fucking hell!   
   
From my drawer I get a pair of sweats and head towards the bathroom on my tiptoes. After peeing I stand in front of my mirror thinking about whether to take the plug out. Well, technically she hasn't allowed me to, right? God, why do I even care? Why have I agreed to this whole thing in the first place?

Suddenly I remember the feeling of those rings on me and how intense my orgasm has felt. Shit, I nearly thought my cock and balls would explode. Only by the thought of this I feel blood rushing into my dick.   
Shaking my head lightly to clear it I do my hair and trim my beard lightly which reminds me of the other hair I trimmed last night for her. It somehow looks weird to have no hair surrounding my dick, well, I've shaved them before but it somehow makes you look like a teen or something. 

 

Once finished in the bathroom I head downstairs where Floppy already greets me.  
"Hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?" I grouch down to pet him until he barks excitedly. "Who's my good b..." I stop mid sentence remembering Melissa calling me "good boy". Jesus, this whole thing is so fucked up. I suddenly wonder if I've always been like that. A submissive.  
Everything is so new with Melissa. It almost feels like I've never had sex before.   
My puppy's barks break my trance and I have to grin. Truth is I can't wait to fuck her again - including all that kinky stuff.

I let Floppy out into the garden before heading to the kitchen. I'm fucking starving. On my way I stop dead in my tracks as I see the sheet of paper lying innocently on my dining room table. Picking it up I want to put it into a drawer, not that my mum or sis show up and find it.  
I quickly go through the points and one startles me a little. Are the sweats I'm wearing easy enough to get rid off? Well, one tug and there we go but will Melissa agree?   
Deciding to not take a risk I head to the downstairs bathroom where I keep some pyjama pants. I take the dark blue pair with the slit and head back to the kitchen. Perfect. 

 

The radio is on and I'm in a really good mood. I put on a pan for the sausages, bacon and eggs when Melissa startles me.  
"Morning, slave."   
I spin around nearly having a heart attack. "Good morning, Mistress."  
"Where is your junk?"  
"I..." Should I be naked? She hasn't said I should. "Do you want..."  
She's got an unreadable expression on her face as she strolls towards me. Her hand is at my pants in the blink of an eye and with a quick tug the button holding the fly closed is open and her hand is roughly grabbing my genitals and tugging them out.

"I guess I haven't been clear enough, sweet slave. When we're alone you won't be wearing anything, so I'll always have access to my playthings. But if you're cold you can wear pants with your dick and balls hanging out like this."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Did you sleep well?" She's smiling at me while her hand gently strokes my dick and I already can feel it harden.  
"Yes, Mistress. Thank you. You?"  
"Very good actually. You're making breakfast?"  
"Full English breakfast. I hope that's okay."  
"That's how a Saturday should start. Good boy." I shudder a little at those words and even more blood is rushing into my dick. "Be right back." 

Slightly dumbfounded I watch her head to the living room. Shrugging my shoulders I go back to making breakfast but before I can do much she's back. Her tone is back to fully dominant as she orders me to turn around and close my eyes. Damn, I've never thought being ordered around like this could be arousing.   
"Good boy." There are those words again.   
I jump lightly as her hand is on my butt cheek. Is that her hot breath I'm feeling on my dick? Only to proof that her fingers wrap around the head and her tongue licks along the underside. Suddenly she holds in and it takes me a little to figure why. Her fingers on my buttock have found the plug.

"My naughty boy is still wearing his plug?"  
"I didn't know if I was allowed to take it out, Mistress." I swallow hard.  
"You like wearing it, don't you?" Her tongue licks over my slightly swollen cock head and I nearly scream 'Yes!'.  
"No. It's... I... What the...?" I can't admit that I like it, can I? While I try to figure what to say her fingers are stroking my cock again. But then there's something small, cold and hard touching my dick. What on Earth is that? And then there's an awkward stretch INSIDE my dick. My eyes fly open and I watch her as she's slowly inserting something silver into my dick. Her fingers move away and I see a silver ring at the tip of my cock. In shock I stare at the ring and her what is she planning now again?

"Did I allow you to open your eyes?"   
Shit. Her voice is cold as ice. "No, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."  
"You will be. Time for your first punishment, slave! But finish breakfast first. I'm hungry."  
"Yes, Mistress." My voice sounds all shaky and a wave of arousal goes through me which I'll never admit. My nipples have hardened as I slowly walk back to the stove as if in trance. 

 

The sausages, bacon and eggs are in the pan a while later and when I hear her play with Floppy. I carefully wrap my fingers around my dick and take a closer look at the thing in it. I slowly tug at the ring and a silver stick emerges from my slit. My fingers are shaking as I tug it out more and more. Afraid of tugging it out completely I start pushing it back in and a whine escapes the back of my throat as the metal stretches my urethra lightly. What is that woman doing with me?  
"It's a penis plug." I let out a startled yelp as she suddenly is standing before me with Floppy in her arm and the little traitor seems to rather enjoy being cuddled by her.  
"Right." I swallow hard and let go of my dick again. "Breakfast is ready in a moment."  
"Does it hurt?"   
"No." I've turned towards the stove again to look after the bacon. Her fingers wrap around my shaft suddenly and start stroking my dick until it hardens and I let out a little moan. 

She's merciless. Her fingers move faster and faster until I'm rock-hard and close to coming and then from one moment to the other she stops abruptly tugging her hand away. I let out a disappointed groan and before I know what's happening he slaps my hard dick and as the pain shoots through me I can't stifle a yelp.  
First the stinging pain makes me want to strangle her but then a weird warm feeling sets in. The spot where she's hit me seems to burn lightly and as I look down I can see four red welts where her fingers have hit my sensitive flesh.   
"Finish up, slave. I'm hungry!" Her voice is ice-cold and a shudder runs through my body.  
"Yes, Mistress." 

My dick is standing almost vertically and I wonder if it's ever been this hard, I can actually see the silver plug disappearing in my slit without lifting my dick... My erection is almost painful but I can't just finish myself off. Shaking my head I try to focus on my sausages and bacon.

Finally I'm finished and I put everything on two plates. She's already sitting at the dining table with Floppy by her side.   
"Look, pup, we get breakfast from my slave. And look at that huge sausage..."  
I blush a little as she's clearly staring at my hard-on.  
"You know, slave, I think a piercing would look really good on your dick."  
"I don't know about that, Mistress." I look at her as I put my plate down as well and slowly sit down. I wince lightly as I'm suddenly aware of the butt plug again.  
"We'll see. Now let's eat and then it's time for your punishment."

I feel like my consistent erection is punishment enough but I doubt she'll agree to that.  
"So there's a fan event for Infinity War tomorrow?" She grins at my apparent surprise.  
"Ahm, yes." Her eyebrows go up and I don't know what she wants from me. "Then I'll be off doing press in Asia for a bit." I add as I probably should tell her anyway after agreeing to all those things last night.  
"Really?" She stabs a sausage with her fork and slowly brings it to her mouth sucking it between her lips before biting it. I flinch lightly as she winks at me. This whole thing is so weird.

The weirdness continues all through breakfast and I've got the feeling she deliberately keeps on teasing me. Luckily my erection has gone down a little but still... And her huge, round breasts nearly falling out of her corset don't make things much better.

 

"Clean up, then come over to the living room. Naked!" We're done eating and only now I notice that my heartbeat has accelerated considerably. I'm nervous. Will she hurt me?   
"Yes, Mistress."  
As I clear the table and put the stuff in the dish washer she's made herself comfortable on my sofa. Floppy is still concentrating solely on her. Ungrateful, little creature.

When I'm done I tug down my pants and throw them over the back of a chair before heading towards her. My heart is hammering in my chest as if I'm about to go on stage or something.   
She looks from Floppy up to me before her eyes drop to my dick and that silver plug still inside it. God, in the last two days I've done more kinky stuff than in my whole life so far and all because of her.   
"Hmmm. You look lovely, slave. I can't wait to use a bigger plug or even sound. You'll love it."  
I don't know what to do so I just stand there watching as she absentmindedly pets Floppy.  
"A good slave always has his hands crossed behind his back and his eyes on the floor unless he's instructed otherwise."  
I look at her and both her eyebrows shoot up challenging me so I lower my eyes again and move my hands behind my back where each hand grips the other arm's elbow.  
"Good boy." 

The hand she isn't petting Floppy with reaches for my dick and she starts to stroke it again. From the corner of my eyes I see that she's stroking my pet and me with the same speed, the same tenderness.   
It doesn't take long and I'm rock-hard again. I need to fucking come but I doubt that she'll let me.   
Abruptly she stops and puts Floppy on the floor next to her. "Okay, slave," she's shifting slightly on the sofa spreading her legs wider so that I can see her piercing peaking out between her legs, "time for your punishment."  
I swallow hard and wonder what she'll do. 

"Lie across my lap and I want your dick lying trapped between your body and my thigh."   
I look at her in slight shock and the moment our eyes meet a devilish grin spreads on her face.   
"I don't want to squash you, Mistress." I try to reason.  
"You won't. And now do as I say or I'll have to punish you even more."  
I nod lightly and slowly climb onto the sofa before lowering my body onto her legs. I let out a whine as my erection gets trapped between her body and mine but finally I'm in position.  
"That's my good boy. Now spread your legs. You can put your right one on the floor."  
This is so humiliating. Maybe I just should put an end to it. "Mel... Mistress, I d..."  
"Shut up!" Her cold voice almost feels like a slap across my face. "From now on I only want to hear your screams or a safeword if it gets too much. For everything else you'll receive ten extra spanks."  
Spanks?! Another whine escapes my throat.

"Don't worry. I won't be too hard on you as it's your first punishment." Her hand is gently stroking over my butt, first the left and then the right cheek. "I can't wait to see those lovely round cheeks all pink from my attention."   
Suddenly her hand is squeezing my balls and I feel my dick wanting to twitch between us.   
"I'll start with 30 swats. If it's getting too much, you'll use your safewords. Understood?!"  
"Yes, Mistress." My voice is thin and I sound like a scolded child's.  
"Good boy." Her fingers seek the hard end of the plug and tug slightly but from one moment to the next her fingers are gone.

A slap sounds through the room and it takes me a moment to realise that the stinging on my right cheek and the sound are connected.   
SLAP  
I yelp lightly as her hand comes down on the exact same spot again. Shit, that burns.  
SLAP  
This time the left cheek.

Like that she continues, always placing two swats right after the other on the exact same spot. I didn't think a girl like her could hit that hard and after about 12 swats I feel tears welling up in my eyes but it's at least as much shame and humiliation as it is actual pain. How can I let her do that to me?  
The woman I've slept with the last two nights is spanking my naked butt...

 

"Shhhhhh. Easy. How are you doing, slave?"   
It takes me a moment to notice that the constant slaps have stopped and she's now petting my lower back with one palm while the other one is toying with my sac. A loud sob is leaving my mouth and I'm shocked by that sound.  
"I've asked you something. How are you? Still green?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Green." Tiny sobs interrupt my words but yes. Physically everything is good. Sure my butt is stinging but it feels like something deep inside me is about to break.

SLAP  
That was the hardest so far and I yelp again. How hard will she hit when she won't be taking it easy anymore?  
SLAP SLAP  
To my misery two hard blows land on my scrotum and a weird, kind of strangled, sound leaves my mouth.   
SLAP  
I cry out again and more tears spill over.  
"That's it. Let go. Good boy."

 

I don't know when she's stopped but my behind is on fire. My head is resting against her naked tit somehow and her hand is stroking my dick again. I feel feather light in her arms where she's holding me like an upset toddler, however, I've no idea how I've ended up in this position.  
"That's my good boy. Easy. Shhhh." One hand is petting my head while her other one is slowly wanking me off. "Such a good boy."  
A moan escapes me and I look down, through tear-swollen eyes, to where she's rubbing my sensitive shaft. The silver thing is still in place and I wonder if she'll ever take it out again.  
I hear a pathetic whine and only when she chuckles lightly I realise that was me.  
"Does my little boy need to cum?"  
"Please, Mistress." I do actually sound like a little boy.  
"Okay." Her fingers tug out the silver plug which allows a huge load of precum to seep out. She grabs a hanky from somewhere and with the next stroke and the words "Come for your Mistress." I release my load into the tissue.

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_In wonder I watch as his perfect butt turns more and more red with every spank. Tears are running down his face but I doubt he's in too much pain. It's something else. I'm sure of it._  
 _His hard shaft is still trapped between us and every time I caress his balls it tries to twitch._  
 _Tom is totally tense but unintentionally he relaxes more and more with every new swat. My palm is on fire as well but I don't stop - not even after the 30 spanks are delivered. But not because he's misbehaved or anything. No. This has actually turned into a therapeutical spanking._  
 _I doubt he's ever heard of it or would admit that it existed afterwards but I feel his body slowly relaxing and then, finally after about 50 blows, his body becomes completely limp and heart-breaking sobs fill the room._

_I immediately stop and start shifting position. Tears are streaming down his face as I slowly turn it towards me. "Such a good boy. Just let go. I'm here for you."_   
_Floppy is jumping up onto the sofa and licking his face but I doubt he notices any of that._   
_He's quite heavy but I manage to tug him upwards eventually and once he's on his long legs I make him sit on my lap. There's a brief wince when his sore butt makes contact with my thigh but he's too far gone having let go of all things that have bothered him._

_Somehow automatically his head rests against my breast which has fallen out of my corset during his spanking. Fucking hell, with that curly mob on his head he could be the little boy I've seen on that family pic if it wasn't for the beard._   
_His erection is still standing proud, so I figure he might have liked the spanking at least a little. The silver ring of the plug is still holding his precum inside but I guess he deserves to come after his first punishment / therapeutical spanking._

_As I wrap my fingers around his impressive erection I wonder what all those things were he's been holding inside. Sure a part must have been his past relationship, probably the whole paparazzi fuss and God knows what else._   
_His cock feels like a piece of rock in my hand and I can't remember if I've ever held an erection that hard. Wouldn't there be all those veins and the foreskin moving with every stroke, one could think it was a rock. I keep whispering little nothings to comfort him._   
_"Such a good boy."  A moan escapes him and I can see him blinking his eyes. They go down to where my hand pleasures him._

_Whining his eyes widen even more than they have already. God, he looks like baby with that expression._   
_"Does my little boy need to cum?"_   
_"Please, Mistress." His normally deep voice has turned very high-pitched and child-like._   
_"Okay." For a moment I stop stroking his dick and tug on the silver ring which easily slips out. Immediately a huge load of precum seeps out and I reach for the box of hankies on the other end of the sofa. As I take one and order him to come I wonder for what purpose he keeps those hankies here. Is he crying a lot? Thinking about the rivers he just cried probably not. So he's probably wanking a lot. Surely. Well, those days are gone now, unless he wants to have his ass whipped on a regular basis as well._

_The hanky can't contain all his semen so my hand ends up all filthy. I want to reach for another hanky when another idea crosses my mind. Putting the soiled tissue on his thigh I bring my hand up to his mouth._   
_"Go on, my little boy, lick that mess away." I expect him to protest but he just nods and starts licking his sticky seed off of me. A few droplets land on my breast and once my hand is clean his tongue licks at my breast. First he's focusing on the spot where his seed landed but out of the blue his tongue is circling a nipple and a moment later his mouth sucks the nipple between his lips._   
_It looks like I'm breast feeding a grown-up man but somehow this is so hot. Unfortunately I don't have much more time._   
_"Are you okay, little boy?"_   
_His eyes meet mine and before he answers he gives my nipple a last suck. "Yes, Mistress."_   
_"How are you feeling?"_   
_"I... Very good, actually." He shifts a little and his face briefly turns into a grimace as he feels just how sore he is. "Is it always like this?"_   
_"What do you mean?" Of course I know what he means but I want him to say it._   
_"So intense. I mean, it hurt, sure. But there was something... relieving about it."_   
_"Well, I guess you just could let go of all the things that have been bothering you for a while. And if you want to talk about any of it, I'm there for you. Okay?"_   
_"Thank you, Mel... Mistress."_   
_"You're very welcome, Tom." I kiss his forehead. "You know, there's a thing called aftercare in the world of BDSM and there are a lot of subs who just break a rule to be punished and to be cared for afterwards."_   
_"That's interesting, Melissa."_   
_I have to laugh and I playfully swat his backside again._

_"Now get up, slave!" My domme voice is back "I'm meeting a friend in about an hour."_   
_Reluctantly he gets off my lap grabbing the hanky._   
_"Are you free tonight, slave?"_   
_"Ahm, sure."_   
_"Good, then I'll be back later. Don't know when exactly though." He's actually pouting. I would have never dreamed about him liking this so fucking much. "Meanwhile I've got something to do for you."_   
_I fix my corset and put my tit back in whilst heading to my bag. Grinning I take out the freshly bought box and hand it over to him. Obviously not understanding what the long thin tube and the other things are for he stares at it until he sees the little text. His eyes fill with shock and I have to laugh._   
_"Good slaves always make sure their boy cunt is clean for their Mistress. You'll use it and clean yourself as I want to play with your tight boy cunt tonight."_   
_He's blushing crimson and I wonder what he'd look like as a sissy slave. Well, as soon as he's finished with the role, he's keeping the beard for, we'll find out._

_He's still standing at the same spot looking utterly dumbfounded while I slowly get dressed._   
_"There's a manual inside the box or you research online." I grin at him as I step up to him and squeeze his full balls. As there's no reaction I wink at him "See you later. Slave. Bye, Floppy." The little puppy has run up to me and is jumping my leg. So cute._   
_I bend down and pet him for a moment. "See you later, cutey."_   
_With that I grab my stuff and go. I have to grin like a fool because he's still standing there staring at the box..._

 

 

Tom's POV

The closing door breaks my stupor and I stare at the door before staring back at the box with two words on it that still don't seem to make sense. Still tasting my own sperm on my tongue I turn the box to read the imprint hoping the thing isn't for what I think it is. But only after reading the first sentence I know it's exactly what I thought. Again I look at the front and those two words make me blush. Anal Shower.   
She can't be serious!

Once again I ask myself why I have agreed to this in the first place. "Because you grave subjugation", a mocking voice I know only too well appears in my head and I nearly burst out laughing. But truth is: so far I liked every single thing she did to me. Including the spanking.  
I don't know what it was but I feel like a ton of rocks has been lifted from my chest I feel good - more like myself than I've felt in ages. Only my butt is stinging like hell...

The sound of paws on the parquet floor draws my attention to my little pup who's circling me eagerly wagging his tail. "Time for your walk, isn't it?" I grin at him and grouch down to pet his soft fur. Realising I've still got the plug in me I blush. What the hell am I doing?   
"Let me just get dressed, buddy." I say and my mind adds "and get rid of that plug." 

 

I'm really grateful when we're back home from our walk. Well, first of all it's quite cold outside but secondly my tight jeans are rubbing against my abused butt. How on Earth am I supposed to survive a 11 hour flight with that sore buttocks???  
I quickly change into a pair of sweats before I start cleaning the house. 

Tugging back my duvet I see the mess from last night. Even though my bedspread is white I can see puddles of dried cum all over them. I quickly change them and throw the soiled ones into the washer before heading to the living room to clean up there.  
I grab the hanky covered in my cum and some more trash to throw away but on my way to the trash can my eyes land on that obnoxious box again.  
Her words still ring in my ear "Good slaves always make sure their boy cunt is clean for their Mistress. You'll use it and clean yourself as I want to play with your tight boy cunt tonight."   
Instead of being disgusted by her words I feel something stir in my sweats which somehow shocks me even more. Boy cunt?! Really?!

Shaking my head I put it back down only to pick it back up a moment later. Fuck it!   
I rip the box open and carefully inspect the different things before grabbing the manual. The more I read the more shocked I get. I can't do that. I... The feeling of her AND my fingers caressing my prostate comes back to me and my dick twitches again.   
Well, why not give it a try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm currently pretty lazy or not in the mood for writing, so it'll probably take a bit until the next chapter's up...


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is going full on dominatrix with Tom to test his limits. But will she scare him off with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut in this...

Tom's POV

It's already past 6 pm and there's still no sign of Melissa. I pour dog food into Floppy's bowl and like a rocket he comes running round the corner and starts wolfing down his food.  
"Not so greedy, buddy." I pet him as he eats and ignores me. Sighing I get back up maybe I should eat something as well but I feel kind of sick after... showering. Somehow I'm still struggling to believe that I'm fucking eager for her to come back and, well, “play” with me.   
I've used the afternoon to do some research online and I was shocked, aroused, disgusted and utterly horny - not forgetting to mention horrified at the sight of a guy's balls being whipped until they were blood-shot. 

I go to the kitchen and put out some steaks and fries still waiting to hear from Melissa. Maybe I should just call her but I don't want to appear too eager after what she's promised to do to me tonight. 

Only minutes before dinner is ready I get a text from her.  
-Finally on my way. My friend forced me to have dinner with her... I'll just pick up some stuff from my place, then I'll come over. I want you ready for me. Meaning clean, fed and naked. See U in a bit. SLAVE!-  
A huge grin spreads on my face as I quickly type -Yes, Mistress.-  
Fuck. I'm really going for this. Well, why shouldn't I have some fun?

 

Almost an hour later there's still no sign from her and I nervously pace up and down the living room. Floppy has already retreated into his basket looking at me sleepily from time to time. Except for my sweats I'm naked already waiting for my Mistress.   
Maybe she's just playing with me and deliberately keeps me waiting. Fuck! She's driving me crazy!   
Out of instinct I grab my phone and dial her number. It rings, once, twice.   
"Hello, baby. Can't wait to see me, can you?" She's teasing me. Again.  
"I... Everything okay? I'm worried, Mistress."  
"Worried that I'll keep you waiting?" There's amusement in her voice.  
"A little. Yes." I admit.   
"I'm on my way, sweet slave. Be my good boy and stick one lubed up finger up your cute butt and make your tight cunt wet for me. But don't touch your prostate. And if you're hard when I arrive I'll whip you with my belt."  
"Yes, Mistress." My voice is slightly shaking and I feel blood rushing into my dick.  
"Good boy. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Oh, and I want you on your knees when I arrive."  
"Yes, Mistress."

She doesn't answer just hangs up. I'm still shocked by her new order and don't quite know what to do. "Make your tight cunt wet for me", she's the fucking devil. I should be disgusted but there's a big part of me which wants to please her and which wants to feel her at THAT spot.   
Without thinking much I tug off my pants and head to the bathroom.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_God, that shopping trip seemed to go on forever and then Liz wanted to have dinner while I only could think about my new toy and how he'd react when I'd use that vibrating butt plug later._  
 _"Got a new slave?" Liz asks out of the blue with a stupid grin on her face._  
 _"How do you know?!"_  
 _"Well, one: I'm a dominatrix as well and two: I can practically see how you're thinking about torturing the poor guy. So who is it? Do I know him?"_  
 _"Yes, you're right. He's really cute. I'm actually his first dominatrix."_  
 _"No shit?!"_  
 _"Yeah. But he's a natural. Had the submission in him all the time. Probably he was just scared to let that part out."_  
 _"Oooooh! And you're helping him now. How nice of you!" She's grinning from ear to ear knowing that I'm a rather strict and cruel domme._  
 _"I've spanked him this morning and he cried rivers. He really needed it."_  
 _"And tonight?"_  
 _"I think I'll milk him. Introduce him to nipple clamps and maybe some other things."_  
 _"Well, let's finish up then."_

_Half an hour later I'm in a taxi taking me home to pick up some stuff. I quickly text him to let him know that I'm on my way. His answer arrives almost immediately. I've got the feeling he's really eager which is perfect._

_Once at my place I grab a overnight bag and throw in some leather cuffs, some ropes, different nipple clamps, two vibrating butt plugs plus a vibrator. The strap-on? No. Not yet. He needs to get used to the whole thing first before I can fuck him._   
_Thinking about tomorrow and his event - he didn't even think of inviting me to - I grab a cock cage but knowing he's always wearing super tight pants that one would probably be too obvious, so I take the leather one. It would be easier if he came over but with his puppy..._   
_I also pack another penis plug which will look lovely on him, I just hope the ring is wide enough to fit around his thick shaft._   
_I'm about to close the drawer with the toys when my eyes land on a chastity belt. God, I'll make him wear that one day. But it's impractical for wearing long term without me around. It's a metal one with a dildo for the slaves butt plus a tight metal tube for his cock while his balls are pressed apart by a thin metal string. And as a bonus you can cuff his arms to the thing._

_I quickly strip and think about what to wear for him. Opening my wardrobe I look at several outfits but eventually decide on a black latex jumpsuit. There's a zipper at my pussy for easy access, my breasts will be tightly confined and pushed up nicely. Just as I take it out of the wardrobe my eyes land on a spreaders bar and after a short moment of consideration I throw it into the bag as well._   
_I love that look I only need my riding crop now and the outfit is perfect. Wondering how he'll react if I run the leather tongue of the crop up and down his hard dick I chuckle imagening his eyes huge filled with fear but also curious - curious to know how it would feel if I slapped him with it._

_Zipping up the bag I put the crop on top of it as an idea crosses my mind. Opening the drawer with the sex toys I get some love eggs. Why shouldn't I have some fun as well?_   
_Unzipping my crotch I quickly push them in before zipping back up. I grab the remote and give it a brief try. Good. Ready to go._

I put on my long black coat and put my stuff into the trunk of my car. I can't wait to see him. Looking at the crop I involuntarily have to think about my friend the Baroness Langdon and her stables filled with slaves. I'll have to take Tom to visit her one day...

_I'm almost at his house when my phone rings. Him. Yes, he definitely is eager. Well, then I guess I have to challenge him..._   
_"Hello, baby. Can't wait to see me, can you?" A broad grin spreads on my face._   
_"I... Everything okay? I'm worried, Mistress." He sounds insecure and somehow desperate._   
_"Worried that I'll keep you waiting?" I have to fight to not burst out laughing. I bet he'd never thought he would be such an eager submissive._   
_"A little. Yes."_   
_"I'm on my way, sweet slave. Be my good boy and stick one lubed up finger up your cute butt and make your tight cunt wet for me. But don't touch your prostate. And if you're hard when I arrive I'll whip you with my belt." I'd bet a month's salary that he'll at least be slightly hard._   
_"Yes, Mistress." I can basically hear his arousal._   
_"Good boy. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Oh, and I want you on your knees when I arrive."_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_

_My pussy is clenching around the luv eggs and I'd love to have him stuff my cunt with his lovely, fat dick but he has to learn that it's an honour and a priviledge to fuck his Mistress - nevermind being allowed to cum._

_Finally I pull up outside his house and get out. Grabbing my bag I check the neighbourhood for curious passersby but there's nobody. My finger hasn't even hit the doorbell for more than a split second when he's buzzing me in. Again I check if there's someone watching and as I near the door and there's nobody around I take the crop into my hand and open my coat._

_The front door is open a gap and I slowly push it open but he's nowhere to be seen. I take a step inside and there he is kneeling right behind the door out of few his hands behind his back and his eyes cast to the floor - like I've taught him._   
_Grinning I slowly close the door and put my bag down before stepping closer to him. Right on cue Floppy is running towards us and when he sees his owner kneeling on the floor he lets out a cute little bark before he's sniffing at Tom's genitals._   
_"Stop! Back to your basket!" He's ordering the little creature while furiously blushing._   
_"No! He can stay if he wants. You're not giving any orders when I'm around."_   
_"Please, Mistress, he has to respect me."_   
_"True. But what's so bad about him sniffing your cute dick or your cunt."_   
_"I wish you'd stop saying that." He whispers quietly while his face turns bright red. So he secretly likes it if I say that and talk dirty. Great._

_Floppy circles us twice more before he gets bored and pads off towards his basket._   
_Time to have some fun: "But that's what it is. It's your tight, little cunt." I've hung up the coat and step up even closer to him. As I've thought he's slightly hard and I'm sure he's sprayed some cool water onto his dick to keep the erection down, so I slowly stroke the leather of the crop up and down his shaft until he whimpers._   
_"Don't get hard, you greedy slut!" I reach the crop even lower and gently glide it over his sac. "You know, that's not like a proper slave kneels before his Mistress. Lower your butt onto your heels. - Good boy. Now spread your knees as far apart as you can. - Lovely." He's obeying without hesitation his eyes focused on the floor or maybe the crop still caressing his genitals. "That's it. Now, when I ask you to kneel you'll put your hands on your thighs, palms up. Just like that. Such a good and eager boy." I gently pet his soft curls while the leather tongue of my crop still licks along his shaft._

_He's growing harder every second and I think about how delicious a thick black collar would look around his long neck. I say just that and a whimper escapes his throat._   
_His erection is standing proud and I tsk him briefly before I take the crop away only to bring it down on his erect dick - not too hard though. But once again he surprises me by letting out a moan. He's fucking perfect._

_"Turn around and go on all fours. Show me how wet my little slut is for me." His dick is twitching lightly and I know he loves every second of this. A moment later his bright red ass is facing me and I curse inwardly as I've forgotten to bring some ointment. But I'm sure he'll live._   
_"Now put your face on the floor and put your hands on your butt and show me your cunt!" His arms are slightly shaking as he's reaching to his behind. A moment later I'm presented with his pink, glistening hole. "Such a good slave. So wet for his Mistress. Now get up! Take the bag and carry it to your bedroom! Quick!"_

_I follow him upstairs his perfect butt right in front of me, so I can't resist but land a blow with the crop on his right buttock. "Faster, slave." I chuckle as he stares accusingly at me over his shoulder. Oh, he'll pay for that look..._

_"Put the bag on the drawer then get on the bed. On your back. Legs spread like a good slut." I watch as his long legs spread over the bed and his erection is poking in the air._   
_I kneel onto bed beside him and again run the crop up and down his shaft. His eyes are wide as he watches the black leather running up and down his length._   
_"Do you like the feeling of that?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_Without a warning I pull the crop away only to slap his dick with it - harder than before. "And that?" I already know that the answer is 'yes' but will he be brave enough to admit it?_   
_When he hasn't answered after a few moments I slap him again, only this time it's the underside, right where his dick ends and his balls begin. He lets out a whine and a few droplets of precum leak from his slit. "I've asked you something, slave!"_   
_"Yes, Mistress." He basically shouts._   
_"Yes, what?" Teasingly I run the crop over his hard-on which is by now resting on his belly with a red spot where I've hit him._

_Pleadingly he stares at me but I just raise an eyebrow and lift the crop to hit him again. That's when he bursts out "I like it when you slap my cock, Mistress. Please!"_   
_"Please, hit me again?" I look at him mockingly._   
_"No!"_   
_"Now I'm confused slave. You say you like it but you don't want me to do it again?"_   
_"It hurts, Mistress."_   
_"But you like it?" Tears are welling up in his eyes and I know he's close to breaking down so I quickly lie down next to him and cuddle him against me. "It's okay, sweet slave. You don't have to be ashamed that you like that. I know it's probably still a shock for you - and hard to accept - that you are a submissive. But I'm not judging you. I've met guys who like things you'd never imagine." I kiss his cheek and he's cuddling closer to me._   
_"It's just..." His voice is thin "I... It should feel wrong but... But..."_   
_"It's okay, Tom. You're new to the whole thing. There are quite a lot of people liking this. It's okay. It might not be conventional but why not do it if you enjoy it? You don't have to be ashamed for liking this."_   
_I feel him nodding against me and I pet his head._   
_"Do you want to stop? We can just go to sleep if you want."_   
_"No, Mistress. I trust you."_   
_"That's my good boy." I kiss his forehead "But when you're getting uncomfortable or it's getting too much you have to tell me."_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Of course, Mistress."_

_I smile at him and he gets back into the previous position with his legs spread. From my bag I get a pair of nipple clamps and the two vibrating butt plugs. One is particularly cruel as it's slightly curved and can be pressed directly into the prostate plus there's an extra piece which stimulates the perineum. Deciding to start of easy I take the other one and putt it down between his long, spread legs._   
_"Where's the lube?"_   
_"In the bathroom, Mistress. I can..." He's moving in order to get up which just earns him another slap with the crop - this time on his belly._   
_"I didn't tell you to get up! You'll stay where you are!"_   
_"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." The polite bastard is basically made for being a sub!_

_In no time I'm back with the lube and two towels. I put the things down next to the plug before grabbing the clamps. "Time to introduce you to a new toy. Do you know what those are?" I hold my open palm towards him. He stares at the silver things for a moment before he's shaking his head. "Nipple clamps. I think you'll love them." I wink at him before I quickly put the first one in place._   
_A hiss escapes him and his eyes widen even more as he stares at the metal squeezing his nipple. When the second one joins his twin a yelp escapes him and his arm automatically moves towards his chest._   
_"Time to tie you down, sweet slave."_

_I put leather cuffs on both his wrists before getting the ropes. Unfortunately his bed is one of those Balinease bes without a proper headboard so I tie the ropes to the legs. Luckily I've brought the long ropes..._   
_Eventually I'm done and he lies there with his arms spread to both sides. Next thing I grab the spreaders bar and fix it to his ankles before pushing it further apart while explaining to him what it is and what it's used for._   
_"Now I'll only have to do one thing to have easy access to your tight boy cunt."_   
_A whine escapes him and his cock is twitching. Surely he's desperate for his release by now..._   
_"Still green, slave?" I carefully tug at the nipple clamps which makes him howl before a quiet sob comes out of him "Yes, Mistress."_

_I get two more ropes and tie those to the metal loops on his wrists and ankles so he basically ends up folded in half and his asshole is perfectly presented to me. Time to play!_

_As his butt is lifted upwards slightly his dick and balls are resting on his belly so I've got full access to his perineum and his butthole. Great._   
_"Look at that eager slut. Such a pink cunt." I trace a finger over his pucker "And that sensitive clit." I rub his perineum until he whines. "So beautiful."_   
_I reach for the clamps and quickly tug them off which makes him whine again while his cock is twitching and smearing precum over his belly._   
_"Such lovely, rosey nipples." I lean over him and suck at his left nipple which causes him to let out a scream of pleasure and pain. Soothingly I massage his abused bud with my tongue before switching to the other side which makes him whine desperately._   
_"Don't cum before I allow it!" I tease as I lick over his right nipple feeling his cock twitching between us._   
_"Please, Mistress. I need to. Please!"_   
_"You need to what? You have to learn to be more precise, slave. If you aren't, I might think you'd need to be chastised or punished."_   
_I'm not even completely finished when he blurts out "I need to cum! Please!"_

_Going back on my heels I stare at his pulsing erection, his balls have almost disappeared into his body. His puppy eyes are on me begging me for release. Well, let's see if he can hold back..._   
_"So desperate and I've hardly touched your cunt!" I say whilst rubbing my chin. Gosh that sight before me: his long legs and arms tied together and held apart so the rest of his delicious body is presented to me to use however I see fit. Perfect. My pussy walls are clenching the luv eggs inside me and I decide to cum with him the first time, so I push the on button on the remote and immediately let out a moan which draws his attention to me._   
_"Pleeeeease..." His voice is thin and his eyes are bigger than ever._   
_"Okay. Cum for your Mistress."_   
_I watch his dick twitching as thick ropes of sperm are shooting across his toned chest. Fuck! What a sight! My own orgasm washes through me and I moan loudly before turning the luv eggs off again._

 

 

Tom's POV

I'm still panting hard as I come down from my high. My whole chest is covered with my cum and I feel filthy. She's right. She's hardly touched me and I was fucking desperate. Well, her words were surely a big part of that. And the feeling of the leather stroking against me... AND that burning sensation when she slapped me... How can I enjoy this so much???

Her fingers gently stroke over my chest and as I look down to watch her I see she's collecting my seed.   
"Such a good boy. Waiting for his Mistress to allow him to cum. Open your mouth!"  
Automatically my mouth falls open, needless to say that a moment later her cum-soiled fingers enter my mouth and feed me my own seemen. The taste isn't as bitter as last time but it's still weird and sort of disgusting but I want to please her. I want her to praise me. Shit! I'm totally fucked up!

"How are you, sweet slave? Still enjoying yourself?"  
For a moment I want to say 'no, stop it' but than I remember what she's said earlier. "It might not be conventional but why not do it if you enjoy it? You don't have to be ashamed for liking this."  
"Green, Mistress. Thank you." It's true. I feel good actually. Well, of course I'm kind of embarrassed by the position I'm in and her calling my butt cunt but at the same time I'm fucking aroused by it. The whole vulnerability. I'm utterly at her mercy. 

"That's my good boy." She winks at me and grabs the lube. Nearly a moan of anticipation falls from my lips but I manage to stifle it the last moment. She's spreading a towel underneath my ass and I watch her pour loads of lube into her palm which reminds me...  
"Mistress, please, no fisting. I think that's a hard limit for me. I... I don't want to have your entire hand in there. It's... I..."  
"That's okay, sweet slave. You don't need to convince me. If it's a hard limit for you, that's okay. I'm not much into it anyway. But thanks for telling me." She coats a finger with lube but then holds in. "You've done some research, haven't you?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"And? What did you find?" She wipes the finger, she's just coated in lube, clean again.  
"Ahm... Videos."  
"You've watched porn? Did you get hard and touch yourself?"  
"I... I got hard but I didn't. You forbid that."  
"Good boy. What did you like most? Anything you want to try?"  
There was actually something but I'll never admit that I found that utterly arousing. "Being tied down is rather nice."   
"Good. That's one of my favourite kinks as well. Now lets see how wet your cunt is for me."

Although my orgasm hasn't been long ago I feel myself getting hard again. It's like she knows exactly which of my buttons to push. Easily her right index finger glides into me and I let out a strangled groan.  
"Look at that slut hole! Swallowing my finger in one go, almost sucking it in..."   
She thrusts her finger in and out a couple of times before pulling out completely. A pathetic whine escapes me and I feel myself blushing.  
"Don't worry, slave, I'll be rubbing your g-spot in no time."

Next thing I know two lubed up fingers glide into me and exactly aim for my prostate while her thumb is rubbing over my perineum again. "FUUUUCK!!!" I scream on the top of my lungs as she keeps torturing me. It's hard to describe that feeling. It somehow feels like my entire belly is on fire and I'm about to have the hardest orgasm of my life but it doesn't happen, there's no relief.   
Involuntarily my hips try to get away from those devilish fingers of hers which she apparently doesn't approve.  
"Stop wiggling like that, you greedy slut!" Her palm slaps my balls and I cry out again. 

I try. I really try to keep still while her fingers scissor inside me spreading lube in me while her thumb is still rubbing my perineum. I moan like a whore graving even more of her attention and when she hits my prostate I can't help but buck my hips upwards.  
And just like that her fingers are gone.   
"No," disappointed I look down where her hand has been only moments ago.   
"No? You're really a greedy slut. Can't get enough, can you?!" Again her palm slaps my testicles and I let out a whine of pain but the warm, stinging feeling also sends a wave of arousal through me. This entire thing is so confusing"Well, we'll see if I can get you to beg me to stop."  
With wide eyes I look at the long thing she's holding and rubbing lube all over it. Disbelievingly I watch as she brings it between my legs and inch by inch it disappearing inside me.  
"There we go." I can feel the thickest part stretching me in a slightliy painful way and then there's the thin end connected to the round knob keeping it outside. "Let's see how you like this."

There's a short moment of pressure and then the thing comes alive. And I cum...

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_For a moment I consider using the other - the crueler - plug because of his protest but I doubt he could bear that. He already sounded desperate from only my fingers._  
 _Coating the plug with lube I slowly sink it into him. The widest part stretches him a bit but he doesn't make a sound. His eyes are fixed on the plug disappearing in his body. He kind of looks like a 12-year-old seeing his first naked woman._  
 _"There we go." The plug is in completely. "Let's see how you like this."_  
 _With that I press the on button and the plug starts buzzing and while I'm setting it higher his cock is already leaking with cum._  
 _Shit! That was fast._

_I switch on my luv eggs again while I'm watching his dick spurting out cum. He looks absolutely breath-taking with his head thrown back into the pillows and the veins on his neck popping out._   
_"Good boy. Keep coming for your Mistress till those lovely round balls are empty. I'll milk the last droplet from you, you filthy slut."_   
_His head is turning more and more red with every second while the puddle of sperm on his belly keeps growing. Perfect._

_After a while I have mercy and turn the plug down but not completely off. He's panting quite hard and his forehead is slightly covered with sweat._   
_"Shhhh, my little boy. Relax." I take the other towel and wipe the most cum off of his chest. "Is your tight cunt sore already?"_   
_His eyes are hazy with post-orgasmic bliss but he manges to shake his head. "Good boy. Now you can help your Mistress to cum."_

_I unzip my crotch and crawl up to his head where I turn around while straddling his face, so I'm facing his lower part. "Go on, lick my pussy and I might continue playing with yours."_   
_Immediately his tongue is on me licking at my soaking wet folds. He's really good with his mouth and for a second I wonder if his ex has enjoyed this as much as I do. Well, screw that bitch. He's mine now._

_I keep sitting on his mouth until my orgasm is close. That's when I lean forward and caress his semi-hard dick on my way to the plug. Squeezing his balls I use my other hand to dial up the speed of the plug to the fastes setting._   
_"Holy fuuuuu...!" In an instant his cock is rock-hard and as more cum spurts from his slit I cum as well._

_I've gotten up and tug the luv eggs out of me while I watch my slave wildly bucking his hips in order to escape the plug. The devilish thing about that one is that the tip vibrates quite hard and as the length is designed to hit exactly the prostate, it is basically stimulated all the time. God! How would he go off if I used the other one? I look at the black thing lying innocently on bed next to him. With that thing I've brought every sub to his knees. Well, having the perineum and prostate stimulated at the same time..._

_My eyes are still fixed on his cum-spurting dick when a sob draws my attention to his face. Tears are running down his face and I know he's close to his limit but will he tell me?_   
_Soon he's begging for me to stop his torture. "Please, Mistress... Please... Turn it off... Please..."_   
_I watch for a bit longer before I decide that he's probably crossed the line from yellow to, let's say orange. Just as I lean forward to shut the thing off he whispers. "Red. Pleaaaaahhhhh!"_   
_Quickly I turn it off but leave it where it is as his butthole is still wildly clenching around the thing._   
_"Shhhhh, such a good boy."_

 

 

Tom's POV

Finally the buzzing has stopped as has the feeling that my balls would explode any moment. My dick is hammering as is my heart. I feel as if I've just run a marathon while tears keep streaming down my face.  
"Shhhhh, such a good boy." Melissa lies down next to me and carefully wipes a towel over my chest. My whole chest feels sticky with cum but I like how she's touching me.   
When she's done cleaning my chest she tugs my head against her soft breasts and pets me.

 

Slowly my heart beat goes back to normal and I somehow feel as if someone has kicked me in my junk. Fuck. I barely realise how my feet are released and slowly sink back onto my mattress. I wince slightly when I feel the plug moving inside me.  
"Better?" Her hands gently rub my thighs and only now I realise how sore my muscles are.  
Not sure that my voice will work I simply nod.  
"Just spread them for me again, so I can pull the plug from your sore pussy." Why can't she stop saying that! Nevertheless I obey and after a brief stretch I feel empty. It's a weird feeling. It feels as if something is missing. A sob leaves my mouth while she starts wiping the other towel over my hole.  
"Such a beautiful pussy. Soaking wet. Lovely." A pathetic whine escapes me when I want to protest and tell her to call it what it really is. "Shhhhh. Easy, my little slut."

She throws the towels onto the ground before opening the cuffs around my wrists. Like before with my thighs she now massages my arms before putting them to my sides.  
"Such a good boy. How are you feeling now that I've milked you dry?"  
Truth is I'm confused – even more than I have been. On one side I'm totally embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed. On the other I think I've enjoyed it, not the "milking" as she calls it but to be in a position so vulnerable - to be at her mercy.  
"I... It hurt. I'd never thought coming could hurt."   
"What else?" Her fingers are toying with my nipples which reminds me of those silver clamps.  
"The... I..." I can't admit that I loved every second.  
"Good boys tell their Mistress how they feel." Her fingers wrap around my cock and it feels as if her fingers are boiling hot so I try to move away from her grip which only worsens everything as she's now tugging at my dick. "Tell me."  
"I've fucking enjoyed it." I blurt out without thinking much and luckily her hand is gone again.  
"What in particular?" She strokes my face before going down my neck and eventually touches my shoulders.   
"That I was utterly at your mercy, Mistress. Being tied down. Having you touch my prostate. The nipple clamps."  
Cheekily her eyebrows go up "Looks like my little Tommy is a masochist." She kisses my cheek. "And it's not your prostate. It's your g-spot."  
"About that, Mistress, I don't think I'm happy with that."  
"But it is your boy cunt. There's your clit..." Her finger digs into my perineum and I let out a loud scream. "There's your slit aaaaand there's your g-spot." A loud whine escapes me as her fingers enter me again and press into my prostate.   
"Now tell your Mistress how much you like it when she plays with your boy cunt." She looks at me expectantly with her fingers still at those spots and when I shake my head she digs her fingers into those already sore spots. "Say it!"  
Again I shake my head which only makes her press harder until I give in.  
"FIIIINE. I FUUUUUUCKING LOVE IT WHEN YOU PLAY WITH MY BOY CUNT!"  
Immediately the pressure is gone and the fingers that have been inside me gently pet my face.  
"Such a good boy. Now let's shower and then we'll sleep."


	7. Chastity is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 words: Poor Tom

Tom's POV

I feel her naked body next to me, her arm is wrapped around me and her breasts are pressed against my back. I'm totally exhausted but I can't sleep. My mind is spinning and I try to figure what is going on with me. I've never been into kinky sex, so why now?  
I mean it's definitely not Melissa. She's beautiful and I wouldn't mind having normal sex with her but when she's being dominant I seem to like it even more. But why? 

In my mind I go through everything she's done to me and find that after the initial shock of finding out about her being a dominatrix I found the idea kind of sexy. Now, however, I'm behaving like a total submissive and not only because I'm afraid of being punished by her.   
Shit! What's wrong with me?!

Suddenly it's like a light has gone on in my head. I like it to not be responsible, to give all control away, to just do as you're told. That's also what I love about a good director, sure it's good to improvise as well but only if the director tells me what he's looking for, plus I love it to please other people. But what is different with Melissa is that I also love it when she praises me. 

Her words ring in my ear "Looks like my little Tommy is a masochist." But is that true? I think about the pain I've suffered today. First the spanking - my butt is still burning - then the nipple clamps and the overstimulation of my prostate. Shit! Maybe she's right.

Do I really want to find out what other weird things I might like? Or is it better if I just draw the line? I don't know.   
My thoughts are still circling around those questions when I slowly drift off to sleep...

 

When I wake up my bedroom is filled with the light of day already. I'm on my back and I'm slightly cold. Closing my eyes again I want to go back to sleep but something startles me.   
My eyes fly open again only to see a naked Melissa kneeling on bed beside me her hands towards my lower half and before I see what she's doing I feel something soft surrounding my dick. My eyes widen as I watch her close another leather strap around my dick.  
"Morning, my slave. Have you slept well?"  
She's grinning at me while her fingers fasten the next leather strap. "Morning, Mistress. Yes, Mistress. Thank you. You?"  
"Very well." Winking at me she pulls the next strap tight.  
"What are you doing, Mistress?"   
"Well, as you're busy for the next days I have to make sure you stay chaste and obey the rules. This leather cock cage will help you with that."

  
  


"The good thing about the leather one is, it's comfortable, so it can be worn long term. You're allowed to take it off once a day to take a shower or wash and immediately afterwards you'll put it back on. Looks good, don't you think?"  
She's fastened the last strap and I stare at the black leather surrounding my cock.  
"Oh, and you'll take your butt plugs with you. You'll wear them at least two hours a day and I don't mean when you're sleeping. Start with the small one and once you hardly notice that anymore you'll use the bigger one. Understood?"  
I still can't believe that I'm supposed to wear that, nevermind walk around with a butt plug. She can't be ser... "OWWW!" Her hand has cruelly wrapped around my sac and is squeezing my balls tightly.   
"I've asked you something!"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Yes, what?" She hisses at me squeezing my balls even harder.  
"Yes, I've understood, Mistress. Please." Tears are welling up in my eyes and to my utter shock I feel blood rushing into my dick.  
"Then repeat what you'll do!" Luckily her grip eases a bit.  
"I'll wear one of the plugs at least two hours every day and when I don't notice it anymore I'll use a bigger one."  
"And?"  
Puzzled I look at her. Have I forgotten something? Helpfully she tugs at the leather.  
"Oh, yes. I'll keep the cock cage on and only take it off to shower or wash."  
"Good boy. And make sure it's snug against your flaccid cock like it's now."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Good. Now get up and make me breakfast."  
"Yes, Mistress."

 

About half an hour later I'm done cooking and carry the things to the dining room. Floppy is barking at Melissa as he's jumping her leg. Shit! Floppy.  
"Mel... Mistress? Ahm, my mum will be here in about half an hour to pick up Floppy and we wanted to go out with him."  
"You're remembering that a bit late, slave." She's picked up my puppy and he's cuddling against her naked breasts. God, I wish I was in his place.  
"Sorry, Mistress. I guess I was distracted."  
"Well, you better get dressed then." She sits down at the table and starts eating. Naked.

I don't dare to say anything about her nakedness, only head upstairs. Putting on a pair of briefs, jeans and a shirt I head back downstairs. She's still eating but when I sit down as well she puts her fork away.   
"What a shame to hide all that naked glory..." She gets up and puts the dish away before wordlessly disappearing upstairs. 

My butt is still burning from her spanking and I wish I could sleep with her again, like really sleep with her. Well, not now but maybe I can get her to come back tonight - or I'll go over to hers.  
"So I'm off then. I'll see you when you're back from your trip."  
"I'm in town till Tuesday evening, so maybe..."  
"No. I'm working tomorrow the whole day. It's gonna be a hard day, so I don't want to take care of my slave in the evening."  
"Well, I could take care of you, Mistress." I suggest.  
"Which means?"  
"I could make dinner and we could... You know."  
An evil grin spreads on her face "You still don't understand this entirely, do you? Your dick won't get to be in my pussy often. It's an honour to be allowed to fuck your Mistress. But okay. I'll come round after work. I'll call you before I come over."  
"Thank you, Mistress." I get up and follow her to the door where I help her into her coat.

"Be my good boy." She squeezes my genitals through my jeans. "Oh, and I'll bring some ointment tomorrow for your pink butt. See you. Slave."  
"Bye, Mistress. Have a nice day." I watch her head to the street and finally she's disappeared behind some hedges. I can't wait to see her again.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_Well, my slave has basically kicked me out. How do you like that?! Maybe I should have made him wear a butt plug till tomorrow night but that would be a bit cruel, I guess._  
 _I still can't believe that he didn't even seem to think about inviting me to the event tonight._

_Driving home I think about what to do to him tomorrow night. Well, one thing is for sure he won't be allowed to cum, nevermind take off the cock cage._

_Once at home I take off my domme clothes and switch into normal underwear before getting into a pair of sweats and a wide shirt. I'll have a casual, lazy Sunday._

_Some time in the afternoon I decide to clean up my bedroom which eventually leads me to my sex toy drawer as I put the luv eggs back in. God,there are so many devices I'm looking forward to using on Tom. The plug with the electric shocks, the chastity belt, the dog tail butt plug..._   
_My eyes land on a heavy silver ring - a ball stretcher - and immediately my mind creates a mental image of my slave in trouble..._   
_A huge grin spreads over my face. He'll love it. I've left all the stuff at his so I'll only need the ball stretcher. Perhaps the inflatable butt plug? No. Not yet._   
_Putting the device into my purse I remember the ointment and add it as well, after all I don't want to forget it. Then I think of the mental image of him wearing a collar and I decide to buy one in my lunch break tomorrow._

_After dinner I sit down on my sofa and turn on the telly whilst going onto Tumblr to see what Tom is doing. And there he is looking handsome as ever. Well, I guess with his Army of fans I kind of have my own intelligence agency..._   
_A half naked Elisabeth Olsen catches my eye and I feel a sting of jealousy because Tom is giving her his most beautiful smile. For a moment I wonder if they've had sex. Well, I guess she would have been better for him than that singer bitch. Needing distraction I watch a movie and when it's over I'm ready for bed._

_I brush my teeth and head to my bedroom. Stripping off my clothes I climb into bed naked and grab my phone again. Only to find a message from Tom_   
_-Missing you already. Hope you had a nice day. Can't wait to see you tomorrow night.-_   
_Before texting him back I check more pics and in most of them he looks slightly uncomfortable. If that might be because of his sore butt or the cock cage? Is he wearing it anymore anyway?_

In order to tease him I text him his next order.  
-It was alright. Thank you, slave. Before you go to bed tonight I want a picture of your confined dick. Oh, and I hope your butt isn't too sore.-  
I stare at my screen for a bit until I decide to give him another challenge.  
-And I want you to sleep with the smallest of those butt plugs up your cute butt tonight.-

I don't doubt he will obey, not because he's scared of the punishment but because he wants to. He's a surprisingly good submissive.

 

Monday seems to last forever. In the afternoon I see there's a short video of Tom, Benedict and Tom Holland. Damn, he looks good. I can't wait to use the ball stretcher in my bag on him. Also the collar I've bought will look absolutely lovely on him.

I'm already packing my stuff for the day when my boss tells me he needs a report which is only due next week already today. Fucking shit! He must be kidding!   
  


 

Tom's POV

Luckily doing interviews all day keeps me distracted from the leather fastened around my dick and what that means. Last night I sent her the picture she demanded but never received a response and there was something in me that was sad for not receiving a praise. 

 

Finally I'm home and head straight to the kitchen to put the roast beef into the oven. When that is done I quickly strip and put on a pair of sweats. Peeling potatoes I stand in the kitchen checking the clock every few minutes. When will she be here?

At 6.20 I receive a text. It's from her.  
-Be at yours in an hour. Put in the small butt plug and fasten the two wrist cuffs on your maisonette balcony. High enough that your arms I'll be up. And not too close together. You'll be kneeling at the door again. Slave.-  
I feel my excitement grow with every word as I quickly type -Yes, Mistress.-

After tying the cuffs to the bars I head to the bathroom and obey her second command. Although I've avoided my prostate my penis is growing hard but the leather restraints immediately make me regret every naughty thought. Fuck.

There are still 20 minutes to go until she's here so I set up the table already, light some candles and once again check if the wrist cuffs are securely tied to the bars.  
The food is ready and so am I.

The minutes seem to last for hours and I realise I maybe should have packed some stuff for my trip already. Well, there are still 10 minutes left, so I head upstairs and start packing undies and socks. Just when I stand there considering which suits to pack the door bell rings.  
As quickly as possible I run downstairs and open the garden door for her before opening the front door a gap and kneeling on the floor.  
Once in position I wonder why the palms have to be up. Does it basically mean I won't harm you? 

I can hear her steps coming closer to the door and then the door moves. My heart is racing as her shoes come into view.  
"That's a good slave." Her hand is in my hair and she pets me for a bit.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_My perfect slave is kneeling on the exact same spot as last time only that he's in perfect sub position this time. The black leather is still engulfing his manhood and I can't wait to play with him again._  
 _"That's a good slave." I run my fingers through his soft curls as I inhale the delicious smell. He's really cooked for me._  
 _"I've got something for you, slave." I open my handbag and pull out the thick leather collar. "All good slaves wear a collar for their Mistress." I press it against his long neck before I bring both ends together at the back of his neck and pull it tight. "That's it. Now you look like a proper slave."_

_I grab his chin and slowly lift his face so I can see him. "Have you been a good slave and obeyed my orders?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress." His eyes briefly meet mine but a moment later he looks back on the floor._   
_"Good. Get up then." I watch as his long legs unfold beneath him and once again he's towering above me. Most dommes would make him kneel and crawl all the time so he would have to look up at them but I don't care about that - as long as he knows his place..._   
_"Go ahead, slave."_   
_He slowly walks towards the living room which gives me the opportunity to inspect his buttocks. They are a rosy pink and I wonder how sore he is._

_On entering the living room I immediately see that he's obeyed just right as the two leather cuffs are bound to the balcony and his arms will be up high._   
_"Such a good boy. Step beneath the cuffs and lift your arms." I put my handbag down and quickly head upstairs so I can easily bind him._   
_In no time the cuffs are wrapped tightly around his wrists and he's standing there with his arms up. Perfect._

_He stares at me with wide eyes as I slowly stroll towards him. "Look at that. That's how a slave should look. Confined with leather." I stick a finger between his neck and the collar and tug lightly. Good, there's enough space which allows him to breath easily. The O-ring on the collar is hanging down and I've caught him earlier inspecting it as good as he could without a mirror._   
_"You've cooked?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Roast beef and potatoes."_   
_"Such a good boy. Are you hungry?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Good." I teasingly run my fingers down over his chest before I caress his already hard nipples. I rub the little buds for a bit until I hear a mixture between a sob and a moan. His poor dick is getting hard in its confinement and apparently he's experiencing the miseries a cock cage can give. "My lovely slave." While my left hand stays where it is my right one goes down to his balls and massages them lightly._   
_"I've actually brought something for those fat balls of yours." Winking at him I reach into my handbag and pull out the ball stretcher._

_His eyes are fixed on the heavy ring in my hand and I'm sure he's wondering how it could fit around his testicles._   
_"Got any idea what this is?" I lift it closer to his face but he almost immediately shakes his head. "It's a ball stretcher. It's used to cause a tugging sensation on your balls. This is a light one. We'll see how you like it and maybe use a heavier one next time."_   
_With that I use the little key to open it before kneeling down in front of him and locking it in place._   
_At first I hold his sac with one hand as I lock it in place but once it's secured on him I let go and almost immediately a small whimper leaves his mouth. "I knew you'd love it." Teasingly I palm his testicles before abruptly letting go again. "And now I don't want to hear a sound from you, my little slut."_

_Leaving him there I turn towards the kitchen to get dinner - after all I'm starving._   
_The food looks and smells absolutely delicious. Tonight I'll try his patience and how much he trusts me - plus I'll make him beg to be allowed to cum._

_After I've loaded some food on a plate I head towards the dining room where I sit down at the table directly facing him. Pretending to ignore him I start eating. Let's see how long it will take until he says something..._

 

 

Tom's POV

That metal ring around my balls is killing me. What is she trying to do? Rip my balls off?!   
Finally she re-emerges from the kitchen holding a plate with food. I'm fucking starving.  
With a smirk on her face she's sitting down at the dining table and starting to eat.  
Just in time I can stop my mouth from telling her to give me something to eat as well, after all she's told me to be quiet. And I want to please her.

My empty stomach growls at her as the misery in my balls grows as well. Why would anybody like that feeling?!   
Squirming a little I want to close my legs and maybe ease the tugging with my thighs but of course she won't have that.  
"Leave your feet where they are, slave. Or do you want me to get the spreaders bar?"  
Shaking my head I pleadingly look at her with my best puppy eyes.  
"God, that look! You'll be a perfect puppy once you get back from your trip."  
What the hell is that supposed to mean now again? 

 

She's almost finished with the plate and I can't take it any more. "Please, Mistress, I'm starving."  
Her eyes are immediately on me and an amused grin spreads on her face. "Are you? Do you think you deserve to eat, slave?" She's getting up and coming towards me.  
"I... I don't know, Mistress."   
"You said, you'd take care of me tonight. Have you done that, yet?"  
"I... cooked, Mistress." I try to reason but I already know she won't be too happy with that answer.  
"Yes, you did." Her left hand is grabbing my balls again and lifting them, so the tugging finally stops. "But do you think just because you've cooked, you deserve a reward?"  
"No, Mistress." Her right hand wraps around my erection. Have I been hard the entire time? Fuck! It hurts!  
"Right. Well, I'll give you another chance to take care of me."

From one second to the other she lets go of my genitals and the heavy metal ring immediately tugs my scrotum down again. Letting out a whine I feel my erection swelling even more. Shit! 

Before I quite know it my arms drop to my side - one after the other. I'm free.  
"On all fours, slave!" She slowly strolls back down the stairs holding the crop from last night. Where did she get that all of a sudden?!  
"Go on! Or do you want me to whip your ass?"

In the blink of an eye I'm down on all fours looking up at her. "Good boy."   
With long strides she heads back to the table and sits down again before lifting her skirt. "Come here, slave. I'll be your appetizer! Make me cum and I'll feed you."  
Well, she doesn't have to say that twice.

I quickly crawl underneath the table but every step makes my balls swing which is rather painful. Whining like a wounded animal I'm finally under the table her naked pussy right in front of me.  
"Shhhhh... If you're a good boy, I'll remove the ball stretcher."   
Slowly I near her vagina occasionally kissing her inner thigh on the way. God, I can smell her arousal. Hang on! She wasn't wearing any panties?! The whole day???  
The idea sends a wave of arousal through my own body which my still confined cock thanks me with a new wave of stinging pain. I can't stifle a gasp of pain and when she looks down I once again look up at her pleadingly.   
"Your time will come, puppy." She pets my head and I remember one of the porns I've watched the other day. The dominatrix was treating her slave like a pet and I was actually quite aroused by that idea. Fuck! What's wrong with you Hiddleston!  
"Go on. Please me!"

Starting to lick her folds my erection grows even more as I discover that she's soaking wet. I trace my tongue around her outer folds collecting the juices of her arousal. She tastes salty and somehow sweet at the same time. I've always loved a woman's taste down there. I've also liked it to bring them pleasure, to make them beg for more.

Frantically my tongue is dancing around her folds and clit but she doesn't make a sound. Does she not like it? I grip her piercing with my teeth and tug lightly to get a reaction from her but again there's no sound. Shit! I have to make her cum otherwise my cock will probably explode if not the leather straps cut it into pieces first. Good that I've made the straps a bit wider this morning...

Sucking at her clit as hard as I can I finally get a reaction: her hands grab my hair and press my mouth even closer to her pussy and while I keep licking her she's grinding her vagina against my mouth.  
"Such a good and talented slave. Maybe I should have you gelded and only use your mouth for my pleasure from now on."  
What the... Oooooooowwwwww! Her fingers painfully tug at my hair while she comes against my mouth. There's a gush of hot fluid filling my mouth and I quickly swallow. And then her hands are gone.  
"Fuck. That was amazing, slave." Her hand grabs my chin and lifts my head upwards. "God, you look cute with your beard soaked with my juices."   
She gently pets my cheek before pushing the chair back and getting up. 

There's a small puddle of her juices on the chair and she grins at me.  
"Be a good boy and lick that clean while I get your dinner."  
Eagerly nodding I start cleaning up letting out a whine as I move and my sac is once again swinging back and forth between my legs while a droplet of precum leaks from my slit.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_God! What a blow job!_  
 _I watch him from the kitchen door as he licks the chair. He's so fucking eager. If I didn't know it, I'd think he's been a sub all his life - a well trained sub. Maybe he doesn't need the proper training anyway. Well, I'll talk to Caren about it. Maybe take him to hers and show him to her. She's trained all my former slaves to my liking as most guys misbehaved quite a lot. I know she's cruel which is why they always were entirely grateful when I picked them up again. But Tom?_

_Shaking my head I fill the plate with food again and head back into the dining area. The chair is clean and I catch him wipe his mouth._   
_"That's my good boy. Come here." I point to the floor next to the chair. He's moving slowly and still winces with every step as the ball stretcher tugs at his sac. "You may sit." He looks confused up at me so I quickly add "On the floor. Keep your thighs together so your balls can rest a little."_   
_He seems relieved as he quickly sits down. His genitals are a dark red and I can't help but notice his leaking erection pressing against the leather. Has he widened the straps? I'm sure I've fasten them using the second tightest hole. Well, I guess I haven't told him to use that one... However, I said he should keep it tight._   
_"Good boys get fed by their Mistress." I grin at him and fill a fork. He's basically gulping everything down without chewing much. "Not so greedy!" I scold him and he nods lightly._

_Fork by fork I feed him his dinner until the plate is empty._   
_"Okay? Or do you want more?"_   
_"I'm perfectly fine, Mistress. Thank you."_   
_Polite bastard! "That's okay. You've been a really good boy tonight. Now get up and clean the kitchen."_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_Amused I watch him get onto his long legs like a newly-born foal. His face turns into a grimace when the ball stretcher does its work again. It looks absolutely amazing on him and looking at his erection I'm pretty sure he's enjoying it as well._

_He's grabbing the plate before turning towards me "Mistress? Please take off that ring. Please."_   
_"Does it hurt?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Does the ball stretcher hurt or does the arousal it's causing you hurt?" I ask with a smirk on my face. His mouth falls open and I think he's only realising now that he actually likes the feeling of the metal weight tugging at his balls - so much that he's aroused by it._   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_He's once again trying to avoid admitting that he likes what I'm doing with him. "Yes what?"_   
_"I think I'm aroused by wearing it."_   
_"Good. Now clean up." A sad expression spreads on his face. "I'll take it off when you're done cleaning up. Or do you have to use a safeword?"_   
_"No, Mistress."_

_While he's cleaning up I sit down on his sofa and watch the news. It doesn't take long and he's at my side._   
_"Done?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_His dick looks painfully hard and there's more precum. He surely is hoping that he'll also be allowed to cum now. Well, time to crush his hopes._   
_"Get my bag, slave. But beforehand go to the bathroom and put that ridiculous erection under cold water until it's gone." You should see his face now... "Go on." I nearly have to giggle at his look, he basically looks like a child when you steal its ice cream._

_By the time I hear his steps again the news are over so I turn the telly back off again._   
_"Your bag, Mistress."_   
_"Thank you, slave. Now bend over the back of the sofa." He does and I grab the ointment. "I'll leave this with you. It'll ease the pain on your butt." I show him the bottle before I squeeze some into my palm and massage it into his perfect buttocks whilst inspecting the plug buried in his pucker._

_For a while we're both quiet and I carefully rub the lotion on his red skin._   
_"Mistress?" He sounds insecure._   
_"Yes, sweet slave?"_   
_"Ahm... About the... My... May I cum later on? Please?"_   
_"No." His head immediately turns and he's looking at me with wide eyes. "Listen, slave. Being allowed to cum is a privilege for every slave. You mustn't take it for granted. You're a slave and an important part of that is being chaste when your Mistress demands it."_   
_"But I made dinner and..."_   
_"No arguing! I should punish you for that. But as you'll spend hours sitting on the plane I won't. Not this time. Plus I'm tired." I give him a gentle slap on his right buttock "Now stand up and turn around. I'll take the ball stretcher off."_   
  


 

Tom's POV

I still can't believe what she's just said. Does that mean we won't have sex?   
Her fingers are on my sac and working on that metal ring while my thoughts still spin around what she's just said. Being chaste? What the fuck? I'm not in this to live like a monk. I want her to fuck me.

A wave of relief washes through me when finally the ball stretcher is gone. But to my misery she starts massaging my testicles which - of course - brings back my erection.  
"You've got a lovely cock, slave." She's still on her knees before me and tenderly kisses the head of my cock which causes me to moan.  
"Please, Mistress." I beg again. God, that sounds pathetic.  
"No. Not tonight. After all I want you to look forward to seeing me again."  
I just nod but there are actually tears welling up in my eyes.   
"Oh, and by the way, you'll wear the cock cage with the straps fastened in the second tightest hole. Understood!"  
Shit! She noticed. "Yes, Mistress."  
"The device should be snug against your flaccid dick. Re-do it in the morning after washing." With that she gets back up. "Time to go home."  
"You won't stay the night?" I was hoping she'd eventually give in and have sex with me.  
"No. I'm working early tomorrow." She reaches for my neck and only now I remember that she's put the collar on me.

As soon as the leather is gone a cold wave of air hits my neck and it feels somehow wrong.  
"Keep this for me and when we see each other again you'll give it back to me if you still want to be my slave." She pats my cheek.  
"Please, Mistress, don't go yet!"  
"No more word. Remember what I've told you to do: butt plug 2 hours daily and the cock cage."  
"Yes, Mistress." Damn. No chance to change her mind. "Should I call you Saturday when I'm back?"  
"Saturday already?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"I thought you would be gone for longer."  
"Well, a few days in Seoul then I'll be back home for four days and then off again to Shanghai and LA."  
"I'll be at my mum's over the weekend and then on a business trip, I'm afraid."  
NO! "But, Mistress, I..."  
"Oh, sweet slave. We can talk on the phone. And for every sentence with a 'but' or something similar you'll be punished in the future. Now, good night."

 

I haven't bothered getting dressed again after she's left. My suitcase is packed and I'm ready to go. She can't be serious. I won't see her for like three weeks and she wants me to keep that thing on and not wank off once?!

After brushing my teeth I head to the bed and cuddle in. Once everything around me is dark and quiet my mind goes back to the events of the evening. The collar. The ball stretcher. The blow job. My throbbing erection.   
The latter is back in an instant and I curse silently. Tossing and turning I try to will it down again but all my brain does, is bring up the image and taste of her pussy. Fuck it!

Switching on the light again I basically rip the leather confinement off of my dick and start stroking my hard dick. Shit! That feels good. So good. Oh, Melissa. Yes... Yes... Ahhhh...  
 **rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnngggggg**  
Shit! My phone!   
I wouldn't normally answer but it's her. Fuck! 

Well, now you can show off your acting skills.  
"Hello?" I answer the phone trying to sound totally casual.  
"Hello, slave. What are you doing?" Her voice sends chills down my body as if she knows exactly what I'm doing.   
"I'm in bed, Mistress." Not a lie there.  
"Wanking!"   
"No, Mistress. I was trying to sleep."  
"Alright. So if I asked you to send me a picture of your confined dick it wouldn't take more than a few seconds?"  
Shit! "No, Mistress."  
"Good. Then send it. Good night, slave. And have a nice trip."  
She doesn't even wait for an answer before hanging up. I'm screwed!

Luckily I remember the picture from yesterday on my phone. I'll just brighten it up a bit, alter it a bit and send that.

 

Melissa's POV  
  


_Immediately when he picked up I knew he has been wanking. It was something in his voice. Guilt, maybe. After that he was more convincing but it was too late._   
_Only moments after I've hung up the picture arrives. First I'm insecure if I maybe was wrong and he's been a good boy but then I remember the picture from last night. His dick looks exactly the same, resting on his thigh. It's brighter and he's changed the format but it's definitely the same._

_Well, he'll pay for that. Maybe Lady Langdon's chastity training would be perfect for him. After all she's the best slave trainer I know._


	8. It's Not That Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is promoting Infinity War and separated from his Mistress. Will he obey her commands?

Tom's POV

After going for my morning run I jump into the shower. The warm water feels nice on my body and I have to think about last night. She hasn't responded to the pic so I guess she bought it. However, afterwards I felt guilty. Every stroke felt wrong - nevermind coming.  
Shit! What is she doing to me?!

Luke will be here in about 2 hours to pick me up. On our way to the airport we'll pick up Ben as well. After all he only lives like three streets down from me.   
Rubbing my hair dry I wrap a towel around my hips. On seeing my dick hanging there I remember the cock cage. I haven't bothered putting it on again after masturbating. Well, I was bloody exhausted.

When my hair are dry I head to my bedroom - still naked. I open the drawer with my undies and pull out a pair of dark blue boxers and put them on before I start cleaning up.   
I make my bed and my eyes land on the leather thing lying on my bedside table which reminds me of another leather thing.

Running downstairs I get the collar and the metal ring still lying on my sofa. I put them into the drawer with Melissa's other sex toys. After all I don't want mum to discover any of that shit. I stand and stare into the drawer where the butt plugs lie. Should I really take those with me? Well, why not? Throwing them into my suitcase I hide them among my undies. Lube. I'll also need lube. 

With my stuff packed I want to get dressed but again my eyes land on the cock cage. What if she'll want to skype or to have another pic. Fuck!   
Quickly tugging down my undies I start to fasten the leather around my shaft again. Tighter than yesterday. Just as she's told me.

***

The flight has taken forever and I spent a while standing around as my ass was killing me. I should have packed the ointment into my backpack. The arrival at Incheon was like a bloody red carpet. Sometimes I'm sick of all this. But generally people are nice, so I try my best to be nice as well.

***

Finally I'm alone in my hotel room. In about an hour I'll have lunch with Pom, Ben and Tom plus some Marvel officials. Maybe I should use the hour to go to the gym but I'm too fucking tired. At home it's the middle of the night after all.   
Wanting to change into a fresh pair of undies I happen to stumble across the butt plugs. Fuck! 

I don't know why but I take the smallest one and head to the bathroom with the bottle of lube. In no time the thing is in. I also apply some of the ointment and head towards the bed to let it sink in.

***

"Tom! Mate!" A loud knock on the door startles me.  
"What?!"  
"Tom! What the hell are you doing?" That's Luke.  
Shit! Slightly confused I stare at the alarm clock next to the bed. Fuck! "Sorry. Fell asleep. Just a sec." I'm still naked so I quickly jump into my boxers and jeans. Grabbing a shirt I head towards the door to let Luke in. "Sorry. I'm just a bit exhausted."  
"You're not the only one. Ben's also not there, yet."  
"Oh. Let me just pull on some socks and shoes."  
"And do your hair," Luke grins.  
"Right."

 

During lunch we're briefed about our schedule and with horror I realise that we're off for interviews already after lunch. No opportunity to get rid of you know what. Shit! 

***

Five hours later I finally get back to my room and the first thing I do, is rip off my clothing and take out the plug. It doesn't hurt or feel uncomfortable, actually I hardly noticed it, but wearing it in public... Every time I shifted in my seat I felt the edge of it dig into my skin and I just wanted to sink into the ground.

***

The next day I'm busy all day. Going from interview to interview, from event to event. It's exhausting and fun at the same time. The fun part actually being with my fellow actors.   
After dinner we've got an hour for ourselves before we're heading to that big fan event including a red carpet.  
I actually just want to sleep but that's apparently not an option. Lying on bed I check my phone and there's a message from Melissa.  
-Hello, slave. Are you still my good boy?-  
I think about it and remember I haven't been wearing the plug yet today. Well, I wore it like nearly seven hours yesterday. So technically that should do.  
-Yes, Mistress.-

I close my eyes and try to relax but a moment later a new message arrives.  
-No wanking?-  
-Haven't got time for that.- True.  
-Wrong answer. Maybe I should introduce you to my friend Caren. She's a great slave trainer.-  
Is she joking? -No, Mistress. Please. I promise I'll be good.-  
-We'll see. Off to work now. See you, slave.-  
Fuck it! I quickly jump up and get the lube before quickly shoving the smallest plug in without too much preparation. If she thinks, she's the only one able to tease...  
Lying on my back I snap a pic of my confined dick and the plug peaking out between my still slightly sore buttocks.  
-Missing my Mistress. I can't wait for you to use me again.-   
I have no idea where this is coming from but it felt good to send her that. And a few moments later I receive an audio message.  
"That's my good boy. Can't wait to play with my toy again."

***

Saturday afternoon I'm back in London. It's bullshit as I'll have to go to China next week. All that flying back and forth. On my way home I text my sisters and mum that I'm back. With Melissa I wait until I'm home. God knows what she'll make me do again...

Once in my house I change into something more comfortable. Grabbing a book I lie on my sofa for a while trying to forget Melissa as it'll just arouse me. But as if our minds are somehow linked my phone rings only five minutes later.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, slave!"  
"Mistress. How are you?"  
"Good. Just had tea with mum. She's gone over to her neighbour for an hour as they having a small party, so I thought I'd use the time and call my slave."  
"I've missed you too, Mistress." Damn, my cock is already swelling.  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, what?!" Her tone is immediately sterner, yet playful.  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Good. Got Skype?"  
"Yes, Mistress." Is that really a good idea?  
"Good. Send me your details. Then go to your bedroom, grab the lube and the middle sized butt plug on the way and I'll see you."

 

After sending her my contact details I quickly sprint upstairs turning on my computer. Of course I could use my phone but I doubt that I'll have either hand free to hold it. Ripping open my suitcase I get the plug and lube right in time to hear the alert of an incoming call.

"There's my slave." She smiles but a moment later that smile disappears. "Why aren't you naked?"  
"I... You didn't say so."  
"You forgot the rules?!" Her voice has turned full on dominating and without further hesitance I quickly strip whilst mumbling "No, Mistress."  
"Show me your butt."   
I slowly turn around showing her my butt which luckily isn't sore anymore.  
"Good. Did you obey my rules?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"No wanking?"  
"No, Mistress."   
"Get the lube and finger your butt until you can easily take that plug. I want to hear no sounds and don't dare touching your prostate."

The room is almost deafeningly silent, only the squelching sounds of my fingers disappearing in my lubed up butt fill the air. I've already got two fingers in and scissor them inside my body.   
"Such a dirty slave!" I nearly jump out of my skin as I've nearly forgotten about her. "Now three fingers and then you'll be ready for that plug."  
I still don't make a sound - after all I don't want to disappoint her. So once three fingers easily go in and out I grab the plug and shove it in.  
"That's my good boy. Try to wear it until you go to bed, okay."  
"Yes, Mistress." I slowly turn towards the screen again and there she's sitting pinching her nipple with one hand while her other one is between her legs. Shit! Immediately blood shoots into my genitals and my dick hardens.  
"I wish your talented mouth was here." She moans. "Get one of the penis plugs and shove it in."  
Why can't she even have a bit of mercy? "Please, Mistress."  
"Please, what?"  
"May I cum? It's nearly been a week."  
"You aren't 14 anymore. And no! You'll stay chaste until we see each other again in person. And now: plug!"  
"Yes, Mistress."

I have to watch her cum with my cock painfully hard. Afterwards we talk about our week and general stuff until she closes with the words "Got to go. Mum's coming back." Once again she doesn't wait for an answer and just hangs up.

I don't know why but I suddenly feel angry. Neglected. How can she do this? I rip out the penis plug and a big droplet of precum follows. Fuck it!   
As fast as possible I open the leather straps and take the thing off. Heading to the bathroom I turn on the shower. As I step in I wrap my fingers around my shaft and start stroking. Sooo good.   
My mind brings up pics of Melissa's boobs bouncing up and down as we fuck, the feeling of her tight pussy surrounding me, her piniching her large nipples whilst rubbing her clit, her hands on my balls, the ball stretcher, the vibrating butt plu...  
Shit yeah! 

Out of a sudden impulse I tug out the plug and shove two fingers into me searching for my prostate while my other hand is still stroking my hard cock. Shit! So good. Aaaaah!   
A scream escapes me as I finally find THAT spot. Immediately cum leaks from my slit. I press again and my knees nearly buckle. So fucking good!  
Suddenly a mocking voice appears in my head "Fingering your boy cunt? Go on. Touch your g-spot. Fucking slut." Shiiiiiiit! I should be repulsed by that but it's more the opposite. I finger fuck myself faster and finally I cum shooting a large load of cum against the tiles. Fuck!

 

Melissa's POV

  
_As soon as I've hung up I know he'll disobey me again. He'll probably masturbate again that very moment. God knows how often he's done it the last week._  
 _"I'm back, honey." Mum's voice comes from downstairs._  
 _What should I do? If only I could go over to his and discipline him. I call his number again and there's no answer - of course._  
 _"I know exactly what you're doing right now, you filthy slut, and I'll make you pay for it!" I can't speak too loudly otherwise mum could hear._  
 _"Melissa?"_  
 _"I'm on the phone, mum. Be down in a bit." Time to talk to Caren. I dial her number and after two rings one of her slaves picks up._

 _"Baroness Langdon's slave academy. How may I help you?"_  
 _I still find this funny and start laughing. "It's Lady Melissa. I need to talk to the baroness about my new slave." I've made sure the door to my room is shut._  
 _"Of course, Lady Melissa. Just a moment." I hear mumbling then a loud smack and I know that slave has been whipped for not being polite enough. Well, that's certainly not Tom's problem._  
 _"Hey, Mel. How are you?"_  
 _"Hello, Caren. Whipped that poor sod?"_  
 _"Of course. He's a fucking disrespectful wanker. He'll receive his proper punishment as soon as I've hung up."_  
 _"Well, in that case I don't want to keep him waiting too long." We both giggle before I continue "So, Caren, I think I need your help. I've got this new slave. He's basically made to be a slave but he's got problems with chastity, probably because he's never been a slave before. And as I don't have too much time at the moment I thought you could, well, train him."_  
 _"Sure. Just bring him over. You know that I always have a free cage for your slaves."_  
 _"Well, he'll need a private cage. He's, well, famous."_  
 _"You little devil! Who is he?"_  
 _"Does that matter right now?"_  
 _"No, but I take it he mustn't be seen here?"_  
 _"Exactly. He's on business trip for about two weeks. I'll have a session with him once he's back to find out just how bad the problem with his chastity is and then I'll bring him over - if that's okay?"_  
 _"Sure. I'll be ready for him in two weeks. Just give me a brief call when you're on your way."_  
_"Great. Thanks, Caren."_  
 _"Not a problem."_  
 _"And now tend to your slave."_  
 _"I will. Bye."_  
 _"Bye."_

_Tom will probably hate me for this but if he wants to be a good slave he'll have to learn. I'd teach him myself but my next vacation is two months away and by then it's too late. Well, I'll tell him again to keep chaste but if he doesn't obey..._

 

 

Tom's POV 

I'm off to Shanghai tomorrow and Melissa's in Berlin on a business trip. I really miss her - or better the things she does to me. Her message on my phone made my knees weak. How could she know???  
My suitcase is packed and I sit on my bed. Should I go for a run? As it looks as if it'll start raining every moment I decide against it. Maybe I should go through my drawers and throw some old stuff away. Only yesterday I discovered a pair of socks with holes in them. Well, sure. Why not?

 

An hour later I've thrown away two bags of old clothes that are either damaged, don't fit anymore or I won't wear again. I open the drawer with my socks or better where only my socks used to be. Now it's also filled with all the sex toys Melissa's left here. My eyes land on that vibrating butt plug and a groan leaves my lips. That felt amazing. Next to it lies another black L-shaped thing. I've got no idea what it is so I take it out. Turning it in my hands I soon find a few buttons and as I press it the longer end of the thing comes alive. I press another button and the shorter end buzzes as well. Fuck me! Well, time to try something new, I guess.

I head to the bathroom to get some lube but as my eyes land on my razor I remember Melissa telling me to shave my pubes again. Right. Later.  
I head back to my bedroom where I put the vibrating thing on my bed. Bending over I put my head on my bed as my fingers start to stretch me. 

I've never thought this could feel so damn good. Fuck. I gently rub my prostate and my dick grows harder and harder. Yes! Shit! That's it!  
A third finger slips in easily and my knees start to shake. Oh, fuck. Maybe I should add that ball stretcher... At first it was painful but once I got used to the feeling I liked it more and more. No!   
I need something else right now. 

Pulling out my lubed up fingers I grab the vibrator and coat it in lube as well. Carefully I bring it to my back entrance and push it in. The widest part makes me hiss for a moment but the pain is forgotten the moment I feel the thing pressing against my prostate.   
Shit. I should have gotten a towel. 

As quickly as possible I awkwardly walk back to the bathroom and grab the first towel I see. Wiping my hands on it I basically run back to my bedroom in excitement. With every step the vibrator rubs against my prostate and perineum. This will be so fucking good.   
Lying on my back I reach down to where the buttons are and turn the thing on...

***

Panting hard I turn off the thing. Fuck, that was good! My entire chest is covered with my own cum and my cock and balls are still throbbing from coming over and over again.   
Closing my eyes I lie there trying to calm down. The vibrator is still in my butt and I can't wait to use it again. Maybe I should take it with me. Could certainly make the evenings after all those interviews more exciting. 

I'm already seeing myself on a hotel bed masturbating with that thing up my butt when something important crosses my mind. Reaching between my legs I slowly tug it out and inspect it. Shit! There's no battery case, only a small hole where the charger probably goes. And if the thing is empty when Melissa wants to use it, she'll know. Fuck! And it's too late to order one online. 

Another 20 minutes later I've finally recovered enough to get up. I need a shower and wash off all that filth.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_He's in Shanghai now. I've seen pictures of him taking a walk surrounded by an army of Chinese. God, how awkward must that be? He's once again wearing that blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. I really should buy him some other clothes._

_One more day of meetings and I'll go back home but unfortunately Tom is half way around the world. I miss his talented mouth and those slender fingers, plus his thick cock. The latter is quite uncommon for me as I usually don't enjoy penetrative sex with my slaves too much. But Tom... Well, I'll try and call him tomorrow night when he'll get up and tease him a little._

_***_

_It's 11.30 pm and I sit on my sofa holding a glass of white wine. After taking another sip I dial his number. My vibrator is already buried in my pussy and if he's a good boy I might allow him to masturbate. Two rings... Three... Four... Is he still sleeping? Five..._   
_"Hello?"_   
_He sounds sleepy, so I've probably woken him up. "Hello, slave!"_   
_"Melissa?" He sounds confused._   
_"Do you have another Mistress?" I chuckle._   
_"No. Sorry. Hi."_   
_"Have I woken you?"_   
_"Yes. I... It's okay though. I'll sleep on the plane later. How are you?"_   
_"Great. Are you naked, slave?"_   
_"N... No."_   
_"No, what?!" I hiss at him._   
_"No, Mistress." There he is again - my sweet, submissive slave._   
_"Grab the middle-sized butt plug and push it in. Quick!"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_

_I hear some rustling and the opening of the lube bottle._   
_"Have you been my good boy and worn the plugs two hours per day?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Yesterday I used the biggest one."_   
_"Really?" Somehow I feel proud._   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Did it hurt?"_   
_"No, Mistress."_   
_"Are you wearing the cock cage?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Have you masturbated since the last time we've talked?"_   
_"No, Mistress." Was there a moment of hesitation?_   
_"Are you telling the truth, you filthy slut?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_Well, I'll find out once he's back. "Okay, then take off the cock cage once the plug is in."_

_Five minutes later my vibrator is buzzing inside me while the tiny rabbit ears are stimulating my clit. Fuck!_  
 _"Imagine how the leather of my crop is gliding up and down that delicious cock of yours." He lets out a muffled moan. "And I'll slap you with it gently, so that your erection is bobbing up and down lightly." A whimper. "Next I land a blow on your balls and the first precum is leaking from your slit."_  
 _"Oh, yes!" I hear the wet sounds of him stroking his cock faster and faster._  
 _"Without much warning or preparation I push the vibrating butt plug into you. The stretch hurts but as soon as I turn it on the pain has been drowned out by pleasure." His breathing is fast and I know he's close. "Almost immediately your pathetic cock starts weeping cum. You're my slut! You love it to have something up your tight boy cunt. I can't wait to fuck you!"_  
 _There's a muffled scream from his side and I know he's just cum._  
 _"That's my good boy. Now collect as much cum as you can and eat it. That's it." I hear him whimper and the mental image of him running his long fingers over his chest to collect his own seed before licking it off his fingers sends me over as well. God! One more week and I'll have my plaything back._  
 

Tom's POV

Melissa's call yesterday had been a welcome surprise. I actually had thought about masturbating the night before but I was too tired. Now I'm in LA and I can't wait to see her again. I've unpacked a few things and came across the plugs. We're going to hang out by the pool in a bit and I think I'll do my daily two hours now.   
"I can't wait to fuck you!"  
A shiver runs down my spine when I think of her just doing that - hitting my prostate over and over again. Fuck! 

Don't think of her, man! Or you'll get hard in an instant!   
Grabbing my swimming trunks I head to the bathroom with the biggest plug in the other hand. 

***

Half an hour later I'm lying in the sun rubbing sun screen over my legs and chest while I listen to Robert and Mark talking.   
"Should I do your back?" Lizzy appears out of nowhere next to me.   
"Sure. Thanks." I hand her the bottle and she starts massaging the lotion into my skin a moment later.  
"You're looking better."  
"Hmmm?" I look at her over my shoulder.  
"Well, last time I saw you – before that London event - you were pretty down."  
"Right." I actually spent an entire night crying on her shoulder. "Sorry about that."  
"Don't be. I'm your friend and I'm there for you when you need me."  
A huge smile spreads on my face and I want to hug her. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
With a grin she hugs me and I hug her back.

"Awwww. Look at that." Robert chuckles and some others join in.  
"So... Ahm... Have you guys..." Tom Holland asks while gesturing with his hands.  
"Dude, we're friends," Lizzy says.  
"With benefits," Mark adds with a questioning tone.  
"No." I say quickly.  
"You've never?" Ben suddenly stands in the door holding a cocktail.  
"None of your business." Lizzy grins.  
"So you have." Robert's face lights up and he grins from ear to ear. "I think Tom's quite the animal in bed. Right?" Everybody's laughing while I blush furiously.  
"Yeah. So much that no woman can take it for long!" Chris Pratt basically screams with laughter. But somehow that hurts. Is it my fault? Has it always been that?

I've never had a very long relationship, the longest lasting about a year. Am I incapable of a long term relationship? Probably. But why? I think I'm a decent bloke. Maybe not the best looking one with those huge ears, the freakish long fingers and those stupid curls but I always thought I'm quite romantic. 

"...the singer?" Everybody is laughing on top of their lungs but I feel tears welling up in my eyes.   
"Oh, shut it!" I press out between clenched teeth and jump into the pool in order to hide my tears.

 

Later that night I lie in bed staring at the ceiling. My thoughts are still wandering around all my past relationships trying to find out what ended them. One-sided love. My career. Being thousands of miles apart. What else? Me? Am I too boring?  
There's also been some meaningless sex over the years. Well, not meaningless but it's been just sex. Mostly among friends. Lizzy, Brie, Kat and so on. I love my job, don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish I was, well, normal. Have a family, be a dad.   
Instead I let a woman stick stuff up my butt and treat me like dirt. Mum would be so proud.

It's past midnight and I still can't sleep. Melissa should be up already, so I dial her number but there's no answer. Well, she's probably at work already.   
Out of a sudden impulse I call mum.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, mum." In the back I hear barking.   
"Tom?! Hey, my darling." There's a short pause "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"Yeah. But I can't. Jet lag." And maybe that's even true -partly.  
"My poor baby. How's LA?"  
"Hot."  
"And you've only packed sweaters as I know you."  
"Absolutely. You know me too well, mum."  
"Well, after all you've been my son for a while now. Everything alright? You sound a bit off?"  
"How did you know that dad was the right one?" I say without answering her question.  
"I just knew. But darling she wasn't the right one. I know you were madly in love with her but sh..."  
"It's not that mum. I'm just wondering if I maybe had the right girl but put my career first."  
"If Laura had been the right one, she would have supported you and your career and not made you choose one. You'll find your Mrs. Right."  
"But Sarah and Emma both have a family already. And me?" Tears are rolling down my face.  
"We are your family, darling. And one day you'll have kids. Probably sooner than you actually want. Or think."

 

Nearly an hour later I finally hang up. Totally exhausted.

***

Two days of interviews, press events and a première later I lie in bed again. Another two days of interviews ahead but then I finally get to go home and see Melissa again.   
I've just showered and I lie naked on my bed, the sheets down at my feet. My dick is resting on my belly and I know I'm supposed to put the leather confinement back on. Damn, I hardly know anymore what my cock looks like without the leather surrounding it. 

Tenderly I trace the tip of my index finger along the underside tracing an almost invisible vein. Fuck! Maybe I shouldn't have declined Lizzy's offer to have some fun. But it felt wrong. After all I'm with Melissa, although I'm still not entirely sure of what this between us is exactly. 

Closing my eyes I imagine Melissa lying in front of me completely naked. My hands grasping her full, round tits before my mouth sucks at a nipple. Gosh, I think her tits are even a bit bigger than Kat's. Fuck. I want to see them bounce as I pound into her tight pussy. Shit! Her piercing.   
Automatically my right hand wraps around my hardening shaft caressing it lightly.  
How soft Melissa's nipples felt in my palm before they became hard. The softest skin I've ever touched. 

Once I'm rock-hard I use the precum to slicken up my dick as I imagine my cock sinking into her hot, wet pussy. So fucking good. Faster. Fuck! Ahhhh! Yes. Melissa. Mistress. Oh, yes!   
Her palms squeeze my butt cheeks and I thrust harder into her making her scream in pleasure. Yes! Deeper! Fuck! Then her finger suddenly joins my dick in her tight cunt. Yes. So tight. Only that it's gone a second later. But I don't stop. Her palm is kneading my butt cheek and suddenly her slick finger presses into my hole. Fuuuuuuck! Right there! Ah! Yes. Fuck! 

 

Still panting hard I slowly open my eyes again only to see the mess I've made. My entire chest is covered with sperm. Well, I should have wanked before showering.  
A shudder runs through my body as I remember the last time I've wanked with her on the phone. Absentmindedly my fingers collect some of the whitish cum and bring it to my mouth. Time to go home again...


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's back from his press tour. Will Melissa find out that he's been a bad boy?

Tom's POV

As soon as the plane touches down at Heathrow Saturday morning I grab my phone and text Melissa that I'm back hoping to spend time with her. Every few seconds of my way from the plane to passport control to the baggage claim I glance at my phone waiting for an answer. Damn. I should just have called her!

I'm already half way home when finally I receive an answer from her.  
-Gotta work till 4 pm. But I'll come to yours after that.-  
-Fantastic. Can't wait. Mistress.-

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I still can't believe those idiots killed Loki - and half the other Avengers - AND GROOT AND ROCKET!!! What the hell?! I basically wanted to walk out the cinema after those first few minutes. Idiots._

 _I've been missing Tom and all those photos of him doing press didn't ease my hunger for being near him. I even got angry when there was a picture of him sitting in the press conference looking as if he had a boner.._.

_Although the good thing about Tom being on this press tour was for me to get my head cleared about whether this between us is a normal dom/sub relationship and mostly about sex or if it's more perhaps. I really like Tom, always have, he's smart, witty and really cute. So I decide I want to get to know him better and see where it's going. I've called Caren and told her that I'll call her next week about his training. Well, maybe he isn't interested in a real relationship and just wants to fool around but then I don't think I'll be able to do this much longer as he means too much to me already._

_Saturday morning I'm sitting in my office. I have to finish a report for an important meeting Monday morning which will take me all day. Great. My mood gets even worse when I see Tom's message. He's back. Finally. I quickly answer him and have to grin when he answers only seconds later. He's surely tired and exhausted, so I'm not planning anything extreme. I'll see how the evening goes and then I'll decide if I test him tomorrow for wait a bit more._

 

 

Tom's POV

Once at home I unpack my stuff throwing the first load into the washer. Carrying my washbag upstairs I put the things back into place. I also get the lube and plugs putting them on top of the dresser. Shit, the lube is almost empty. Well, I need to buy some stuff anyway. 

I quickly strip and throw my worn clothes into the corner. Reaching for a fresh pair of undies I notice my pubes have grown quite a bit as well again. Well, I'll tend to that after shopping. 

 

When I get back from the grocery store it's already 3.15. Not much time left. So I quickly put away the groceries before heading upstairs. Using shaving foam I've especially bought I shave down there before I decide to do my armpits and chest as well. I haven't shaved my chest in ages... A nice surprise for her. Well, at least I hope she'll like it.   
Drying my now smooth skin with a towel my gaze lands on the lube and I quickly get the biggest plug. I want her to be proud. 

Three fingers in I get startled by the door bell. Shit! Who's that?  
I head to the hallway to check the camera. And there she stands. Melissa.  
"Hi. I'll be right down."  
"Okay."   
I open the garden door for her before running back to the bathroom where I shove the plug in and nearly faint due to the painful stretch. "OWWW! Fucking shit!"   
No time to be a pussy! I quickly wash my hands and run downstairs. Shit! The cock cage! I'll just explain it to her. 

Standing behind the door I peer out through the peep hole and see her standing there. I open the door only a gap before sinking to my knees behind it getting into position. The collar! Fuck! I'm not a very good slave. But it's too late now. The door is already swinging open.

 

"Look at that. Hello, Tommy." I hear the click of the closing door and her feet slowly come into view. "Where's your cage, slave?" She slowly grips my chin and lifts my head. Our eyes meet for a second before I avert my gaze again.  
"I'm sorry, Mistress. I've been shaving my pubes and I..."  
"I see. Such a good boy. Get up, Tommy."  
Slowly I get to my feet still staring at the ground when I want to do nothing more than to devour her with my eyes. Suddenly her hands are on me. Her hot palms pressed against my chest before her fingers start exploring my body. One hand is slowly gliding up to my neck while the other is tenderly stroking over my side to my belly and back up to tease a nipple. Damn. It feels so good. A moan leaves my lips and my cock slowly hardens.

"Shhhh, slave. So sensitive." From one moment to the next her hand is gone. "Grab your cock and stroke it gently until it's hard and use the other hand to massage those full balls."  
"Yes, Mistress." I basically hiss as I immediately obey her.   
For a bit she's just standing in front of me before she slowly circles me. "Oh! What is this?!" Her fingers spread my butt cheeks toying with the end of the butt plug.  
"I wanted to surprise you, Mistress."  
"Nice. Well, then lets get you upstairs. Come on, slave. Good boys deserve a reward."

I can't help the smile spreading on my face as I eagerly follow her upstairs to the bedroom - my cock already hardening in anticipation.   
"On the bed. Arms above your head and legs spread, like my good, little slut!"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
Her eyes land on the freshly bought bottle of lube and she starts chuckling. "I see my slut is prepared." She grabs the lube and walks too the foot end of the bed where she puts the bottle down. "Where are the toys I've brought?"  
"In the dresser over there, Mistress. Second lowest drawer."  
She winks at me before turning around and heading over there. 

I'm inwardly dancing when she puts out the L-shaped vibrator but my face remains indifferent. After all I've used it to wank off without her consent.  
"You'll love this, little slut." She kneels on the bed and crawls closer to my centre. "Towel." She jumps back off the bed again and quickly disappears through he door only to re-emerge seconds later holding a blue towel.

Back in position her fingers tug at the plug inside me and I'm already dreading the stretch again. Her brows furrow for a moment and then she tugs even harder and a slight wince escapes me when the thickest part leaves my body.   
Tsking me she puts the plug in the towel. "Haven't prepared yourself well enough, have you?"  
"You were already ringing, so I just..."  
"Don't do that, slave!" Her fingers wrap around my shaft and start stroking. "Otherwise you might hurt yourself."  
"Yes, Mistress."

"Now be my good slut and lift your cute boy cunt towards me."  
She's already grabbing my ankles and pushing them towards my body helpfully, so I end up with bend knees and my butt in the air.  
"That's it. Good boy." She's grabbing the lube and squeezing some into her palm before coating her fingers in it. A moment later three of her fingers push inside of me and a whine escapes my lips.   
"Gosh, your cunt is still super tight." She starts thrusting her fingers in and out carefully avoiding to touch any sensitive bits. "One day soon I'll fuck that tight cunt of yours."  
Whining some more I stare at her imagining her with a strap-on pounding into my prostate. Fuck!

For a while she fingerfucks me whilst we're staring at each other. This is so wrong - but so good at the same time.   
"I think your greedy slut cunt is ready for more." With that she adds another finger and my knees start to shake which in return makes her chuckle. "Oh, just wait a bit longer then I'll make your entire body shake!"  
Again her fingers thrust into me for a while avoiding any more pleasurable contact which kind of drives me crazy, so finally a pathetic plead leaves my lips "Please, Mistress. Please!"  
"Please what, slave?" An evil smirk forms on her face.  
"Plea..." I can't say that! I can't beg her to touch my prostate. With an raised eyebrow she looks down at me pumping her fingers faster but still not touching THAT spot.  
"You have to say it."

I know she'll eventually use the vibrator, so I stay quiet but of course she doesn't give in. Devil in female form! And somehow I know nothing more will happen until I say it. So I squeeze my eyes shut - so I don't have to look at her - bury my dignity and beg again.  
"Please, Mistress. Touch my prostate. Please."  
"Prostate? Since when do pussies have prostates?"  
I fucking hate her! "Please, Mistress. Please, rub my g-spot."  
"Again! But this time you'll look at me, pathetic slut!"  
My eyes open but my mouth stays shut. I won't say it. I won't! 

With a shrug she keeps going as before.   
Fine. She wins. "Please, Mistress, rub my g-spot. Please. I need it."  
"That's better. Such a good girl."   
And there it is; that bolt of lightning shooting through me as her fingers brush over my prostate. Oh yes! So fucking good!

Immediately my cock hardens fully and stands proud between our bodies looking for more attention. She rubs over my prostate a few more times - not too hard though - before abruptly pulling out.   
Again a whine escapes me but when I see her picking up the black vibrator I almost want to cheer.

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I quickly wipe my fingers on the towel before reaching for the anal vibrator. Something in his eyes makes me hold in. He's staring at the black silicon in my fingers like a starving animal. Oh, no! He hasn't!_  
 _"Do you know what this is for, pussy boy?" His eyes widen in shock at the new pet-name but there's also shame and guilt in his eyes. Fucking shit! This is worse than I thought. Well, he'll pay for it. But not tonight. I need to have some fun before I can give him away for his training._  
 _"The short end goes to your clit and the long one to your g-spot. And in no time you'll be reduced to a cum spurting geyser. Pussy boy!"_

_Carefully I bring the toy to his hole and slowly push it in. His chest is already heaving fast as the thing slowly fills him. For a moment I consider putting the cock cage back on and torture him but it's been too long since his lovely cock has filled me._   
_I grin down at him when I turn on the shorter bit so his perineum will be stimulated and immediately his hips buck searching more friction._

_In no time he's moaning and precum is leaking from his dick. What a sight!_   
_"Look at me, slave!" As his eyes meet mine I slowly start stripping my clothes which makes him whine. His eyes are clued to my tits as I take off my bra before tugging down my panties. "You're my living sex doll." Winking at him I straddle his hips. My fingers wrap around his hardness and bring it to the place I want him most. Slowly I sink down on his thick manhood enjoying the delicious stretch._   
_"Such a lovely dick. Oh, yeah!" With slow moves I start riding him._

_Leaning backwards my fingers sneak unnoticed to the toy inside him and I switch on the longer end as well. Immediately I feel his cock twitch inside me and he's basically screaming. Fuck! What a sight!_   
_For a moment I imagine how he's masturbated using the vibrator but after a brief moment of arousal at that image I feel anger boiling up at me. Disobedient, little slut!_   
_Pinching his nipples I squeeze them until he's begging me to stop with tears in his eyes. I'm still angry, though. Riding him even harder I feel cum already seeping out around his hard dick. The little slut will beg me to stop when his cock is getting oversensitive from stimulation._

_The sounds our bodies make slapping together get wetter and wetter. Fuck, I'm close! He's grunting, whining and moaning beneath me tears streaming down his face and suddenly I wonder why he isn't already begging me to stop. That's when I notice the absence of the buzzing vibrator. Shit! The batteries are flat! How often has he used it?!_   
_A new wave of anger washes through me as result I slap the poor sod across the face while my other hand frantically rubs my clit and with a roar I orgasm around him._

 

 

Tom's POV

My prostate's throbbing painfully as the thing keeps rubbing it. Shit! Tears are streaming down my face. No tears of pain - quite the opposite. I almost immediately came when her hot core wrapped around me. It feels like my entire lower half is on fire as another load makes it's way from my balls through my dick and into her womb.

I feel her walls growing tighter and tighter around me and the noises our joined bodies make are obscene. So fucking good! Her tits are wildly bouncing as she basically jumps up and down on my cock. Oh yes!   
From one moment to the other the buzzing stops and I'm actually grateful for that. Like that I can give her a proper fuck. The proper fuck she deserves. Still my mind is already hazy from cuming on a loop. 

Grabbing her round hips with my hands I thrust upwards into her. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Then something in her eyes changes and like lightning her hands shoot towards my nipples and pinch! Owwwww! Fucking shit!  
My hips basically ram into her and her eyes clear. Luckily the death grip on my nipples eases and she's bouncing on me even wilder if that's possible. 

Despite my numerous orgasms I'm close again and I can also feel her pussy getting tighter. Her lovely, big nipples are rock-hard and I'd love to suck at them. I'm trying to do just that and want to sit up that's when she hits me square in the face with a loud slap. My head is thrown to the side and just as the stinging sets in on my cheek I feel her cunt squeezing me tightly and once again I orgasm inside her.

 

She's crashed down on top of me her head resting on my shoulder. My left arm is wrapped around her while the right one is stroking her lovely, blonde locks. After a bit she squirms lightly which causes my cock to slip from her pussy and I wince as the cold air feels as if someone would slap me down there.  
"That was rather lovely, Tommy." I can feel her grin against me.   
"Yes, Mistress." My voice isn't more than a whisper and I feel rather exhausted. 

My breathing has evened out and I feel myself slowly drifting off when Melissa suddenly moves. Sleepily I blink my eyes only to see her crawling over me on her knees with a hand pressed between her legs.   
"You're exhausted, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Good. Open your mouth!" Her pussy is right above my mouth and I want to beg her to not make me eat all that cum but as soon as I open my mouth she sits onto it and all I can do in order not to choke is to swallow the huge amount of fluids gushing out of her.  
"That's a good boy. All that protein is good for you."   
Whimpering beneath her a dark part of me wants to please her - wants her to praise me even more - so I stick out my tongue and start licking at her soft folds.  
"Oh, yes. Such a good boy. That's it. Clean your Mistress."

The cleaning soon turns into a blow job and she's basically riding my face. Moaning above me she's grinding her mouth against my lips and tongue. All exhaustion is forgotten and my cock is growing hard again by the mere sounds she's making above me. Out of instinct I push my tongue as deep as it goes into her trying to lick over her g-spot while my teeth dig into her clit.  
"FUUUCK! That's it! Yes, Tommy! Right... FUCKING... THERE!!!!"  
Another gush of fluid fills my mouth and I have to cough as some of it has gone into my windpipe. 

"Shhhh. That's my good boy. Well, done. Come on. Up you get. Time to shower."  
She tugs me upright and I'm half unconscious as she drags me to the bathroom.   
"Step in. Hands against the wall and bend over a little."  
I feel like a robot as I obey her and a moment later she's tugging the vibrator out and a whine escapes me as the thing pushes past my entrance. 

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_He's really sleepy as I wash his body and I know he'll fall asleep the second his head hits the pillow. I wanted him to wash me as well but he's too exhausted, so after I'm done with him I quickly wash myself before I get us out of the shower and first dry him and then myself._

_A bit later we're back in the bedroom and as I've thought he's asleep almost immediately._   
_Smiling at him I consider putting the cage back on him but eventually decide against it. I've got new plans: I'll spend a normal day with him as Tom and Melissa to see how committed he is to the whole thing before I decide how to proceed._

_I really like him as a person and so far I've only ever had subs who were merely that: subs. But I think Tom could be more. But does he want that as well? Well, I'll find out..._

_After stealing a few snacks from his fridge I go to bed as well cuddling up next to him. He's snoring lightly which makes me grin and I bury my face in his chest inhaling the scent of his body wash but there's also his unique Tom smell. It somehow soothes me immediately and soon I'm falling asleep._

_The next morning I wake first and watch him sleeping. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed and his long lashes resting on his cheek. Smiling I lie there staring at him. He's utterly beautiful - despite the beard. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the beard but it looks slightly like a tramp, he should just trim it a little or wear a goatee. Plus this Santa Claus beard makes him look older._

_Running my fingers through his soft curls I think about all we've done together so far. He was so innocent that first - well, and second - night we've slept together and now he's wearing butt plugs and cock cages for me. My sweet Tommy._

_It's already 9.45 when I finally get up and he's still sleeping. I open his wardrobe and grab a white v-neck t-shirt. It's going down a little past my butt and I think that'll do. Around my breasts it's a little tight but I don't mind that - and he surely won't either._   
_My panties were soaked the minute I had received his text yesterday, so I don't bother putting them on._

_Heading downstairs I make breakfast and it doesn't take long until he's standing in the door - naked._   
_"Good morning, Mistress."_   
_"Morning, Tom." His eyes widen and I have to grin "Listen I want to spend the day with you as us - Tom and Melissa. To get to know you a bit better. Unless you don't want that."_   
_A smile spreads on his face and he nods "Sounds great. So, can I put on some clothes?"_   
_"Tease!" I grin as he's obviously trying me. "Not if that's how you normally spend your days."_   
_"Well, do you always steal clothes that are way too tight for you?" His eyes are on my breasts - of course._   
_"Yes. I love to wear my boyfriend's clothes." True, I always loved wearing their sweatshirts or shorts, although it's been ages since I've had a proper boyfriend._   
_"So I'm your boyfriend, now?"_   
_I step closer to him and grab his hands. "I actually don't know, yet. I really like you, Tom, and I want to find out if this is more than a purely sexual relationship as I've missed you more than I usually miss a sub."_

_He's staring to the floor avoiding any eye contact. "Except you just want me as your dom. In that case go upstairs and put the cock cage on."_   
_"I... I've also missed you. I just thought you weren't interested in more than, well, dominating me."_   
_"You're really sweet, Tom." I lean up and press a quick kiss to his lips which takes him off guard. "How about we make breakfast together and then maybe go for a walk?"_   
_"Sounds good."_

_The day goes even better than I thought. After we've walked through the park for a bit talking about movies, hobbies, music and - of course - Shakespeare, he's taken me to a small Italian restaurant where we're having lunch._   
_"So are you going to be in the next Avengers? I mean Loki can't be dead! He just can't!"_   
_"You'll have to wait and see." The devil is winking at me and I glare at him in my best dominatrix way wordlessly saying "I'll make you tell me."_   
_"Right. We'll see." I wink at him placing my hand on his thigh. "How many of those blue sweaters do you actually have?"_   
_"Ehehehe. Five or six. Don't quite know."_   
_"I definitely have to take you shopping. I mean it looks good on you, don't get me wrong, but it's so boring."_   
_"Exactly." Questioningly I raise my brow. "Well, it's a good way to keep off the paparazzi if you're always wearing the same."_   
_"What?"_   
_"Well, the pictures could be old ones and so they don't get paid as much. Like that I manage quite well to be undistributed. Mostly anyway."_   
_"Clever."_

 

 

Tom's POV

The day with Melissa is absolutely lovely. I learn that she loves music - mostly rock - that she likes musicals and travelling, long beach walks and being at the sea in general. She's got an older brother and her parents still live in the house she grew up in in a small village near Leeds. She's been living in London now for 12 years and that her job sometimes drives her nuts. 

With every minute we spend together I like her more. I still can't quite believe that she wants me as her boyfriend, I thought she was just interested in fucking/dominating me but apparently...

After I've paid for lunch we slowly stroll back towards my house and as soon as the doors closes behind us she grabs my face and kisses me. For a moment I'm too shocked to react but in the end I return her kiss. It's getting more fevered every moment until we start ripping our clothes off.   
Eventually we're both down to our undies and a smirk spreads on my face as I see my black briefs hugging her round ass.  
"You stole my undies as well!" I pull at the waistband and let it snap against her belly.  
"Sure. Is there a problem?" She's using her dominatrix voice and I have to chuckle.  
"Not at all. Looks sexy on you." I lean down kissing her again. "But..." I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. "I'd rather see you out of it."

Both eyebrows raised she stares at me as I tug down her bra to reveal her perfect round breasts. Grabbing her hand I lead her over to the sofa where I push her onto her back before pulling my briefs off of her as well.   
"You're absolutely stunning." I whisper as I feel my cock hardening in anticipation.   
"So are you." She smiles at me as she invitingly spreads her legs.

Without hesitation I quickly push my boxers down before leaning over her. My mouth immediately goes to her soft nipples which slowly harden under the gentle touch. While my mouth works on her left one my hand palms her other tit.   
In no time she's moaning my name and my cock swells even more. 

As I switch sides my left hand goes down between her legs slowly rubbing her pierced clit. Her fingers grab my head holding me in place.  
"That's so good, Tom. I want you."   
I look at her for a moment as I move the fingers of my left hand to her slit testing how wet she is.   
"Jesus, you're soaking."  
"I know. Go on, Tom, fuck me with your thick cock. I want you inside me."  
Well, she doesn't have to say that twice. Lining up with her entrance I slowly push in enjoying every new inch of her soft, hot walls sheathing me. It's a gentle fuck, really slow. All the time we kiss - our lips, necks, ears and more. It's probably the most intimate sex I've ever had. It's not rushed - not forced. It's just her and me.

 

We're both sweating and out of breath as our orgasms approach. I think we've been going for at least half an hour as I finally feel her walls clenching around me, squeezing my cock tightly as she comes moaning my name over and over like a prayer.  
Shit! She's so tight now and with two thrusts that are probably a bit harder than they have to be I cum as well spilling my seed deep in her womb.

 

About two hours and a second round later we lie in my bed spooning together. Her butt is firmly pressed into my crotch and I can't help but stroke the soft skin of her nipples.  
"You like my tits, don't you?" She laughs.  
"Absolutely. Your nipples are so soft. I could touch them all day."  
"Pervert." She elbows me in the ribs playfully and we both giggle like teenager. "Tom, I need to know something before I keep this up. Are you really interested in something long term?"  
"Ahm, I... You mean a relationship?"  
"Yes. But I'd also like it to have you as my sub. You'll obey the rules but we'll be more than dom and sub to each other. There will be days I don't want to dominate you. Would that be okay?"  
"Sure! I mean the whole kinky stuff is hot and everything but I also want to be able to talk to you about stuff."  
"Good. I'll have to ask something of you soon which requires a lot of trust and I just want to make sure you'll understand it."  
"What do you mean?" Curiously I glance at her while my thumb strokes over her slightly hard nipple again.  
"I'll tell you in time. How is you're schedule looking the next weeks?"  
"Well, I'll finish the movie next week Friday but then I'm all yours."  
"Good." She sighs and cuddles more into me "Very good."

 

As we lie there suddenly I think about her words. What could that be? I mean I trust her utterly otherwise I wouldn't have done any of the things I did with her already. I mean she's touched places I haven't touched myself before her. She didn't go to the press, so...  
And now she wants to be my girlfriend. I'm actually happy. I can't wait to spend more time with her.


	10. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is determined to find out how often Tom wanked off without her permission. Will she manage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut in this, plus they're going dark places...

Melissa's POV

  
_Finally the weeks over again and I'm on my way to Tom's. We haven't seen each other since Tuesday night when we had dinner together before going to the cinema. I was actually surprised that no-one seemed to recognise him or just didn't care like the lady at the snack shop where he bought popcorn and soda for us. Sweet popcorn. Thank God!_

_I was on a date once and the guy had bought salted one and I hate salted popcorn. So it was quite the relief that Tom liked the sweet version as well. No even better. When he came back over to me holding the ridiculously large bucket and two cups he suddenly stopped and frowned. I asked him what was wrong and he explained "I forgot to ask how you like your popcorn. I only bought sweet but I'll g..."_   
_At that point I stopped him by simply throwing my arms around him, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss which made him flinch and some popcorn landed on the floor. "Sweet's perfectly okay. I hate salted."_   
_A huge grin spread over his face and we went into the cinema. A perfect date._

_The nightmare about Tom is, though, that whenever I want to kiss him I have to get on my tiptoes and basically tug him down as he's so fucking tall. But as soon as he realises what I'm going to do he's bending down or bending his knees. He's a real sweetheart._   
_Well, unless he's on his knees and my sub, then I'll have to bend my knees..._

_The weeks been a nightmare and I can't wait to have my way with him. I'm not quite sure, however, what I'll do. I haven't dominated him for a while but the weird thing is that I also liked just being vanilla with him. But maybe I should get his confession out of him now finally because somehow it's driving me mad not to know just how bad it is, plus I have to finally confirm his stay with Caren. Well, I've got the entire weekend for that._

_As I pull up to his I call him and as he's told me he opens his driveway for me, so I don't have to park on the street. Reversing the car I make sure to check the surroundings. I stop in front of his garage and get out. Again I look around making sure nobody can see what's going on._   
_Grinning to myself I open the boot and get out my weekend bag containing some clothes to change and - of course - some toys._

_Tom's probably tired as fuck from working all week as well. I know he even worked from early morning to late evening yesterday, so I guess I'll take it easy on him today. A nice, vanilla evening._

 

 

Tom's POV

Exhausted I fall on the sofa. What a week. Last night I only slept for about four hours but there's only a few more days to go then we're done shooting. Melissa will stop by later when she's done working as well and I can't wait to see her. We've texted last night when I was on a break and her week was equally stressful.

So as I sit on my sofa an idea crosses my mind. Thinking that we both need to relief some stress I quickly jump up and - full of excitement - run upstairs. She'll be here in about an hour which gives me enough time to prepare. 

Ripping open drawers I get what I need before heading to the bathroom. Jumping into the shower I grab my razor and start trimming my pubes for her. Good.  
Once that's done I also clean my backside. In anticipation my cock already swells and all exhaustion is gone. I'm wide awake! 

After drying off I grab the leather that's accompanied me on my promo trip and fasten it around my dick. Tugging the little straps tight I fasten them on the first hole making it tighter than ever. Next I grab the lube and start working myself open. Once I accidentally brush over my prostate which makes blood shoot into my trapped dick and after a short moan of pleasure there's a hiss of pain. Fuck! Maybe that's too tight after all. But I want to impress her, to show her how much I appreciate her being my Mistress.

Eventually I manage to easily slip the biggest plug I have in gasping at the feeling. Shit! I just hope she's in the mood for this.   
Checking the clock I see she'll be here in about ten minutes and I want to jump up and down with excitement when I remember something. 

Quickly running to my bedroom I tug open one of the drawers again and grab the collar she's put on me once. That felt amazing. I quickly fasten it around my neck and look in the mirror. It looks fucking stunning and I love the feeling.   
Running back to the bathroom I get the lube and a few towels, so everything is ready. I also tug open the drawers where the other different toys are waiting to be used. I'm ready.

 

She should have arrived ten minutes ago but there's still no sign. Naked - well, apart from the collar and cock cage - I'm pacing in my living room when finally I here her car pulling up. A moment later my phone rings and her name is on the screen. I don't answer the phone just open the driveway before heading towards the door.   
I wait until I hear her car door slam shut and open the door a gap before sinking to my knees behind it and getting into the position she's shown me.

My heart is racing as my ears try to hear her come up to the house, so I flinch when after a while there's another slamming from a car door. Has she left again? Is it someone else? Fuck!   
No. It has to be her. It probably was her boot slamming. She surely brought a change of clothes. And maybe more...

 

Finally I can hear her heels coming towards the front door.   
"Tom?" Her voice sounds from outside as she pushes open the door and a moment later her black leather pumps come into my view.  
"Well, what do we have here?" She sounds surprised and I basically can hear that she's smiling.

I can hear her turn the lock on the door and a moment later she's slowly circling me with the fingers of her right hand gently stroking along my collar bone.  
After two more rounds she stops in front of me and her fingers stroke through my hair a few times before grabbing them and tugging, so I end up looking up at her.  
As our eyes meet her tip of her shoe is slowly sliding up my inner thigh until it reaches my genitals. First she's rolling my balls from one side to the other with it before lifting my dick up and pressing it against my belly with her sole.

"If that isn't my perfect, little slave?!"  
A groan of pain leaves my mouth as my dick is swelling a little at the rough touch of her foot.  
"Hmmm?" She's holding onto my shoulders and the next moment the stiletto heel is digging into my balls.  
"Owwww!" I can't help but scream lightly at the pain but to my shock the whole situation sends even more blood rushing to my dick. 

Luckily she has mercy and pulls back. "Such a pretty slave. You're not too exhausted from your week?" She's tenderly petting my head.  
"No, Mistress. I'm yours to do as you please. - If you want." I look at her trying to figure out if she might be too exhausted. "We don't have to. I just thought it would be nice to, you know. I... It's okay. We can ju..."  
"Shut up, slave!" She's yanking my head back using my hair. "You'll only talk if I ask you something that's not to be answered with a nod or shake of your head. Understood?"  
"Yes, Mistress." Her palm slaps against my left cheek and sends my head flying to the side. Shit! Quickly I nod and look up at her as apologetic as I can.

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_Damn, he's eager. Well, if he wants to start the weekend off like this. It's fine with me. My palm is stinging lightly with the impact on his still bearded cheek. Damn, I can't wait for that scruff to be gone._  
 _For a moment I consider to tell him to widen the cock cage a little as it's already snug against his shaft and he's still flaccid. But he fastened it. He must have known that I wouldn't take it off immediately again. So if he insists..._

_"Get up, slave! Bend over!" I want to proof my assumption that he's already wearing a plug and of course I'm greeted by the blue gem stone of the biggest plug in the set. "My greedy pussy-boy is wearing his favourite toy." Teasing him -and to see if he's properly stretched - I tug at the metal lightly to slide the thickest part to his opening before letting his hole suck it back in._   
_"Have you washed your cunt as you've learned to?"_   
_"Y..." He nods instead and as a reward I palm his balls._   
_"Good boy." Perfect. He's ready for his first pegging and I didn't even have to tell him to clean himself. Although at this point he's got no idea what is to come. "I know you had a long week and I'm not planning to be easy on you tonight. So remember your safewords and use them if you have to. Understood." He's still standing in front of me slightly bend over and his legs spread when he nods again. "Good girl." This time I squeeze his balls and a moment later he's gasping in pain due to his swelling cock. Good._

_"Now get upstairs and get two ropes, the leather wrist cuffs and the spreaders bar. Bring some lube as well. Oh, and once you're up there you can tie the ropes to the bars before coming down. Off you go!"_   
_Eagerly nodding he's heading towards the stairs. I can't hold back a smirk whilst dragging my bag with clothes and mostly toys towards his living room. I can't wait until he sees my favourite strap-on on me. It's a life-like one with all the veins and ridges, plus you can fill the fake balls with liquid and "cum" into your slaves butt. I always love the expression on their faces when they notice they're getting cream-pied._   
_Of course I could use lube but I never do. I always use there own cum but unfortunately I haven't had time to properly milk Tom for a while._

 

_His footsteps bring me back to the here and now. The two ropes are already dangling down and he's sprinting down the stairs._   
_"Such an eager pussy-boy. Come here!" He's so fucking sexy with that collar around his neck although I think a thicker one would even look better on him. "Give me those cuffs!"_   
_He's handing them to me and keeps his hands held out towards me._   
_Smiling at him lovingly I quickly fasten them around his thin wrists._   
_"Such a good girl." His eyes meet mine for a moment and he's got an accusing look in them. Well, he'll pay for that in a minute._

_"Turn around and bend over slightly. Hands behind your back." Immediately obeying he gets into position. "Legs apart!" His legs spread right away. "More!" I slap his inner thigh and wait till his stance is wide enough. "That's it." Grabbing the spreaders bar I kneel down behind him and fasten it to his ankles._   
_From this angle I can see just how hard his dick already is and I'll make sure it'll get even harder in a moment. Poor sod. "Good girls always spread their legs when they're around their Mistress." His dick is twitching and I once more have proof that he loves to be humiliated verbally._

_Getting up again I bind the wrist cuffs to the ropes tightly, so that his arms a slightly raised. Perfect._   
_I circle him a couple of times taking in how he's standing there slightly bend over with his arms held up behind his back. "Look at my cute pussy-boy. So fuckable." I stop in front of him and after petting his head for a bit I take a step back and start undressing. "Eyes on me, pussy-boy."_

_He lets out a pained groan when I take off my dress revealing my overt slip and matching bra. "I'll tell you what I'll do with you now. I'll get my lovely, thick, long strap-on and I'll fuck your tight pussy until you beg me to stop - unless you manage to get me off with your skilled lips." Reaching behind me I open my bra before stepping closer to him. Right away he tries to bend down more to reach my pussy but I know he can't. Not in the position he's in._

_Soon he realises it's impossible for him to reach my cunt so he concentrates on my breasts instead sucking and biting my nipples. I let him do that for a while until I'm a) bored and b) soaking wet._   
_"Enough!" I take a step back and his eyes stare after me pleadingly. "I'll just get my cock and then I'll fuck your tight cunt." With puppy eyes he's shaking his head and I stare at him. "Well, then tell me how often you've masturbated without my permission during that press tour of yours."_   
_Dumbstruck he looks at me for a moment before shaking his head again. Well, he will tell me..._

 

 

Tom's POV 

Shit! She can't know I've masturbated. No way!  
She's petting my head again and I stare at her as she steps towards the sofa and unzips her bag. It doesn't take long and she's pulling something out.  
"I also want to have some fun." She's explaining whilst showing me the luv eggs in her palm. Next she sits on the sofa and slowly pushes them in. My hips automatically thrust into thin air as I wish it was my cock in there and not some plastic.  
"I know. But don't worry, you'll love it to be fucked. Well, only that cock cage..." Mockingly she turns towards the bag again. "Ah. Totally forgot I've packed those." 

Are those bells in her palm? She's stepping closer showing them to me.  
"Those nipple clamps will look lovely on you. Straighten up a little."  
I don't know why but I obey her and a moment later I gasp in pain as she puts them on me.   
"Lovely." She jingles one bell after the other and I gasp again realising just how heavy those things are. "Bend over again, pussy-boy."

Figuring best is to obey her - and wanting to obey her - I do as I'm told staring at the floor in shame. But of course she won't have that.  
"I want you to watch me as I get my dick on."   
Wincing lightly I look at her again.

A part of me is actually looking forward to this but another part is screaming and running down the street. I mean I've enjoyed anal stimulation before but this is different. She'll properly fuck me, as in stick something cock-like in me.  
And what a fucking huge thing!   
I was kind of expecting a normal plastic dildo but the thing she's currently fixing to her lower half looks like a real, hard cock and it's easily the size of mine if not a bit bigger. 

Shocked and desperate I'm shaking my head. She can't put that in me!  
"Well, then tell me what I want to know!"  
Would she stop doing what she was planning to, if I told her? Would it be worse? I've disobeyed her - repeatedly - so she surely would punish me as well. So maybe the being fucked thing isn't too bad then.   
Shaking my head I look at her pleadingly hoping for mercy but she's just shrugging her shoulders.   
"One last chance. Suck my cock and I might think about taking your virginity."   
Seriously?! She's stepping closer again dragging a little stool with her, she's stepping onto it and if I bent down I could suck that plastic thing. But should I?

"Go on, pussy-boy. Show me how you like to have your own cock sucked!"  
I've never sucked a cock and I won't suck that plastic one strapped to her lower half. Well, I've tried to suck myself off - as most men have - but that doesn't work out, unless you're a contortionist perhaps.   
"Go on! Your saliva is all the lube I'll be using to fuck your sweet butt."  
I still can't quite believe this is happening. If I'd known the evening would go like this, then I surely wouldn't have gotten into that sub role. 

Her hands are in my hair and tugging my head down towards her dildo. "Stick out that tongue of yours and lick the head. Show me how you like it or you'll never receive a blow job from me again."  
"Whaaaa...." I try to protest but as soon as I open my mouth she pushes me onto that plastic monstrosity.   
My arms and shoulders hurt from being pushed backwards that much but I can't get back up without her ripping my hair out. Fuck!  
"Be my good girl and start sucking!"   
Again I struggle to get off it which ends by her thrusting deeper into my mouth hitting the back of my throat which makes me choke.  
"See, that's how it feels if you stick your dick into the back of some poor girls throat!" She lets me off a little to gather my breath but makes sure the dildo stays in my mouth.

I'm standing in my own living room, tied down, a butt plug in my throbbing butt hole, a fucking tight leather cock cage painfully squeezing my dick and a woman is forcing me to suck her artificial dick! How absurd! So I start laughing. Because whatever else is there to do!

 

Melissa's POV 

  
_I've got a firm grip on his hair holding him on the strap-on. He'll suck it, I make sure of that. Once already I've choked him and it won't be the last time if he doesn't comply._  
 _But then something weird happens. His whole body starts shaking and it takes me a bit to notice that he's laughing! How dare he?! Does he think this is funny?!_

_Ripping his head up our eyes meet briefly and I can't help it but on seeing his mocking gaze I just hit him square across the face. The sound of my palm against his cheek still echoes through the room when he suddenly stops laughing and starts crying - like properly crying._   
_Shit! Have I overdone it?!_

_Wrapping my arms around him I try to soothe him and get him to tell me what's wrong._   
_"Everything's alright. Do you need to stop? Say 'red' if you have to." He's buried his face in my tits and is still sobbing and I don't quite know what to do. I mean I've had subs before who had a breakdown but I don't quite think that's what it is._   
_"Do you hear me? Tom? Look at me!" Palming his cheeks I lift his face up to look him in the eye and after blinking away some tears he's looking at me as well. Good._   
_"Tell me what's wrong, baby?" It definitely feels right to go out of role because my instincts tell me it's the right thing._

_"I'm so fucking pathetic!" He eventually whispers in a broken voice._   
_"No, you're not!" Oh, God! He's doubting himself because he likes to be a sub. Again. Shit! I definitely should have given him a proper training before indulging in this. "You're Tom. You're sexy, intelligent, a good kisser and a great human being. It doesn't matter that you like to be dominated."_   
_Confused and surprised he blinks at me for a moment, his eyes saying "How do you know?"_   
_"Listen, sweetheart, you're not the first man doubting himself because he likes being a sub."_   
_"It's just... I never..."_   
_"I know. And perhaps I should have started slower. Step by step. But unlike most other subs I've met you're way more selfconscious."_   
_"But I don't want to be a wimp."_   
_"You're not. Most men wouldn't be brave enough to do what you're doing. Giving control away. That's big and I totally appreciate it. You're fucking amazing."_

_He's quiet for a while and I can basically see the wheels turning in his head. Simply standing there I pet his head and back letting him think this through. I'll wait and see how he reacts and then I'll decide how to proceed._   
  


 

Tom's POV

Is this really okay? What would my family and friends thing if they... No! This is between Melissa and me. She's so perfect, making me feel special instead of stupid. She understands me. I didn't even have to say that I'm doubting myself.  
Her hands are still caressing me and suddenly it's clear to me. That's what I want! I want her to caress me, to praise me, to kiss and hit me, to fuck and dominate me.

Automatically I look down at the pink plastic cock poking at my confined one. I want to hear her praise me and moan as I suck it. I want her - heart and soul!  
"You want to suck it." It's not a question but still I nod.  
"Alright then." She takes a step back again and slowly guides my head down until the tip of her strap-on touches my lips. My back and arms protest lightly at the uncomfortable position but I don't mind.   
Imagining it was her mouth and my cock I part my lips and slowly lick over the head - from the frenulum over the slit (there's a real hole in this thing!) to the top - before swirling my tongue around it.

"That's my good boy. Look at this. Now suck it!"  
She doesn't have to say it twice as I go down on her sucking my way down her cock. Unfortunately my own traitorous dick seems to imagine it was receiving the attention as it swells even more in its confinement. Fucking shit!

 

I feel like I'm in trance when she gently grabs my head and pulls me off the dildo - all the time praising me. "Maybe I'll get you a real cock to suck one day while I watch."   
Thinking about that a shudder runs through my body while she once more has a firm grip on my hair lifting my head towards her breasts again. Her nipples are hard already and I can't help it but suck at them. She's squirming lightly and I think I can hear the luv eggs buzzing inside her.  
"That's a good pussy-boy. Make me wet." 

In no time I have her moaning and praising me even more which goes straight to my already swollen cock. It almost feels like the leather is cutting it to pieces, so I beg "Please, Mistress, take off the cock cage. It hurts. Please."  
She's taking a step back and says in a mocking tone "As soon as you've answered my question from earlier. And apart from that I don't want to hear a word from you, unless you need to use a safeword." The second part is a threatening hiss.

Fuck! She's really determined. Maybe I should just lie and say I haven't wanked but I don't think she'd buy that. But even if I wanted to tell her, I can't remember how often it's been.  
She's staring at me waiting for an answer, however, I don't think I'm ready to tell her, the pain's still bearable.  
Shit! Am I a fucking masochist???

"Fine. I'll get it out of you." She's walking around me shoving my upper body down until my arms protest in pain and a whine escapes me. Next thing I notice is her basically ripping the plug out of my butt and I brace myself for the intrusion of that plastic cock. Somehow I'm even curious how that will feel. 

With my eyes squeezed shut I wait for it to happen but instead of the dildo her fingers enter me running over my walls and as it feels spreading lube.   
"Your cunt's so fucking tight. And hot. I wished I had a real cock to feel your walls squeezing me."   
Why can't she stop saying such words? I'm so confused as a part of me feels slightly repulsed but the bigger one sends even more blood to my penis. Another shudder runs through my body and suddenly there's a jingling sound. It takes me a moment to remember the bells attached to my nipples and as a result I feel the throbbing there which is mostly overridden by my throbbing dick. 

"So wet for your Mistress. That's a good girl." Her tone is soothing and as I feel her fingers slip out I know what's coming. And of course a moment later I feel the thick plastic cockhead against my butt. Automatically I try to move away which makes the bells jingle again.  
"Shhh, easy girl. I'll be gentle." One of her hands is petting my back for a bit. "Relax. Take deep breathes. Innnnnn and ouuuuut. Innnnnn..." With that she thrusts in and I nearly scream mid breath as the thick dildo breaches into me. Fuck!

Tears are welling up in my eyes at the sudden painful stretch.   
"You can take it. Just relax. Don't fight it. Keep breathing." Now both her hands are massaging my back and I start to relax. Slowly my tight ring of muscles seems to adjust to the intrusion and the pain vanishes and a different feeling sets in although I don't quite know what it is - even more so when she's pushing in further. God, I feel so... full!  
"That's it. I wish you could see how your greedy cunt is swallowing my cock!"  
Another whine escapes me and the next moment I scream!

"That's it. There's your g-spot. Isn't that good?"  
Lights are exploding behind my closed eyelids as my cock starts throbbing even more.   
Goosebumps spread over my entire body as she's slowly inching her way out again until only the tip remains inside me. Shit! How can this feel so good?!   
Suddenly I wonder how that would feel with a real cock. Hot flesh pushing into me. No!   
"Fuuuuuck!" She's hitting my prostate again.  
"That's it. That's a good girl getting the fuck of her life."  
"Please, Mistress! My cock!" I whine pathetically as it feels as if it'll explode any moment.

"I told you no... more... words..." With every word she pulls back a little and makes sure to rub the plastic thing over my prostate. "Besides girls don't have cocks."  
Tears start rolling down my face as she keeps going - no, she's even increasing her pace thrusting faster and faster.  
"Pleaaaaaase!" I cry out.  
"Tell me what I want to know!" She doesn't stop to wait for an answer and when I still haven't after a while she adds her fingers on my perineum and I cry out on top of my lungs.  
"YELLLOW!!!"

Immediately she stops what she's doing but doesn't pull out...

 

Melissa's POV

  
_He's holding out longer than I thought, so when the stimulation to his prostate isn't enough I add my fingers to his perineum._  
 _"YELLOW!!!" He suddenly bursts out and I push back a little so the dildo won't brush against his prostate and wait. My luv eggs are still buzzing inside me and I turn them off as well._

_I can see his chest heaving in order to try and breathe normally and when he's visibly calmed a little I massage his back. "Everything alright, pussy-boy?"_   
_"I don't know!" He bursts out and I can hear that he's crying._   
_"That's okay. Take your time. If you need to stop, just say 'red'."_   
_"No. That's not what I mean." His words are interrupted by sobs. "I don't remember anymore how often I've masturbated." Now there's also something like shame in his words which is good._

_Carefully pulling out of him I walk to his front to look him in the eye and comfort him a little. Stroking through his long hair I try to get him to look at me but he won't. He's really ashamed. "Then tell me how many you remember."_   
_"Three? Four? I don't..." He breaks off with a loud sob and I press his face against my tits whilst stroking his head._

_I wait until he's calmed a bit more when I say "You masturbated the night we last saw each other before you left, right?"_   
_"Yes." He's still not looking at me._   
_"With that vibrating butt plug?"_   
_"No, that was later." He sounds like a child scolded by his mother but I won't feel sorry for him._   
_"It's okay. I guess it's a bit my own fault as well." I reach for the nipple clamps and take them off. "You were new to the whole thing and I should have taught you how special it is to be allowed to come as a sub. You're pleasure belongs to me now, sweetheart, and only me. I guess you'll need proper training to learn that." I won't tell him that another woman will do that. Not yet anyway. "But it's good that you realise you've done something wrong. And for being such a good boy, I'll take off that cock cage."_

_I kneel down in front of him opening the tight leather confinement around his nearly purple cock. Poor sod. That must hurt like shit. I stay there gently stroking his manhood to help the blood flowing back into it. His eyes are fixed on my hand and his dick, tears still running down his cheeks and into his beard._   
_"Good boy. That's it. Look at that beautiful big cock. That's my slave. Do you want to cum?"_   
_I look up at him and he's actually shaking his head. "Do you want me to keep fucking you?"_   
_This time he nods and I smile at him kindly. "That's alright."_

_Slowly I get back up noticing his eyes follow the plastic dildo bobbing up and down with every movement. I kiss his forehead before walking to his backside again. I know he's close to exhaustion so I finish him off quickly before showering him and taking him to bed. And it doesn't take more than a few more thrusts and a loud order to make him cum all over his floor._

_Afterwards I release his bindings and walk him upstairs to the bathroom. I think he's in subspace judging by his facial expression and behaviour, so I sit him in the tub and bathe him before bringing him to bed, all the time leaving his collar on. He's out the moment his head hits the pillow._

_I haven't cum yet but that doesn't matter. Tugging the luv eggs out I take a quick shower and get ready for bed as well._


	11. Sex and Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

Tom's POV 

I feel as if I've had the worst and at the same time best dream ever. Has Melissa really fucked me with a plastic dick?! Holy shit! But what worries me most I fucking enjoyed it.  
It feels like my head's spinning as I slowly open my eyes.  
For a few moments I don't quite know where I am until I realise it's my own bed. The other half of the bed is also crumpled, so Melissa's slept here as well. Good. 

Sitting up I flinch lightly due to my sore butt. I guess I've been thoroughly fucked. I wonder if that's what it feels like for a woman after a night with intense, rough sex. Probably.   
My eyes land on my alarm clock as I swing my legs out of the bed and my heart nearly stops. 11.24! Seriously?! I haven't slept this long in ages.

Slowly getting up I think about putting sweats on but when my eyes land on my reflection in the mirror across the room I see that I'm still wearing the collar. Is she still mad at me for masturbating without her permission? Will she punish me again?  
God! What did I think?!

 

"Mistress?" Heading down the hallway I look for her but she's nowhere to be seen. "Hello?" Has she left because she couldn't stand seeing me any longer? It suddenly hits me like a train that I can't remember what happened last night after I came. It's basically like a black-out after drinking too much. Fuck! Have I said or done anything to anger her even more?

Inwardly praying that she's downstairs somewhere I sneak down the stairs. "Mistress?" No answer. "Melissa? Are you there?"  
There's no answer and when I enter the living room blood shoots into my face as the mess from last night is still there. The ropes are still hanging from the banister, the spreaders bar is lying on the floor, there are white spurts of dried cum covering the wood and on the sofa lies innocently Melissa's strap-on next to her bag.   
Fucking hell! 

Should I clean up or leave it in case she wants another round. God, I want another round but maybe in bed and not down here. Well, I certainly have to clean the floor.   
Walking to the kitchen I get a wet rag and wipe away my dried cum on my hands and knees. I nearly have a heart attack when my phone goes off. Getting back up I see it's mum.  
Before thinking much I pick up. "Hey, mum. How are you?"  
"Hello, darling. What are you up to?" I hear barking in the background and suddenly I realise I'm naked - never mind the collar around my neck. I know she can't see me but still...  
"Just having a lazy day so far actually. Is that Floppy?" I grab the blanket off my sofa and wrap myself in it.  
"Yes. He's missing you."  
"I'm missing him, too."  
"I thought maybe you could stop by and visit. Sarah and Jamila are missing you, too."  
"Ahm... I don't quite know. It's... I'm..."  
"Who is she? Am I interrupting something?" She clearly sounds amused.  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on, Thomas. I'm happy if you're happy. You deserve to be happy, you know."

Right on cue I hear the door unlock and Melissa's coming back in carrying two bags of grocery. "I... She's great, mum. But how can you know?!" Melissa's brows furrow until she sees I'm on the phone. A huge smile spreads on her face as she carries the stuff to the kitchen.  
"That's good to hear. Plus you've always been an open book to me, darling. Maybe I can meet her?"  
Well, that's basically mum's way of telling me she wants to meet Melissa. But of course I'm not sure if Melissa's ready for that.  
"Why don't I stop by tomorrow? Is that okay?" Melissa looks at me questioningly and I fear that she might actually forbid me to go.  
"Fine, darling. I'll see you then. Love you."  
"I love you, too, mum." The moment I've hung up and put the phone down Melissa's standing in front of me.

"How are you, slave?"   
"Alright, I guess."  
"Anything hurting?" She's pushing a finger underneath the collar.  
"No, Mistress. Just a bit sore."  
"Good." She's sitting on my lap tugging the blanket away before kissing me tenderly. "Still feeling submissive today?" She's running her fingers through my hair.  
"Yes, Mistress. I was actually wondering if..." My eyes wander to the strap-on.  
"You have to say it, pussy-boy."  
Why does she have to call me that all the time?! "I wan... I can't."   
Shrugging her shoulders she kisses me again before getting up. "Kneel on the sofa and bend over the back."

From the corner of my eye I see her searching for something in her bag as I obey her. My cock is already hardening lightly.  
"So you're going to visit your mum tomorrow?"  
"Yes, if that's okay. Actually I was wondering if you might want to join me."  
She's in front of me suddenly with the wrist cuffs. "Are you serious? You want me to meet your mum?"  
"Yes. Well, without the... You know."  
"The vanilla version of me?" She fastens the cuffs quickly.  
"Yes. Would you do that?"  
"Is that what you really want? I mean meeting the family makes us kind of official."  
"Yes. Please. They'll love you. I know it."  
"They?" Her hands are palming my cheeks.  
"My mum, sister and niece."  
"Are you sure?"  
I think about it again but there's a strong feeling in me that it's the right thing to do, so I nod.   
"Okay then." She's kissing me again. 

"Ready to play some more, slave?" She suddenly breaks off the kiss and grins at me.  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Then get up and go over to the ropes. Hands above your head."  
Eagerly I obey her stepping over to the spot I stood in last night raising my arms. Melissa's getting a chair from the dining room and putting it down next to me before stepping onto it and starting to wrap the ropes around my arms after tying them to the metal rings of the wrist cuffs. She ends by tugging them through the ring of the collar and tying a bow.  
"That's my good pussy-boy. I can't wait to get you to a proper dungeon and do bondage and suspension with you."

Open mouthed I stare at her as she chuckles and pinches my nipples.   
"Did you clean the floor?" She suddenly asks while picking up the spreaders bar.  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Good boy. Now spread your legs for me." 

In no time my ankles are fixed to the thing again spread wide.  
"That's how a good slave is supposed to look." With a wink her fingers wrap around my cock and start stroking it. "You won't cum until I allow it! Understood?"  
"Yes, Mistress." I basically moan as it feels absolutely amazing to have her touch me like that.  
"How was last night for you?" She doesn't stop.  
"I... It was intense, Mistress. I..." I can't tell her that I liked it, can I?  
"You liked being fucked up the arse, didn't you?"  
Shit! 

My face must look utterly stupid as she immediately starts laughing. "You're an open book to me, Tommy. You can't hide anything from me.” A shudder runs through me as mum has said the almost exact same words only minutes ago. “Tell me how much you've enjoyed it and what you enjoyed the most!"  
Her fingers are still working my dick and I'm rock-hard already.   
"I... I can't."   
"Not so shy, pussy-boy." She abruptly stops stroking me collecting the few droplets of precum from my tip. In wonder I stare at the sticky liquid on her finger which is slowly nearing my mouth. 

Automatically I part my lips and let her feed me my own cum.  
"That's it." I feel my cock twitching. "Now tell me." Shaking my head I stare at her pleadingly but she just shakes her head and takes a step back. And then out of the blue her palm comes down on my erection and I scream.  
Shit! That hurts. It feels like needles are stuck into my dick.  
"Tell me!" She hisses at me.  
"Please, Mistress." I whine fighting the tears wanting to well up in my eyes.   
"It's okay that you liked it, I know you did. I just want to know what you were feeling. And as a submissive you need to be able to talk about that, so I know what you like and don't like."  
"Helpless." I burst out. How is she doing that?! "Humiliated, totally at your mercy. Fucking horny." I admit sheepishly.  
"Good boy. As a reward I've got something for you." 

With a wicked grin she turns towards her bag and after a few moments she brings out a metal ring. It's about an inch broad and about one and a half thick.  
"As you seemed to enjoy the ball stretcher quite a bit the last time I thought I bring a heavier one." She's using some sort of stick and the ring opens into two halves. "You'll love this."  
With that she kneels down in front of me trapping the top of my sac between the two halves. My eyes are fixed on her fingers closing and locking the ring and then she lets go.   
"Fuuuuuuck!" It feels like someone's trying to rip my balls off.  
"Looks lovely on you, pussy-boy." She's smirking at me as I try to regain my compositor. "Feeling good?" She's grabbing my balls and making them swing back and forth between my legs.  
Groaning I realise that actually my cock is producing more precum even if the tug is quite painful... but fucking hot at the same time!

 

Melissa's POV

   
_I still can't believe that he's asked me to meet his family. Is it too soon? I remember the paparazzi pictures of him and his ex taking a stroll with his mum. Maybe I shouldn't._  
 _Looking over at my lovely tied down slave I wonder if he really wants me to meet them or if it's just the sub in him feeling like he has to. Well, I'll ask him later. For now I'll make some lunch for us._

_Every now and then I look over at him whilst cutting veggies and cooking. The ball stretcher looks lovely on him and judging from his twitching cock he likes the feel of it. Good._   
_When he was still asleep earlier I've called Caren and confirmed that I'll bring him over to hers on Saturday. I hope he'll understand. Surely he'll be mad at me at first but eventually he'll get it. Hopefully._

_Putting the casserole into the oven I set the timer on 30 minutes and head outside to play some more with him._   
_"How's my little pussy-boy?"_   
_"Fucking hard, Mistress!"_   
_I glare daggers at him and as he doesn't apologise for his disrespectful and snappish answer I slap my palm hard against his shaft making it jump wildly. "Bad boy!" To punish him even more I lift his balls a little and drop them again making him howl._   
_"I'm sorry, Mistress. Please!"_   
_"Please, what?" To tease him I run my fingertips around the V leading down to what he actually wants me to touch._   
_"Please, Mistress, I'm so fucking close. Please make me cum!"_   
_"No." He looks like I've slapped him across the face. "See, sweet slave, that's what you don't get. Being allowed to cum is a privilege. You are here to please me, not the other way around. You have to learn that. Never mind how close you are, it's never about your pleasure. It's about what I want!"_

_He's looking at me with those puppy eyes and I nearly give in. That's exactly why I can't train him myself. I just love him too much. Holding in I stare at him. Is it really love? The big L-word?_   
_Well, he's definitely more than a slave to me and within a short time he's become very important to me. Spending time with him is great. He's lovely. A total gentleman, which I think also appeals to the dominatrix in me._   
_"Please." His whining breaks my trail of thoughts and I see his whole body is shaking. He'll come any moment if I allow it or not. Well, time to find out if he can hold out._   
_"Don't you dare coming, you bad slut! Or I'll whip that round ass of yours until it's crimson before fucking your cunt until it's raw!"_   
_Another whine escapes him and there's more cum leaking from his slit and I grin. He loves dirty talking. "But before that I'll milk those pathetic balls of yours dry." Knowing what will happen any moment I grab the glass standing on the coffee table just in time to catch his cum with it. Well, I know exactly where this is going to end up..._

_Once he's come down a little again I get on the chair to release his wrists._   
_"I'm really sorry, Mistress. I didn't want to. It just..."_   
_"Be quiet." I also untie his ankles. "Go upstairs, clean your cunt and shove that L-shaped vibrator in. Then come back downstairs for lunch."_   
_"Yes, Mistress." His head hanging he walks up the stairs as I grab the glass with his cum and put it in the fridge._

_When he's coming back down I've already set up the table. He's half hard again looking totally ashamed._   
_"Sit down, slave. You've got to eat before your punishment is due."_   
_"Yes, Mistress." He's sitting down tears in his eyes. My poor baby._

_Silently we're eating but I can't help but notice his shaking hands. God, I just want to hug him and tell him everything's alright when with every other sub I'd be furious with them for coming without permission._   
_"That's really delicious. Thank you, Mistress." His voice is shaking and the entire time he's been sitting there he hasn't looked up. He's ashamed. Good._   
_"You're very welcome, slave." I hope he can cope with the whole situation but I feel as if I need to explain and calm him a little._   
_"Listen, Tommy, I expect you to fail me from time to time. This won't be the last time you'll come without permission and that's okay. I just have to punish you for it."_   
_"I don't want to disappoint you, Mistress." Tears are rolling down his cheeks._   
_"You haven't. I knew you would cum eventually. And now I get to punish you which is great." He still looks like a little boy whose sweets have been stolen and is told he won't get new ones. "A proper sub training will help you with that. For now eat up and when you're done go back over to the ropes."_

_He's not saying anything anymore and when he's done eating he heads back over to the ropes his head hanging low. I tie him back in place before turning the vibrator on, only the outside bit on his perineumt for now. "I'll have your little clit overstimulated now, pussy-boy. And once you're hard and weeping I'll milk you dry." Grabbing his balls I let them swing back and forth again and immediately his dick is twitching._   
  


 

Tom's POV

I feel so bad. Why can't I control my stupid orgasm?! I've disappointed her. Again. Why does she even want me? I can't even look her in the eye. She said a proper sub training would help me and I want to beg her to show me, so I don't longer disappoint her but I can't.

She's tied my arms down - or up - again but not my feet this time. She's switching on the vibrator which has been rubbing my prostate ever since I've put it in and the stimulation to my perineum only makes me harder.   
With my downcast eyes I see her hand reaching for my balls and the tugging gets worth again. "Please, Mistress. I don't want to come again." I cry and she's grabbing my chin lifting my head.   
"You will, pussy-boy. Until your balls are dry!" Her face is stern and I feel even worse.  
"No!"  
"If it helps you, it'll be more like a forced reaction than actual coming." With that she leaves me standing there shaking like a leaf as I feel my orgasm build more and more.

 

I hear her humming in the kitchen as she cleans up. Luckily she doesn't take too long and soon comes walking back to me holding a glass with a bit of milky fluid. It takes me quite a while to notice that's the glass she collected my seed in earlier.  
"Ready to be milked, slave?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Whatever you want." I just want her to be happy with me – to be proud of me.  
"Look at that eager pussy-boy." She's grabbing the metal ring on my collar tugging me towards her and kissing me. That's nice. Although the taste of her lips is weird. Somehow bitter. Is that my seed?! 

Winking at me she grabs my dick stroking it a few times until a few droplets of precum leak from my slit. She collects them with the glass again and I whine.   
Suddenly an idea crosses my mind. "Please, Mistress, let me lick your cunt. I can please you, make you feel so good."  
I'm rewarded with her sweetest smile. "Such a sweety but that'll have to wait. Now you'll be milked."   
With that she reaches behind me and turns on the vibrator. Fuck! Almost immediately I see white cum spurting out of my cock and into the glass she's holding to my tip.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_He's so cute offering to suck me off - or is he just trying to get away from his punishment. I've probably been too soft on him so far. Well, Caren will show him how slaves are treated normally and once his training is over I can be as rough with him as I normally am as well._

_I take off the ball stretcher to make the milking less painful for him and he lets out a sight of relief once the metal is off of him._   
_His eyes are fixed on his constantly leaking cock and the glass filling more and more. I'm not sure if he can take it any longer as his entire body is shaking already and there's almost an inch of fluid in the glass, so I turn the vibrator off to make sure he's alright. Somehow I'm sure he won't tell me if he's near his limits as he probably still thinks he's disappointed me and now consequently is trying to impress me._   
_"How are you, Tommy?" I gently pet his head._   
_"Alright, Mistress. You can milk me some more."_

_I'm actually surprised that his voice sounds almost normal._   
_"Are you sure?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Please."_   
_"You know that this is only one part of your punishment?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Alright, if you're so eager... But first..." I get onto the chair again releasing his arms. "Go, sit on the sofa." Curiously I watch if he's capable of walking over to the sofa without problems and I have to admit that it looks as if he is still alright._

_He's sitting down normally - of course - so I order him to sit with his butt on the edge so I have easy access to his hole and the vibrator. His cock is still standing proud and for a moment I catch him glaring angrily at his lovely cock._   
_"You know that you're not actually coming when your prostate is stimulated. Not the entire time anyway?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Good. Then let's continue." I turn the vibrator back on and almost immediately he's spurting whitish fluid again. "Hold that for a moment, pussy-boy." I hand him the glass with his cum. "But don't spill any or I'll make you wear a dress in front of your mum tomorrow."_

_There's a gasp mixed with a whine as I say that and he's holding the glass tightly collecting a few more droplets. God, what a lovely creampie that will be._

 

 

Tom's POV

My cock actually hurts as more and more cum makes it's way through it. Looking down my body I can barely see my balls as they are pulled tightly into my body. Fuck!  
My hand starts shaking as I feel another orgasm wash through me and I think about using a safeword but it isn't too bad - not yet anyway. 

"That's a good slave." Melissa's back and takes the glass from me after putting something on the sofa beside me. "Still coming, are you? Well, you've got big balls."  
"Please, Mistress, I don't want to c... Fuck!" There's another huge load of cum spurting into the glass and she smiles.  
The next moment the buzzing stops and my tense muscles relax.    
"I think that's more than enough spunk." I watch her putting the glass down on the coffee table before collecting the last few droplets from the tip of my softening cock. Of course she brings her finger to my mouth and not wanting to argue I part my lips to suck her finger clean. I just hope she won't make me drink the whole cum.

"How are you feeling, slave?" She's gently petting my head and kissing my forehead.  
"I'm alright, Mistress. Thank you."  
"For what?" She asks in surprise.  
"For taking such good care of me, I guess."  
"You're a good boy but still need to be punished."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"I'll allow you to relax a little first, though." With another pet to my head she gets up and walks away. What a weekend!

 

My eyes are closed and I feel sleepy and exhausted despite having slept quite long. I've heard Melissa go upstairs a bit ago but she hasn't come down again. Maybe she's taking a shower.   
I have to think about tomorrow and about whether it's really been a good idea to invite her to meet my family. Is it too early? Honestly I don't know but it felt like the right thing to do (and still does). It was a gut feeling and I tend to trust that. 

I nearly jump out of my skin when suddenly someone touches my dick. My eyes fly open and there is Melissa kneeling on the floor in front of me. She's changed into a tight corset which hardly manages to contain her round breasts.   
Slowly my eyes follow her arm to my genitals where she's tying a thin rope around my shaft and each testicle.   
"Your cock and balls will look lovely all tied up." She winks at me as I continue to stare at the black rope snug against my genitals. "Especially when your getting aroused... You'll see, slave."

Eventually she's getting back up and I see she's put on the strap-on again. There's a part in me wanting to cheer but another that's pathetically whining trying to sneak off.   
"Now get up and turn around. Palm on the sofa. Slut ass to me!" The tone of her voice alone makes me harden again slightly.

Obeying her I let out a whimper as the vibrator still in me rubs over my over-sensitive prostate. My arms and legs are slightly shaking as I get into position. Why is my belt lying on the sofa?! I look at the black leather lying right next to me. Have I put it there?  
As answer Melissa grabs it and walks around the sofa so she's facing me. She takes each end of the belt in one hand and stretches her arms to both sides of her body.  
"This will be worse than the spanking but you'll have to get used to it as I'm sure you'll have to endure more punishments in the future."  
"That's my belt!" Shit! That came out wrong. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to be..." I can't think of the right word as she's staring at me angrily.  
"Disrespectful?" She suggests in a tone as cold as ice.  
"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry."  
"I bet you are and you will be even more as I'll add 10 lashes for that. Pussy-boy!"

Swallowing hard I watch her heading back behind me. Squeezing my eyes shut I wait for the first blow. There's some rustling from behind and I can hear the belt falling against the table. What is she doing? Slowly I turn my head around to see but my head hasn't moved more than a inch when she scolds me.  
"Have I allowed you to move?" Her tone is razor-sharp.  
"No, Mistress." I basically whine.  
"Exactly."

She's still making me wait and my nerves are on edge. I fucking hate that feeling. You know something bad is coming but you don't quite know when...  
And then she hits me! The sound of leather slapping against skin fills the air and only moments later I feel the excruciating sting. My knees almost buckle as it's so fucking painful.  
"Breathe through the pain. Take slow deep breathes and when the belt or whatever else hits you breathe out." There's utter silence and I try to do as she's told me. "In and out. In and out. That's it. In and OUT!" 

Another blow lands on my butt and despite of breathing out I can't help but yelp a little. I haven't even recovered from that blow when the next lands on me. Again and again...

Tears are streaming down my face and my butt is on fire. How can anybody enjoy that?!  
At 18 I lost count which seems to have been ages ago.  
"Please, Mistress, stop it. It hur... FUUUUUCK!" She lands the hardest blow so far.  
"Five more. Can you take that?" Her hand is on my back massaging me slightly.   
"Yes, Mistress."   
"Okay. Good boy. I want you to count them. Understood?"  
"Yes, Mistress."

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I've given him 29 when he starts whining. To be honest, I expected him to protest sooner. If he hadn't been so disrespectful, we'd be done by now. Well, he has to learn that his words and actions have consequences._  
 _His voice sounds slightly shaky as he answers me but I think he'll handle the five more. I lash out and hit him across his already sore buttocks._  
 _"One." He hisses and I know he's actually in pain but as he's semi-hard I know there's at least a part of him enjoying this._  
 _I place the next blow just beneath his ass cheeks and he whimpers before whispering the number. Placing the next one even lower he whines and his voice fails him at first when he utters the number._  
 _"Two more. Put your legs together for those, slave!" I reach for his genitals and tug them between his slowly closing legs so that the tip of his cock and a part of his balls are peaking out on the backside._

_"No, Mistress. Please." His legs are slightly shaking as is his voice._   
_"You came without permission, slave! Another - crueller - Mistress would have whipped your cock and balls, so they would hurt for at least a week." I don't wait for a reply as I bring the leather down on the underside of his buttocks where I also hit his genitals, however, they are still not fully exposed to the blow._   
_A mixture of a whine and a scream escapes him but there's no number coming from his mouth._   
_"Can't hear you, slave!" God, with every other slave I would have immediately lashes them again. I'm really too soft on Tom._   
_"Four, Mistress. Please, don't do that again!"_   
_"Just one more you can take it!" I know he'll have to endure some way more painful stuff at Caren's unless he behaves which I highly doubt - at least at first._

_I bring the belt down on him again and this time he screams on the top of his lungs and his knees almost buckle. Immediately dropping the belt I slowly guide him to his knees before sitting on the sofa myself and tugging his head on my thighs._   
_"What number was that?" I ask while gently stroking through his long curls._   
_"Five, Mistress." His voice is thin and he's crying. Good._   
  


 

Tom's POV

When she hits my cock and balls I see stars dancing in front of my eyes. She's basically punishing my genitals now for not obeying and I'm grateful she didn't solely concentrate on them. The sting is so excruciating it basically goes from my genitals all the way up to my belly and spine. Fuck!  
"Can't hear you, slave!"  
Shit! What number was it? Four? Five? 100? "Four, Mistress. Please, don't do that again!" 

Of course she doesn't listen and a moment later that painful sting goes through my body again. It hurts so much that I nearly break down. 

Her hand is suddenly on my lower back and pushing me down. It feels slightly better like that, the hot string of pain seemingly at least a bit shorter. She's stroking my head and tugging me onto her lap, the strap-on poking my face. 

 

I don't know how long I've been resting on her thighs but I feel sleepy and with every heartbeat my entire ass throbs in pain. Fucking hell! That's at least ten times worse than after the spanking.  
"How are you feeling, filthy slave?!" She's tugging on my hair so I have to look up at her.  
"It hurts, Mistress. I'm so sorry." I almost offer her to cut my dick off so I won't cum again without her permission. "I'll be good. I promise."  
"Shhhh. I know. But you should know that if I want an excuse to punish you, I'll manage to make you cum again without permission. Spices things up."  
"Please no, Mistress." She can't do that.  
Chuckling she pets my head some more. "You'll make me cum now with that talented mouth of yours."  
"Yes, Mistress." Yes! I want to taste her!

Her legs fall open but her artificial cock and balls are in the way so I tug them aside diving into her already wet cunt.   
"Such an eager, pussy-boy. Go on stroke my cock while you lick me."  
That woman is the death of me! 

My tongue is dancing around her folds, occasionally licking along her delicious slit while my hand is pumping the silicon dildo and as result the plastic balls are slapping against my cheek from time to time. They feel actually heavier than they look.   
When I've coaxed the first moans from my Mistress I bring my tongue to her clit rubbing at it frantically.

"AAAAH! Fuck! Such a talented slave."   
With a grin on my lips I thrust my tongue deep into her making her scream. My teeth dig into her clit as I lick around her walls which tighten in return and I know she's close.  
Bringing her pleasure actually takes my mind off my throbbing butt for a moment as every moan from her lips feels like a stroke to my cock and when she's coming I'm back to fully hard.   
But how's that possible? I mean my balls must be completely empty by now. Or is it the vibrator rubbing at my prostate with every too quick move?

"Such a good pussy-boy." Her fingers stroke through my hair and I cuddle against her thigh again. "Do you want my cock now?"  
Shaking my head I wrap my arms around her waist hugging her.   
"No? Not even if you'll be allowed to cum?"  
Again I shake my head unsure if I should say anything.   
"Well, then you won't cum. Get up and lie on the dining table. Your slut cunt at the edge, so I can penetrate it deep."

With wide eyes I stare at her. Can't she just leave it. My ass is black and blue already.   
"Off you go! Or do you want ten more with the belt?"  
Shaking my head I slowly get to my feet and head over towards the dining table, every step feeling like a new blow to my butt is being delivered. 

Sitting down on the hard surface makes me even scream and I wonder how I am supposed to get through the visit with mum or my shoot next week. Fuck!  
With my legs hanging down I watch as my Mistress slowly comes towards me holding a towel in one hand and rubbing lube all over her strap-on.  
"You look lovely, pussy-boy. Now let's take out your favourite toy so I can stuff my cock into you. By the way your cum is an excellent lubricant."

Slightly panicking my eyes dart towards the living room where the glass with my sperm was standing on the coffee table earlier. No! She hasn't used it.  
"What? You'll love having sperm in your tight cunt or are you afraid of getting pregnant?" Winking at me she slowly tugs the vibrator out while her other hand wraps around my shaft starting to pump it fast.  
"Look at that. Such a lovely view."  
My eyes go down to my crotch and widen in shock. How's that possible?

 

 

That looks as if it should hurt but it feels just... tight.   
"That's how a slaves genitals are supposed to look. Bound tightly!" She snaps a finger against my right testicle and I can't stifle a scream. "Shhh. Easy..." With that she slowly sinks her plastic cock into me and I gasp at the feeling of intrusion. 

 

Tears are streaming down my face after a while. With every thrust she's aiming for my prostate and my cock is already leaking with cum again.   
"Is my sweet pussy-boy close?" Her fingernails scratch over my balls and I whine. "I've asked you something!"  
"Y... Yes, Mi... Mistress. Please!"  
"Please, what?" Her thumb presses into my perineum and I scream.  
"May... May I c... cum. Pl... please, Mistress."  
"Okay. You may." 

With wide eyes I see my balls twitching next to my cock and the next moment a huge load of sperm is shooting up in the air and landing all over my belly and chest. Panting hard my head falls backwards and I stare at the ceiling when suddenly there's a wet feeling inside my hole. Staring at my Mistress with wide eyes and open mouth I see her grinning down at me.   
Seemingly from out of nowhere she's suddenly holding her phone whilst slowly tugging her dildo out of me. I can feel the head passing through the tight ring of muscle which is followed by a large amount of hot liquid.   
"Such a lovely creampie. So much cum!" 

My head turns crimson! She hasn't used my sperm to... No!  
"I should push a plug in, so your cum stays where it belongs."   
I can't help it but stare at her in disbelieve. This hasn't just happened!

 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_His face when he realises that he's got his own cum up his ass is priceless. He's so fucking cute when he blushes. His ring muscle is fluttering lightly as he squeezes some more white sperm out. What a sight..._

_When the trickling has stopped I end recording only to open the video and hold it in front of his face making him watch his asshole spurting out his cum. He turns even redder and I chuckle. "That's my cum hungry pussy-boy. Taking all this cum. Such a good boy."_   
_Wiping two fingers over his hole I collect some and bring it to his mouth._

_First he's trying to avoid my fingers turning his head away but I grab his hair so he can't move without painfully tugging at it and eventually he behaves and opens his mouth cleaning his seed off._

_Wiping him clean with the towel I tell him to go upstairs and fill the tub. "Wait until I'm there before you get in. I'll clean this mess meanwhile."_   
_He's carefully sitting up and jumping off the table his eyes fixed on the big puddle of cum on the floor. Smacking his butt I release his stupor and he's quickly heading upstairs. Chuckling I watch him and an even bigger grin spreads on my face when I see more cum seeping from between his cheeks and running down his thighs._


	12. Family and Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa meets Tom's family. Will they like her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning this as a short in-between chapter but instead...

Tom's POV

 

After a long bath Melissa's taken me to bed rubbing some cooling lotion onto my  
sore buttocks. Even if she is gentle every little touch hurts and makes me wince.   
"You know, the reason for punishment is to make you remember what you've done wrong, so it's important to make it linger."  
Not saying anything I look at her over my shoulder and she just grins at me.   
"You're my good boy. But you need to learn so much more to be a good slave."  
"Then teach me, Mistress." I'm not quite sure what she means but I want her to be happy.  
"Good. You've got the next weeks off, don't you? No appointments or anything? Oh, and can Floppy stay at your mum's a bit longer?"  
"I don't know. Let's see." Furrowing my brows I look at her. Why doesn't she want Floppy around?   
"Good. Let's nap a little."  
I just nod burying my face in the pillow and despite my aching butt I'm asleep almost instantly with Melissa cuddled to me. 

 

When I wake up again the sun is already setting outside. Turning my head to the other side I notice my throbbing butt. Fuck! It's even worse than before I went to sleep.   
Melissa's sitting on bed beside me leaning against the headboard and reading my script.   
"You're not supposed to read that, you know." Should I add a "Mistress"?  
"Sounds good. Really funny. It's about time you do a comedy."  
"You think?"  
"Yes." She puts it back down and grabs the bottle with the ointment. "How are you feeling?"  
"You mean apart from my bottom being on fire?"  
"Yes. I mean you took a huge load of your o..."  
"Don't say it. Please." My head turns red with embarrassment.  
"Okay." 

We're both silent while she's taking care of my sore backside apart from the occasional wince coming from my throat.   
Eventually she's done and sits down beside me again. "You wanna go on being my slave tonight?"  
"Can we just... You know... You and me."  
"Of course, Tom." She reaches towards my neck and I'm somehow surprised to find that I've still been wearing the collar. Putting the leather on the bedside table Melissa's lying down next to me and cuddling close.  
"Wanna go out tonight? To the cinema maybe?"  
"No fucking way!" I burst out. "Sorry. It's just..."  
"Just teasing you, anyway. How about we order some food and watch a movie in bed?"  
"Sounds perfect."

 

The evening goes by in a blur and soon we're cuddled up in bed again, ready to sleep. We're both on our sides lying face to face. I've got my arm wrapped around Melissa and her lovely round breasts are squeezed against my chest.  
"Are you really sure about me meeting your family? You don't have to. I won't be mad. I promise."  
"I am sure. You're amazing."   
"So are you."   
I can't help it but kiss her. 

 

Melissa's POV 

  
_He's so sweet. I almost feel bad for being so rough with him earlier. God! This is so confusing in a way. One moment you're whipping his ass and the next you're cuddling him. Like really cuddling him – not as after care._  
 _We kiss for quite some time and I've never been kissed like this before. His long fingers are gently stroking over my shoulder and down my spine until he's gripping my leg and tugging it over his hip. Pushing closer I can feel his hardening length at my centre. He must be fucking insatiable._

_His other hand is palming my breast before gently rolling my nipple until it's rock hard. His mouth is still on mine as he slowly guides his cock to my entrance and pushes in._   
_A gasp falls from my lips and he trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck where he sucks hard. I feel his thick cock slowly gliding deeper and stretching my tunnel. So fucking good!_

_The thrusts are slow and gentle but no less arousing. My walls are already squeezing his dick tightly and I can't help but dig my heel into his backside to make him go deeper._   
_There's a small yelp from him. I've totally forgotten about his sore butt. Apologetic I grab his face thrusting my tongue in his mouth and kissing him deeply._

_While his hips are still thrusting into me his mouth has latched onto my left nipple and is sucking wildly and with every moan he's going faster until he's fucking me hard and our bodies are slapping together. We're both sweating and I can't remember a fuck lasting that long which must be because his balls are basically dry._   
_With a growl he digs his teeth into my nipple and I see stars dancing in front of my eyes as I cum screaming his name._

_I'm half unconscious because of my intense orgasm so I hardly feel him rolling me to my back. The stimulation on my g-spot doesn't end as he keeps fucking me hard - wet sounds coming from our joined bodies._   
_"Tom. Fuck! Tom. Oh! Yes! Yes!"_   
_In return he's grunting like a wild animal burying his cock deep in me and then - with a roar - he comes deep inside me._

_Our lips are firmly pressed together as we kiss for what feels like ages. Exhausted I blink my eyes up at him and when he finally pulls out there's a gushing from between my legs and I know he's made me squirt. Shit!_   
_Sheepishly I look up into his amazed face as he obviously is surprised of all that liquid._   
_"Sorry, sweety. It was just too good." I manage to say which makes him grin._

 

_I'm lying half asleep as he shifts me from side to side putting on new bedspreads. Eventually he's done and before covering us with the warm blanket he places a passionate kiss on my pussy. The next moment I'm wrapped in his strong arms and finally I drift off._

_"Time to get up!" I'm still so sleepy and I cuddle even more in the sheets as a hand is slightly shaking me. "Melissa! Wake up, my darling!"_   
_"Go away!" I spit burying my face into the pillow._   
_There's a sigh and I hope I've won when the warm blankets are tugged away. Tugging my knees to my chest I curse. The next moment strong hands are on me rolling me to my back and before I know it my legs are spread apart._

_Eventually opening my eyes I just about see how Tom's head is moving down between my legs and sucking my clit into his mouth. A gasp escapes me as he's toying with my piercing and the next moment his mouth is gone._   
_Sitting up he's wiping my juices from his lips as he grins smugly down at me._   
_"Good morning, darling. We've got to leave in half an hour."_   
_Right. His family. Suddenly I feel on edge and very nervous. I don't think it's a good idea._   
_"You're coming, aren't you?" Now he's reading my mind._   
_"I don't quite know, Tom. What if they don't like me?"_   
_"Why wouldn't they? Because you beat me black and blue?" He's grinning with a touch of embarrassment to his face._   
_"For example."_   
_"Well, then don't let out your dominatrix in front of them." His tone is teasing but it might sound easier than it is. "Please, Melissa."_   
_Having to chuckle I blink at him "That's more how I like it."_   
_His eyes are suddenly full of mischief "Please, Mistress, I promise I'll be good."_   
_"Fine then."_

_Still slightly reluctant I get up noticing Tom's outfit, dressed in slacks and a bottom down shirt with rolled up sleeves._   
_"Is it that official?" He blinks at me confused. "I mean you're dressed rather fancy."_   
_"Only because jeans are to tight to feel comfortable."_   
_Right. His sore butt. This could be fun after all... No! I can't tease him in front of his family._   
_"Do you need help to make sure you're not getting an erection?"_   
_His brows go up looking at me questioningly._   
_"The leather cock cage?! Not that you feel a sudden rush of arousal..." I tease him even more by spreading my legs._   
_"I think I will manage. But thanks, Mistress."_

_I love his playful- and dorkyness. I actually wanted to put on jeans and a t-shirt but I think that might look weird with him dressed so fancy, so I put on the dress I wore on Friday for work and the pair of sandals I've brought. No high heels. Putting on just a bit of make-up I put my hair up in a bun secured by a flower-shaped clip._   
_Heading downstairs I see Tom sitting on the sofa, phone in hand but his eyes are fixed on the empty glass. Shit! I must have forgotten that when I cleaned up last night._   
_Picking it up I sit down next to him spying a slightly growing bulge in his pants._   
_"You okay, sweety?"_   
_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he blinks at me "Sure. It's just... That was... I've never..." He trails off._   
_"...thought you'd have your own cum up your butt and like it?" I finish for him. "Sure that you don't need the cock cage?"_   
_"Yes. And yes. Let's go."_

_Getting up I quickly head to the kitchen putting the glass into the dish washer. He's waiting by the door holding his car keys and smiling at me._   
_"You look breathtaking, my darling."_   
_Slightly blushing I grin "So do you, sweety."_   
  


 

Tom's POV

I can sense that Melissa's nervous fidgeting in her seat almost the entire time. Thinking about a distraction I ask "So that contract you're working on, is it close to being finished yet?"  
"I wish it was... Pain in my ass. Fucking shit!"  
I keep asking her details about the whole stuff and I'm sure she isn't actually allowed to tell me all of it but it helps her relax and think about something else. 

"Oh! Don't forget to ask your mum if Floppy can stay longer?"  
"Won't work. I've called her earlier already. What's the problem with him. I thought you like him."  
"I do. But, well, because of your training." She sounds slightly guilty and even a bit afraid. Training? OH! She's planning on training me properly. That could be exciting.  
"But why can't Floppy come home? Besides mum is going on holidays next week."  
"Oh. Well, and you sister?"  
"Is working." What's the problem with... Shit! Suddenly the image from one of those porns comes to my mind: a guy on all fours barking like a dog. I don't want Floppy around if she's doing that with me. Would probably traumatise the little creature. "But I can ask a friend to help out dogsitting from time to time."

"Right." I can sense she's not quite happy with that answer but she doesn't say anything more.  
"He's my puppy, you know. I can't just get rid of him."  
"I know, I know. And I don't expect you to. Besides I like him. He's cute."  
"And he likes you."

15 minutes later we pull up at mum's and Melissa's nervousness is back full force.  
"Shit! We should have brought something." She's staring at me.   
"Relax, darling. They'll love you." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Just be yourself. Without threatening to punish me."  
She chuckles at that. "Well, if you don't behave... How's your butt by the way."  
"Sore as shit!" Winking at her I open the door and a moment later the front door opens and Jamila is coming out running straight at me.

Lifting her up in my arms I hug her. "How are you doing, little angel?" I kiss her cheek and she giggles.   
"You still have that awful beard, uncle Tom." I glare at her and she giggles even more, plus there's giggling from my right. Melissa.   
Jamila looks over at her curiously and Melissa waves at her while coming towards us. "Hi. I'm Melissa. And I'm not a huge fan of that beard either."  
"Nice to meet you." The little girl is holding out her hand to Melissa and they grin at each other. A good sign.

Next thing a little, furry creature is coming running towards us and first jumping my leg before jumping up Melissa's whilst barking.   
"Hey, Floppy!" She's bending down and petting my pup and the little traitor seems to enjoy it. 

After a few more minutes we're heading towards the door and I grab Melissa's hand squeezing it reassuringly. 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_His family is super nice and I really like them although I'm not entirely sure if they like me. At least they don't show any sign of hostility. Maybe it helps that Floppy is basically at my side the entire time wanting to be petted. Tom is even a bit angry that his pup is at my side more than at his. It's good that Floppy likes me, so it won't be too difficult to look after him while Tom will be at Caren's._

_Occasionally I catch him making a face or tensing up - especially when sitting down. My poor Tommy and his sore ass..._

_The afternoon goes by in a blur and while his mum - Diana as she insists me calling her - his sister and him set up the table and prepare dinner I end up playing with Jamila and Floppy in the beautiful garden._   
_"Do you like uncle Tom?" The little girl asks all of a sudden._   
_"Yes. He's amazing." Floppy is jumping into my lap holding his snout up and wanting me to throw the ball he's holding with it._   
_"Good. You know I used to be a big fan..." She trails of waving over towards the house where Tom's standing._   
_Only when he's turned around she continues. "Turns out she's a stupid slut."_   
_My eyebrows go up on hearing a girl her age using such words._

_Dinner is great and I can imagine Tom once being a fantastic dad seeing him with Jamila. How can a man laughing and playing with a child be so hot?!_   
_After eating I help Diana clear the table and put the stuff into the dish washer when she suddenly closes the door behind us._   
_"So what's your game?"_   
_"Sorry?" I look at her questioningly._   
_"Tom clearly adores you but there's something off and I can't say what it is!"_   
_"He's great. I love him."_   
_"Because he's famous?" She sounds angry._   
_"No! Because he's Tom. A lovely guy. Funny, dorky, intelligent and tender." Plus he's amazing in bed and a good sub, I add in my head._   
_"He doesn't deserve to be hurt yet again!"_   
_"I know and I'm not planning to." Not in the way she's thinking._   
_"God! I just want him to - for once - choose the right woman and be happy."_   
_"He's a good guy. Maybe too good." She looks at me curiously. "I mean he's a perfect gentleman. It's sometimes hard to handle." Unless you're a dominatrix..._   
_"Right." She suddenly smiles at me, a warm, heartfelt smile. "Maybe he's finally found someone who doesn't take him for granted."_

_That talk doesn't leave me alone all the way home as I don't quite know what she meant with "take him for granted"._   
_"What's bothering you?"_   
_I smile at him "Your mum... She..."_   
_"Oh, no! What did she say?" He looks shocked and I have to chuckle._   
_"Well, she said she hoped you'd found someone who didn't take you for granted and I'm not quite sure what she meant."_   
_A sigh leaves his lips and I see tears welling up in his eyes. "I guess I've never had a girlfriend who was in love with me as much as I was with her. It always was kind of one-sided, I guess."_   
_Grabbing his hand I squeeze it lightly "I love you, Tom, and I'd do pretty much anything for you."_   
  


 

Tom's POV 

I can't believe mum said that to her and I honestly don't know if the relationship with Melissa is better than any previous one. But when I hear her say that she'd do anything for me I have to grin. Nobody's ever said that to me. I just want to make love with her that moment...  
"I would, too." I whisper and her hand is squeezing mine again. 

 

Once home we head back inside with Floppy circling around us. He seems to be excited to be home again. I let him out into the backyard so he can play a bit more.  
"What are you doing?" As I turn I see Melissa packing her bag.  
"We both have to work tomorrow and I don't have anything appropriate to wear to work, so I have to go home."  
"I was hoping you'd spend the night. And maybe we could... You know..."  
"Fuck?" She looks at me with a grin.  
"No. Make love." I've stepped up to her and wrap her in my arms.  
"Hmmmm. Sounds good, actually. Well, then I'll head home tomorrow morning before work. How does that sound?"  
"Perfect." I slowly tug the zipper on her dress down and brush the fabric off her shoulders eventually. "I think my family liked you. A lot."  
"They were rather sweet. Just like you."   
Leaning down I kiss her deeply. 

With our lips locked we stand there for a while until she's starting to unbutton my shirt and eventually my pants. I'm already semi-hard and I can't wait to have her tight cunt wrapped around my thick cock.   
"Let's take this upstairs." She says as her hand sneaks into my briefs palming my shaft.  
"Absolutely." 

 

I quickly get Floppy in and put a bowl with water down for him before grabbing Melissa's hand and tugging her upstairs.   
Once in the bedroom we strip our undies and jump onto the bed kissing and groping at each other. I can't help but suck her soft nipple into my mouth which makes her moan loudly. Switching to the other side her fingers grab my hair tightly holding me to her tit.  
"So good. Oh, Tom! Yes!"   
My hips automatically thrust forward on hearing her moan and by chance my erection rubs straight against her wet cunt. In fact it almost slips into her. I want her!

Grabbing her knees I push them towards her shoulders and once her lovely cunt is perfectly exposed to me I thrust in making her gasp. 

Her walls feel so hot and tight around me, I can't get enough of her. I fuck into her faster and faster until the wet slaps of our bodies fill the air. So fucking good. It feels like the only place my cock belongs is her cunt.   
Kissing her again I keep fucking into her deeper and deeper, faster and harder. It's no making love it's fucking - rough fucking - but I think we both need that now. She's screaming my name over and over as I keep pounding into her and then her walls grow even tighter and I can't hold back any longer releasing my seed into her.

 

It feels amazing to wake up beside her holding her in my arm. She's stirring lightly as I turn off my alarm.   
"What time is it?" She blinks at me while I slowly roll out of bed.   
"5.30"  
She's letting out a groan and cuddling back into the sheets. Quickly getting dressed in my running gear I kiss her cheek before heading out. 

 

An hour later I get back. Stripping off my clothes I head to the shower and wash my hair. I'm facing the wall so I nearly have a heart-attack  when there are suddenly fingers on me.  
"Scoot it on over, big boy." Melissa's stepping in behind me her fingers going to my cock.  
Chuckling I turn my head. "Why would I do that?"  
"Because you want to fuck me against the wall!" She's stroking my dick firmer now and of course it soon fills with blood. 

I don't need telling twice and grab her a bit roughly maybe, pressing her back against the tiled wall before grabbing her leg and kissing her passionately. Her hand is on my cock again and guides it to her opening. Shit! Her core feels impossibly hot and I can't help it but impale her on my cock. 

Her arms are wrapped around my shoulders and her fingers stroking through my hair occasionally tugging when I thrust particularly hard. Grabbing her butt I lift her off the floor and penetrate her even deeper. So fucking good. 

Until her heels dig into my still sore butt...  
Cursing I snap my hips even harder against hers and we both groan in light pain. With every upwards thrust her round tits are bouncing and I can't help it but suck at the skin of her left breast until there's that light metallic taste in my mouth. Switching to the other side I suck at her again and just like that she's coming.   
But I don't want to yet, so I quickly pull out before spinning her around and ramming back into her from behind. Her walls are still gripping for my cock but I keep fucking her as hard as I can. I'm normally not like that but I just want it. Want to fuck her raw. Make her feel my dick there for the rest of the day.

Our screams and moans fill the room. My right hand is on her clit rubbing it fast while my left hand is squeezing her tits and finally I hear it: a high-pitched scream and she's coming again. Harder than before. Thrusting as deep into her as I can I cum as well filling her with my seed. 

 

Afterwards we're both speechless and washing each other's bodies. She's so fucking beautiful with those love bites on her tits. I'd love to stay home and spend the day in bed with her. But I'm running late. 

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I don't think I've ever been fucked this hard before. First last night and then again in the shower. Tom's mouth on my tits alone made me come nearly._  
 _He's quickly kissing me saying he doesn't want to be late as he steps out of the shower._  
 _Damn. I watch him dry himself off quickly before jumping into undies and a pair of jeans._

_I get out of the shower as well watching him blow dry his hair. I'm still naked when he's done._   
_"I'll be off, darling. I take Floppy with me and leave you a set of spare keys by the door. Okay?"_   
_"Spare keys?!" I look at him slightly shocked._   
_"Yes. You've got to lock up. Plus you can come back whenever you want to." Winking at me he kisses me again before rushing out. My jaw drops. Spare keys! Are we that far already? Or is he expecting me to give them back?_   
_Well, that will have to wait as I don't want to be late either._

_I try to call him Monday night but he doesn't pick up. Tuesday morning I find a message on my phone from 1.15 at night where he apologises for not being able to take my call. Apparently it's been a very long day for him. Same on Tuesday night._   
_Wednesday I go out with some friends - fellow dommes - and once we're sitting in a club I receive a text from Tom._   
_-Hi, there. Done for today. Only tomorrow left. Will probably be finished in the afternoon. Maybe we can see each other in the evening.-_   
_Grinning I quickly reply._   
_-Sounds good. You'll cook! Slave!-_

_I've thought about how to best prepare him for his training at Caren's and am still not sure. But I'm out with friends so maybe they can give me advice. Explaining the situation they listen closely._   
_"Should I tell him what'll happen? I'm afraid he won't understand otherwise."_   
_"Do a scene with him the night before but make sure you don't have to punish him because he might think that you bringing him away is a punishment."_   
_"True. Only tell him when you're on your way. Otherwise he might convince you not to do it."_   
_"Yes. Make sure to explain to him that you can't train him. Not the way he needs anyway."_   
_"He sounds cute though. Will we meet him at the club one day?"_

_When I'm heading home it's already past midnight but I feel better about the whole thing. Everyone agreed that I can't provide the training he needs. I'll be vanilla with him tomorrow, Friday I'll dominate him again and Saturday..._   
_My heart is slightly bleeding at the thought of bringing him away. Well, if he's a good boy I'll be able to see him at Caren's two weeks later for a day or two. I just hope it's the right thing to do._

_Thursday is cosy and we spend the evening at his house cuddled on the sofa after a great dinner._   
_"Tom?"_   
_"Yes, Melissa?"_   
_"The keys. Do you want them back?" I'm nervous about the key thing. I mean if I'm allowed to keep them then this is the most serious relationship I've ever had._   
_He's thinking about it briefly looking into my eyes. "No. I think I want you to keep them."_   
_My jaw drops and he looks slightly afraid all of a sudden. "If it's too early... You don't have to... I just thought..."_   
_Before he can go on I quickly kiss him._

_Friday morning he's still sleeping soundly when I get up. Grabbing a butt plug and the small ball stretcher I put them onto his dining table before scribbling a note._

  
**_Morning slave!_**

**_I want you to wear both things for me today put them on immediately after reading this. I'll see you tonight._ **

**_Your loving Mistress_ **

**_P.S. Make sure to shave your genitals properly. Or perhaps try a depilatory cream._ **

 

_My working day lasts forever but luckily I manage to get out on time and only a few minutes after six I'm at Tom's letting myself in with my keys. I hope I'll manage to look after Floppy properly until Tom's back. Well, I'll just have to let him out in the morning and take him for a stroll in the evening again._   
  


 

Tom's POV

Luckily I only saw Melissa's surprise after my morning run as it feels totally uncomfortable to go shopping with a butt plug and the ball stretcher. Why? Because I'm fucking hard - well, at least semi-hard. So far I've caught at least five people - men and women - ogling my crotch. Fuck!  
I'm grateful when I'm finally back home putting the stuff away. As Melissa has suggested I've also bought depilatory. Stripping my clothes I read through the instruction before spreading it around my dick and balls, my chest and my armpits. I want to surprise her with that.

Using the small sponge I wash the stuff off again in the shower only to find that my skin is fucking smooth. She'll surely love that. Putting on sweats and a t-shirt I clean up my house and as it's already 5 when I'm done I start making dinner - all the time trying to ignore my erection which, in combination with my still slightly sore butt, isn't easy at all.

I'm setting up the table when I hear the door open. Melissa! I quickly tug off my shirt and just as I reach for the waistband of my sweats she's entering the room.  
"Good evening, slave."   
"Hello, Mistress." Letting my sweats fall to the ground I step out of them.   
Floppy comes running from the garden to greet her as well and she crouches down to pet him. She's still petting Floppy when her eyes land on me. "Kneel!" Her tone is sharp and I immediately sink to my knees getting into that sub position she's shown me. To my amusement I see that Floppy has sat down as well.   
"Good boy." She's still tending to him and I feel lightly jealous. 

"Is dinner ready, yet?" Finally she's coming over towards me grinning down at me.  
"Almost, Mistress."  
"Good. And I see you've behaved. How long have you been wearing the ball stretcher and the plug?"  
"Since about ten, Mistress."  
"Good boy." Her fingers are in my long hair stroking through them. "Go upstairs and shave off that beard!"  
"But Mistress..." Suddenly her fingers tug harshly on my hair and I let out a hiss of pain.   
"Do it now!"

 

With shaking fingers I shave off my beard and once the hair are gone I almost freeze. Sighing I look in the mirror, the long hair without the beard look kind of weird.   
Eventually I go back downstairs where she's finished setting up the table. But hang on! There's only one dish on the table...

When she finally sees me a grin spreads on her face. "Looking good. So much younger without that stupid beard. On your knees again!"   
Immediately obeying her I kneel on the floor and a moment later she's at my side crouching down next to me. Her fingers find the smooth skin around my cock and she hums in approval. "Seems like you've been a very good boy today. I might let you cum after all."   
What's that supposed to mean? 

Seemingly from out of nowhere she tugs a thin, silver stick with a ring on one end and the next moment she shoves it into my dick. "You'll have to get used to wearing a penis plug as well. Helps you not to cum. Plus it looks pretty."   
I've been hard nearly all day and my shaft is dark pink the tip peeking out of the foreskin and now a silver ring sits on it almost like a crown.

 

"You'll stay on all fours! Now come along." She's heading towards the dining table, passes it and into the kitchen. In the corner where Floppy's bowl stands there's a second one and when I see the name on it my blood freezes.  
"See, Tommy, there's your dinner." She's put some of the food I've made into the bowl, the meat cut into little pieces. Disbelievingly I stare up at her.  
"Go on. Eat!"  
"But, Mis..." Her right hand slaps across my face and now that the beard is gone it stings even more.   
"Eat!" 

Looking from her to the bowl and back I eventually decide to go to the bowl and to my misery my cock swells even more. I've watched a porn with petplay in it and found it rather arousing. Well, here we go...  
"That's it. Eat up, Tommy!"   
With my head down and my ass up I eat from the bowl which isn't as easy as it sounds. 

I hear her rummaging in the kitchen and a few moments later she drops a can of dog food in Floppy's bowl. From the corner of my eyes I watch her hands and the next moment she's calling for my pet.   
The clicks of his claws come closer and closer and then I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel his cold snout sniffing at my backside and genitals.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I nearly burst out laughing when Floppy is sniffing his still lightly red butt. He jumps lightly but doesn't move._  
 _Eventually Floppy barks twice and wags his tail before going for his dinner. What a sight!_

_I watch Tom eat his dinner while his cock hardens more and more and once the bowl is empty and he's looking up at me I grab his hair and tug him along._   
_"Under the dining table. Time to serve your Mistress!" I order him and watch as he heads over there. His erection is nearly touching his belly by now and his balls look hard as tennis balls._

_Grabbing my own dinner I head over and sit down pushing my skirt up. His eyes are immediately on my naked pussy and he licks his lips. He's so fucking cute. And eager._   
_"Now be a good pet, Tommy, and make me cum."_   
_He doesn't need telling twice as his mouth is immediately on me, his tongue tracing lines around my folds and eventually finding my clit. The food is fantastic as well and I eat slowly while enjoying his mouth on me. I'm not quite sure, though, what is better: with the beard or without._   
_His skilled tongue has got me close soon but I only allow myself to orgasm when I'm gulping down the last bite._

_"Very well, done. Such a good boy." I slowly get up after gripping his hair and tugging him out from beneath the table. "Sit up!" To his credit he's immediately going into sub position and I can see his dark pink shaft and balls, there are even a few drops of precum leaking out next to the plug. "Do you need to cum, puppy?"_   
_His eyes have watered lightly and he nods. God, he's good at being a puppy. I should have put the collar on him as well._   
_"Okay. As you're such a good boy. But only when I tell you to." Leaning down I quickly tug out the penis plug before lying on the floor with my legs spread. "Be a good boy and push into me, then you're allowed to cum."_

_In the blink of an eye he's on top of me shoving his erection into my cunt and once he's in he lets out a grunt and releases his seed. His head is a deep red as well as he gets back up. "That's my lovely puppy. Are you stretched enough for my cock? - I don't think so. Go upstairs and prepare your hole for me. Then wait on the bed."_

_When he's out of sight I grab the strap on and shove it into my tunnel to collect his seed whilst cleaning up._   
_When I'm done I make sure Floppy has everything he needs before heading upstairs. In the hallway I tug out the strap-on and fasten it on me. It's covered in my juices and his seed and he'll clean every last inch of it with his tongue._

_As I've told him he's waiting on bed, legs spread to the sides. His eyes are immediately on me and the strap-on. Kneeling onto the bed beside him I grab the plastic cock at it's base_   
_"Come here and suck my cock, you filthy slut!"_   
_Immediately he jumps on all fours and in the blink of an eye his lips wrap around the plastic. He's holding in a moment but with a hum finally starts sucking eagerly. God, one day I want to watch him suck a real cock._

_Exhausted he's lying on his front in his own cum after I've roughly fucked his pussy. After taking off the strap-on I cuddle against him making sure he knows that I love him for doing all this for me._   
_"You're such a good boy. My good boy." I cuddle him for a while until he's calmed down again. Well, time to prepare him a little for what is to come._   
_"Soon you'll be a very well trained slave. You'll have to suffer quite a little, endure pain, be more humiliated than you'd ever thought possible. But you'll do it for us and you'll love every moment. Tonight will be the last orgasm at my hands for a while, so treasure it."_   
_His eyes are on mine, his head resting on my left tit. He really looks like a puppy. Well, maybe I should ask Caren to focus on pet training after all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually dreamd last night that I was at a big mall for a lecture and saw Tom having his beard shaved. He ended up with a goatie...


	13. Lady Caren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa brings Tom to her friend Caren but can she really leave him with her???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is quite a tough chapter...

Melissa's POV

  
_When I wake up in the morning I slowly get up. Tom is still sleeping soundly looking like a damn angel with those curly long hair and those long eyelashes. I told Caren we'd be there at around 10 o'clock, so there's still time._

_Heading downstairs after dressing quickly I grab Floppy and we go for his morning walk after all he has to get used to me doing that._   
_When we get back it's nearly 8.30, so time to wake up Tom and get him ready. I put some food into Floppy's bowl make sandwiches and coffee for myself and Tom before heading upstairs._

_He's still on his side sleeping, so I get on bed beside him and kiss him until he slowly stirs._   
_"What a way to wake up?!" He sighs blinking his beautiful eyes at me._   
_"Absolutely. Here, I've made breakfast. Finish quickly, slave, and when you're done go to the bathroom, shower and clean your tight, little cunt."_   
_His eyes widen, maybe he was hoping we'd be us today..._

_While he's in the bathroom I get my two surprises for him plus I put out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. The car is ready and Floppy has been tended to as well. Ready to go._   
_Soon enough he comes back to the bedroom in all his naked glory._   
_"Look at that lovely slave." I smile at him "Come on. Kneel on the bed for me."_   
_"Yes, Mistress." There's a light blush on his face which is just too cute._

_He's kneeling in the position I've shown him which makes me smile even more. "Such a good boy and good boys get presents." With that I grab the collar I've had made especially for him. It's about an inch thicker than the one we've used so far, plus there's my name engraved in the ring connected to it which I show him. "See this, sweety. This means you're mine and mine alone."_   
_His eyes are wide and he actually cranes his already long neck for me when I put the collar on. The black leather looks lovely against his pale skin and adoringly I trace a finger around the edge._

_Shaking my head I look in his big puppy eyes with regret "We both know you'll masturbate again when you're gone for a longer while which made me think you need proper chastity training." His eyes turn from loving and slightly aroused to shocked as I say that._   
_"Slaves aren't allowed to cum unless their Mistress grants them their orgasm." Opening the box I've put on the bedside table I pull out the cock cage I've bought for him. It's metal and designed for long time use, plus the metal cage will be pretty tight and even when he'll get semi-hard he'll feel discomfort. But if I choose a more forgiving one Caren would put the tightest she has on him._

_I tug his balls and dick through the ring which will hold the device in place when he protests_   
_"Please, Mistress, I promise I'll be good. I'll never touch my dick again unless you'll allow it."_   
_Continuing to fasten the thing in place I look in his eyes "I know you believe you can do this but truth is you can't." He looks hurt but I can't be too soft on him, so I look back down grabbing the metal cage and sliding it over his lovely dick before locking it in place with a small padlock._

 

 

Tom's POV

What a way to wake up... Well, although I would have preferred Melissa instead of my Mistress and a nice morning fuck. Instead I'm standing in the shower cleaning my butt - once again. Well, as long as I'm allowed to come. 

I quickly dry off and head back to the bedroom in anticipation of what's to come. Maybe more petplay, I certainly wouldn't mind that. As I step back into the bedroom she's smiling and praising me which makes me blush lightly. Obeying her I kneel onto the bed.  
"Such a good boy and good boys get presents."   
I guess if I really was a dog I'd be wagging my tail now. In wonder I watch her grabbing a black collar with a polished silver ring dangling from it.  
"See this, sweety. This means you're mine and mine alone."  
Her name is engraved in the silver ring and I can't wait to wear it - to be hers. She fastens it pretty tight but I still can breath easily. 

I don't quite know what's going on next but from one moment to the other she changes from  a loving dominatrix to a slightly angry one.   
"We both know you'll masturbate again when you're gone for a longer while which made me think you need proper chastity training." I stare at her not quite able to believe what's happening. "Slaves aren't allowed to cum unless their Mistress grants them their orgasm."  
Well, so much for being allowed to cum...

She opens a small black box lying on the bedside table and tugs out something silver. Fuck, no! Not again!   
For a moment I feel basically paralysed as she puts a silver ring around my cock and balls until I finally manage to find my voice again.  
"Please, Mistress, I promise I'll be good. I'll never touch my dick again unless you'll allow it."  
To my horror she continues what she's doing before looking at me "I know you believe you can do this but truth is you can't."   
It almost feels as if she's just slapped me across the face but thinking about it I find she might be right. 

With tears in my eyes I watch her put the silver tube on my cock before locking it to the ring. The little padlock snaps in place and a moment later she's lightly tugging at it in order to test if it'll stay where it is.   
"Please, Mistress. I'll be good." I try again. I want her to trust me.  
There's a sad smile on her face as she grabs a silver chain with a small key hanging from it and puts it around her neck.  
"Be my good boy and put on those clothes." Her voice is really sad and I feel like crying as well. Nevertheless I obey her. 

Getting up I grab my black sweats. God, that metal thing is quite heavy tugging slightly at my genitals. Once the sweats are on I grab my sweatshirt zipping it up.  
"Good boy. Now come."  
"Where are we going, Mistress?" I can't help but feel as if something is off as I follow her out of the bedroom and down the hallway.  
"We're going to a friend's house."  
The first thing that comes to my mind is "dungeon". Well, maybe this will be fun after all.

She opens the door grabbing the keys when I remember my puppy. "What about Floppy? He's..."  
"I've already taken care of him. Don't worry."  
Quietly I follow her bare food to her car where she opens the back door for me. "In you get!"  
I don't want to upset or annoy her so I obey sitting down in the back seat fastening my seat belt. Squirming lightly I try to find a position where that cock cage doesn't feel so irritating.   
Melissa's climbing in the driver's seat looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "Everything alright?"   
"Well, that cock cage feels kind of weird, Mistress."  
A glint of worry appears on her face "Pull down your sweats and show me." She's turning around while I obey her and a moment later she's inspecting my genitals tugging on the cage a few times before shrugging her shoulders. "You'll just have to get used to it."

 

We're heading North, out of London, and I'm slightly nervously squirming in the back seat.  
"What are we doing at your friend's, Mistress?"  
Her eyes go to me in the mirror again. Sighing she pulls over at the next opportunity. "Listen, slave..." She turns around to face me directly "I've told you that you need proper training to become an excellent slave. That's where we're going. My friend, Lady Caren, will take care of that."  
Confused I stare at her. Is she really saying what I think she is??? "But I'm yours, Mistress!"  
"I know." Her hand squeezes my knee. "But that's the problem. I'm too easy on you. I can't properly train you because I love you too much."  
Tears are welling up in my eyes. "What if I don't want her to train me?" I beg her with my eyes to not do this. I don't want to spend the day with some strange woman whipping me.  
"Do it for us, sweety. I know this is tough but I want us to last and I want to be able to trust you. I want to know that when you're away you won't spend the night with some woman because you're desperate for a fuck or wank off every night. That's the dominatrix part of me wanting to own your body."  
"I can wear the cock cage."  
She's lightly shaking her head "The metal one can't be used that long and if there's an emergency there needs to be someone with the key. And the leather one didn't work last time either."  
"Please, Mistress! I won't take it off again. Please!"  
"The training is for your own good, honey. Why don't you just try it?"  
My mind is racing. I really could at least try it. For us. "Okay."  
"That's my good boy." With a smile she turns back around and starts driving again.

 

About half an hour later we pass a small village, on the hill behind it is a huge estate and I suddenly have to think about Floppy. He'd love to have such a large garden to play and run around in.   
To my surprise Melissa turns left and heads directly towards the large estate. There's a high wall and hedges around it so you can't see a thing from the outside. We stop in front of the gates and Melissa lets down her window before pressing a button.  
"Hello?" A male voice comes through the speakers.  
"It's Lady Melissa. I've got an appointment with Lady Caren."  
"Of course, Lady Melissa." There's a short buzzing before the voice appears again while the gates open. "Please, pull up into the garage, Lady Melissa."

She closes her window again before glancing at me. My heart is racing and I can feel every heartbeat throbbing against my collar.   
"No need to be nervous. Just try to behave, sweety."  
"Yes, M... Do you want me to call you Lady Melissa?"  
"No, sweety. No need." 

She drives through the large gates and my mouth falls open on seeing the large estate. It's basically a castle. With a large g... What the hell is that?!   
Just next to the driveway are three naked men wearing something looking like hooves on their feet and hands. Turning to look at them I notice in shock that they even seem to have tails coming out from between their butt cheeks.  
Melissa's laughing draws my attention to her. "Those are some of horse-slaves. I think there are about 10 currently."  
Will she make me do that as well? Walking around like that?! No fucking way!

"Please, Mistress, I don't want to do that. I..."  
"Don't worry. You'll receive a better treatment. You'll have your own room while you're here and not have to sleep in the stables."  
Hang on a moment! "While I'm here? We won't go back home tonight?"  
She's furrowing her brows as she stops in front of a huge garage. "How long did you think this training would be? A day?"   
"Yes!" I'm slightly panicking. She can't leave me here! Something else crosses my mind. "You won't stay either, will you?"  
"Of course not. Oh, sweety. Let me just park the car then I'll explain."

The garage has opened and there's a free spot next to a Aston Marten DB9. With the fancy car I almost don't see the "dogs" walking around the driveway. There are at least five naked men wearing paws on their hands crawling around on all fours. They're all wearing tails and some even dog masks. What is this place?! 

 

After she's killed the engine she quickly gets out and comes around to my side opening the door. "Listen, sweety, I really love you and as I've been a dominatrix basically all my life I want a partner who - well - knows certain things. You're doing really good so far but there are things that I can't do because they would be too cruel but you'll have to learn. Especially considering that we're not just dom and sub but also boyfriend and girlfriend."  
Tears have welled up in her eyes and her hand is gently stroking through my hair. "Caren's a good friend and she's trained two of my former slaves as well. She's good at that. Well, that's why she's running this facility. Dommes from all over Europe bring their male -  sometimes even female slaves her to be trained. I've worked with her before. I completely trust her.  
I know she'll challenge you. You'll feel pain and embarrassment but at the end of the day it's for us. For our future."

Only now I realise that I'm crying. "I'm so sorry, Mistress. Please, I didn't want to disappoint you." God, I sound whiny...  
"You didn't. I'm really happy with you. This will just help you improve. Like you went to drama school to improve your acting. To learn." She's pressing my face against her chest and I cuddle into her, my tears soaking her dress.   
"What would I have to do?" I really love her but I don't want to be some sort of animal walking the yard.   
"Obey Caren. Training varies from slave to slave always depending on how you are doing. And if you're being a good boy, I'll be allowed to visit you in two weeks."  
"Two weeks?!" Jesus, how long does she want me to stay here?   
"Yes. Depending on how you're behaving the duration of the training is at least three weeks with an open end. It's all up to the slaves."  
"But I don't want anybody to know that I'm here."  
"I know. That's why I've booked the VIP package. You've got your own room and only Caren and her slave Paul will see you without a mask of some sort."  
"Is this really necessary. I'll do anything you want. You can hit me black and blue. I don't care."  
"It's not about hitting. You'll learn how to fully submit. You're pretty good at it already but this will help you to improve - to make me even more proud."

I want that. I want her to be happy with me. I want to please her as much as I can.  
"Okay. I'll try. But if I can't do it... If the three weeks are too much..."  
"You can always use a safeword. Caren will tell you what that is. Once you say it she'll call me and I come here as fast as possible to get you."  
Swallowing hard I look up at her nodding my head. "Okay, Mistress. I'll do it for you."  
She's smiling tenderly but shaking her head "Not for me. For us." She's leaning down and kissing my forehead right at that stupid scar. "Now be my good boy and take off your clothes."  
"Do I have to?" I try my best puppy eyes on her.   
"Yes. No clothes allowed in there for slaves."

Swallowing hard I slowly tug down the zipper of my sweatshirt before shrugging out of it. She's holding out her hand and taking it I slowly get out of the car. Smiling at me she nods and I push down my sweats leaving me in nothing but a leather collar and a metal cock cage.  
"Now come along, sweety."

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I've nearly just said to him "Fuck it! We're going back home" when he looked at me with those puppy eyes. Would it really be that bad if he masturbated when he was away?_  
 _Well, as my slave his orgasms are mine and I'd surely not like it too much. But I could just punish him for it. But what if he lied to me again, like when he sent me the altered picture of his confined cock._  
 _He'll need to learn what it means to utterly belong to your dominatrix. I just know he hasn't fully realised that and he'll learn that as well. Not that I'll ever make decisions to change his body in some way - may it be a tattoo or piercing or worse stuff._

_Still fighting with myself I open the door to Caren's "Welcome Lounge" as she calls it. It's the same way I remember with a large red velvet sofa and a matching arm chair, plus a pillow on the floor. Turning around I hold the door open for Tom who looks fucking terrified. I'd love to cuddle him but if Caren notices that I'm that soft on him she'll only make it worse for him and I know she's already been watching us since the moment we arrived at her gates._   
_"Kneel on that pillow, sweety. You know how."_

_Closing the door behind us I press the button which tells her that we're ready for her. Heading over to the sofa I make sure to brush my fingers reassuringly over Tom's shoulders. God, he looks fucking delicious with that collar and the cage on. Sitting down on the sofa I notice his eyes are on me, so I indicate him with my glance that he's supposed to look down which he luckily gets. Only a second later the door from the main house opens and Caren comes in._

_She looks as intimidating as ever with knee-high latex boots, which stiletto heel has already penetrated one or the other urethra, she's also wearing a tight latex corset with hot pants and of course she's holding a cane - her favourite torture instrument._   
_"Mel, my darling." I quickly get up to greet her with a hug._   
_"How are you Caren? Lovely to see you. You look fantastic."_

_We do some small talk for a bit which I know is a test for the subs. But Tom hasn't moved much since she's come in. Unfortunately he's decided to be all shy and his hands are covering his genitals. I just hope he'll eventually shift back into the correct position._   
_"How's Paul?"_   
_"He's fantastic. He's just had his monthly orgasm."_   
_"Oh. Lucky him."_   
_"When has your slave had his last release." With that her focus turns towards Tom. Here we go..._   
  


 

Tom's POV

The woman looks somehow terrifying. She's rather tall and looks quite strong as well. Her tone is unforgiving and doesn't leave any room for arguing. Listening to them talk about Melissa's job and other stuff I watch them from the corner of my eye.  
Somehow automatically my hands have moved down to cover my trapped genitals, plus there's a large part of me yelling "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"How's Paul?" I hear Melissa ask. Paul? Her slave?  
"He's fantastic. He's just had his monthly orgasm."   
MONTHLY orgasm? Seriously?  
"Oh. Lucky him."  
"When has your slave had his last release."   
"Yesterday, actually." Melissa answers after a short break. I can see they've turned towards me, so I lower my gaze more.

Before I know what's happening a painful blow which makes me yelp lands on the back of my hand so I immediately tug it away. A split second later my other hand explodes with the same pain. But that's nothing compared to the next blow which lands directly on my testicle. I mean I've been accidentally hit in the balls before but that was nothing compared to this.  
I want to curl up in a ball but the moment I move the cane is beneath my chin.  
"Don't you dare moving unless you want 10 blows on your butt!"  
Shit! That woman is a monster!

"Be my good boy and stay in the position you know." I hear Melissa's softer voice. With tears spilling from my eyes I settle down again with my throbbing hands resting on my thighs.   
"You're quite soft on him, Mel." They've sat down. Melissa on the sofa to my left and that Caren on the arm chair directly in front of me. "You like to be fucked by that large cock, don't you?" The cane is back on me - luckily only to lift and inspect my trapped dick.  
"He's rather good with it."  
"Still he's a fucking slave!" She pokes my dick with her cane a couple of times and more tears roll down my cheeks. It just feels so wrong.   
Blinking my tears away I see three angry red welts, two on my hands and the last one across my right testicle.

There's a longer pause and I basically can feel the tension growing with every moment.   
"He's a rather cute slave, though. What's his main problem?" Finally she's taken the cane away from my body and I let out a long breath.   
"Well, he's never been a slave before, so he'll need to learn the basics as well, plus he's got a problem with chastity."  
"Well, don't they all... But especially a guy like him with balls that size... No wonder. Well, I guess it's true: long fingers, long nose, big dick! How big does it get when he's hard?"  
"Around 8 to 9 inch I'd say."  
"Impressive. Can't wait to see him get hard in that cage." Teasingly she traces the tip of her cane around a nipple and down my belly. "What kind of slave is he and what do you call him?"  
"Well, currently he's Tommy, the pussy-boy, I guess. But last night he was Tommy my puppy and I think he liked that a lot." I feel blood shooting into my face making me blush at Melissa's words. Why does she tell her such intimate things?

Caren is still tracing the tip of the cane over my skin making me shake lightly "He's cute when he's blushing. What else have you done with him so far?"  
"A bit of spanking, anal play, prostate milking, a tiny bit of bondage, pegging - you should have seen his face when I released his own seed in his tight cunt. Oh, and I think he loves to wear a ball stretcher."  
"That's it?" Does she sound shocked?  
"Well, we haven't spent too much time together, yet. Oh, I whipped him with his belt last week. He's still a bit sore."  
"What did he do?" She's getting up and walking around me. "Bend over, pussy-boy. Show me your butt!" Her voice somehow sends chills through my body as I obey her getting on all fours.

To my horror the cane is now on my butt tracing patterns there. "Nice shade of pink. Suites him." Before I feel it I can hear the thin cane cut through the air and hit me across both buttocks. I can't help but yelp in surprise and pain. Shit, the belt was basically gentle compared to this. "Don't worry he'll get used to this. I'll start with a short caning tonight."  
This must be a joke! I haven't done anything! Seeking help I look over at Melissa who's shaking her head lightly indicating I shouldn't look at her. There's that sound again and her cane slaps across my butt again.  
"Bad pussy-boy. Never make eye-contact with your dom unless you're told TO!" With the last word she hits me again and I cry out in misery. "Why is he not wearing a plug?"  
"I thought I'd leave that up to you."   
"But he's cleaned his cunt?"  
"Yes, of course."   
"Good. Back on your knees!" My heart is racing as I slowly get back upright flinching as my butt brushes against my heels. "Hard limits?"  
"Fisting, fire, knives, excrements, lasting damage in any way. The usual. He might have more but as I've said we haven't done too much."  
"His safewords?"  
"Red and yellow."  
"Good."

Again there's silence but the next moment I feel the cane under my chin. "Look at me, pussy-boy." Somehow I'm dreading to look at her...

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I nearly tell her to stop when she canes him but again I hold back as I know she'll only be harder on him then. And when he looked at me pleadingly my heart nearly broke. Maybe I should take him back home with me after all._  
 _I list all his hard limits making sure she knows about fisting as she loves doing that and using her slaves as toilets. After I've told her his safewords she looks at me and I eventually nod giving my consent for the training to start although I'm slightly reluctant. And I've never been reluctant before..._

_She lifts his head to look in his eyes as she explains her rules._   
  


 

Tom's POV

"From now on you are mine and I do with or to you whatever I please. You'll obey each and every of my commands. If you even just hesitate or a second you'll be punished. Your punishments are chosen by me. Any arguing will get you more punishment.   
You are not allowed to speak unless you're directly asked something. You'll keep your eyes down all the time unless instructed otherwise.   
Every morning you will have half an hour to get read - use the bathroom, clean your cunt, shave your pubes etc. In the evening you'll be allowed to shower and wash, that's the only time your chastity device will be removed. If I catch you masturbating during that, punishment will be severe.   
As your Mistress has booked the VIP package you'll have your own room and will be allowed access to your phone an hour every day. However, you are not allowed to contact your Mistress. If you do nonetheless, you'll loose that privilege and will be punished.   
You'll address me as Lady Caren.   
If you need to speak you'll use one of your safewords depending on how urgent it is what you need to say.   
If you find you have to quit the training, you'll say 'Mistress Melissa'. Then I'll contact her and she'll come here to pick up her loser.  
Everything clear?"  
My whole body is shaking and I just want to cry as I nod quietly.  
"IS THAT CLEAR?!" She shouts at me.  
"Yes, Lady Caren." I whisper sounding totally pathetic.  
"Good."

Melissa is suddenly standing next to her and Caren gets up as well. To my horror I watch Melissa handing over the necklace with the key to my cock cage while they are both looking down at me.  
"Thank you for your trust, Melissa darling. I promise you'll get him back as a well trained slave."  
"Thank you, Caren."  
"PAUL! Come here!" I nearly jump out of my skin as she shouts. A moment later a naked man comes in through the door she's entered through earlier as well. He's got a slightly curvy belly and is also wearing a collar and a cock cage although his is way smaller than mine.

"That's Tommy. You bring him upstairs to his room and stretch his pussy until he's easily taking three fingers, then wait for me!" Her tone sends shivers down my spine. Hang on! Has she just told him to stick his fingers up my... No fucking way!  
"Yes, my Lady."   
"Get up, pussy-boy!"   
Seeking help I look at Melissa whilst getting on my feet but before I quite know what's going on a palm hits my cheek and sends my head flying to the side. 

Seemingly from out of nowhere there's a leash attached to my collar and Paul is tugging me along. I stumble a few steps along with him before I manage to turn again.  
There's a sad expression on Melissa's face but as our eyes meet she smiles lightly. "Be a good boy." That's the last I see and hear from her as I'm tugged out of the room and down a hallway.

At the end of the hallway Paul is opening a door before tugging again but suddenly I stop. I don't even know him, nevermind Caren. The whole thing is just wrong. Turning back around I head back into the direction we came when a sudden tug on the collar is choking me lightly.  
"The more fuss you make, the harder she'll punish you."  
I stupidly look at him and find that he seems to be a little scared.  
"What if I changed my mind?" I ask him looking back towards the door we've come through.  
His eyebrow is raised and he's challenging me.   
Damn! I... Can I really do this? Melissa surely would be disappointed. Fuck! There's a huge part of me wanting to go back home but there's an equally big part wanting to please Melissa. Fuck! 

After standing there in silence for a bit there's a tug on my collar again and Paul is nodding his head towards the door he's just opened. Sighing I finally nod and follow him into uncertainty...


	14. Canes and Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Tom's first day at Caren's go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a kinky and maybe a bit disturbing chapter but I blame the heat (we've had around 35°C for a week now...). It's basically frying my brain...

Melissa's POV

_God, when Caren slapped him across the face a part of me wanted to tear her hair out..._   
_But with handing over the key for his chastity device I've also handed over the control over my slave to her. I know she's a good dominatrix, strict and sometimes a bit cruel, but a really good one nonetheless._   
_I try to cheer him up and as I know he'll get punished later for looking at me I try to wordlessly tell him to follow Paul without hesitance as that will only increase his punishment._

_Finally the door has closed behind them and I feel tears welling up in my eyes._   
_"He's more than a slave for you, isn't he?" Caren has stepped up next to me._   
_"How do you want to know that?" I try to remain calm and indifferent as I know she'll only be harder on him if she knows feelings are involved._   
_"It's in your eyes, darling. He's cute. Sexy. Boyfriend material."_   
_Shit! There's no denying it. Well, I should have known because as a dominatrix you have to be able to read people. "Alright. Fine. You're right."_   
_She nods briefly "Don't worry I'll make a perfect slave out of him."_   
_"Just don't... You know..."_   
_"Be gentle?! You should know me better than that."_   
_"No. He's just new to the whole thing. So go slowly."_   
_"God! You're worrying about him! You're in love!"_   
_"Yes! Okay! So don't fucking break him!" I'm angry now and a part of me wants to grab the key to his cock cage and take him home._

_She's chuckling and grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry. You should know me."_   
_"Yes, exactly." I roll my eyes._   
_"I promise you he won't even dare to look at his cock without your permission when I'm finished with him."_   
_"Maybe you can focus on pet-training a bit. I think he likes that quite a lot."_   
_"Why do you think Paul's put a leash on him... And besides since when is this whole thing about what a stupid slave likes?"_

_God! Maybe it really was a mistake... I just hope Tom will understand why I brought him here and forgive me..._   
  


 

Tom's POV

Beyond the hallway lies a vast marble stairwell leading up. A soft, dark red carpet leads the way up and I slowly follow Paul up. There are photos on the wall but not family photos like in a normal house. Each and every picture shows a different man in some sort of submissive posture.   
Finally we're on the first floor and we turn right. Along the wall there are more pictures - some actually quite disturbing. For example a guy with tubes going into his scrotum which is big as a football or another guy with two arms in his butt. Goosebumps spread all over my body and again I want to run. 

Opening a door on our right Paul tugs me along to a large bedroom with a huge window looking outside to the park. It's maybe a bit trashy but it fits the rest of the house.   
Paul releases the leash from my collar and hangs it up by the door. "Bend over that bench. Hands on top of it and stay there!" He's pointing to a leather covered bench which goes to my mid-thigh.  
"Listen, man, I'm not too keen on having your fingers in my butt, so just get me some lube and I'll do it myself."  
"Bend over that bench and wait there!" He repeats slowly with more emphasis.

Shaking my head I take a closer look at the room. On my right there's a large bed which looks quite comfortable. Right next to the door is a large dresser with a mirror hanging above it. My eyes land on my reflection and the first thing I see is the thick collar. My head looks flushed and my pupils are wide.  
"She'll punish us both if you're not ready. So come here."  
Ignoring him I keep checking out the room. Opposite the bed my eyes land on a cage. It's about 3 feet broad and high and between 4 and 5 feet long. What on Earth is this for?  
Directly behind the cage is a floor to ceiling mirror and I get a good look of my entire - naked - body. The cock cage looks quite hot I have to admit. If only I was with Melissa and not here...

Out of a sudden a hand is yanking me on my hair over to the bench by the window and pushing me down.  
"I won't get caned because of you. Now stay there!"  
Sighing I look at him but don't say a word as I sit down onto the leather, however, I've forgotten that Caren has struck me with that cane earlier and I nearly jump up again at the sting on my butt.   
A knowing smirk forms on Paul's face and he turns around heading to the en-suite bathroom which is directly next to the mirror. He's going straight for the mirror cabinet and pulls out a bottle of lube before coming back towards me.  
"Get up and bend over that thing!"  
"Just give me the lube and I'll do it myself. Okay?"  
"She's ordered me to do it, so I'll do it."  
"She'll never know. Just give me that lube." I get up as I'm taller than him I hope I can intimidate him and get rid of him that way.   
"I'll have to tell her. So do as you're told otherwise your butt will soon be as red as a baboon's."  
"How long have you been here? Does she really allow you to only orgasm once a mo..."

Right that moment the door flies open and Caren strolls in holding her cane.   
"Why isn't he ready, slave?!" Her tone is cold as ice and I get slightly scared.  
"He doesn't obey, my Lady. Wanted to do it himself but I..."  
"Fine. Thank you, slave. Oh, did he follow you like a good boy?"  
"No, my Lady, he stopped once and wouldn't move for a bit."  
"Okay. You may go to our room and push the blue vibrator in your ass before tending to our second VIP trainee."  
"Yes. Thank you, my Lady."

Standing next to the bench I watch their exchange until Paul is leaving handing her the lube. The moment the door has closed behind him she steps towards me holding out the lube.   
"Show me how you finger your cunt, pussy-boy!" Her tone is slightly amused and I can't help but blush further. This is so fucking wrong!   
Hesitating I look at the red bottle in her hand. "Or do you want me to finger you?" I shake my head and take the bottle from her turning around. 

 

The next couple of minutes I spend stretching my hole open with shaking fingers while she's watching. I can basically feel her standing right behind me although I don't dare to look over my shoulder.   
Two fingers are already in me when suddenly her hand is cupping my balls. "Don't avoid your g-spot, pussy-boy. I know you like to have it rubbed."  
A small yelp escapes me when her thumb suddenly is on my perineum and rubs it in slow but intense circles. To my horror my cock immediately starts to swell as I hold completely still. This can't be happening.

"Fucking, wimp!" She hisses at me before tugging my hand from my hole and thrusting her fingers in. "Let's stretch this tight cunt while playing with it!" The blink of an eye later her fingers are on my g-sp... prostate and massaging it which makes me cry out even more as my cock is painfully pressing against its confinement.   
"That's it. And the best thing is you won't cum." 

Without adding more lube she thrust another finger in and I whine at the slightly painful stretch. I can see precum leaking from my tormented dick. Shit! It's a dark and angry red and between the metal my flesh is squeezed out. Fucking hell!  
I'm close. I know it. Should I tell her? What will she do if I cum nonetheless? Is that even possible with the cage on? 

From one moment to the next her fingers in my ass are gone while the other is still playing with my testicles. "That's how I like it! Firm and tight balls, plus a straining dick. Lovely. Grab your outer folds and hold your cunny open for me!"  
Again I hesitate and only a second after her command the cane is raining down on my ass three times in a row. A scream of agony leaves my lips as my shaking arms move to my back. I can't help but let out another whine when my hands grab onto my abused flesh.  
"That's better. You've got a nice, tight little vagina there, pussy-boy. It certainly is a greedy one as well. Needs to be stuffed all the time." 

I can hear that she's moving around whilst talking and I can see her coming back looking behind myself through my spread legs. She grabs the lube which is standing on the bench underneath me and a few moments later she shoves a thick butt plug into me. The widest part slipping in causes me to hiss in pain and it feels as if my butt has been ripped open.   
"You're a pathetic pussy-boy. You'll be punished later for your disobedience. For now, I'll show you your new home for the next weeks." She's grabbing my hair roughly and lifting me up the butt plug moving inside me making me wince.  
"This is where you'll sleep and eat. You only get breakfast and dinner. The dresser over there contains numerous butt plugs and other toys. The wardrobe..." She points at the huge thing between the bathroom door and window. "...contains whips, canes, ropes, paddles, humblers and more. I have the key to open it." 

She shoves me into the bathroom showing me the toilet and all the stuff in the cabinet. There's different types of lube and - luckily - ointment. She doesn't say that I'm not allowed to use it which is a good sign I guess. To my surprise the cosmetics are basically a copy of the stuff I have at home, same shampoo, body wash, etc.  
"From now on you'll wax your pubes. All you need is in there, if you need help, Paul will show you how to use the stuff." Wax my pubes?!  
Last we head to the shower. It's a large rain shower but my eyes land on the handheld piece. Instead of a normal showerhead it has a thin tube with a small, round head on it. "You are allowed to wash every day and as I've said you'll clean your filthy cunt every morning as well."  
Well,I guess I know what the thing is now...

"Most mornings I'll order you to put in a plug. If I don't tell you which one to use, you may choose on your own. But never wear the same two days in a row. Except I tell you to. Understood?!"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."   
"Good. Now sit on the bed!"   
Luckily it's quite soft so I only flinch lightly as my butt makes contact with the surface. I watch her pull open a drawer and a moment later she brings out leather wrist and ankle cuffs.   
"Most days you'll wear those as well. Put them on!"

While there's no problem with my ankles I struggle a little with the ones around my wrists but finally manage to fasten them.  
"Well done. Now lean back!"  
She's holding a quite long, thin metal stick which she's taken from a plastic wrapper and even before she bends over I know where it will go. It's longer than any penis plug Melissa's ever used so the feeling of it slipping into my still semi-hard cock is a bit weird.  
"Lovely. You've got the perfect dick to be plugged. Have you ever done urethral sounding?"  
"No, Lady Caren." I don't even fucking know what that's supposed to be!  
"I think you'll love that."

She's standing there for a moment staring at my genitals before grinning. "No wonder Melissa's with you. Such a lovely flesh-dildo." Somehow I'm angry. How dare she?! She knows nothing about us. "Come on. Up you get!" Before I quite know it she's shoved something over my head. And I can hardly see anything. "After all we don't want anyone to recognise you while we're making our tour."

 

She's put the leash on me again and tugs me alongside of her down the hallway again towards the stairs.  
"You won't leave your room without being told either by me or Paul." We're walking past the stairs into another hallway. She opens a door to our right and we're standing in a large room which is all red and black. There's a huge St. Andrew's cross on one wall, numerous chains and ropes are hanging from the walls and ceiling and in the corner I see paddles, whips and more hanging on the wall.  
"This is one of my dungeons. Depending on what I want to do with you I'll bring you to one of those." She tugs me out of the room again and back into the hallway. "Almost every room up here looks like this." 

Both our heads turn around when we hear a sudden scream from a few doors down. "Come on!" She tugs me towards to where the scream came from and when we're standing outside the door we can hear the sound of leather hitting skin.  
She knocks twice and when a sharp "enter" comes from inside she opens the door.

My eyes go wide as there's a naked man basically hanging from the ceiling. He's wrapped in a harness of ropes and trying to keep steady by tiptoeing around, however, he doesn't quite manage. And when he turns around I see a metal hook disappearing in his butt to which his arms are tied as well. His entire body is covered in red welts including his erect cock and balls.  
"Who's that lovely slave?" The woman holding a long whip asks making me blush under my mask.  
"He's just a pathetic pussy-boy who can't keep his fingers off his dick."  
"Just like my cum-dump here." Whilst speaking she brings the long whip down on the poor guy hitting his belly and cock with a loud slap. The guy is yelping which only makes her hit him again. "Best is you never take their chastity device off ever or just have them castrated."  
"True. Well, I'll leave you to it then. And give him ten extra for staring at me."  
"Of course, Caren."

She tugs me further down the hallway while explaining "There are currently five dommes taking care of the slaves. Everyone has their asigned slaves. You aren't allowed to talk to anyone. Not even if they directly ask you. Nevermind the other slaves. In fact you aren't allowed to talk at all unless I directly ask you something."

Again she opens a door which leads to a dark room with a window - only that it's not a window. It's looking into a examining room. Confused I look at it.  
"That's our medical room. Used for playing. Mostly for things that have to be done in a sterile enviroment but we also do things like piercings, tattoos, castrations in there." I can't help but flinch on hearing that which makes her chuckle - obviously. "Some Mistress' don't want their slaves to have balls or if they can't stop masturbating it's the last option a Mistress has. I think we've actually got one planned next week. Maybe I'll let you watch it." 

She's already tugging on my leash when the door to the examining room opens and two women and a naked man are coming in. Caren immediately turns towards the window which is most likely one of those one-way mirrors. "Is it already that late?" Caren shrugs "Well, once we're here." She points to a chair and I sit down. Grinning lightly she sits down next to me. "He's finished his training and his Mistress has decided he gets a Prince Albert piercing. A good thing for a slave. If Paul's pathetic dick wasn't that small... And he hasn't earned it really."

In silence we watch as the two women sit the guy in the examining chair. There are footrests like at a gynaecologist's and he puts his feet in. One of the women is gently stroking his head while the other one desinfects his dick and eventually grabs a needle and...   
The guy screams and tears are welling up in his eyes. Caren's chuckling next to me and it takes me a bit to notice why. There's a thick needle stuck into his dick going from his urethra to the underside of his dick. Automatically I've apparently moved my hands to cover my genitals.   
"Don't worry, I don't think Melissa's into a Prince Albert more into a frenulum and guiche piercing. Come on. Let's continue our tour."

Well, I can guess what a frenulum piercing might be but the other one???  
Still shocked at what just happened I follow her to the door taking a last look at the poor sod who's got a ring through his cock now which is dripping with blood.

 

We continue our tour and she shows me a dormitory for 12 slaves. The beds are merely consisting of a wooden board, no mattress, pillow or blanket. At the moment only seven beds are occupied, she tells me, but her stables are full.  
I have to think about the "horses" as we drove in and wonder why someone might like that.   
Next we go to the kitchen where two guys dressed in maid uniforms are preparing food. At the wall next to the door leading outside there are six bowls lined up.   
She's heading over to one of the "maids" and he immediately flinches on seeing her.  
"Hello, Carlos. Lift your skirt!" Without a second of hesitance he turns around and tugs up his skirt. My mouth falls open on seeing his rear. His entire ass and thighs are black and blue.   
"See, Tommy, that's what happens if you're cheating. Carlos hear has found a way to open his chastity device and wanked off whenever he could. As a result his Mistress is thinking about having him castrated."

Swallowing hard I still stare at his abused flesh as Caren's tugging me away from him again towards the door leading outside to the terrace. We're only a few feet away from it when a guy comes crawling in on all fours. He's wearing a dog mask and a tail comes out of his ass standing upright. His hands are in gloves that look like paws.

As soon as he sees Caren he comes crawling over to her swaying his hips which in return makes his tail wag. He barks twice before sitting back on his heels.  
"That's a good boy. Look at you, cutey." She leans down and pets him until he lets out a bark of sheer joy. God, that guy IS basically a dog!  
Giving him a final pet she tugs me along again but as I'm only about two feet away from the guy-dog he starts growling at me.  
"Stop it, Otis! Tommy is new! It's his first day." Immediately he stops and gets on all fours coming even closer and before I quite know it his snout is sniffing at my genitals. I want to push him away but as I catch Caren's disapproving look I pet him instead. A moment later he's circling me and sniffing at my ass and finally barks.  
"Of course he smells like pussy, Otis. He's a pussy-boy. You wanna breed him, don't you?"  
A short bark and my jaw drops. Did she just really say that?  
"Maybe some day." With that she turns around again tugging me outside into the burning sun.  
What the hell does she mean by “maybe some day”? I don't want to have some guys cock in my ass!

 

The gravel of the driveway stings at my feet as she leads me across the estate over to the stables. As we enter my eyes immediately turn to a guy standing in the corner, his back to us. Between his butt cheeks a long horse tail is dangling down but what draws my attention and shocks me the most is the brand mark on his left butt cheek.   
Caren must have seen where I've been looking as she quickly explains "Horse slaves are property. A Mistress doesn't use them for her pleasure. She owns them. Currently I've got 4 stallions and 6 geldings in here. You know what a gelding is, don't you?"  
I nod and have to think back to that examining room. Right on cue the guy turns around only a dick dangling between his legs, no more balls.  
I wonder if he's been forced to be castrated or if he's agreed to it. It's fucking cruel anyway and a case for the police if you ask me.  
"They all love to be horses and Toby over there can't wait to be castrated next week, can he?" She's tugging me over to a blond, muscled guy looking out from one of the boxes.

She's a fucking monster. I'm sure of it. Glaring daggers at her I once more just want to run. I can't believe Melissa's brought me to her. Why?! Does she want her to beat me black and blue, to cut my balls off, to pierce my dick with metal??? I thought she loved me... Well, once again I'm the idiot loving her more than she apparently me. 

 

We're back on the way inside entering through a large double door leading out into the garden. There's actually a pool surrounded by comfortable looking daybeds and I'd love to go for a swim. But Caren is tugging me inside into a huge room with loads of mirrors. It looks like some sort of ball room.   
My head snaps around when I hear a whip cutting through the air almost expecting it to land on me. But instead it makes a guy tied up at the end of the room scream with agony. He's basically lying vertically in the air only held up by ropes while a small brunette is whipping him. 

 

By the time she's finally bringing me back to my room my head is spinning still trying to cope with what I've seen. The most disturbing surely has been the stables and the castrated guy.   
"Rest a little, pussy-boy, and explore your new toys. I'll be back later."

A wave of relief washes over me the second she closes the door behind her. Sighing I sit down on the bed flinching lightly as my abused butt makes contact with the sheets. Staring at my feet I sit there thinking about this whole thing again. About Melissa and the reasons why she's brought me here. Is it really that important to her that I don't masturbate ever? Maybe I just should have ended everything. Will she only let me cum once a month in the future? 

Tears are welling up in my eyes as I think about Melissa and Floppy. I'd just loved to be home with them. Instead I'm here at this dreadful place with a woman who loves to torture men in the most gruesome ways.  
Sobbing like a child I curl on my side hoping I'll wake any moment and find it's all been a nightmare.

 

I don't know how much time has passed when I slowly get up heading for the bathroom. Stupidly looking around I figure there's no door to close.  
Sitting down on the toilet I suddenly remember that she's inserted a penis plug. Should I just tug it out? She'll probably cane me for that but what are the other options...   
Grabbing the silver ball I tug on it and the metal stick slowly emerges from my cock. Has that really been inside my dick? The fucking thing is almost three inches long!  
"Did I allow you to do that?"  
I freeze as I hear her stern voice from the door. "No, Lady Caren. But I nee..."  
"Shut up! Never use the word 'but' or something like that on me! Finish up, then come to the bedroom!"

It's actually not easy to wipe off with that cock cage on...  
With shaking fingers I wash my hands dreading to go out there where she's waiting.   
My eyes on my feet I head back into the bedroom waiting by the door for instructions which don't take long to come.  
"Look at me!" Raising my eyes I see her sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. She's in a dark-red dress now and her high-heels are standing by the door. She's actually quite beautiful with firm, small breasts, long legs and a muscled upper body.  
"Come here, Tommy." 

Walking towards her I stop next to the bed looking down at her knees.   
"Get on bed beside me and put your head on my shoulder!"  
What the... Imagining she was Melissa I crawl onto bed resting my head on her shoulder.  
"No need to be afraid as long as you behave and obey. You're probably confused about what you've heard or seen today - maybe even scared - but don't worry you're here to learn. There are things that aren't up everyone's alley but I make sure you know about them.  
Your Mistress isn't into cutting your balls off or something like that, so try to relax.  
I might appear cruel to you but I'll also be taking care of you after a scene as after care is an equally big part of this whole thing than punishment. It will show you that after a punishment your Mistress has forgiven you.   
You'll surely suffer at my hands, I won't lie about that, but it won't be anything you can't take. You'll be caned, spanked or whipped every evening to make you get used to it but the amount will be up to your behaviour during the day. The least you can get is ten blows but there's no maximum." 

Her hand is gently stroking through my hair and over my back as she's talking. I can deal with ten, I know that. So I'll just have to obey her stupid rules.  
"As I've mentioned earlier, there are other dommes in this house. You'll obey them as well unless you'd break one of my orders. However, you'll never speak to them, not even if they ask you something. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."   
"Melissa's a really lucky girl. She's told me about your skillful tongue, so be a good boy and make me cum!"  
Without thinking much I get off her shaking my head. I won't do that!  
"That's a fucking order!" She's glaring daggers at me but I just shake my head again.   
"You little shit! I'll give you 50 blows extra with the cane if you don't obey!"  
50?! Shit! That will be misery but I love Melissa. Again I shake my head staring at her equally as angry as she's glaring at me.

Suddenly a smile forms on her face. "She's really a lucky girl. At least 70 percent of all slaves wouldn't have hesitated and 29 percent would have obeyed after being threatened with 50 blows which would have only brought them 100.  
But you're a faithful slave. Good. I'll let her know that." She's petting my thigh as I look at her slightly confused. Will she cane me now or what?!

"Lie on your front hands to the headboard. Time for your first caning!"  
Fuck!   
My knees feel like jell-o as I get into position, I'm not quite sure if I'll manage 50. I can hear her opening the wardrobe before her footsteps come back over to the bed.  
"Do you think you deserve more than 10?"  
It's surely a test so I nod into the pillow whispering "Yes, Lady Caren."  
"In deed you do. And as it's your first day I'll tell you why. You made eye contact with your dominatrix and me repeatedly, you rebelled against my order to follow Paul into your room, you refused to let him strech your pathetic cunt and you've tugged out the penis plug without being allowed to. That would be a total of 60 blows but as you've shown faith to your owner you'll only get 30. Can you do that?"  
30? Well much better than 60 but still...   
"I don't know, Lady Caren." My voice is shaking with fear.  
"Well, I think you can. And if it gets too much you've got your safewords. Try to be quiet and not to move abruptly as I might hit something you don't want me to hit then."

Remembering the blows from earlier tears already well up in my eyes and a moment later the first blow lands across my butt. Somehow automatically my knees try to make their way under me to curl up and because of that the next blow lands just beneath my buttocks on my upper thigh and I scream in agony.  
"See! That's exactly what I've meant. Lie back down, stupid slave!"   
Sobbing I put my legs back in the previous position.  
"I'll help you."   
Her hand reaches between headboard and mattress tugging out ropes. She ties them to the meal rings on my wrist cuffs binding them together. Next she does the same down at my legs binding me tightly to the bed so I can't move.   
"That's better." 

She continues to land blow after blow on my butt hitting me in quick succession. Every time I can hear the cane cut through the air before landing with a loud slap on my butt and then the pain explodes on my skin.   
"Good slave, only ten more. Still green?" She's tugged my head to the side looking into my eyes. Tears of pain and agony are streaming down my face and I wished she was using a belt.   
"Shhhh. You need a break, don't you?" She sits on the bed beside me gently stroking through my hair and over my shoulders. "You're a good boy, just need to learn a bit more. And such a pretty slave." She quickly manages to soothe me a little and my tears slowly dry, however, only now I realise that with every heart beat my butt is throbbing painfully.   
"Ready for the last ten?" She traces patterns onto my back with the tip of the cane.  
"It hurts! Please, Lady Caren." I blurt out before properly thinking.   
"You know what to say if you can't take it anymore."

Thinking about it I wonder if I can really take another ten. The pain is worse than anything I've ever felt before but I don't want her to think I'm weak. Would it be Melissa deliveries the blows I'd at least try...  
"Okay, I'll go on now." She waits another moment and as I don't say anything she continues. Well, I guess Melissa was right, she is a good dominatrix.

As my butt is already throbbing every new blow is an absolute nightmare but luckily she makes it quick. "Last one for today." She says soon enough but I already know by the sound it makes cutting through the air that this one will be the worst and when it lands on me it feels almost as if my skin was breaking. I scream on top of my lungs tugging at my bindings.  
"That's it. Well done. Stay right there, I'll just get some ointment."  
Well, as if I could move anyway...

 

After applying the lotion she releases my arms and legs telling me to stay on bed. The sharp throbs have eased a little but it's still fucking painful. I don't want to even imagine how it will feel if she canes me again tomorrow. 

 

A while later Paul is coming in holding a dish which he puts down next to me.  
"Dinner." With that he's gone again.  
The food isn't bad but due to my still throbbing butt I can't eat much without getting sick. 

I'm slightly dosing when a tugging between my butt cheeks wakes me up. Spinning around I yelp as Caren is tugging out the butt plug I've been wearing.   
"Are you tired, slave?"  
I just nod cuddling into the pillow again.   
"Get up! Time to shower and afterwards you might sleep."  
I roll off the bed making sure not to sit onto my ass which makes her chuckle. 

 

A few minutes later I'm standing under the cold spray of the shower washing my body. The cool water feels nice against my abused butt and the lack of the cock cage is also nice, however, I don't dare to touch my dick as she's made me wash it first. Caren's sitting on the closed toilet watching me which makes me slightly nervous.   
"Don't forget to wash your cunt!"

 

Once I'm done she immediately puts the cock cage back in place before telling me to brush my teeth and apply ointment onto my butt again.   
Finally I'm done and I can't wait to go to bed as I'm feeling rather exhausted. Heading towards the bed her voice makes me freeze.   
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I look at her - damn - and she's standing by the cage holding the door open. That must be a bad joke!  
"In you get, slave!"  
Thinking about my already sore has hell ass I quickly walk over there crawling into the cage where a big pillow is lying on the floor like a dogs.   
"Slaves aren't allowed to sleep too comfortabye unless they've really earned it. Besides it makes sure you won't play with your cunt all night. Sleep well, pussy-boy."

This must be a joke. I'm locked in a cage like some sort of wild animal. Tears are streaming down my face as I crawl around the cage on all fours as it's too small for anything else and looking for a way out.  
Eventually I fall onto the pillow trying to sleep...


	15. On The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tom's second day of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some people worrying about the consent here which - I totally get being a switch (even though some might think I'm stupid and can't read...)  
> But as far as I'm conserned Tom's an adult and he can always say "no" by using a safe word.  
> Of course Melissa has somehow tricked him into agreeing in the first place but she also knows he'll manage and the whole traning will make him stronger.
> 
>  
> 
> If you still have a problem with the consent here, you probably shouldn't keep reading.   
> I'm the author and I DO WHAT I WANT!!!  
> Enjoy!

Melissa's POV

  
_I'm lying in Tom's bed thinking how he is. I know Caren will have caned him by now and most likely have locked him into his cage. I've asked Amanda, who's currently one of the trainers at Caren's, to keep me up to date. I know it's normally not permitted but I don't think I'd be able to go about my daily business not knowing what's going on._  
_I just hope Tom will understand in time why I've done this._  
  


 

Tom's POV

It's weird to sleep naked and without blanket but eventually I must have fallen asleep as when I open my eyes again it's dawning already. My ass hurts like shit and is throbbing with every heart beat.   
Rolling to my other side I try to sleep some more but the pain is just too much. 

I don't know how long I've been lying there, tears of agony streaming down my face, when the door opens and Paul comes in. He's holding a large set of keys and soon unlocks the cage door.   
"You know what to do", is the only thing he says before disappearing again.

Slowly crawling out of the cage I get up stretching my arms and legs. I can't believe it's only my second day here. Fuck!  
Heading to the bathroom I use the toilet before cleaning myself and putting more ointment on. Immediately I feel better wishing Melissa was here and would unlock the cock cage to play a little. Shit! My traitorous cock almost instantly starts to fill with blood.   
Running cold water over my cock I try to get it back to flaccid before it's getting too painful.

"How sore are you?"   
A female voice startles me and I spin around. There she's standing in the doorway a riding crop in hand.  
"It's quite painful, Lady Caren."  
"Good. That pain will always remind you of what you are. Is your cunt clean?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."  
"Good. Then bend over and grab your lovely ankles." 

I'm barely in position when her fingers are at my hole two immediately penetrating me.   
"You're pretty tight for such a slut. Let's see if I can find your g-spot and make you mewl."  
Of course she keeps her promise and a moment later her fingers are on my prostate rubbing at it furiously. Needless to say that my cock hardens right away.   
Showing no mercy she keeps her stimulation on until I'm sobbing and whining in pain as my hard cock is pressing against it's confinement. 

Finally her fingers slip out and a moment later something hard slips in. It's surprisingly small and I'm slightly relieved, however, not for long as a moment later something else slips in which is slightly bigger, then something bigger and bigger.

"Now your cunt is properly stuffed. Get up!"  
Obeying her I slowly stand up feeling the things inside me move. Shit, they're fucking heavy.  
"Don't loose them. But I think you're tight enough. Come on. Let's put your cuffs on." I follow her to the bedroom feeling not only my ass throb painfully but my cock as well. It's a dark and angry red, swollen and pressing against the metal. I don't quite know what's worse. My butt or cock!

Unlike yesterday she's putting on my wrist and ankle cuffs. Before she points me to my breakfast standing on the bed.   
"Eat up. I'll be back in a bit."

 

I haven't even finished when the door opens again and she's coming back in.  
"Your cock looks rather lovely squeezed so tightly in its confinement. Is that precum?"  
She quickly comes over to me wiping her finger over the underside of my cock. "Looks and feels like it. Open your mouth!"   
Of course she makes me lick it up which somehow only arouses me further. 

"You're really cute licking up your own cum. Now come on. I've got a surprise for you."  
I follow her on the leash further down the hallway my room is in until she stops at a door. Pushing it open she tugs me alongside her and we enter a small gym. In the corner a heavily panting Paul is on a treadmill his chastity device chained to the machine.

"Your Mistress said you need to work out a little every day. Get your shoes on and on the treadmill." She disconnects the leash from my collar and points in a corner.   
Surprised I find my Nike running shoes standing there. At least some normality in this fucked up place. Quickly putting on a pair of my socks I get into the shoes tying them firmly.  
"Get up there." Her finger is pointing to the treadmill next to Paul's who seems to be struggling with the pace. Seemingly from out of nowhere she's holding a chain and before I know it my cock cage is also tied to the machine.   
"I'll be back in half an hour." She slowly starts the machine until it's a slow jog - at least for me. "Don't dial it down!"  
Shaking my head I reach for the up button until it's my normal speed. 

From the corner of my eye I can see her smirking as she's heading over to Paul "See this you pathetic slut. He's running! You are merely crawling! Maybe I should stand behind you with a cane to spur you on?!"  
"Please, my Lady, it's too fast!"  
"No, it's not." She brings the crop down on his nipple. "Run, or your pathetic dick will be ripped off!"  
With that she's heading towards the door slamming it shut. 

It's weird to run naked never mind wearing a the heavy cock cage which tugs on my genitals with every step. The sensation doesn't help in the least to get my erection down never mind that thing in my butt occasionally rubbing over my prostate.

I dare to look up as she's finally gone and see Paul is struggling the chain pulled tight as he's at the back of the treadmill already.  
"You need to make bigger steps, that'll make it easier." He looks at me something like shock on his face. Trying to ignore him I keep my own pace looking out the window. I can see the small village we've passed yesterday and wonder if the people down there know what's going on up here. 

 

Quite a while later I'm still going easy when I hear stertorous breathing from next to me. Paul is already at the edge of the treadmill threatening to fall off and seriously hurt his chunk.  
"Turn it off. Just press the big red button. That's the emergency off!" I tell him but he's just staring at me horrified and shaking his head.   
For fuck's sake he'll not only rip his genitals off but will most likely also smash his head, so I quickly hit the off button on mine jump off it to the side and slam his off button as well.  
A whine's coming from him and I quickly steady him as he's about to fall to the floor.   
His entire body is covered with sweat and my hands almost slip off him.  
"You okay, mate? Take deep breaths. Slower!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Caren's shrill voice startles us both and I can feel him shaking.   
"He nearly hurt himself, so I turned his treadmill off." I quickly say still steadying him.  
"If he can't even keep this pace, he doesn't deserve better. AND WHO'S ALLOWED YOU TO TALK?!"  
Out of shock I jump backwards a little slightly tugging at my genitals.  
In the blink of an eye she's released both our chains. "Pussy-boy sit on that bench and you slut will lie belly down on it. Your face at his crotch!"  
What the...? Staring at her feet I think about what she might be planning now when her crop rains down on my chest a few times making me yelp in pain.

Straddling the bench I lean back wincing as my butt makes contact with the leather while Paul's face is right at my dick and balls.   
"Thank the pussy-boy for saving your pathetic cock while I get your favourite strap-on."  
The blink of an eye later his tongue is licking my balls and the head of my cock through the metal of the cock cage. Fuck!  
"Stop it, mate! I don't want to get hard." Well, not harder than I already - or still - am anyway. Trying to push him away I grab his head but he just keeps going sucking a testicle into his mouth. Shit! He's really good at this and wouldn't my dick be trapped I'd surely enjoy it .

"For fuck's sake!" I'm still trying to push him away but as he's still sucking and licking at my balls that's not quite possible. My cock is throbbing painfully - nearly as painfully as my butt - and I feel tears welling up as the first droplets of precum burn their way through my dick. "Stop it! Now!" 

"Still not shutting up, are we?!" Suddenly Caren is standing in the door again wearing a fucking massive strap-on.   
Shit! I've totally forgotten about the "no talking" rule. Well, if she can't hear it...  
"I'm really sorry, Lady Caren. I've t..." Before I can finish my apology her crop is raining down onto my chest a couple of times again.  
"Good that I've brought this gag along. Open your mouth!"   
She's holding a red ball with black leather straps attached to it and before I know it she's shoving the ball into my mouth fastening it in place.  
"You'll stay gagged until tonight. Maybe then you'll learn not to talk. If you need to use a safe word click your fingers. One hand meaning yellow, both - red. Understood?" Nodding I look down where Paul's tongue is lapping at my precum leaking slit.

"How does the pussy-boy taste?" She's petting Paul's head.  
"Nice, my Lady."  
"Do you like sucking him off?"  
"Yes, my Lady."  
"Of course you do. Fucking slut!" With that she's stepping behind him bending down and tugging a huge butt plug from his ass. A moment later the thick as an arm strap-on is shoved into poor Paul's ass. 

Luckily for me he can't focus on sucking me off anymore as she's fucking him with that large thing while I watch in shock. The most shocked I'm about how much he actually seems to enjoy being fucked with that thing as I catch a glance of his straining, locked-up erection.   
"Go on. Keep sucking him off. If you manage to make him cum you'll get a reward."   
Wanting to protest I try to speak again only to realise that I can't and a moment later my balls are sucked into his mouth and his tongue massaging them so I let out a scream of pleasure and pain. 

 

The next minutes are horror as my cock is swelling even more inside its cage until it feels as if it's being crushed. A few more droplets of precum leak from my slit onto Paul's face. And then I can't take anymore as the pain gets too much. Clicking my fingers I feel my entire body start shaking and muffled sobs are leaving my lips.  
"Shhhhh. Pull off, slut!" Immediately the hot mouth sucking my balls is gone and it feels a bit better but still. 

I don't know how but all of a sudden I am lifted off the bench and lying on the floor on my side. My entire body is shaking and suddenly there's a freezing feeling on my dick. It almost feels good. Whining I lie there in her arms slowly calming down. 

Blinking my eyes I see she's holding a bottle filled with ice water. Has she put my cock in there? Probably.   
"Feeling better, pussy-boy?"  
I want to answer her but again I notice the gag too late so I finally nod.  
"Good." She's not moving immediately though just stays beside me petting my head.   
Looking past her I see Paul is still kneeling on that bench ass up and from where I'm lying I can see his butt hole. It looks fucking huge! Well, no wonder after having that thing in there.   
His trapped cock is nearly purple and his balls are twitching. How can he cope with that?!

 

After a while Caren is finally moving. "Can you get up, pussy-boy?"  
Nodding I slowly get on my still wobbly feet. When has she taken off my shoes???  
"Good." She attaches the leash to my collar again and tugs me along bringing me back to my room. She hands me a bottle of water which I gulp down almost in one go.  
"Kneel on the bed!" She orders and I obey. "The position your Mistress has shown you!"  
Not wanting to sit back on my heels I keep my ass away from them a little as I obey.  
"In the future when you're told to kneel you assume this position. Knees further apart! Further!" She slaps her crop against the inside of my knee. "That's it. Melissa prefers your hands on your thighs but while you're here you'll put them behind your back." I slowly move my hands behind my back. "Hold on to your elbows and don't let go. That's how a good slave kneels. Now stay like this until I'm back!"

The door closes behind her but I stay as I am not daring to move and increase my punishment for tonight. She'll probably give me about 20 already for talking earlier.  
My jaw is slightly sore already from having the round ball between my teeth for a bit now. The throbbing on my butt is even worse now than last night even though I'm not actually sitting on it. Luckily my erection is gone - for now.

 

My thighs start to get sore and I have no idea how long I've been kneeling there. At least I'm on the bed and not on the floor. Has she forgotten me? No. It's surely just a test and of course she'll know if I have moved. Well, at least I can look around the room while she's gone. I'm actually startled when I see myself in the mirror behind the cage. I wished Melissa could see me now. Well, she surely will sooner or later. 

I totally miss her and wonder what she's doing. It's Sunday, so she's home, probably looking after Floppy.   
My thoughts go back to yesterday and her telling me why she's doing this. Feeling my sore butt I'm still slightly angry, but would I be if she'd caned me? Well, I guess it would depend on why she's caned me.   
I have to think of last week when she hit me with the belt for coming without permission. I was angry at myself really for disappointment her and afterwards I actually felt better. Is that the point of those punishments? Most likely. 

I have to think about something else she said and wonder if I really could manage for weeks without wanking off. Probably not. But would I be honest about it with her? 

Thinking about it for a while I find that most likely I wouldn't want to disappoint her so maybe I'd lie which of course was worse than just disappointing her. But will this training change that? I hope so...

 

I nearly jump out of my skin when a few moments later the door is ripped open and Caren is coming in.   
"Looking good there, pussy-boy. Patience is one of a slaves virtues. Along with total obedience, honesty, chastity and faithfulness. You've proven the last one last night. Patience seems also to be not a problem. Well, but under rougher circumstances? We'll test that at some point. For now, get up! I'll show you some basic positions for a slave."  
Quickly getting to my feet I make sure to keep my eyes down in order to avoid increasing my punishment for tonight. 

"Good. So number one is used if your Mistress doesn't need your services for the moment, therefore it's called 'stand-by'. When you hear that command you stand in the corner or near a wall where you're not in the way with your legs spread, arms behind your back just as with 'kneel'."   
I automatically widen my stance to show her I've been listening. But before I quite know it her crop lands on my lower belly. "One I haven't told you to do it and two you're standing in the middle of the room and three your legs have to be spread wider."  
Damn! I nod indicating her that I understand.

"Hang on, I know how this is going to be even more fun."   
I hear her searching through one of the drawers and a moment later she's back in front of me holding something black in her fingers. "Those are nipple suckers. I guess the name explains what they are for." Her hand reaches out and suddenly there's this sucking sensation on my nipple which causes a small moan from me. She quickly adds the second one and I inhale sharply.   
"They look good on you, slave. - Stand-by!"

Looking around I decide to stand at the wall between bed and dresser spreading my feet as wide as they go.  
"Good boy. - Kneel!" She's pointing at the floor in front of her so I quickly walk over to her before sinking down to the floor.  
Once I'm down on the floor her crop lands on my lower belly again. "Unless instructed otherwise your hands are staying behind your back when you're in the presence of your Mistress. Understood?" I nod thinking that it might not be that easy to keep your balance like that.

"Next position is called 'punishment'. You can probably guess what it's for. When you hear it you go on all fours, knees apart - obviously - and sink down so your head and upper body are on the floor and your ass and junk are up in the air waiting to be punished."   
There's a break and I wait for her to tell me to go into the position.  
"Stand-by!"  
I go forward onto my hands when I realise that it's been a different command, so I quickly get up and before I can head over to the wall again her crop is on me, this time slapping against the underside of my balls. I jump and yelp lightly due to the stinging pain while heading to the wall.

"A slave's legs always need to be spread so your Mistress has easy access to your cunt, junk and buttocks. It makes you more vulnerable to her and it shows your utter submission." To proof her point she traces the leather bit of her crop over my caged dick and balls.  
"Punishment!"   
As she hasn't pointed to a certain place I go down on all fours right there pressing my head and chest against the carpet letting out a whine when the nipple suckers brush the floor.  
This time the crop lands on my lower back. "How is your Mistress supposed to punish you when you're basically against the wall?!"  
Shit! Staying in that position I crawl forward a few feet only to have her hit my abused buttocks with the crop. The pain shooting through me is like nothing I've ever felt before. And she'll give me more tonight! And if the crop already hurts that much, how will the cane feel???

"A slave isn't some mindless creature, he's supposed to make his Mistress' life easier. So use your brain. If you see her licking her dry lips, bring her water. If she's exhausted from a long day of work, take care of her." She's running the crop over my sore butt before guiding it to my hole and then even lower over my perineum to my balls. "You like the nipple suckers quite a bit, don't you?"   
In fact my cock has grown a bit hard again but I'm not quite sure why.   
"Or is it something else? Is it being ordered around and subjugated by a woman? I think you'll be a perfect, little slave for Melissa once we're done here. Kneel!"

I guess she's at least partly right. There's a part of me that wants to be told what to do - to be ordered around - but I'm slightly shocked because I think the arousal is also coming from the threat of being punished - from being on the edge between praise and punishment. 

"Next command is 'attention'. This is usually used if you'll receive instructions. You'll also kneel but not sit back on your heels but up straight, arms behind your back." She's tracing the tip of her crop across my chest before bringing it beneath my chin and lifting my head up. Keeping my eyes down I let her handle me like a doll which only sends more blood rushing to my cock. The weird and slightly unsettling thing is I don't even know her.   
"How's your jaw? Sore already?"  
Due to my throbbing butt and my once again growing erection I've totally forgotten about my aching jaw. Nodding I make sure to keep my eyes down.   
"Good. Will help you remember not to speak if you're not asked something. Stand-by!"

This time I get up from the floor keeping my arms behind my back and heading back to my position by the wall. "Good boy." She's heading over to the foot end of the bed. "Punishment!" Pointing to the spot between her and the bed she waits for me. I'll have to make sure my butt isn't too close to the bed so she has easy access as she's called it earlier. I go down on all fours sideways to her getting into position.  
"Very good, slave. Never put your ass in front of your Mistress' face. That's disrespectful. Unless you're told to do it." She gently runs the leather piece of the crop along my back. "Attention!"   
Should I spread my legs? She didn't say it but, well, earlier she's said a slave always should have his legs spread. Getting up into position I leave my legs spread open only to be chastised my her crop - this time on my trapped dick. "As you're about to receive instructions, don't you think you should face your Mistress?"   
Of course! She's still standing to my side, so I quickly turn around.

 

Over next hours she teaches me more and more positions and finally makes me do them one after the other making me kneel, bend over, lie own etc. over and over again. Every time she isn't happy with something about my posture she hits me with the crop.   
"Open!" I quickly get onto my back spreading my legs as far as they go presenting my hole to her. "Good boy. You're a fast learner. We'll repeat those positions daily and I expect you to perfection them. Every failure will bring you punishment. At first 5 blows per mistake but they will increase daily. For now..." Her hand is between my legs tugging the balls from my butt making me whimper as the first one passes through my tightened hole. "...you may rest a little. Fetal!" Rolling to my side I tug my knees to my chest and a moment later she's out through the door.

The nipple suckers are still on and I've been semi-hard the entire time. God, what I'd give for a wank. Thinking about the "virtues" she's named earlier I suddenly know that chastity will be the hardest. Well, until now I've always just done it whenever I wanted. But now...   
Why does Melissa even care? It's my body. My sperm.   
If only I could get rid of that stupid cock cage...

 

I must have dosed off as a sudden pain on my butt makes me jump up.  
"Punishment!"   
My brain is still half asleep so for a moment I don't know what to do and that is apparently a moment too long as another blow lands on my butt. Luckily it's just the crop.   
Eventually I manage to get into position burying my face in the sheets. I can feel a tugging on my face "Open your mouth!" Finally the gag is tugged from my mouth and only now I realise how sore my jaw actually is. "One more word and you'll wear it until the end of your training. Understood?!"  
I nod not daring to speak.  
"I've asked you something!"  
"Yes, Lady Caren." My voice sounds hoarse and my jaw aches with every move.  
"Good. Time for your daily punishment. How many do you think you deserve?!"  
Oh, God! She can't be serious! Knowing her I'm sure she'll add more if I say a number too small and I'm afraid that if I say a too high number she'll give me those anyway. I think about my infractions and talking was surely one of them, so the daily ten plus, well, 20 ? Oh, I've looked at her yesterday evening. Another ten. 40?   
"50, maybe, Lady Caren?"

"50? For yapping all morning? For not obeying and turning off the treadmills?" She's asking and I don't know what I'm supposed to do.  
"60, Lady Caren?" Please, no! I won't survive that.  
"Oh, you must really think I'm a monster. You've already been punished for turning the treadmills off and partly for talking as you've been wearing the gag all day. So I'll give you 30 again. With the crop. And you can choose how many you want on your ass and how many on your balls. Think about it. I'll be right back."  
On my balls? Is she fucking joking?! 

My mind is racing. She's hit my sore ass earlier already and it hurt like shit, so all on my ass? But the blow to my testicles earlier wasn't feeling much better either. It actually caused pain running all the way up to my belly and spine.  
The door opens again and I can hear her coming back in. "Kneel!"  
Immediately I shoot up getting into position. I can see her opening a bottle of water and a moment later she's holding it to my mouth "Drink, slave!"

She only puts it back down when half the bottle is empty. "Such a good boy." She pets my cheek a few times. "You are born to be a slave. Most guys receive 50 or even more blows on their second day. Well, I guess Melissa has already trained you a bit and there's surely some natural submissiveness in you." She runs her fingers through my hair gently. "Do you need to pee before your punishment?"  
"Yes, please, Mis... Lady Caren."  
"Then off you go. Quick!"   
I jump up and head towards the bathroom when a harsh blow lands on my right buttock.   
"Where are your arms?!"  
I quickly cross them again behind my back and continue towards the toilet.

With an amused expression she's standing in the door watching me. Once I'm finished I slowly reach for the toilet paper and almost expect her to lash out at me.   
After I've flushed I head over to the sink to wash my hands and I see her reflection in the mirror as she starts chuckling.   
"You know that about 90 percent of all slaves wouldn't have washed their hands. Especially when told to do their business quickly."  
I don't react only continue and once I'm done I turn back around heading towards her and the inevitable punishment.

 

I'm back on bed in the punishment position waiting for her to start and to my horror I feel my cock slightly growing hard.  
"So?"  
What the hell does she want? I wait a bit longer until the crop hits my right buttock. Well, let's start. The next one lands on my left cheek and I grit my teeth together in order not to scream.  
"I've asked you something!" She hits my balls next and I can't hold back a scream. Shit! Now I remember.  
"I'm sorry, Lady Caren. I..." The blows on my ass are definitely worse than the ones on my balls but that was only one. "20 on my ass and 10 on my balls, please, Lady Caren."  
"Such a polite slave. You sure about the 10 on those lovely round balls?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren." Why wouldn't I?  
"Okay. I'll start with those and if you can't take more I'll deliver the rest to your butt."

 

The first three aren't too bad but the fourth makes me scream on top of my lungs as the pain shoots all the way up my spine to my head. Panting hard I brace myself for the next one but it doesn't come.  
"You still want the rest on your testies?"  
"No, Lady Caren. Please."  
"One more. Then 25 on your butt."

 

By the time she's finished tears are streaming down my face and my buttocks are throbbing painfully.   
"Good boy. Well done. Belly!"  
As I've learned earlier I lie flat on my belly, arms up and legs spread of course. She's sitting onto the bed beside me after a moment and tenderly rubs ointment on my sore skin.

 

About two hours later I lie in the cage again. My ass and balls hurt like shit and I wonder if I can take even just the ten blows tomorrow.   
I've been able to text mum and my sisters and check some mails. The picture of Melissa and me cuddled together on my screen makes me miss her even more. I just want to be with her again even if I have to go through hell for it!

It takes me forever to even just feel sleepy as I'm still shocked that I've actually enjoyed some of the things she's done even though some of them have been really painful...


	16. Slave Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's been at Caren's for nearly a week and been doing well or isn't he???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a tough chapter with dubious consent...

The days always start the same: I go to the bathroom and clean myself before a plug is shoved into me. Afterwards I'm led to the gym where I train with Paul for about half an hour. My position training follows before I have some time to rest.

On my third day Paul showed me how to wax and I nearly screamed my lungs out when he waxed my balls which only made Lady Caren laugh. She's challenging me every day with something new. Pegging for example. She kept fucking me until precum was leaking from my dick and it was wildly twitching in its confinement before abruptly stopping. 

Now after five days my cock and balls are constantly throbbing - begging to be touched and allowed to release. Luckily I've managed two days in a row to only get 20 blows on my already heavily bruised butt. So far the cane has definitely been the worst followed by the paddle she's used last night.   
The throbbing pain on my butt and genitals keeps me up pretty much all night and I normally don't sleep longer than about four hours. 

 

Eventually the door opens and I'm let out of the cage to start my routine.   
As always I'm brought to the gym where I train with Paul for about half an hour. I'm pretty sure the mirror on one wall is one of those one way things and Lady Caren is most likely watching us. What's different this morning is that there was no butt plug lying on bed next to my breakfast. Should I have taken one from the drawers?   
It almost feels weird to be, well, empty. 

After the training I'm brought back to my room led on the leash attached to my collar. Melissa's collar, I remind myself and once again missing her. On the bed I quickly see a huge glass thing, some metal rings and wooden sticks. What is that now again?!  
"Punishment!" She basically shouts at me and thinking it's the daily position training I drop to the floor.   
"You're learning pretty fast." I can hear a bottle being opened and a moment later three of her fingers are gliding into my butt. "Why haven't you plugged yourself this morning, pussy-boy?"  
Shit! "There was no plug lying on the bed, Lady Caren."   
"You know where they are and I've told you, you'll be plugged every day, haven't I?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren. I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Lady Caren."  
"Well, as punishment you're cunt will be visibly stretched open for the rest of the day."

She's working her fingers in and out of me for a while longer until suddenly the rather big plug slips in.   
"Perfect! Now your pink pussy can be seen by everyone passing by. Kneel!"  
I quickly get into position but can't stifle a whine as the thick plug moves inside me.  
"Today we'll start with your pet training and the best way to do it is by using a humbler. Unfortunately this requires the chastity device to be removed."  
There's a part of me celebrating and dancing around as she slowly unlocks the cage and tugs it off. It feels damn good to have my junk dangling around like this.

"Back into punishment!" Of course I obey enjoying how my genitals freely dangle between my legs. "A humbler is used to show you the right way a pet is supposed to move." Whatever a humbler is...  
Suddenly her fingers are grabbing my balls tugging them backwards. I whine when I feel something wooden against by balls and back of my legs expecting her to strike me hard with something. But to my surprise something else happens: my balls are tightly squeezed together and before I know it the wooden things are tied together squeezing my balls between the back of my thighs.

Her fingernails are suddenly scratching over my scrotum and I let out another whine as I slowly feel my cock fill with blood. 

"Kneel!"  
Getting back up I let out another - louder - whine as not only the plug is moving inside me but also there's a painful tug on my balls.   
With a firm grip she's grabbing my cock and shoving a metal ring over the head before grabbing a small syringe and injects some clean gel into my urethra. Next thing she grabs a thick, long penis plug and shoves it into my cock. It's a weird feeling to have my cock stretched from the inside and I can't quite believe that the thing actually fits in there.  
"After all we don't want you to cum." She pets my head before fixing the plug to the ring. "Looking good on you. Doggy!"   
Getting on hands and knees I watch her head over to the wardrobe and a moment later she's coming back with a black mask. Putting it over my head I know it's not one of the other masks she's used on me leading me around the house but a dog mask.   
"Perfect. You look cute, Tommy!" She's bending own attaching the leash to the collar again. "Now come on, Tommy. Time to show your greedy boy-cunt around!" 

I don't know why but knowing that everyone can see into my butt feels even more humiliating than anything else she's done to me so far. It doesn't take long and we meet the first Mistress with two slaves following her and Lady Caren makes sure they see my back.  
"Nice boy-cunt. But you should have filled it with spunk first." The other Mistress chuckles.  
"Maybe later. Now there's no time for that."  
"You gonna show him what a real devoted slave is?"  
"Exactly."  
"God, I can't watch that. Have fun, though."  
"Thanks, Amanda." 

She's leading me over to the hallway with the dungeons and that horrible room. The castration! No fucking way!

Indeed she guides me into the room where we've watched that guy being pierced. There are already a few people in, two women and about five other men, all kneeling on the floor. Caren is sitting down in one of the chairs before hissing "Kneel!" at me.   
"Wow, that's a beauty you've got there." One of the women says.  
"He's just a pussy-boy receiving pet training."  
"Well, I'd gladly use his penis." The other one says. "How big does it get when he's hard?"  
"Haven't tried. He's been locked up the last week."  
For a moment there's silence and I don't dare to look at them as I only stare at the still empty examining room. 

"Sissy bitch! Suck him till he's hard!" I have to flinch at those cruel words and you don't have to be a genius to know what happens next.   
A guy comes crawling over to me on all fours he's wearing quite a lot of make-up looking rather feminine, he's even wearing a corset and short skirt. When he's near me he bends down and when I can feel his hot breath at my dick I flinch backwards.  
"Stay, pussy-boy!" Her cane is at my back and I have to shiver lightly. And then it starts...

In no time my cock is swelling and my balls want to pull tight against my body but they can't. Fuck! But the worst thing about the whole shit is that I know I won't be allowed to cum.   
"Enough sissy! You greedy slut!" Immediately the hot mouth on my cock is gone and I whine pathetically as my balls hurt quite a lot and my cock is twitching up and down graving more attention – never mind relief.  
"Look at that! Lovely, big cock. You haven't had him in you?"  
"No, I'm just training him. But I still think a slave with a big cock is dangerous as he's got power over you. So best is to keep him locked up."  
"True. That's one part of why we've decided that he'll be gelded."  
"So you won't use him for sex anymore?" Lady Caren asks.  
"No. Besides he always loved watching me fuck other men. It was actually his idea to get castrated."  
"That's a dev..." She stops mid sentence as there's movement in the examining room. 

Two women bring in the guy from the stables who immediately heads for the chair sitting down on it and putting his legs into the stirrups.   
"The doctor will be right with you."   
He seems nervous but doesn't say a thing. He must know that there are people behind the mirror watching.   
"Is he just getting a vasectomy or the real deal?" The other Mistress asks.  
"I let him decide that."

For a while we sit in silence all staring at the guy in the next room. When the door flies open again I nearly let out a yelp but just about can stifle it.  
"Not so jumpy, pussy-boy. It's not your balls."  
A man and a woman come in introducing themselves. Somehow I'm surprised that the male is the doctor and the female the nurse.  
"So you're here to get a vasectomy?" The doctor asks.  
"Yes, Sir." To my surprise his voice sounds firm and not in the least shaky.   
"Are you aware that once it's done it can't be undone?"  
"Yes, Sir."   
"Are you sure you want it?"  
"Yes. In fact I want you to take out my testicles."  
"What on Earth for?"  
From my side I hear someone say that "he's new".  
"Why keep them if they're useless?"   
"For the looks. Your scrotum will be hanging about. Empty."  
"Maybe I'll have it cut off as well or put in bigger implants. Haven't decided."  
"Again: Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

 

I don't want watch the doctor cut him open and take out his balls but Lady Caren makes sure that I do as does the other Mistress with the other males. It's really cruel to watch and immediately my balls start throbbing. In the end there's nothing left but an empty scrotum and two small oval things lying in a silver bowl. I still can't believe that this just happened and as it seemed the guy voluntarily had his balls cut off.   
Well, at least it's a huge turn off and in no time my dick is flaccid again.

After a while we're the only ones left in the room watching as the nurse tends to the guys cut until also his Mistress walks in cuddling and praising him.   
"You're shocked, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."  
"By what exactly?"  
"Because he willingly let his balls be cut off. That's..."  
"He just loves his relationship with his Mistress more than his balls or his orgasms. That's what you're here to learn. An orgasm isn't to be taken for granted. It's a privilege granted by - and only by - your Mistress. And now come along. I'll help you to ease the throbbing in your testies."

Getting up she drags me further down the hallway stopping at the second door on the left. She opens it and it almost looks like the other examining room but there's no mirror on the wall.  
"Get up! Carefully. And stand by the stretcher. Plugging!"  
Following her command I get to my feet yelping lightly when the wooden bars tug on my balls painfully until I get into the bend over position.  
"Good boy. Stay! I'll be right back."

 

It feels like ages until the door opens again. Luckily I didn't give in to the itch a few moments ago to shift position as the tugging on my balls is getting slightly uncomfortable. She surely would have noticed.   
"He's got lovely, big balls. And a nice pink cunt." Another female voice says and I jump lightly.  
"In deed. He's a well hung pussy-boy." Lady Caren says and I can basically hear the grin in her voice. "I thought about a sperm extraction as he won't be allowed to cum for quite some more days."  
Suddenly fingers are on my balls and I flinch lightly which only hurts myself as the wooden thing tugs on my balls.  
"Easy, darling." Her fingers are gently squeezing and massaging my balls which immediately sends blood to my neglected cock. "Well, he'll only produce more if I pull some out, plus that's quite painful."  
"I don't want his spermatic ducts to get blocked. He's been close and leaking precum a couple of times already."   
"Maybe you should just milk him then?"  
"He's here for chastity training. So surely not."  
"Your decision."   
"I'll think about it and let you know."   
"Okay." 

I can hear the door opening and closing again but I can feel that one person is still in here. Most likely Lady Caren.   
A moment later fingernails are scratching over my balls. "I think I'll keep them full until they are bursting. Or would you rather have nurse Anne stick a needle onto them and pull your sperm out?"  
Stick a needle into my balls??? She must be fucking insane?! "No, Lady Caren. Please."  
"Please, what?" Her fingernails dig painfully into my testicles and I don't want to imagine how painful a needle would be.  
"Please, don't stick a needle into my balls. Please, Lady Caren."  
"You're a really polite pussy-boy. I like that. Well, then back into doggy!"

 

She leads me back down the hall tugging at the leash every time she thinks I'm too slow. The worst about the whole position is that with every step there's a tug at my balls, so I try to take small steps in order to keep the tugging down.   
Stopping in front of the stairs she makes me kneel again. "Going down the stairs is one of the most difficult tasks for a pet-slave. Upwards is way easier. So do it slow. One step at a time. Come on."  
She takes a few steps before tugging at the leash to make me follow. Figuring that sideways is probably easier I put my right hand and leg on the first step. I'm already concentrating on my next moves when her cane rains down on my butt.  
"What are you doing?! Have you ever seen a dog take the steps that way?!" Only to emphasise her point she slaps me again and I whine in pain as my already abused butt is a source of constant pain already.

Turning around I put both hands onto the next step before I move my right leg and nearly scream in pain as the wide step rips painfully at my balls.   
By the time we're half way down the stairs my balls hurt like shit and I'm sure it'll be way easier if only she'd take off that stupid humbler. 

Almost down the stairs I take another careful step when she's suddenly ripping at the leash so I have to take an even wider step to the next stair.  
"This has to get faster, pussy-boy!"  
I know I shouldn't but I can't help it but look up at her angrily. Fuck! The evil smile on her lips only confirms my suspicion: I'll get punished for that.  
Quickly lowering my gaze I apologise hoping it will make things better "I'm really sorry, Lady Caren."  
Without saying anything she just tugs at the leash making me take the last three steps quicker. It feels as if my balls are pulsing and I'm glad I'm finally downstairs.

"Good." She's releasing the leash from my collar and I'm slightly relieved. "Now, up you go again!"  
She must be fucking joking! "Would you please take that humbler off, Lady Caren. It hurts." I know I'm not supposed to speak but I just have to.  
"Do your testies hurt a little? Yes?" Her voice is so soft all of a sudden and I'm positive she'll take it off - at least for a few seconds. As a moment later she strikes me with the cane but not on my butt but on my testicles!  
I've never felt anything as painful as that and can't help but roll to my side and curl up in a ball tugging my knees to my chest.

Tears are running down my face and I don't notice what's going on around me for quite a while. When I finally blink my eyes I see there's a group of people surrounding us and staring.  
"Give me that flogger, Amy." Someone's moving closer to Lady Caren. "Pathetic pussy-boy. One last time: punishment!"   
Last time? Hasn't her cruel blow to my balls been enough?! Nevertheless I slowly get into position. Suddenly aware of the people around me I remember the glass plug. Totally humiliated I want to be swallowed by the ground as basically everyone around can look into my ass. Well, at least I'm wearing a mask.   
"Disobeying, looking at me, being disrespectful and once again speaking. 40 blows with the flogger and you'll receive more tonight!"  
No. Fuck! The last days I've managed to reduce it to 20. 

Tears are still running down my face and I'm sure I'm crimson from embarrassment - and not only on my face. Nobody around leaves. They're all staring at us in utter silence waiting for my humiliation to continue and it doesn't take long until the first blows land on my backside.   
Trying to keep quiet silent tears are running down my face but when blow number 12 hits not only my ass but also my balls I let out a yelp. Unfortunately this only seems to encourage her more and she hits the underside of my buttocks and my balls again, which are still held there by the humbler. The blows aren't nearly as bad as the one with the cane but after about 10 it feels as if my balls are exploding.   
Finally I can't take any more. "Yellow. Please, Lady Caren!" My voice sounds totally whiny but I don't care.   
Luckily the blows immediately stop.

Suddenly I find myself wrapped in strong arms and I just cuddle into the person. Only when I feel wiry chest hair tickle my cheek I blink my eyes seeing Paul is holding me but I can't seem to care right that moment. He's holding a bottle of water against my mouth and gratefully I drink.   
"The remaining 17 will be delivered tonight. With the cane. In addition to your daily ten." I flinch at her cruel words and wish Melissa was here. Should I pull a stop to it? After all she's just whipped my balls and they feel as if they're swollen to twice their normal size.

Cuddling even more into Paul I'm grateful for the comfort he's offering. His arms are tightly wrapped around me and I feel somehow save. I know she's still standing close by watching us but I don't care. Closing my eyes I try to calm down and ignore the throbbing pain on my butt and balls.

 

I don't know how much later it is when suddenly a sharp command of Lady Caren makes me and Paul jump up. "You'll climb those stairs ten times now, pussy-boy. And for every sound you make I'll add ten extra blows for tonight."   
She's a fucking monster and I consider calling for Melissa. But would she understand? She's never been this rough with me and I wonder if she wanted to from time to time - if she felt as if she had to hold back. 

Slowly I start to go back upstairs trying to ignore the tug on my balls with every step.   
Upwards is indeed way easier than down - if only that humbler would be off... Once I'm on top of the stairs I go back down again a little faster than before.   
Until the third time up I manage to keep quiet but as I misstep on the way down again a pained groan escapes me. Fuck! 

It nearly takes me an hour to complete the ten times and unfortunately a few more groans or gasps escaped me. I stopped counting at 6...   
All the time Lady Caren has been sitting on a chair at the bottom of the stairs watching. Stupid bitch!   
My knees hurt as well know. Thankfully there's a thick carpet on the stairs, so I can't even begin to imagine how they'd feel if it was all cold marble.  
When I'm finally down again I stay by the bottom of the stairs waiting for further instructions but all there is is silence.

Have I counted wrong and there's another round to go? No. I'm sure it's been ten times up and down.  
"Ready?"   
I simply nod looking at her stupid leather boots.   
"Good. Come over here. Attention!"  
Getting into position in front of her I just pray the day will be over soon.   
"You've piled up quite a high number of blows for tonight. And we both know you can't take them all, so I'll offer you a way out. I'll have fellow dominants - men and women - coming over later and I need another slave to, well, pleasure them. If you'll agree I only give you the 27 you've already earned before your moans and gasps on the stairs. What do you say, pussy-boy?"  
"Pleasure them, Lady Caren?" What the hell?!  
"Well, they're only allowed to stuff your greedy cunt as you won't suck anybody off, right?"  
Let some strangers fuck me? No way?! I mean women with their dildos... I don't think it would make a difference. But I don't want a man to fuck me.  
"So? Are you up for it? Or will you rather take 117 blows with the cane?"  
I can't do this. No way! But the other option isn't really better, is it? "Men and women, Lady Caren?"  
She's chuckling. "Yes. But don't worry the guys wear condoms. You won't even realise the difference."   
"I don't think I can do it, Lady Caren."  
"Why?"  
"I've got a girlfriend." Tears are running down my face thinking about Melissa. "Please, Lady Caren."  
She sighs and eventually says "Okay, pussy-boy. But you'll receive your punishment in front of my friends and I'll be pegging you afterwards, also in front of everybody."  
"Okay. Thank you, Lady Caren."   
But is that really better? Being hit and fucked in front of God knows how many people?! I have no idea.

 

Melissa's POV

 

_Floppy and I are getting along perfectly. I've basically lived at Tom's for the last week and I miss him and it's not even been a week. The more I was surprised when I had an invitation from Caren on the phone yesterday. But, well, she didn't invite me to inspect my property - as she usually calls it - but to one of her parties where her trainees would be shown off and used. It's actually been ages since I've been to one of these parties but it's always been nice meeting fellow dominants._

_After work I quickly tend to Floppy before jumping in the car and driving to Caren's - like six days ago. Only last night I talked to Amy on the phone and she told me she hadn't seen much of Tom, only once or twice. His butt looked like any slaves there, a nice, deep shade of red with cane marks. I knew he'd be my good boy._   
_As I'm totally exhausted from my long week at work I normally wouldn't go to her party but I'm hoping to at least get a brief glance at my slave. My sweetheart._

_Finally I arrive at Caren's and there are already quite some people. We're greeted by a row of gelded slaves which I still can't believe anyone does. Right inside the main hall Paul and a row of female slaves with chastity belts are holding trays of food and drinks._   
_Waving at Amy I head towards her._   
_"Hi, darling." I greet and hug her._   
_"Hi, Melissa." She seems a bit uneasy and is looking around before whispering to me "Your slave, h..."_   
_"Melissa, darling!" Caren is approaching from the side and I hug her as well. Turning again Amy has left but her tone made me a bit uneasy. So after a bit of small talk with Caren I ask "How is my slave doing?"_   
_"Oh, for being here for not even a week, he's fine. Got potential. Very polite."_   
_Someone interrupts her and she's talking with that guy about a girl and how to best train her._   
_Excusing myself I try to find Amy again._

 

 

Tom's POV

I'm lead to the kitchen afterwards and over to where the bowls are. Lady Caren pours a bit of food into one of them and only then I notice Tommy is written onto it.  
"Go on, pet. That's your dinner. Eat!"  
There's  loads of people in the kitchen buzzing around, most of them dressed in maid's uniforms and at least half of them are men as I can see their chastity devices underneath their skirts.   
Holding the snout piece of my mask open I eventually eat but due to the painful throbbing on my butt and balls I can't eat much before a knot in my stomach forms. Looking around I try to find Caren again but she's nowhere to be seen. Great. Just as I try to take another bite there's something touching me and I flinch. I want to spin around but just as I start moving there's a sharp command "Stay!" 

Frozen into place I wait but what happens next makes my heart nearly stop and I jump. Something hot suddenly touches my sac and I whine. It takes me a bit to realise that someone is licking my balls. Compared to the painful slaps it feels rather nice my only misery is that they are still trapped.   
A yelp escapes me as I'm suddenly shoved to my side and eventually my back. Only now I see that I'm surrounded by three dog-slaves. Lady Caren is standing behind them watching.   
"Don't worry, Tommy. They just want to play with their new friend."  
Just as she says that one of them is sucking my cock into his mouth while the other one still is lapping at my balls and the third soon starts to suck at my nipples. Fuck! 

I can barely move as they keep stimulating me and it doesn't take long until I'm rock hard, close to coming but of course I'm still wearing that cock ring and plug.  
"Enough!" Lady Caren eventually hisses and they immediately pull back leaving me there on my back my cock swollen and twitching between my legs.   
"Look at this lovely, big cock. Get me some ice!"

 

Immediately after the ice treatment and my cock being back to it's flaccid state Paul shows up holding my cock cage and before I know it my balls are finally released and I'm locked in that again. It doesn't take long, however, and my penis fills with blood once more straining against it's confinement.   
"Kneel!"   
Getting into position she fastens the leash on me again and binds the other end to a hook in the wall above my bowl.

 

Kneeling there I watch the guys and girls working around the kitchen. Tears of pain rolling down my face occasionally. Twice a dominatrix passes and pets me saying "Good boy."  
Eventually the majority of the slaves in the kitchen grabs trays with food and drink and walk out.   
My knees, butt and balls are killing me and I just want the day to end. To go to my cage and sleep. 

 

It feels like hours when Lady Caren finally is coming back. In one hand a thick cane she grabs the leash with her other one and orders me to follow her.   
As we head out into the hallway there are loads of people all staring at me and my still plugged butt. I feel more blood run into my face due to the humiliation. She drags me along to the big ballroom where more people are.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Time for our first presentation tonight." She drags me basically into the centre of the room where a wooden thing is standing. "Up! Belly!"  
Quickly getting up I only now notice just how sore my knees are. Lying down onto the wooden thing I can basically feel all eyes on me.

"He's in for 27 blows with the cane and a nice little pegging. As you can see his greedy cunt is already waiting for that."   
I can hear chuckling and tears of shame start running down my face.   
"He's been a bad and disrespectful slave today, which already got him a balls whipping earlier. However, he couldn't take them all." She's petting my back before squeezing my balls hard and I can't hold back a scream.  
"Quiet now, pussy-boy. No sound!"

And then the caning starts - blow after blow landing on my butt.   
With my head to the side I can see a few people most have gathered behind me in order to watch the show. Some are even rubbing their cocks through their pants or one woman has a guy kneeling in front of her his head beneath her skirt.   
I think it's around blow number 20 when I finally break out in sobs, the pain and humiliation just too big. As a result the remaining blows are executed with only more force. 

My entire body is shaking when she's done hitting me and tugging out the plug only to replace it with a hard plastic dildo fucking into me. At first I hardly realise what she's doing until her strap-on is hitting my prostate repeatedly. Fuck!   
Despite the pain and all the people watching I'm hard in no time crying out every time she hits my prostate. Now along with my butt and balls also my cock hurts as it's squeezed so fucking tightly in its confinement.   
More sobs are falling from my lips but somehow I can't utter a safe word.  
"Look at this greedy slut. Can't get his pussy stuffed enough. Do you think he'll be able to cum with the cage on?" I hardly hear her or the cheering from the crowd as I'm far gone - my cock feeling so hard as if it'll break the metal any moment and burst free...

 

Melissa's POV

 

  
_I've searched the entire lower floor for Amy without success which probably means she's in a session with a slave upstairs. It's really hard not to go upstairs looking for my lover. I hope he's fine and at least enjoying the experience a little - or even quite a lot..._

_Heading onto the terrace I look over the back yard where some of the horse slaves are running about. I see another friend of mine, Alison, heading to the stables and I quickly follow her as I haven't seen her in ages._   
_Entering the stables I soon see her inside one of the boxes and head over there._   
_"Hey, Alison. How are you?" Puzzled I look from her to the guy lying on his back a fresh bandage on his obviously empty sac. I've never thought she'd be into that._   
_"Mel. Hi!" She quickly turns and hugs me. "It's been ages. You look good."_   
_"Thanks. So do you. And who's that?"_   
_"That's Steve." She pauses noticing just where my eyes stare. "I know what you're thinking. And I'm not sure if I'm happy with it either." Shrugging her shoulders she signals I should wait a moment. "Pain's not too bad, baby?"_   
_The guy shakes his head spreading his legs for her. She's inspecting his genitals before handing him a pill and some water._

_"I can't believe you're into that." I finally say to her as we leave the stables and take a walk through the yard._   
_"I'm not. But our relationship was basically over after he's cheated on me with a colleague. I found out and wanted to end everything. Until he stood before me with this idea. He said he loved me more than anything and he'd get his balls chopped off to proof it. And here we are._   
_It's more than sexual want, now. I... It's somehow the ultimate proof that he loves me – submits to me. I know it sounds weird but he wanted it."_   
_"But won't you miss having sex with him?"_   
_"We still can have sex. Only because he's got no balls doesn't mean he can't get an erection. I actually thought he'd just have a vasectomy but when the doctor asked he said he wanted them out."_   
_"Wow. I'm actually speechless."_   
_She's laughing lightly and looking at me. "What about you? You've got someone?"_   
_"Yeah, he's lovely. It's actually half vanilla."_   
_"Oh! Careful about that. In my experience those things never work out."_   
_"What do you mean?"_   
_"He'll never respect you the same way a purely submissive guy does which eventually will lead to conflict. I mean it can cause misunderstandings if your vanilla the one moment and dominant the other. Sooner or later you'll get into a fight."_   
_"I've also thought about that. But he's so lovely and I don't feel the need around him to always be dominant."_   
_"Then make sure he still knows he's your slave even when you feel cuddly. Like make him wear a chastity device or something. Not only a collar, though. Something he can wear in public as well. Or get him pierced or marked in some way."_   
_"I know what you mean and I've actually thought about talking about a piercing with him."_   
_"Is he here?"_   
_"I... Actually I've brought him here last weekend for a proper training as he's never been a sub before. And to be honest I'm not sure if it was a good idea..."_

_We take a long walk through the garden and she listens to my doubts telling me that it sounded almost as if I wanted a vanilla relationship with him._   
_"I thought about that as well but I don't think so. I want to control him. I want him to serve me in all possible ways. But I'm not sure if he's ready for that."_   
_"Well, then the training is perfect, don't you think?!"_   
_"But you know Caren... She can be too rough. And knowing that I'm in love with him she'll just make it harder on him. After all I don't want him to hate me."_   
_"Why don't you put a little more trust into him? He'd be home by now if he didn't want to put up the effort."_   
_"Gosh, I think you're right."_   
_"Come on let's get something to drink."_

_Entering the house we grab drinks and head over to the big room where a punishment is executed as it sounds. I stop by the door watching Caren cane some guy with a dog mask. God, her blows are really vicious and shuddering lightly I have to think of Tom. I hope he's alright._   
_Alison is walking over to where most of the other dommes are and after a brief moment of hesitation I follow her. The guys butt is already red and at some spots even purple with bruises. A big glass plug is holding his butt open for everyone to see._   
_Thank God, I've booked the VIP package for Tom, so he isn't subject to such public humiliations. Although the guys body looks pretty similar to Tom's... No. She wouldn't dare!_

_Once she's done caning him the slave is shaking violently and quiet sobs can be heard. Tugging out the glass plug she puts on the strap-on Paul hands her in exchange for the plug. It's that new model I've seen online with a vibrating phallus._   
_From the side I can see the guys balls have also received a whipping and knowing from Amy that Tom is doing fine I'm a bit more relieved. I even feel aroused as she fucks into him. First slow and then faster and faster. And then the guys sobs are interrupted by a whine and I freeze. No! That's not possible!_

_Alison looks over at me looking slightly worried and then Caren looks over at me and an evil smile spreads on her face. Taking a step forward to make her stop she turns on the vibrating and my poor baby screams. His confined cock is jumping wildly between his legs and then thick ropes of cum are spurting from his shaft._

_I'm really furious at Caren for putting him on display like that, for treating him like that. What has he done to deserve this? I want to slap her smug grin from her face as she pulls out and a huge load of gel follows after her strap-on._   
_"That's how a disrespectful slave has to be treated. Show him who's the boss because if you don't he might think he is. And now excuse me I have to take care of my well fucked pussy-boy."_

_Together with Paul she's lifting his limp body up and bringing him out. That's when my stupor finally disappears and I storm after them. However, I'm aware of all the people around and if I confront her here and now I'll only make it worse. So I follow them upstairs and once she's opened the door to what most likely is his room I make sure there's nobody there._   
_"Caren!"_   
_She turns towards me before muttering something to Paul who drags Tom into the room and closes the door behind him._   
_"Melissa. Having a good time?"_   
_"How can you do this? Publicly humiliating him like that?! What if s..."_   
_"He wore a fucking mask, Melissa. But I don't think that's your main concern, is it?"_   
_"What have you done to him?! His butt... And balls?! Let me to him."_   
_"He's been disrespectful basically telling me what to do. And that needs to be severely punished. You've been way to soft on him. Yes, he's hot and I understand you lusting after his big cock but he's more than that. You've brought him here for me to train him and that's what I do. There's only two ways this can end and you know it. Either he uses his safe words to end his training or I think he's trained well enough and hand him back to you. And as you're currently not in my staff I have to tell you to get back downstairs."_   
_"Please, let me comfort him. He needs that now." I understand her but I just want to hold him to ensure he's alright._   
_"If you stop keeping me out here, I can go in there and do his after care. So?"_   
_He needs that now. I know it. And it's probably better he doesn't know I'm even here. "Can I watch? Please, Caren." I know the big mirror in that room is a one way mirror and there's an observation room next to it._   
_Sighing Caren eventually nods. "Fine. I'll send Paul out to let you in."_

_It doesn't take long and Paul comes out with the keys and lets me into the room looking into what is Tom's room now. Immediately on looking in I see the cage which hasn't been part of the VIP package when I was a trainer here but at least there's a pillow in it._

_Tom's still sobbing heartbreakingly as he lies cuddled up to Caren. She's resting against the headboard of the bed and Tom is lying on his belly next to her arms tightly wrapped around her his head resting on her chest. Caren has tugged off the mask and I can see his beautiful face, only that it's red from crying. There's still gel seeping out between his buttocks and the cane marks are starting to bruise. My poor baby._   
  


 

Tom's POV

I've got no idea how I've ended up on the bed cuddled against Lady Caren. She's gently soothing me and stroking my hair.   
"Feeling better?"  
I simply nod trying to ignore the throbbing pain on my lower half.  
"Good. You've been really brave taking the caning without making any sounds - for the most parts anyway. I'm really proud of you. Although I need to punish you for coming without permission."  
Shocked I look up at her "I came?"   
A smile spreads on her lips "You were that far gone? Slave?"  
Shit. "I'm really sorry, Lady Caren. I didn't mean to."   
She's tenderly stroking my face. "Don't worry. It won't be too severe as the public pegging was punishment in itself already and coming with a cock cage on isn't too enjoyable as well."  
"Thank you, Lady Caren."  
"Are you ever going to question me again?"  
"No, Lady Caren. I'm sorry." Hugging her even tighter I close my eyes trying to relax.  
“Do you want to end this? To go back to your Mistress? She'll surely understand.”  
I wonder what Melissa's doing and I'd love nothing more to be with her again. In my bed making love. But she's a dominatrix and I want to learn how to please her. “No, Lady Caren. I want to finish my training.”  
“Okay. But you know that you can use your safe words any time and I know she wouldn't be angry or disappointed.”  
“Yes, Lady Caren. Thank you, Lady Caren.”

For a while everything is silent and I just want to sleep.   
"Are you very sore?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren. It hurts quite a lot."  
"Will you lick my cunt if I give you ointment?"  
Considering it I almost scream "yes" but she's not my Mistress - well, not my real one anyway - so I eventually shake my head.  
"You're a good pussy-boy. You need a wash before going to sleep, slave. You're all filthy. Do you think you can get up?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren." 

Unlike the other days she helps me wash myself from head to toe and as I'm pretty exhausted I'm quite thankful for it. If only she was Melissa. One more week and I'll see her again. Finally.   
After washing Lady Caren puts ointment on my butt and balls before locking the cock cage back in place again and bringing me to my cage.  
"Good night, Tommy." She's smiling at me before locking the cage door.  
"Good night, Lady Caren."


	17. Good Pussy-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinky stuff is done to our pooooooor Tommy...

Melissa's POV

  
_All the time she's soothing him I watch in wonder. My beautiful boy. How much I'd love to hug him close right now..._  
 _Then his head shake when Caren asked him to lick her. Hasn't he at all? Afterwards she's guiding him to the bathroom and I hear soft murmurs and an occasional "Yes, Lady Caren."_  
 _When they finally come back into sight my sweetheart looks utterly exhausted and crawls into the cage carefully lying on his side and avoiding his sore butt. He's facing the mirror and closing his eyes after saying good night to Caren._

_She heads to the door and turns out the big light but there's a lamp still on next to the bed. Sighing I watch my darling cuddling into the pillow. Goosebumps spread over his body and a shudder runs through him._   
_Right when the door opens and Caren is coming in he's curling up a bit more and lifting a leg to inspect his balls. Carefully he takes them in his fingers and gasps in pain. His eyes grow wide when he sees how purple they actually are and a tear rolls down his cheek._

_"Don't worry. I know how much a guy's testies can take." Caren says quietly._   
_"Still."_   
_Silently we watch him for a while longer but soon the exhaustion tugs him under and he's sleeping. Following Caren outside I take a last look at him and smile wishing I could hold him and ease his pain._

_We're heading back downstairs and Caren grabs two glasses of champagne. Handing one to me she smiles "He's a good pussy-boy."_   
_"Still you whipped and caned him quite a lot as it looks. Nevermind whipping his balls."_   
_"Well, he deserved that. And I now that you like a nice CBT session every now and then."_   
_"I still can't believe you've humiliated him like that. That's not part of the VIP package."_   
_"No. But I think he needs that to be utterly broken and to understand his place."_   
_Sighing I nod eventually. If I'm honest with myself, I should have done that before. For example make him wear women's undies on the red carpet or something. "He refuses to lick you?"_   
_"Yes. Has from the start - even after being threatened with the cane."_   
_I can't help it but smile. My good boy._

 

 

Tom's POV

At first my exhaustion is just too big so I sleep soundly, however, not for long. It's still dark outside when the pain on my butt and balls is getting too much. I try to shift around to find a more comfortable position but nothing works. Eventually I can't hold back my tears any longer and cry like a baby curling up into a ball. 

I don't hear how the door opens or even the cage door, so I nearly jump out of my skin when there's suddenly a hand on my ankle. Blinking away the tears I see Lady Caren standing there. "Shhhhh, sweet pussy-boy. Come here!" Her voice is soft and she's in cotton pyjamas.   
Crawling out of the cage she pets my head. "Here. I've got some pain killers for you."  
She hands me two pills and a bottle of water. Thanking her I down them with a huge gulp of water.   
"That's a good boy. Now back into your cage. Or do you need to pee?"   
Shaking my head I turn around.

 

By the time I wake up again the sun is up and for the first time in days I feel relaxed.   
The door to my cage is already open and on the bed there's my breakfast. As quickly as possible I finish my routine and just as I've started eating the door opens and Lady Caren is coming in.   
"Good morning. How are you, pussy-boy?"  
"Still sore, Lady Caren, but alright. Thank you, Lady Caren."  
"Finish eating and then go to the gym. I'll see you in an hour."

It's nice to run and I've also gotten used to being naked only wearing the cock cage, butt plug and collar - well, and my shoes and socks. Once I'm done running I lift some weights until Lady Caren is standing in the door.  
"Finish up, pussy-boy. I've got plans for you."   
Quickly brushing off my shoes I head over towards her and kneel in front of her.   
"Inspection!"  
Turning around I carefully place my upper body on the floor and reach for my butt cheeks pulling them apart. A moment later her fingers are tugging at the plug. "You didn't forget today. Good pussy-boy. Now come on. Time to play a little."

She attaches the leash once again and tugs me down the hallway towards the dungeon rooms but to my horror we're turning left and enter the examining room I was in briefly yesterday.   
"Up! Sit in the chair." It's one with those stirrups and I'm actually slightly scared. What will she do to me?   
Sitting down is quite painful at least until my legs are up and my butt at the edge of the seat. 

"You look lovely, pussy-boy." She's quickly tugging the plug out only to push two of her fingers in. "So smooth. Is having sex with another man a hard limit for you?"  
"I... Yes, I think so, Lady Caren."  
"What a shame..." She reaches for a black thing with a long tube attached to it and before I know what's happening she shoves it into my butt. "Let's stretch your cute cunt a little." She grabs the black tube at its end a black ball is hanging which she squeezes now a few times and to my shock the thing in my butt fills.  
"Inflatable butt plug. Really good for stretching boy-cunts like yours."

She's grabbing a tray on wheels and rolls it closer before sitting down on a sort of office chair. With wide eyes I watch her grab rubber gloves off the tray and start feeling even more nervous.   
"Tug your mask up. I want to see your pretty face."  
I do as she says just in time to see her unlocking my cock cage. What is she planning?!   
"Oh, don't be scared. You're shaking like a leaf, pussy-boy. I think you might actually enjoy this." She's putting the cage down onto the tray but leaves the metal ring on me. Winking at me she lifts a small sheet and about 15 bars appear. Grabbing the first one she holds it up. "These are called sounds and are used for urethral play. Something I know your Mistress likes quite a lot."

Is that a joke?! She wants to shove those things into my cock? No fucking way. The biggest of those sounds is almost as thick as my small finger!!!   
"First we'll need some sterile lube." She's grabbing a small syringe like yesterday before using the penis plug. Tugging back my foreskin she brings it to my slit and squeezes some in.   
"Looking good. Now we'll start. Slow." She's grabbing the smallest one again and puts more of the lube onto it. "At the beginning the feeling might be odd but try to relax. Feel the stretch."  
Carefully she brings the thing to my cock head and a moment later it's slowly gliding in.   
With wide eyes I watch as the metal is getting shorter and shorter and in return I feel it slipping deeper into my cock. Fuck!

The feeling is new and strange but somehow hot at the same time. A pathetic whine escapes me as she's pulling it out again only to let it slip in once more.   
"That's a good pussy-boy. Look at your beautiful cock, so eager to be played with."  
With one quick move she tugs the thing out again only to grab the next - slightly bigger - one. 

 

When she's at number seven my cock is rock hard and I'm lightly shaking as the metal once again slowly sinks into my urethra.   
"You like it, don't you?"  
My only answer is a high-pitched whine as she slowly lets the metal slip past a point of resistance pretty much in the middle of my dick. "That's a yes then." She chuckles as the thing is swallowed by my cock.   
At first the feeling was so weird but now I find it quite stimulating.  
Once the stick is in as far as it goes she gently puts my hard cock onto my belly and I can't help but stare at my slit from which about three inches of the metal peek out.   
She's reaching for the butt plug and inflates it even more and I can't stifle a gasp at the utter stretch. 

With a grin she reaches for my cock again but instead of taking it in her hand she holds it where it is and slowly pulls the sound out.  
"Look at that. You can actually see how it moves in your beautiful dick."  
Another whine escapes me as I see a small bump moving up and own the underside of my cock as she's pushing and pulling.   
"How does it feel, pussy-boy? Does it hurt?"  
"No, Lady Caren. It feels... kinda nice, I'd say."  
"Great. Then let's try a bigger one." She slowly eases the metal out and once again a whine falls from my lips. "Shhh. Easy." She hesitates for a moment picking up the third thickest but after a brief moment puts it back down. "I don't think you're ready for that one, yet." She's taking the fifth thickest one instead and once again applies lube to it. "Relax, pussy-boy."

My eyes are wide and my entire body is shaking as she slowly brings the metal to my slit and turning it a little she lets it sink in.   
"FUUUCK!" I can't stop me from screaming as the stretch inside my cock feels... amazing! 

"Language!" She roughly squeezes my abused sac and I hiss in pain.  
"I'm sorry, Lady Caren." My voice sounds as shaky as my body feels and I still can't believe she's sticking an about 5 millimetre thick metal stick into my cock.  
"That's it. Such a good pussy-boy. Taking everything I give him." Again she puts my dick onto my belly stroking along the bump on the underside where the metal lies buried. "Look at this beauty." Winking at me she squeezes the ball of the inflatable butt plug yet again and I scream in pain.

"Okay. I guess we've reached your limits in both holes. Do you want me to show you why those things are called sounds, pussy-boy?"   
I can't talk anymore so I just nod my head which makes her chuckle. With one hand she's grabbing my cock and with the other she reaches for the thickest stick only to hit it against the one in my dick. Immediately the thing starts vibrating inside me and my hips automatically buck upwards and I nearly scream.

"Feeling good?" She teases while her thumb is stroking along the metal inside me again.  
Nodding my head I look at her pleadingly. She has to stop or I'll die of sexual frustration.  
"Can't hear you, pussy-boy."  
"Ye.... Aaaaah..." Again she hits metal against metal sending vibrations through my cock. "Yes, Lady Caren. Please, stop. Please!"  
"I know. I know. I can tell you're close. Your balls are as hard as tennis balls." She's putting my dick back onto my belly. "I'll leave you alone for a bit, so you can calm down. See you in a bit, pussy-boy."

Taking off the rubber gloves she winks at me and heads to the door leaving me behind with a metal stick in my cock and basically a balloon in my butt. Fuck!

 

I might have dozed off but still it seems like ages when finally the door opens again and Lady Caren comes in smiling at me. Luckily my cock as gone back to its flaccid size and the throbbing has gone. God, what I'd give for a proper orgasm.  
"Look at that good pussy-boy. Patiently waiting for his Mistress to return." She's grabbing the silver tip peeking out of my cock and tugs making it slide out very slowly. "Look at that greedy hole." With a grin she lets go of my cock and where normally my thin slit is I can see a slightly gaping hole.   
"You know my slave once surprised me for my birthday with a candle in there. Was a rather lovely surprise and he got a reward for that." 

Next thing she deflates the butt plug and it easily slips out. "How are you feeling, pussy-boy?"  
Without thinking much I say "Open" only to realise that's probably disrespectful so I quickly add "Lady Caren. I feel very stretched. It's odd, Lady Caren."  
"Don't worry, pussy-boy, it won't stay like that. Get up and turn around!"   
Sliding off the table I do as I'm told only to have another plug stuck into my ass. "Looking cute. Down into Doggy!" 

At the far wall there's a mirror and I catch a glance at the plug in me. It's one of those silicon dog tails and as I move around a little it wags. Great!  
"Kneel!" She's holding the cock cage and in no time my penis is once more trapped in that hated thing. Pulling the mask back down over my head she attaches the leash and tugs me along towards the stairs. 

Without the humbler it's way easier to head down and in no time we're on the ground floor. Guiding me through the living room she heads out on the terrace where she lies down on a deck chair. Grabbing a small bell she rings it and a moment later a guy in a maid uniform shows up.  
"Get me some iced tea and some water for my pet, Tommy."  
A few moments later he's coming back with a glass for her and the bowl with my name on it.

 

The rest of the day is spent outside with Caren on her chair whilst I have to kneel beside her on a thin pillow and every once in a while she teases a nipple or strokes down my sides. Occasionally someone stops by talking with her and petting me.   
It's already getting colder when another woman comes outside with a guy following her. He's also on a leash only it's not attached to his collar but to a ring in his cock.  
"Hi, Amy. How are you?"  
"Great. You?"   
"Perfect. Lovely slave you've got there." She sits down on the deck chair next to Caren's. "Kneel!" Before the poor guy can react she's tugging the leash down and as a result the guy whines in pain. "He's pathetic. Coming all the time. He's got no stamina. What about your pet? Is it the one from yesterday?"  
"Yes. He's lovely, isn't he?"  
"Yeah. Took the caning quite well. He's Melissa's, right?"  
"Yes. Lucky girl. He only needs to learn to keep his fingers off his cock and how to properly submit."  
"Well, he's wearing a cage..."  
"Yes. That's part of the training."  
"Right. Maybe I should put a cage on that wanker as well. - Does he suck?"  
"Maybe. Tommy! Suck that cock! But stop before he'll come." 

She must be fucking joking! Shaking my head I glance sideways at her through the mask.   
"Why not? Has your Mistress forbidden that? Just lick at it a bit until he's hard. Or would you rather have him lick you?"   
Again I shake my head. "Please, Lady Caren."  
"What do you have to say, pussy-boy?"  
"I won't lick any genitals apart from my Mistress'. So please, don't make him do it to me, Lady Caren."   
"Well, I'm sure if your dick wasn't locked up you wouldn't mind having it licked."

There's a brief pause and then the other woman - Lady Amy - shouts "Suck!" At her slave.   
I want to move backwards but Lady Caren hisses "Stay" at me so it starts and the guy licks my cock through the cage and sucks my balls into his mouth. Lady Amy taking off her clothes and jumping naked into the pool doesn't make my situation any better. 

 

At night I'm back in my room in punishment position waiting for Lady Caren's verdict for today. My cock is still throbbing painfully from being hard and squeezed into the cock cage for a few hours.  
"You've been a really good pussy-boy today. I respect your no intercourse with anyone rule and won't bring it up again, so you'll only receive ten blows today. I'll use the paddle today."  
"Thank you, Lady Caren."

 

The next day starts as always: cleaning myself, breakfast, plug, cuffs, running. Afterwards Lady Caren leads me down the hallway again opening the third door on the right this time – a dungeon.  
"In you get, pussy-boy."  
From the corner of my eyes I see her hanging a sign to the door handle saying "private".   
I'm still struggling to take everything in - all the hooks and chains never mind all the devices.   
"Go over to that cross. Back against it."  
She's pointing over to a huge x-shaped cross and the first picture coming to my mind is a skinned man from Game of Thrones. Shuddering lightly I head over there stepping backwards until my back is against the leather.   
"Lift your arms, pussy-boy!" She's grabbing a small stool from the corner and steps onto it and fastens my wrist cuffs to hooks on the thing. Stepping down again she goes to her knees and tells me to spread my legs. Moments later my feet are fastened to the thing as well. My body is pretty much stretched out and there's no room to move much. 

To my utter surprise she unlocks the cock cage again and puts it on a near-by dresser.   
"You ever heard of edging, pussy-boy?" She's tugging the mask off my head.  
"No, Lady Caren."  
"Well, it only means you'll be brought to the edge of orgasm repeatedly but won't be allowed to cum. Sounds easy? This has broken more slaves than any cane or whip, so tell me your safe words!"  
Swallowing hard I say "Yellow for a break and red for stop, Lady Caren."  
"Good pussy-boy. Then let's start."

With a wink she pulls on a rope and the lower part of that cross goes up until I'm basically lying there. "You look absolutely delicious, pussy-boy." She trails her fingers along my sides a few times before moving them to my nipples. I can't stifle a gasp of pain and pleasure after she's pinched them a few times.  
"Such a responsive pussy-boy. Lovely." She steps around me and ends up standing between my legs where her fingers glide up the insides of my thighs towards my already swelling cock. "Remind me tonight that your legs need to be waxed."  
"Yes, Lady Caren." My legs???  
"Such a good pussy-boy. How is your butt?"  
"Still quite sore, Lady Caren."  
"Inside and out?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."  
"Good. It always should be possible to identify a pussy-boy by the slight limp due to his well used cunt." She tugs out the thin, long plug I've chosen today and heads over to the dresser. Putting the plug down next to my cock cage she opens a drawer and pulls out an L-shaped vibrator like Melissa's. Without adding any lube she shoves it into me and it slips in easily its head rubbing over my prostate. Automatically my hips buck which only makes her chuckle.

"Tell me, pussy-boy, have you fingered your ass before Melissa or were you an anal virgin?"  
"I was an anal virgin, Lady Caren." It's non of her business really but what am I supposed to do?   
"That's unusual for an anal slut like you, pussy-boy. Let's see how much you like it to have your filthy slut-cunt played with."  
She switches on the vibrator and almost immediately my cock fills with blood standing proud.   
"Hmmm. That's lovely. Almost like a Jack-in-a-Box. Show me how you drip with precum!"

It doesn't take more than a minute until the first droplets seep from my slit and for a split second I think she might let me cum but then she turns off the vibrator.   
"Look at that gorgeous, leaking cock." She dabs her finger into the small puddle of precum on the head of my cock and pulls it away a moment later causing a thin threat of fluid building between her finger and my cock. "Gorgeous."   
It's probably the way she says that word that makes me shudder and feeling my heart ache a little.   
What she does next slightly shocks me. With a smile she leans forward and sucks the tip of my cock into her hot, wet mouth... Fuck! My hips try to buck up and despite my restrains I manage to thrust into her mouth a little which seems to surprise her as she's quickly pulling off. When I see the look on her face I cringe and just as I open my mouth to apologise her palm slaps hard against my erection causing it to jump wildly and for me to hiss in pain.  
"Looks like you need to be tied down even more."  
"I'm really sorry, Lady Caren. I didn't mean to. It just happened. Please. I'm sorry. Please, Lady Caren."  
"Please what, pussy-boy?" She's coming around to my side again and pinching my nipples roughly.  
"Please, Lady Caren, let me come. Please!"  
"Do you think you deserve to come, pussy-boy?"  
Of course not. How could I even think she'd have some mercy??? Shaking my head I look to my chest avoiding her stare.  
"Can't hear you there, pussy-boy!"  
"No, Lady Caren, I don't deserve to come."  
"Exactly. And if you do nonetheless during our little session here today, you'll be punished as you've never thought possible." She's gently petting my cheek a few times. "I'll see you in a bit."

With that she's leaving me alone - tied up, naked and desperately hard. Even now after the vibrations have stopped there are still droplets of precum seeping from my slit. Fuck! This is pure torture. 

 

Lying there for God knows how long I've got time to once again think about this whole experience. So far the worst was the ball whipping and the public humiliation in front of all those people. Other than that I'm surprised how I've enjoyed lots of the things that happened. Of course it would be better if Melissa was here to train me but she's got a busy schedule.   
Floppy! I hope he's doing fine. Well, he actually seemed to like Melissa equally as much as me so I'm pretty sure they'll manage. 

Mum's in Spain right now for her usual two weeks holiday. I texted her last night before going to sleep and a moment later she called. We talked for a while and she asked if I maybe wanted to come to Spain as well - maybe bring Melissa. Well, I would like nothing more than to grab Melissa, get on a plane with her and spent time with her, plus maybe have some sex under the Spanish sun. 

 

"That's how a good slaves cock has to look!" Lady Caren's voice startles me out of my thoughts and I look down my body to find my flaccid cock resting on my stomach.  
"Before we continue, however, I'll have to restrain those greedy hips of yours."  
From a wardrobe she tugs out a long rope which she quickly ties around my hips and the cross fixing me in place. One part of the rope is over my lower abdomen just above cock and the other below my balls at the top of my thighs.   
"Move your hips, pussy-boy!"   
I try bucking my hips but they don't move the slightest bit.   
"Great. Then let's continue."

 

As before she turns on the vibrator until I'm leaking more precum only to turn it off moments later. Again she disappears and leaves me and my erection behind.   
The same happens twice more I beg her to let me cum again as she's about to leave.  
With a short and cruel "no" she heads out again.

 

Staring at my painfully throbbing erection I try to will myself to cum. Forget about all the threats of punishment. Nothing can be worse than this! My dick is actually jumping around as if searching for even the slightest bit of friction to finish it off. The cruellest is - I think - that my hands are only a bit away and having only one free or even just a finger I'd easily manage finish myself off. But of course... 

 

Trying to distract myself I think of anything that comes to my mind. Unfortunately my thought go back to that short and one-sided relationship with HER. I haven't thought about her for months now, so why on Earth now? Was it Lady Caren saying that word? Or is it the way I'm feeling. Restrained and hurting. That was the way I felt at the end of that relationship. Taken for granted. Used.  
But what's the difference to this? I'm being used as well. A mere toy. No! Melissa loves me and I love her. But would she do this for me as well if it was the other way around? Would she go to such a facility to be humiliated, beaten and fucked? I don't know.  
Feeling utterly helpless tears start running down my cheeks as my erection is slowly shrinking back...

 

I hardly notice that the door has opened again but a moment later Lady Caren is at my side stroking through my sweaty and tear-soaked hair.  
"Shhh. Everything alright, pussy-boy. You're doing so well. Such a good pussy-boy. Do you need to use a safe word?"  
"Yellow, maybe, Lady Caren." I hardly recognise my voice.  
"Shhhh. What is it? - Hang on." A moment later she's tugging the vibrator out and I feel slightly better. Wrapping an arm around me she cuddles against me. "What's wrong? Tell me, sweet pussy-boy!"   
"I... I..." Frankly it's none of her business but I can't seem to stop my lips from moving. "I miss Melissa so much... And I don't know if she loves me just as I love her... I mean, would she do this for me if it was the other way around? I'm sick of being used and having my heart broken. Is there something wrong with me? I... I ju..." Right then my voice breaks completely and I sob like a baby.   
"Shhh. It's alright. You're a good boy. Shhhh." Like that she soothes me for a while all the time holding me close until finally my tears have stopped.

Lady Caren is still standing beside me after she's tugged the cross a bit upwards again. Her forehead is touching mine and her fingers are stroking through my hair.  
"I know that your Mistress loves you dearly. She almost throttled me when... I told her about your balls whipping. She can't wait to hold you again, to comfort you, to see what a good slave you've already become. The collar she put on you is basically as much as an engagement ring. She cares for you deeply. She's yours at least as much as you are hers."

Somehow this makes me feel better and I calm down eventually. She's holding a bottle of water to my mouth and makes me empty it.   
"Feeling better?" She eventually asks whilst putting the empty bottle away.   
"Yes, Lady Caren. Thank you, Lady Caren."  
"Good pussy-boy. Are you ready for some more?"  
"Is this really necessary? Please, Lady Caren."  
"Again..." Her fingers wrap around my cock and start stroking "You need to be more precise, pussy-boy."  
"Please, stop doing that. It hurts. Please, Lady Caraaaaah!" Her thumb rubs over the head of my cock and it's never felt as intense before.   
"Such a polite pussy-boy." With an evil smirk she sinks to her knees in front of me and before I know what's happening she's sucking my dick into her hot mouth. 

My hips want to buck upwards and thrust deeper into her mouth but of course she's tied me down. This is even worse than having the vibrator up my butt stimulating my prostate. I'm wildly tossing from side to side wanting nothing more than to face-fuck her. Shit!  
"Easy, pussy-boy, I don't want you to hurt yourself." She's pulled off and my cock is once more twitching with need as precum leaks out of my slit again.   
She's looking me directly in the eyes as she sticks her tongue out and laps up the fluid dripping from my cock and I can't help the scream coming out my throat.

"Shhh." I open my eyes again which I've just closed praying she'd finish me off but of course she's gotten up. Grabbing the butt plug and vibrator she smiles at me. "Be back in a bit, pussy-boy. And remember! Don't cum!"  
Whining I stare at her with big eyes but her grin only broadens and I feel like crying. Can I come without having more physical stimulation? Well, maybe if I think about Melissa and the way I've fucked her roughly. Oh, yes! My cock is jumping up and down now and I can barely see my balls anymore as they've tightly pulled into my body. Fuck!

 

But should I really cum? I'm here to proof that I'm more than just guy who's wanking at any given opportunity. So instead of thinking about ramming my cock into Melissa I think of the operation I've watched a few days ago and how the doctor has pulled out the tiny... Ewwww!   
In no time I'm flaccid again, only my cock is throbbing painfully now.

 

By the time she's coming back I'm half hard again as I had to think about Melissa and how her tits bounce when we fuck.   
"Look at that. You still haven't cum. Such a good pussy-boy. Lots of stamina. Very good. Let's see if I still can make you come." Her fingers ghost over my shaft and balls which is enough to make me hard again. Winking at me she heads over to one of the dressers and pulls something out that looks like a torch.

Spitting onto my dick she rubs her saliva over me and then brings the thing down onto my cock. It feels like heaven! It's so fucking tight - like a virgin's pussy must be. So good!  
Squeezing my eyes shut I imagine Melissa riding me. Yes! Fuck!  
"If you manage not to cum, your cock cage will be taken off during your Mistress' visit at the weekend. But if you cum, it'll stay on and you'll be punished."  
Shit! Really!   
But does it mean I'll be allowed to cum then - with Melissa? What should I do? Cum now and be possibly whipped again or have the weekend with Melissa without cock cage, plus she'd be really proud if I managed...

Decision made I clench my teeth thinking about that guy's castration yet again but Lady Caren doesn't give up that easily and keeps pumping that thing on me.  
"I know you want it, so why don't you just shoot off into that thing? Come on pussy-boy! You can't hold it much longer anyway!"  
"Please! No! Lady Caren! I don't want to cum! Please!" My voice is thin and shaky and I feel tears running down my face.  
"What was that?!" She stops pumping my cock.  
"Please, I don't want to cum, please, Lady Caren!"  
"Okay. Fine." As if testing me she pumps twice more before pulling the thing off. "Then you'll stay hard." Putting the thing next to my cock cage she comes back over to me and releases my wrists before untying the ropes around my hips and releasing my ankles.

I nearly fall to the floor as my knees buckle but she's holding me and seemingly out of nowhere she tugs a small stool. "Go on, sit down, pussy-boy. I'll get some more water. Will be back in a moment."  
She's out the door a moment later as I shakingly sit on that stool my butt throbbing but not as much as currently my cock is. It would be so easy to reach down and stroke it but of course she'd know. And when she comes back in only seconds later I'm grateful that I haven't touched myself.

"Here. Drink this." It's that ridiculously sweet Powerade but I don't complain. "That's it. Drink up, pussy-boy. You must be exhausted. Come on, I'll bring you to your room."  
Tugging the mask down over my face she makes me go on all fours before attaching the leash to my collar again. On our way out she grabs the cock cage and leads me down the hallway with the raging hard on between my legs.

We're at the stairs when Lady Caren stops. "Kneel, pussy-boy!" On shaking legs I get into position only to see two women stand there with two slaves on either side.  
"Look at that erection. That's stamina. Never mind the size, you pathetic fags!" She hisses and the women chuckle. One of the guys is the one I saw by the pool yesterday...

 

Only moments later we're in my room and Lady Caren takes off the mask and leash again.  
"Take a cool shower to get that down, pussy-boy and then you'll put that back on."  
Unfortunately she isn't leaving but sitting down on the toilet watching me. It actually takes quite a while of spraying ice-cold water onto my dick until it's flaccid again.   
Stepping out of the shower I want to dry myself off but Lady Caren immediately holds out the cock cage to me. "Put it on! Rubbing yourself dry will only make you hard again."  
It's the first time I put the cage on myself but having watched her numerous times it's quite easy and done within only a few seconds. 

By the time she closes the cage door behind me to give me some rest my dick is already filling with blood again.  
"Relax, pussy-boy. I'll be back in a few hours with your daily ten strokes. Until then try to sleep a little. I know you must be exhausted."

And she's right. Despite my semi-hard cock I fall asleep in no time...


	18. The Breaking of a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns what real humiliation is...

Tom's POV 

I don't know how long I've slept when I'm woken by someone gripping my ankle. Blinking my eyes I turn around sleepily to see Lady Caren standing there holding a flogger.  
"Come on, pussy-boy. Time for your punishment and dinner!"  
"Yes, Lady Caren." My cock still is throbbing and I can't wait for the weekend but it's only Tuesday.  
Instead of flogging my butt she hits my chest which isn't nearly as bad. Afterwards Paul brings me dinner in my bowl and after a short moment of hesitation I eat - like a dog.

 

Wednesday morning starts like every other day only that I wake with morning wood. Well, no wonder.   
After working out together Paul follows me to my room and waxes my complete body - even my arms. Everything is totally smooth and it feels kind of nice especially after he's rubbed body lotion into me.   
Once that is done he puts paws on my hands and binds my calves to my thighs before shoving that tail plug into me again and putting a dog mask on my head. It looks ridiculous in the mirror!   
He's attaching the leash to my collar and tugs me along until we're downstairs and he hands the leash over to Lady Caren.  
"Oh, what a beauty. Come on, we'll go out a little." 

Due to the position my knees are in they soon hurt as we walk through the large yard but I know better than to complain. Following her I notice in shock that she's heading towards the gates. She can't be serious! It's probably just a test so I follow her but as she opens the gates with entering a code I take a few steps back. I mean it's something different in here where only dommes and subs are but out there! In public! No fucking way!  
"Come on, Tommy! Be a good boy!"   
I tug backwards again and she sighs. "Kneel!"   
Getting in position I actually struggle a moment because of my tied up legs.  
"You're being a bad doggy!" She's bending over and before I quite realise he shoves another penis plug into my dick but as I take a closer look I see wires attached to it.  
"I'm not a big fan of those electric collars to train my pets. But electric dick plugs..." She's grabbing something from her pants pocket and a moment later a brief electric shock runs through my dick. "So you better be a good boy!"  
"Yellow, Lady Caren!" I whine.

"What is it, Tommy?" She's grabbing my head and making me look at her.  
"I can't go out there. Not like this. What if someone re..."  
A new wave of electricity runs through my dick and I shut up and flinch backwards as it's quite painful. "You're wearing a mask. Not even your mum would recognise you! And as a pet you need a stroll every now and again."  
With that she heads over to the gates again and when I still don't follow a new wave of pain goes through me. 

After three harsh tugs on my leash and another wave of pain I eventually follow her through the gates. I just hope she won't walk me down to the village as it was a rather long way if I remember correctly.   
Luckily she turns towards the forest when we've past her estate and we walk around there for a while until she tells me to kneel again on a big meadow.   
"Good boy!" She pets my head a few times before tugging a yellow ball from her pants. "Now we'll play a little." She's holding the ball to my face and before she says anything I know what's coming and I won't do that! She's taking off the leash and a moment later she's throwing the ball. "Fetch, Tommy!"   
Staying in position I brace myself for the electric shock and a moment later there it is.  
"You're being a really bad boy today, Tommy! I think I've been too easy on you those last few days." She points at where she's thrown the ball and repeats her command "Fetch!"   
As I still don't move she's sending more electricity through my body and it's so far the worst pain. Automatically my hands (paws) go to my crotch as I bend over slightly.  
"You're a slave, Tommy. And you still don't understand what that means. If your Mistress tells you to fetch something, you do. If she tells you to let a man fuck you, you do it. No matter how uncomfortable it makes you feel, you do it to please her. You're her property. So one last time: Fetch!"

Reluctantly I start walking off into the direction the ball flew whilst tears are running down my face at the humiliation of being treated like a dog.  
Of course she keeps up the fetching game for a while and after the tenth time or something I freeze as there's someone coming towards us. Unlike before I don't hand her the ball but hide behind her legs looking in the direction I've seen someone with the ball still in my mouth.  
"What is it, doggy? Gimme that ball. Be a good boy!" She reaches for the ball and tugs. Letting go of it I let out a whine as I see a man stepping around the corner. 

"Baroness! Hello!" The guy shouts and she turns around with a grin.   
"Hello, Barry. How are you?" She waves over at him and I make myself even smaller hiding behind her. He's entering the meadow and a beautiful Golden Retriever is at his side. "Perfect. You? - Ah! I see you have a new pet."  
"Yes. That's Tommy. - Say 'hi' Tommy!" She steps to the side and I shrink even more to the ground.  
"Shy, isn't he?"  
"Yes. But he's a beauty."  
The Golden Retriever is coming over towards me looking and sniffing at my face/mask before walking around me to sniff at my back with its cold snout. I flinch and let out a small yelp when I feel the cool nose at my perineum.  
"Foxy seems to like him," Barry laughs just as his dog licks over my balls. I whine pathetically just wanting to die and/or be swallowed by the ground.   
"In deed."  
"I can't believe you always find more guys wanting to be treated like that." Barry laughs as he's calling Foxy away from me.  
"Not all of them want to be treated like that but they have to learn their place."  
Another laugh and an amused "You bet."

Luckily Barry continues to head deeper into the woods and leaves us behind. She throws the ball a few more times until she notices that I'm crying.   
"Why are you crying, Tommy?" She crouches down next to me stroking my head and back. "You're my lovely pet. No need to cry. It's a good thing to be a pet. Pet-slaves are usually the most loved ones. Come on, we'll head back, you feel cold."

 

All the way back I have to think about all the emotions that have gone through me during this excursion: fear, humiliation, disgust, pride, freedom, more humiliation and... Arousal. I'm especially shocked by the last one. I'm so confused by the time we get back to the estate.  
Gratefully I drink water from my bowl before Lady Caren tugs me out onto the terrace again where a big pillow is lying next to her deck chair.  
"Lie down, Tommy! Rest a little!" I do as I'm told still thinking about all those confusing feelings. She's scratching my belly for a bit before lying down herself. 

After a bit she unties my feet and only now I realise just how sore my knees are. There even are tiny cuts on them where I've stepped on little rocks.  
"Stretch out your lovely, long limbs, doggy."  
She pets me again for a bit until I'm dozing off lightly.

 

In the evening I'm in my room still not sure if I enjoyed the whole thing. I felt so free - not bothering what anybody thinks about me. Would it have been differently without the mask?   
I think of Mistress Melissa and if she'd do this to me as well. I wished she was here to hold me.   
It felt good not having to think of what to do but being told what to do. But then again the utter humiliation of that guy seeing me like that...

I'm still stretched out on bed to give my knees time to relax when the door opens and Lady Caren is coming in. In one hand she's holding my bowl and with the other a belt.  
"Hello, pussy-boy. Time for dinner and punishment. What would you like first?"  
It's a simple question but I feel like I can't decide. "Whatever order you feel appropriate, Lady Caren."  
"Then you'll eat first. After all you don't want your food to get cold." She puts the bowl to the floor and says "come here".

 

As soon as I've finished eating I have to go into punishment and of course I obey.  
"We'll start with 30 blows on your butt plus 30 to your upper body." It's a simple statement of hers and I know I should just shut up but it just isn't fair. Melissa would never treat me like that: humiliate me to the core and then punish me for it!  
"I've been humiliated enough today, haven't I?" As soon as it's out I know it's been a mistake. "I'm sorry, Lady Caren. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I ju..."  
"Shut up!" She doesn't say anything else just starts with my punishment.

 

After she's done punishing me she leads me to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As usually when the cock cage is off she stays close by to keep an eye on me.  
"You know, pussy-boy, you need to learn your position. You need to learn to accept your Mistress' decisions whether you like them or not."   
Getting out of the shower and drying myself off I wince slightly as the towel rubs over my abused chest and back, never mind my ass.   
Wordlessly she's holding out the cock cage and again I have to put it on myself.

 

Lying on my pillow in the cage I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My chest is covered with red welts and beneath my dick I catch a glimpse of my still purple balls. Would Melissa have ever done anything like that to me? And once again I ask myself if it would make a difference if it wasn't Lady Caren but my Mistress doing those things to me. Maybe I should put an end to this. I could explain to Mistress Melissa. But would she understand? After all Lady Caren is respecting my hard limits and gives me comfort when I need it.   
With those thoughts I slowly fall asleep...

 

Thursday morning Lady Caren wakes me only to tell me that the order is going to be slightly changed today. Immediately after breakfast I'm to go to the gym, then take a shower, wash my hair and not dry them, plus she tells me to stretch myself after the shower but not plug myself.  
So it comes that I'm standing by the window of my room about one and a half hour later with wet hair. I'm staring out into the garden where some slaves play with each other, two are even fucking if I see that correctly. What a fucked up place!

I nearly jump out of my skin when the door opens and Caren and Paul are coming in.  
"Come over here, pussy-boy. Today is going to be special."  
Not wanting to argue I head over to her only to have her remove my cock cage. Is Mistress Melissa coming a day earlier? Hope is sparking up in me as I watch Paul handing her a silver and black thing.   
She's wrapping one part really tightly around my belly and I realise it's some sort of belt but it's not down at my hips but just beneath my rip cage above my belly button.  
"Legs further apart!" Again I obey her only to have a butt plug shoved into me. Next she's stepping around me and a moment later she tugs something up between my legs. "Hold your dick against your belly!" Again I obey her and before I know it another silver and black thing squashes my balls and dick against my body. What on Earth is that?!

Staring at my reflection in the mirror I shudder lightly. What is she planning now again?  
"Sit on that chair by the window. Paul will cut your hair and take care of you. - Do it as I've told you, I know you'll manage. I'll be back in an hour, slave."  
"Yes, my Lady. Thank you, my Lady."

I don't bother starting a conversation with Paul and as I'm still fucking exhausted I close my eyes daydreaming of Melissa and how she touches me...

 

Startled by Paul applying something to my face I eventually open my eyes again. After staring at him briefly I let out a sigh and close my eyes once more. But after he's applied something to my entire face I feel pain at my eyebrows and when I look at him again he's leaning over me with a pair of tweezers.  
"What are you doing?" I can't stop coming from my mouth.  
"Making you pretty. And now be quiet!"   
I don't close my eyes again and after he's pulled out at least the tenth hair from my eyebrows I hiss at him "Fucking stop that!"  
"Orders!" 

Grabbing his wrist I hold him back but he only starts struggling and a moment later the door flies open. "What's going on here?"  
"He's trying to stop me, my Lady."  
"Do you need to be restrained, pussy-boy?"  
"No, Lady Caren." I sigh. Only one more (maybe one and a half) day and I'll see Mistress Melissa again...  
"Good. Then let Paul finish his task. - Looking good." Lovingly she pets his head and he smiles widely.  
"Thank you, my Lady."

She's sitting down on the bed after taking something from the wardrobe and when she's spreading her legs and shoving in a vibrator both me and Paul are staring at her as she starts masturbating.   
"My Lady, may I help you?" Paul offers.  
"No," she's squeezing one of her breasts as both our dicks slowly harden, "finish up. The pussy-boy needs to be ready in an hour."  
Ready for what???

Patiently I sit there until he's finally done with my eyebrows only to step in front of me again holding mascara. This must be a bloody joke!!!  
"What the fuck's that?! What are you doing to me?!" I can't help but jump up and as I turn around I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. What the hell?!

"Sit back down!" Lady Caren basically screams at me from the bed.  
Shaking my head lightly I stare at myself in the mirror. Is that really me?!  
"Don't make me get up!" Looking over at her I see she's looking utterly pissed and considering she's masturbating and probably only moments from orgasm I can understand that.  
"What are you doing to me?!" I ask again with shaking voice already having an idea but hoping I'm wrong.  
"You'll be a sissy today. Serving me and some friends."  
She can't be serious! "But what if someo..."  
"When Paul's done with you not even your Mistress will recognise you! And now shut up!"

"Just see it as a role", I tell myself over and over again as Paul puts more and more make-upon me while Lady Caren keeps masturbating on the bed until she comes with a scream.  
My cock has swollen in it's confinement and is once more throbbing painfully.

"My Lady, I'm finished." He steps over to her his head down and his hands behind his back.   
"Well, then let me see." She's slowly rolling out of bed and getting to her feet. Walking towards me I lower my eyes to my knees. "Look at me, pussy-boy!"   
As my eyes meet hers I can't help but notice the amused look on her face. "Well, look at that beauty. Well, done Paul. You may clean my vibrator with your mouth."  
"Thank you so much, my Lady." God, he sounds as if she's told him he's allowed to cum as often as he wants.   
"Get up, Tommy. Or should I say... Joy? Yes, Joy is a good name for a sissy." She chuckles lightly. "Kneel in front of the mirror and look at yourself while I reward my slave.

 

I'm actually shocked about the way I'm looking. With the right clothes nobody would believe I'm a guy. Somehow fascinated and once again humiliated I stare at myself while Lady Caren has taken off Pauls cock cage and is currently fucking him up his arse until he comes with a groan. Afterwards he thanks her a thousand times. Well, I guess I'd do that as well if I were in his place. 

"Now let's get our sissy dressed. Get up, Joy!" She's putting the leash on me again and leads me down the hallway towards the gym only to the other side. It's a huge brightly lit room with loads of mirrors and two large wardrobes.   
Immediately she's heading over to one of them and tugging out a few things. When she's coming back over I see one thing is a black corset.   
"So I'm thinking a nice and solid E-cup will look good on you. She puts the things onto bed before tugging out a bra with cushions in. Like a doll she puts the straps up my arms before walking around me and fastening the things in place. Those things look fucking huge on me.  
"Perfect. Matching panties." She pulls out a pair of lace panties holding them out to me. "I'd make you wear them straight on your skin but in your state... And if you get an erection your cover will be blown. So..." 

She watches as I pull the panties up my smooth legs and nods. "Perfect. Now lets get you a more female shape. She's grabbing the corset and puts it on me before tightening the strings around my waist until I can barely breathe. Her fingers glide along my sides and eventually, after tugging it even tighter, she nods. "Perfect. Now put on the stockings!"   
As I do she fastens a garter belt around my hips before attaching the stockings to them.  
"You look fucking amazing, pussy boy. Absolutely sexy. And that thick collar hides your adams apple quite well. Now we'll need a dress and some jewellery."

Stepping over to the other wardrobe she opens it to reveal hundreds of dresses. I watch her skimming through them as tears start welling up in my eyes. This whole thing feels like a bad dream.   
"Oh, I know. This will be awesome with your eyes and hair!" She tugs out a grey dress. "It's perfect, the elbow long sleeves will cover your upper arms which aren't really feminine, unlike your thin wrists. The skirt might be a bit short due to your long legs. But I think you'll look lovely in this." 

Before I quite know it the dress is on and Lady Caren is guiding me over to one of the mirrors. "Look at you! God, you look lovely!"  
My mouth drops open the moment I see myself in the mirror. Is that really me???  
My eyelashes look incredible long and my normally thin lips look fucking huge! Well, I guess she was right earlier: not even my mum would recognise me like that.   
"Don't fall in love with yourself, pussy-boy." She chuckles "But I must say you're utterly beautiful." 

I'm still staring as she opens another drawer and comes back with bracelets and ear clips.   
"Oh, maybe some nail polish. Sit on the chair, girl, I'll be right back."

 

Half an hour later she's leading me downstairs on the leash once again and everyone seeing us stops and stares. Luckily she only had flats in size 10.5 which are still a bit tight but I was actually afraid of her putting high-heels on me.   
"Wow! Who's that?!" A woman asks.  
"That's Joy. She'll be my personal servant today."  
"She's beautiful. Those cheekbones and eyelashes. Those are fake, right?" The woman is stepping closer staring at me.   
"Nope. They're real. She's a real beauty, isn't she? I bet your slave would love to fuck her tight pussy."   
I don't think I've ever felt so ashamed in my entire life. I don't know why but it's horrible. Somehow this is even worse than to walk naked around as a dog, like yesterday.  
Get yourself together! You're a fucking actor! It's just a role. Swallowing hard I try to swallow my pride and play a girl named Joy who's presented lead on a leash by an evil witch.

 

We're heading out onto the terrace where a large table is set up and already eight people are sitting.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. It just took a while to get Joy here ready." She greets her friends while I'm standing right behind her staring at the floor.  
"Wow, she's quite tall. She should be model looking like that and not one of your toys, dear Caren." A guy laughs while hugging Lady Caren and kissing her cheeks.  
"Well, I've just borrowed her. She belongs to a friend."

 

All afternoon they talk and laugh while I have to stand in stand-by position behind Lady Caren, who's actually a real baroness as I figure and all of her friends are royalty to some degree.  
Suddenly someone laughs after I've poured Lady Caren another cup of tea. "You know, Caren, as number 124 in the succession to the throne you really shouldn't lead a life like this!"  
"Number 125, you forgot princess Charlotte. And why not? All of them like being slaves and I just show them how to get better at that."

 

Finally it's evening and they are leaving. One by one they say their good-byes until there's only one guy left.  
"It was nice seeing you again, Caren. And Joy." He winks at me before saying to Lady Caren in a quiet tone "Do you think her Master would rent her out for a night? I bet she's a good fuck."  
"She is. Very tight cunt for such a slut, but I don't think she'll ever be rented out like that. Her owner is quite possessive." I feel tears welling up in my eyes. They're basically talking as if I was a prostitute, a piece of meat dealt from one person to the other.  
"What a shame... But if you ever want to ride a royal cock, give be call, darling."  
I want to punch him in his stupid face and actually lunge at him a bit but Lady Caren steps right in front of me. "Good bye, John."

 

An hour later the make-up and nail polish are almost off me again and I can't help but cry but I don't quite know why exactly. Was the humiliation that much worse than yesterday? I mean being paraded around naked as a dog... But that was still me. A guy. With a dick. A confined one. But still...  
And today even that was taken from me. As if I didn't exist any more. Tom gone. I mean I'm an actor I should be used to this - to be someone else but somehow this hurt me deeply. I not know why though.  
Once again I wished Mistress Melissa was here to hold me.  
Soon.

"Get up, pussy-boy. You need some food, a shower and then you're allowed to sleep. But first your punishment."  
Without thinking much I drop into the position. My brain feels basically empty as she brings the cane down on my ass ten times. Afterwards I eat my dinner from the bowl staring at nothing.

 

She's sent me to the bathroom to shower and as I start the shower I hear her going through a drawer occasionally cursing. What is she planning now?!   
Eventually she's stepping into the bathroom and as usually sitting down on the toilet.   
"You've been a really good slave today. You can be proud of yourself. And so pretty. God, I nearly pissed myself when John asked about fucking you."  
Turning to the wall I try to hide the shame I'm feeling. I'm not some whore who she can rent out to anybody she wants.   
"Oh, darling. No need to be ashamed. You're a really pretty girl. It's..."  
"My Lady!" Paul suddenly bursts into the bathroom whispering something to Lady Caren.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, my Lady."  
"Shit! I'll be right there." Paul is spinning around again and basically running off. "Quickly! Get out of there, pussy-boy. Dry off!"

Immediately I turn the shower off and grab the towel. In no time I'm ready with that.  
"No time for blow-drying your hair. In your cage! Come on!"  
On my way out of the bathroom I see my cock cage lying in its usual place on the dresser next to the door but she rushes me past it and of course I not say a word as I'm grateful that for once it's off.  
Crawling into the cage she quickly slams the door shut. "Good night, pussy-boy."  
"Good night, Lady Caren." She's out the door even before I'm finished.

 

Shrugging my shoulders I turn around seeing the mess she's left behind. It basically looks as if she's emptied an entire drawer onto the floor. Great. I already know you'll have to clean that up again...   
On the bed I see a metal butt plug with a chain and know that's been the plan to stick that up my butt for the night. Well, I guess Paul has saved me...

 

I'm falling onto the pillow sighing deeply. What a day!  
All my life I've never felt so humiliated. I'm still not entirely sure why I feel it's worse than being led around as a dog. Or has it to do with the fact that there were so many people there staring and obviously judging me. Probably.   
I just hope she won't dress me up like that for Mistress Melissa...

What's that??? Sitting up slightly my eyes land on a long pink tube lying only about two feet from the cage. I move forward a little avoiding to put too much weight on my butt to have a better look and then I see it. It's basically the same thing she's used on me to edge me, only that this one isn't see-through but pink and the entrance even looks like a vagina.

Great, another way of torture - putting the thing there when she knows that I can't use it because of my locked up...  
Only that my cock isn't locked up tonight. I could easily masturbate without her knowing. But what if it's a test? Maybe she'll burst in here every second and if I'm wanking she'll probably will hit my balls and dick until they're black and blue. Fuck!

Turning around and away from that temptation I look at myself in the dim light. My cock is resting on my thigh still flaccid. I just have to fall asleep now...

I don't know how much later it is that I find that I can't sleep as my mind always goes back to that thing lying outside my cage. Maybe I just wait a bit until I'm sure she's sleeping and then I'll masturbate. She'll never know, I just have to make sure to cum on my chest where I can easily wipe it off and eat it, so she won't find a trace of sperm. Yes.

 

I'm sure it's been at least three hours since she's locked me up in the cage for the night but just in case I might be wrong I want to wait a bit longer. If only it wasn't that boring...  
Thoughts of Melissa come to my mind. Soon I'll see her again and if I'm lucky I'll get to fuck her. Yes. Her round breasts. Her tight pussy. Her piercing. Fuck!   
Slowly I feel my cock filling with blood and think "fuck it". Wrapping my fingers around my dick I start pulling at my growing erection. I spit into my other palm and slick myself up. Oh, yes. So good.   
I've never thought wanking could feel so good.

 

I'm rock hard and my wrist already hurts a little. God! Come on, Tom. Just cum! But somehow it's not enough for me right that moment. I need more friction. My eyes automatically wander over to that thing. That's been really tight and felt absolutely amazing. Without thinking much I reach out for it and grab it. Shit! It doesn't fit through the bars of the cage. Well, but my cock does. 

One hand's holding the thing while the other's guiding my dick to the opening in the shape of folds and then I push in. Oh, yes! So fucking tight! With quick thrusts I pound into the plastic thing to get to my orgasm. Yes! Fu... OWWWWWW! 

Suddenly my entire cock is burning and I quickly pull it out from the thing only to see it's swollen even more and there are small blisters on it. What the hell is that?!  
I can't hold back my sobs as it hurts like shit...

Desperately rolling to the other side I stare at my cock which is slowly getting flaccid again.  It hurts and it looks as if it's swollen in some places. What's going on? What as that crazy bitch done to me???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice how Tom was refering to Melissa as Mistress Melissa from time to time???


	19. Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Caren and Melissa have some realisations...

I don't know how long I've been lying there sobbing in pain and anger until I manage to fall asleep...

 

Caren's POV

 

He's behaved rather well today and I'm almost torn not to test him but that's what I always do on the day before they meet their Mistress again – on one part I know he isn't ready and on the other because I'm starting to like him.   
And about 95% fail their test, although Melissa is convinced that he will pass it but I know he won't. There's still a part of him not accepting his sub/slave state...

I've texted Melissa earlier asking when I can expect her tomorrow and she replied    
-5 o'clock. I can't wait to hold him.-   
-Fuck him, you mean?-   
-Well... Sure...-   
-You know he'll have to get through my test before he'll be unlocked for the weekend.-   
-I know. But he'll manage. I just know it.-   
-He's really pretty today.- (I actually took a picture of him in full costume)   
-You didn't!!!!-   
-He's a slave. He has to learn that he's like a toy. You've really neglected to teach him that.-   
-You know I'm more on the 'he's a human being' side...-   
-Yes. And today he's a girl... Or should I say she??? See you tomorrow.-

He's taking his punishment quite well today and maybe - only maybe - he is slowly accepting his role as slave. We'll see.    
He's in the shower while I prepare one part of his test. Throwing some toys and plugs to the floor I make sure the pocket pussy (filled with nettles) lying on the floor look accidental before heading to the bathroom.

Paul is showing up right on time and it's time for part one of the test which he already fails miserably. I know he's seen his cock cage lying on the dresser but he doesn't say a word. Well, Melissa, your slave isn't as ready as you might think...    
After locking him in his cage I leave the room heading to the observation room for part two of the test.

To my utter surprise he doesn't start wanking immediately, just lies there staring at himself in the mirror. He tosses and turns a couple of times and then - after about one and a half hour - his cock starts swelling. Here we go.    
At first he's still a bit reluctant to touch himself never mind masturbate but eventually he's wanking fast. Only to stop once his dick is hard as a rock. Turning around I see he's reaching for the pocket pussy and I can't help the grin on my face. They are all the same.    
I watch him roughly thrust into the plastic a few times until he freezes. Oh, yes. 

Hearing the plastic drop to the floor I nod contently and when he rolls towards the mirror again I can't help the grin forming on my face as his dick is swollen from the contact with the nettles whilst slowly getting back to flaccid. Very good. Another one who's failed my test...

I stay for a bit longer watching as he carefully touches his dick a few times only to drop it again with a pained expression. He's sobbing like a child - due to his hurt cock and possibly due to the disappointment in himself. Nodding contently I finally get up heading to bed leaving him there with his aching dick and his disappointment.

 

 

Tom's POV

The sun is up already when I blink my eyes. Immediately the stinging on my cock reminds me of what's happened last night. Curling up on my side I closely inspect my dick which is covered in numerous red pustules. What the hell is this? Tugging back my foreskin I see there are more on the head of my cock which hurt even more. Fuck! 

Tears of anger and shame of falling for that stupid trick of hers run down my face. I should have known better. And... Mistress Melissa! No! Fuck! I'm sure I won't be allowed to fuck her now - nevermind won't be able to. Plus she'll surely be disappointed. No. I'm so stupid.  
More tears are streaming down my face and I cry like a baby. 

I don't know how much later it is when the door opens and Lady Caren walks in with a smug grin on her face. "Good morning, pussy-boy. How was your night?"  
I just look at her over my shoulder briefly and accusingly before turning back towards the mirror.   
"Oh! Did you stick your dick into that pocket pussy filled with nettles?"   
From the corner of my eyes I watch her open the pink thing only to empty the nettles over my cage and the green leaves are raining down on my body causing more stinging.   
"Come on, let me see! Out you get!" She unlocks the cage but I don't move. "Oh, now your ego is hurt, isn't it? But let me tell you something: it needs to be crushed and trampled on, so you can fully accept your state as a slave. SO, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Her screaming makes me flinge and slowly I move around to crawl out of the cage, only to yelp as she's (of course) hitting me with the cane a few times.   
"Up!" With tears in my eyes I slowly get up onto quite shaky legs. "Look at that pathetic cock. Does it hurt? Pussy-boy?" She's roughly grabbing my dick and I scream in agony. "Well, I guess you won't touch that poor thing the next few days..." She's definitely mocking me and I can't hold back the tears rolling down my cheek. "Pathetic. Clean your cunt and shave."

I don't say a word as I walk to the bathroom feeling utterly ashamed - ashamed of having been stupid enough to fall into her trap and to have surely disappointed my Mistress.

As usually I do my morning routine before walking back into the bedroom where she's already prepared a few toys.   
"That was fast. Good pussy-boy. Come over here." My mind feels somehow empty and like a robot I do as she tells me. "Plugging!"   
Putting my hands onto the bed I bend over spreading my legs. "Today we're trying a new plug. It's used to stretch your boy-cunt open. By tonight you'll be stretched utterly and your Mistress might be quite pleased about that." She picks up the metal plug and turns the screw at its end and I whine lightly when I see just how far the thing opens.

 

"Yes. Your Mistress will be here tonight and I think she'll be quite disappointed to see your pathetic dick swollen like that. I take it normally she likes it swollen in a different way..." She chuckles and a part of me wants to hit her but I just stand there crying as I think how disappointed Mistress Melissa will be. I'm such a disgrace!

"Get up and turn around, pussy-boy!" Again I obey immediately while she grabs the second thing. She's bending over and a few moments later I feel a hard tugging at my balls.

"That looks lovely." She quickly fastens the leather wrist cuffs on me and before I know what's happening my arms are cuffed to the ball stretcher. "Just to make sure you keep your hands off your dick and the cock cage would be a bit too cruel with your swollen dick. Now off you go to our training! Oh. Well, I guess I need to help you with your shoes and setting the pace. - No. Paul will..."

As the days before she puts a black mask on me before attaching the leash to my collar and guides me down the hall to the gym where Paul is already on the treadmill.  
After Paul has helped me with my shoes I step onto the treadmill as well and run, however, with my hands cuffed to my balls it's quite difficult, plus my already aching dick is jumping up and down and from side to side with every step – nevermind the ball stretcher tugging at my testicles. Basically it's a misery and by the time Lady Caren is finally back tears are running down my face once again, only that this time the fabric of the mask soaks them up.

"What a lovely sight! Faster, pussy-boy." With a wicked grin she dials up the speed and my legs move faster and faster, my cock painfully thrown around. Winking at me she sits on a bench and watches amused. "Look at that, Paul. What a lovely dick..."

 

By the time she's finally turning off the treadmill it feels as if my cock is on fire and looking down I see it's an angry red and - if I'm not mistaken - it's even more swollen than before.  
Suddenly her fingers wrap around my dick and she's stroking me a few times but what normally would feel good is a misery and I groan in pain.  
"Does it hurt, pussy-boy?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren." My voice is filled with tears.  
"Are you crying, pussy-boy?"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."  
"Paul tell Mistress Jess I need her in exam room 1." with that she fastens the leash on my collar again and leads me down the hallway. 

We enter the examining room with the big "mirror" and I wonder how many people are sitting behind it but strangely enough I don't feel embarrassed - not even after Lady Caren has told me to sit in the chair legs up and apart.  
"You look lovely all spread out like this, pussy-boy." Winking at me she reaches for the butt plug and turning the screw I feel as my insides are being stretched open even more.

She's standing between my spread legs and after gently putting my aching dick onto my belly she starts squeezing my balls. "Lovely colour. Suites you. Are they still sore?"  
"Not too much, Lady Caren." I feel like a different person all of a sudden - not caring what anyone might think.   
"Good." Right then the door opens and the woman who assisted the doctor during the castration is coming in. 

"Hello, Caren. What's the matter?"  
"Poor Tommy here - or better his cock had an encounter with some nettles."  
"Oh! Ouch!" She's grabbing some rubber gloves "Well, let's see."  
She's gently grabbing my cock and carefully pulling the foreskin back examining everything. "Alright. Not too bad. Nothing's really injured. It'll only hurt a few days. I'll rub some soothing lotion in than you should feel better. And if you're being a good boy your Mistress can apply that later again."   
Caren has stepped to my side and is stroking my head tenderly as I watch Jess fingers massage some lotion onto my dick and it immediately feels better.   
"Don't scratch or rub against something. I know it's difficult but I'm sure Caren will help you with that."   
"Thanks, Jess."  
"No problem." 

 

A bit later we're walking down the stairs, of course I'm on the leash again. Today it's really grey and rainy outside so instead of going out onto the terrace she stops in the living room.  
"Kneel over there by the fireplace!" She points to a dark corner behind a big armchair next to the crackling fireplace. "Oh, stop. Bend over!"  
I know what's coming and of course I feel the plug stretching me open even more.  
"Good boy. Now kneel!"

 

My knees already hurt and she's just sitting there reading a newspaper completely ignoring me. Eventually she's putting the newspaper down and stares at me.  
"What is it, pussy-boy? Anything hurt?"  
Confused I look up and only now I realise that I'm crying. "I... don't know, Lady Caren." I answer truthfully after thinking about why I'm actually crying. It's hard to explain but there's this strange feeling inside of me and I don't know where it's coming from but it's got nothing to do with her - or being here. 

"Come over here! But stay on your knees." She eventually says.   
Shuffling over to her I wonder if I've done something wrong (again) and she'll punish me. But somehow I find I don't care. Well, I guess after being whipped, caned, humiliated and hurt in unimaginable ways I don't care any longer what she's doing. And I'm positive it can't be worse than the humiliation of being dressed up like a doll or having my cock rubbed with nettles or even being caned until my skin is almost breaking.

When I'm about two feet from her I stop only for her to make a come hither motion with her index finger. The good thing with the mask is she doesn't know whether I'm looking at her or not... But currently her facial expression doesn't give the slightest hint what she wants. At least not until she suddenly throws her arms around me and cuddles me.

I don't know what it is but that moment all damns break and I start sobbing like a baby.  
"It's alright, sweety. I know it's hard to be a good slave. But your Mistress loves you and I've grown rather fond of you as well. You're a good boy. Mostly."  
Whining I don't quite believe her and my throbbing dick seems to agree with me.  
"But you're just a man and when it comes to your sexual instincts you're all the same. I'd say that about 90 percent of the day a guy thinks with his cock and balls. My responsibility is to show that to you- to make you aware of it." All the time she's speaking she's holding me against her body and stroking over my head and arms trying to soothe me but I'm still sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Shhh. It's alright. You're not the only one. I'll show you later."

Is she right? Are we all like animals in the end? Following our instincts. Thinking about it I find that she's right - at least a bit. I mean last night my mind was actually telling me that this must be a trap but did I listen? No! Because my cock wanted it's release and my hand didn't seem to be enough as I knew this artificial vagina was right there. Fuck!

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I can hardly concentrate on anything at work. My mind is only filled with thoughts of Tom and if he's managed to pass Caren's test. I know I'll find out later but it's like a child on Christmas morning – I just don't want to wait._  
 _In my lunch break I'm so nervous that I try to call Amy but of course she doesn't answer._

_Floppy is at a friend's over the weekend, so I can stay at Caren's the whole weekend executing a bit of the training myself. I'm so excited._

_The seconds seem to tick by so very slowly and I can't wait to get out of here but I've still got two reports to do. Fuck! I should have stayed longer yesterday. Well, I stayed until 8 pm already but one hour longer wouldn't have mattered then..._

_By the time I shut down my computer I'm so nervous. It's only a few minutes past four when I jump into my car and head to Caren's._

_At 4.48 I'm at her gates. Surprised I see my fingers are shaking when they reach for the bell. My Tom! I'm right here._   
_"Hello?" Paul's voice comes from the speaker._   
_"Hi, it's Mistress Melissa."_   
_"Of course, Mistress. Welcome."_   
_The gates open and I slowly drive towards the main building. I've just parked the car and killed the engine when about six pet-slaves come towards me curiously looking at my car. Maybe they are waiting for their Mistresses as well._

_Grinning I have to think about Tom on all fours. He looked so cute. And he's perfect at doing the puppy-eyes. I wonder how he'd look like with one of those tail-plugs and paws maybe. Oh, and dog ears! Well, maybe something to explore this weekend..._

_Opening the door I get out and almost immediately I'm surrounded by all those pets. Each one is wagging with his tail looking at me._   
_"God, you're a cute bunch." I laugh as they walk around me sniffing at my hands and two are even barking in excitement. I pet one's head before I head towards the door. There's only one head I want to pet._

_Of course they're following me and I nearly drip over one of them._   
_"Off!" I point to the end of the stairs but they don't move an inch, so I carefully keep walking up the stairs which is close to impossible - at least until the crackling of a whip draws their attention._   
_"In a line, you pussies!" Amy is standing on top of the stairs holding a long whip._   
_"Hi, Amy." We greet each other while the slaves line up at the end of the stairs - ass to ass._   
_"You have to." She grins and holds out the whip. "After all they didn't obey you."_   
_Sighing I grab the whip and step back down as well._

_It looks almost comedic how they are lined up there, each one with cane marks on his backside. Six pairs of butt cheeks and between each pair a tail is coming out. "You'll get ten blows for being bad pets! No sounds!"_   
_I start with the first round asking Amy "Have you seen him? Has he passed the test?"_   
_"No idea. Haven't seen him since yesterday. He looked pretty awesome. Or should I say she?"_   
_I have to giggle as I deliver more blows. "I can't believe she's done that actually."_   
_"You know?"_   
_"She's sent me a picture."_   
_"I think it was pretty hard for him. But I was actually jealous because he was so beautiful. He could model like that and nobody would know he's a guy."_   
_"Right." One of the slaves gasps and I kick him. "You'll receive an additional ten for making a sound." Damn! I'll never make it inside._

_I'm done with their blows and send those off who've kept quiet. "Alright. Second round."_   
_"I'll tend to those. You're being awaited." Amy says and looks over to the huge living room window where Caren is watching us._   
_Tom!_   
_"Right. Thanks, Amy."_

_Once I'm in the door Paul greets me and brings me over to the living room where Caren is waiting for me._   
_"Hi, darling. How are you?"_   
_"Hi. Fine. You." We hug and my eyes search the room for Tom but I only see another guy kneeling next to the sofa with a locked up, tiny dick as it looks. Or has Caren squeezed the guys cock into the tiny cage???_

_After a bit of small talk we sit down and Paul brings me some tea._   
_"So? Ho..." I want to ask about Tom but before I can finish my sentence she interrupts me._   
_"That's Joey, he's a anal-slut, a cum-dump. Booked himself in here for a VIP training. He's been here for almost six weeks now. I've kept him locked up the whole time and he's not cum once. Now he'll do anything for me. Won't you, slut?!"_   
_"Yes, Lady Caren."_   
_"Earlier the whole bunch of pet-slaves fucked him and he still doesn't have enough. Show the Mistress your cum-dripping slut-cunt!"_   
_I watch him turning around cum running down his thighs and where he's knelt there's a big puddle of whitish cum._   
_"Good slut. Now lick up that mess."_

_Sipping my tea I stare at how he's pulling up his mask a bit to lick up the huge sperm puddle. I don't want to be to eager but I just have to know how Tom is. "And what about my slave? How is he? Where is he?"_   
_"He's slowly getting there. To being a slave. But I still don't think he fully understands what being a slave means." Caren shifts a little and before she says it I know she doesn't want to let me see him. "I think it's too early on in his training. You should go back home and come back next weekend."_   
_"No fucking way!" She silences my rage with a gesture of her finger pointing at Joey. Being a Mistress myself I know it's not good if I argue with his Mistress in front of him, so I shut up._   
_"Paul!" A second later Paul comes in "Take a walk with Joey. Maybe the dogs still want to breed him some more.”_

_She waits until the door is closed then grins at me. And knowing her I know what that stupid grin means._   
_"What did you do to him? I want to see him now! I've been here last weekend and you knew that. So you decided to humiliate him right in front of me! And now you did God knows what to him and you won't allow me to see him again! No!"_   
_"You weren't repulsed by what a wimp he is? You still want him as your slave?"_   
_"Of course I do! Besides he did quite well and you know it.  And if you don't let me see him, I'll take him home straight away!"_   
_"You love him. Not the slave. But him. But will you love his slave version?"_   
_"I don't care. And if he doesn't want to be a slave I'd still love him."_   
_"Even dressed up as a sissy?"_   
_"Fuck you, Caren! He's actually more beautiful than the both of us as a girl. And you know it." What was that? From somewhere near the fireplace I hear something and turn slowly._   
_"He, of course, failed the test."_

_Turning back towards her I sigh. Of course he has..._   
_"What did you do?" I stare daggers at her and suddenly realise that I would have never reacted like that before. "Not the itching powder vibrator!" I remember her doing that to one of her trainees once. The poor guy was so sore afterwards but of course she'd spent almost the entire day afterwards pegging him._   
_"Well,..."_

 

 

Tom's POV

Again I have to kneel next to the fireplace and it's quite warm and cosy - apart from my throbbing cock and knees plus my gaping hole. She's reading a book whilst sipping her tea when suddenly she's clicking her fingers. A moment later the door opens but I can't see who it is as I'm behind the huge armchair again.  
"Get me Joey!"  
"Yes, my Lady!" Paul's voice. A moment later the door closes again.  
"Now you'll see what a guy is prepared to do for the mere thought of an orgasm." She's getting up and sitting down on the sofa right across from me.

It doesn't take too long and the door opens again. Paul is guiding in a man on a leash which he hands over to Caren.   
"Anything else, my Lady?"  
"That's it for now, Paul." She gestures for him to leave and a moment later he's gone. With a harsh tug on the leash the guy sinks to his knees. I can't see his face as he's also wearing a mask but judging from his hands and feet he's older than me, probably in his 50s. He's of course wearing a collar and a cock cage. And I can't help but stare at the latter. It looks really small and frankly it's hard to believe that a normal cock would fit in there.

"How are you today, Joey?" She's crossing her legs after releasing him from the leash.   
"Very well, my Lady. Thank you. You?" Damn, he sounds eager!  
"Alright. Went for a walk in the stables. And now my boots need some cleaning."  
"May I, my Lady? Please!" WTF?!  
"Alright. But do it properly!"   
I can't help it but as I see him drop on all fours licking her boots my jaw drops. And he's not hesitating for a second. He even licks the soles of her boots!!!

After a while she switches sides lifting her other leg up. He's shifting a little so his ass is now directly towards me and he continues. My jaw drops even more when I see the almost wine bottle sized butt plug inside him. That can't be healthy!

Disgusted I watch him lick her boots until she tells him to stop. "Now, you little slut, I've been thinking about letting your pathetic dick out and allowing you to cum." His posture immediately changes and he looks like an eager puppy - despite I can't even see his face.  
"You'll be allowed to cum after you've had - let's say - 100 guys coming up your slut-cunt. Are you ready for that?"  
"Yes, my Lady." God! If that's what this is about than I want out. I don't want to be some mindless idiot doing anything for the promise of an orgasm.

 

My mind is still racing as a whole bunch of guys comes crawling in a few moments later - dog-slaves - and one after the other fucks him in the ass. A couple of them are also coming over to me sniffing at me but I don't move. I'm still in the stupor of this whole scene playing out in front of me. Does Mistress Melissa want me to be like that? No fucking way!!!

Occasionally Caren encourages them by saying something like "breed him" or "fill him until it comes out his ears". Eventually she's standing beside me stroking my head. "See, some men do anything for a quick orgasm. And if you've being kept chaste for a long time your boundaries will also lower. I know you're thinking you could never do this but you'd be shocked by the things you'd do after six weeks without orgasm."

I don't believe her and I don't think that Mistress Melissa would demand anything like this from me. Actually feeling sick about watching the whole thing I stare to the ground counting the seconds until my Mistress will finally be here. 

 

I don't know how much later it is when she tells the dog-slaves to get out but when I look up I see Joey's asshole is gushing with cum, all red and gaping. This is so fucked up! I need to get out of here. Where is my Mistress?

 

Silent tears are running down my face being immediately soaked up by the fabric of my mask again when I hear the door open. Looking up I try to see what's happening but the door and the front part of the room are hidden. I just about can see Joey kneeling there cum still running down his thighs.

There are steps and then I hear her...  
"Hi, darling. How are you?"  
"Hi. Fine. You." My Mistress has come!  
They talk about this and that for a while and I want nothing more than to get up and run to her: weather, Paul, Melissa's job (she's busy doing some important reports and hoping for a promotion). Paul brings them tea and I catch myself leaning forward to catch a glimpse of her but all I see is Lady Caren's side. Fuck!

"So ho...?" My Mistress sounds a bit concerned but is immediately interrupted again.  
"That's Joey, he's a anal-slut, a cum-dump. Booked himself in here for a VIP training. He's been here for almost six weeks now. I've kept him locked up the whole time and he's not cum once. Now he'll do anything for me. Won't you, slut?!"  
"Yes, Lady Caren."  
"Earlier the whole bunch of pet-slaves fucked him and he still doesn't have enough. Show the Mistress your cum-dripping slut-cunt!"  
Joey shifts and I can't help but notice him flinching, obviously he's quite sore.  
"Good slut. Now lick up that mess."

Of course he immediately starts licking up the mess from the floor and I almost have to throw up. "And what about my slave? How is he? Where is he?" My Mistress' voice sounds full of concern and I'd love to crawl out from my hiding place but I catch Lady Caren's look and stay where I am.  
"He's slowly getting there. To being a slave. But I still don't think he fully understands what being a slave means." What the hell does she mean?! All the things she's made me do!!! "I think it's too early on in his training. You should go back home and come back next weekend."  
"No fucking way!" For a moment my heart sank but on my Mistress' harsh reply I feel slightly relieved. She's fighting for me. Good!   
There's a pause. "Paul!" I nearly jump out of my skin on her loud shout. "Take a walk with Joey. Maybe the dogs still want to breed him some more."

I can see Paul putting the leash on Joey's collar and guiding him out. The door closes again and once more there's a long moment of silence.  
"What did you do to him? I want to see him now!" I want to shout that I'm right here but I know better than doing that. "I've been here last weekend and you knew that. So you decided to humiliate him right in front of me! And now you did God knows what to him and you won't allow me to see him again! No!"  
She's been here last weekend? No! More tears are streaming down my face at the thought of her seeing me bend over, beaten and fucked. Weak! Pathetic!  
"You weren't repulsed by what a wimp he was? You still want him as your slave?" No way she still wants me after that!!!  
"Of course I do! Besides he did quite well and you know it. And if you don't let me see him, I'll take him home straight away!" Oh, yes. Please, Mistress!  
"You love him. Not the slave. But him. But will you love his slave version?" What the hell is she on about now?  
"I don't care. And if he doesn't want to be a slave I'd still love him." My heart melts. Maybe she'll take me home without me having to ask.  
"Even dressed up as a sissy?"  
"Fuck you, Caren! He's actually more beautiful than the both of us as a girl. And you know it." No! She's seen that as well?! Of course! Lady Caren must have taken a picture. A whimper of embarrassment slips from my lips and I wonder if she can ever take me serious again.  
"He, of course, failed the test."

Again there's silence and I try to control my sobs.  
"What did you do? - Not the itching powder vibrator!" Itching powder vibrator? Ouch!  
"Well, as I knew you'd be here and eventually wouldn't be able to resist his nice, big cock I thought he needs to be out of order - so to speak. Unless you want to hurt him." I can hear the chuckle in Lady Caren's voice and I hate her even more than I already do. Do I really hate her???  
"Nettles." Mistress Melissa's voice sounds disappointed.  
"Actually he was quite patient. Probably sensing something was off but after about one and a half hour he hardened. Couldn't keep his fingers off himself. And knowing there was a sex toy making the whole thing only better he couldn't resist. Thrust his cock in there about four or five times before he noticed. It's a nice red colour now. Lovely."  
"WHERE IS HE?" My Mistress sounds totally angry now.

There's some shuffling and then I see her feet coming closer. She's wearing those black suede high-heels. Raising my head lightly to look her in the eyes I quickly lower my gaze again. Shit!  
"My sweetheart!" Before I know it she's hugging me tightly against her lower body. Her fingers tug off the mask and she's angling my face up to meet her gaze. My beautiful Mistress! I can't help but break down entirely sobbing like a baby.

 

Melissa's POV

_I listen to her explaining what she's done and I just see red. He's mine and not hers! Maybe letting her train him was a mistake after all. "WHERE IS HE?" I'm really angry and she has to know that. I won't leave without having seen and talked to him._   
_With a smug grin she points towards the fireplace. I knew it!_

_Basically jumping up I walk over there. Hopefully she hasn't punished him for masturbating already as those are her cruellest punishments._   
_Finally I see him kneeling beside the fireplace a black mask tugged over his head and his wrists cuffed to a heavy looking ball stretcher. His cock is an angry red with slightly brighter pustules - a lot of them. My poor baby._   
_His head lifts slightly but almost immediately goes back down realising he's breaking a rule. Well, if Caren hasn't seen than I won't punish him for it._

_"My sweetheart!" I'm so happy to see him so I quickly close the distance between us and hug him close. Wanting to see his beautiful face I tug at the mask and lift his face towards me. Shyly he's looking at me and I can't help but notice the dark rings beneath his eyes. I smile at him and gently pet his head. Suddenly tears well up in his eyes and from one moment to the next he breaks down sobbing. Wrapping my arms around him I hold him close and soothe him._   
_“I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm a bad slave. Please.” His voice is shaking as he says those heart-breaking words over and over again._   
_“It's alright, sweety. Shhhh... It's alright.” Hugging him even closer I run my fingers through his soft waves._   
_He's my good boy. My lover. My sub. My boyfriend. And there's a part of me that wants to kill Caren for breaking him like that. But then again it's all my own fault..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 2 more chapters...


	20. Sweet Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Melissa punish Tom for trying to masturbate? Or won't she at all???

Melissa's POV

 

_I'm still holding my sobbing lover but luckily he seems to have calmed down a little. In my head I'm already thinking about a way to punish him for masturbating that isn't too cruel but also not too easy on him. I know that Caren will be watching me over the weekend and if I'm too soft on him he'll have to pay for that and I don't want to risk that. Or should I take him home with me?_

_"He needs to be punished, Melissa!" I flinch lightly when Caren suddenly is standing beside me and stroking his head as well._   
_"I know."_   
_"I suggest y..."_   
_"I know what you're going to say and I'll consider it." I actually do and it's on a big part selfish but he needs to learn._   
_"And he hasn't had his daily 10 strokes plus 20 for looking at me without being told to and of course 10 for looking at you earlier."_   
_"Would you just leave us alone for a bit, Caren. Please!" I'm totally bugged by her prying into my affairs but again it's also my fault. After all I've handed him over to her for this training._   
_"Okay. I'll join you later for his punishment." With that she turns and dumbfounded I stand there staring after her._

_Eventually Tom has calmed down and I wipe his tears off his face. "I've missed you, sweety. And Floppy as well."_   
_He's looking up at me with puppy eyes and I can't help but smile. "Come on, sweety. Get up! We're going to your room where we'll have more privacy." I quickly pull the mask back over his head before he gets up. He's hissing as his long legs slowly unfold beneath him. Probably he's been kneeling there for a while._   
_Grabbing his hand I lead him towards the door where my eyes land on the leash hanging on a hook next to it. Well, if I'm holding his hand we're definitely drawing more attention than we both want, so I grab the leash and put it on his collar._   
_"Come on, big boy." I tug and he lets out a whine that sounds slightly aroused._

_God, how I like the feeling of having him on that leash and he's quickly following me so there's no tugging whatsoever on the leather thing. When we arrive upstairs I catch our reflection in the mirror and it looks utterly hot how he's looking with the thick collar and his wrists cuffed to his testicles. Oh, yes. His punishment will be to fuck me to orgasm with his aching cock._

 

 

Tom's POV

Finally my Mistress is here and when she's putting the leash on me it feels totally different than with Lady Caren. With my Mistress it's an act of her claiming me as hers and not just some necessity. Eagerly I follow her upstairs and instead of feeling ashamed of being paraded like that I feel proud - proud to be hers. I'm actually surprised how big the difference is between being with her than with Lady Caren.

I still can't believe she's seen me all dressed up like a girl and only the thought of it makes me blush crimson, never mind her seeing me being caned and fucked in front of numerous people. But she said she still loved me. Even if I didn't want to be a slave. So if I said I wanted to end this, she'd probably take me straight back home and forget all about it. But would that be what I wanted? No! I'm slightly shocked at he sudden realisation that I want this - want to be her slave. All the things Lady Caren did to me, I want to do them with Mistress Melissa. I want to be her dog going for a stroll with her, I want her to shove metal sticks into my cock, I want her to fuck me up the ass, I want her to lock my dick up, so my animal instincts won't make me wank. I want to be hers in every possible way.

 

She's opening the door to my room and guides me to the bed where she releases the leash and tugs the mask off.  
"That's my good boy. Let me see you!"  
She's slowly walking around me inspecting first the red welts on my upper body before bending over lightly and inspecting my genitals. Carefully her fingers grab my dick and push the foreskin back.   
"Is it very painful, sweety?"  
"Yes, Mistress! But I deserve it."  
"Yes, you do." She's teasing the tip of my cock with a finger and I can't stifle a groan. "And how are your balls?" She's holding my testicles in her palm tenderly massaging them and I feel blood slowly flooding my cock.   
"Better, Mistress."  
"Has Lady Caren been very cruel to you?"  
Has she? Would I have minded if Mistress Melissa had done all those things to me? "I don't know, Mistress."  
"Elaborate!" Her fingers are back to stroking my semi-hard cock again.  
"I don't know how I would think about the things she did, had it been you, Mistress."  
"So you think she's been cruel?"  
"Sometimes, Mistress." She's stepping behind me and apparently has now discovered my gaping butt hole.  
"Bend over, sweety!"

Of course I obey and a moment later I can feel her fingers exploring around my hole. "Does it hurt?"  
"No, Mistress. It's just slightly uncomfortable."  
"Is that so?" A loud whine escapes me as I feel her turning the screw and making the stretch even wider and when I feel cool air blowing, well, into me I can't help but take a few steps away from her.   
"You know I can be just as cruel as Lady Caren. Would you still want to be my slave than? In fact do you want to be a slave anymore after those last two weeks?"  
"Please, Mistress, I want to be YOUR slave and yours alone. Please."  
"You don't want to stay, do you?" She's back in front of me and pets my head.  
"No, Mistress. Please!"  
"Get back up!" Staring at the wet spots on her dress I wait for her to either tell me off and storm out angrily or to hug me and tell me she'd take me home immediately. But to my surprise none of it happens. 

“I'm really sorry, sweety. I shouldn't have handed you over to Lady Caren for this and done it myself. But I was - am - scared. Scared that you'll hate me, that you think I'm a monster."  
"No, Mistress. Never."  
Her hand shoots towards me and before I know it her fingers are tightly wrapped around my throbbing cock. The pain shoots through my entire body and I scream. "I'll show you how cruel I can be and if you still want to be mine on Sunday evening we'll decide how to proceed. And now I will fuck you! On the bed!"

She shoves me backwards and I fall onto the mattress. Her fingers are still on my cock only now stroking it gentler until it fills more and more with blood.   
I've never thought having an erection could hurt until now. Mistress Melissa makes sure I'm rock-hard and my foreskin is painfully stretched around my erection.   
"Please, Mistress, it hurts. I don't want to be hard, please!"  
"It's not about what you want, sweety. You still haven't understood that?" She's unzipping her dress and the blink of an eye later her bra and panties fall to the floor as well. "I've been wanting to fuck you all day and that's what I'll do now. I know it'll hurt you but that's what a punishment is supposed to be." 

Straddling my hips she lines my erection up with her hot, wet slit and slowly sinks down. The pain gets even worse and tears are welling up in my eyes.   
"That's it. Yeah!" She's starting to rotate her hips and ride me but due to the pain my erection is slowly deflating again.   
"What the hell..." She quickly gets off me staring at my almost flaccid cock. "Well, good that your cunt is stretched open wide! On your belly! Ass up!"

I know what she'll do and I'm actually aroused by the idea but my cock is just throbbing too much. It doesn't take long and the plug is leaving my body but a second later is replaced with that L-shaped vibrator.  
"Back on your back!" 

 

It's a bloody misery! Every move of hers hurts and I groan in pain and arousal as the vibrator is stimulating my prostate and perineum. But whilst I'm in pain my Mistress moans louder and louder in pleasure. Well, at least she's having a bit of fun...  
Luckily it doesn't take too long and she's coming around my cock.

"Oh, yeah. That was great. Round one over." Winking at me she turns off the vibrator and I've got a hunch of what more is to come.  
She's walking naked into the bathroom and I can't help but stare. How much I'd love to fuck her into the mattress. Make her tits bounce. Make her scream my name. But with my dick in that state...

 

Melissa's POV

 

_God, how I've missed having him inside of me. Although I'd normally enjoy it more if he'd be thrusting as well searching for his pleasure and not lie beneath me in pain with every pump._   
_Getting a wash cloth from the bathroom I soak it with cold water and walk back out to him. His eyes are fixed on my body and I have to smirk on seeing he's still hard which can only mean that he still wants me._

_Carefully I wipe his cock clean and I'm sure the cold water helps him ease the pain. Caren will bring the soothing lotion only after he's been fucked a few more times but hopefully the cool water helps him as well._   
_He's letting out a sigh as I take the cloth away and watch his erection going back a little but not entirely._   
_"Let's forget about any rules for a moment, sweety, and tell me how you're feeling."_

_He's looking at me and the cute wrinkle just above his nose, right between his eyes forms._   
_"To be honest I don't quite know."_   
_I lie down beside him and wrap my arm around him teasing his nipple a bit. "Then tell me what you're thinking." I kiss his cheek._   
_"I... The things that Ca... Lady Caren has done were sometimes quite tough and humiliating. But I think that if it had been you it would have totally aroused me. And, frankly, that scares and confuses me. I mean, she did some fucked up things. How can I enjoy that? I don't want you to think that I'm weak. I want to be strong for you. It's... I don't want to stay here."_   
_He's looking at me begging me with his eyes and I have to smile._   
_"I don't think I want you to stay here either." I whisper whilst my fingers once again wander to his nipple. "You're surely not a perfect sub, yet. But I think I want to take care of you – of your tranining. We'll stay here over the weekend as I want to find out a bit more about what you like and how we both feel about this. Then we'll decide if you'll stay a bit longer or if I'll take care of you at home."_

_Silently we lie there for a while enjoying each other's company when the door flies open and Caren is coming in. "Oh, look at you!" She's coming closer and sitting on the bed which makes Tom shift even closer to me and further away from her._   
_"No need to be afraid, pussy-boy. We're going to have some fun together."_   
_Seeking help he's looking at me and I smile "Listen, sweety, we're both going to use you tonight. You'll bring us to orgasm as often as we want. That will be your punishment."_   
_He's still looking at me slightly shocked. "You're going to fuck both of us! And you'll start with Lady Caren!"_   
_His eyes go wide and I pet his head lightly._

_"Normally this would be a guy's wet dream." Caren chuckles as she slowly takes off her latex dress. "Oh, and that's for afterwards." She brings out the soothing lotion. Luckily._   
_I can see his reluctance but he'll do it. Normally I don't like to share my subs with other women - men is a different matter, however - but as Caren has taken care of him those last two weeks she somehow deserves it._

_I watch her lying down on the bed spreading her legs. Her right hand is moving to her pussy and in slow circles she starts rubbing her clit._   
_"Use your talented mouth on her, sweety." He's looking at me with huge eyes before shaking his head. "You'll get ten more blows for that. It wasn't a question!" Reluctantly he's bending over her until his mouth is at her pussy._   
_"If you manage to make her cum, I might reduce your punishment." I sit down beside him and while his mouth starts to make wet noises I pet his head._

_Knowing how good he is with his mouth I'm pretty certain he'll manage to make her come and in no time she's moaning whilst pressing her cunt harder against his mouth._   
_"Good boy."_

 

 

Tom's POV

She doesn't taste nearly as good as my Mistress but I'll finish this. I want to please my Mistress. My tongue is dancing over her folds and clit and occasionally I graze her folds with my teeth. Her hips are already wiggling beneath me and a moment later she presses her pussy against my mouth even more.  
All the time my Mistress is petting my hair and when she's praising me I only get more eager. I've missed her so much and I want to do make her happy. Maybe that way I'll manage to convince her to take me home with her again. 

Eventually Lady Caren's legs basically wrap around my head and I'm struggling to breathe. She's close. I can feel it. Her pussy walls are already clenching. Good. I quickly flick my tongue over her clit over and over again and... Fuck!   
My Mistress has turned the vibrator in my butt on and I immediately start to harden and once again my foreskin starts painfully straining against my cock.   
"Fuuuuuuck!" Finally Lady Caren orgasms against my face, her fluids gushing against my mouth from her tunnel.

"That's my good boy! And now fuck her!"   
I don't want to stick my aching cock into her cunt as she's the one having done this to me. No! I've done that to myself. Nobody's allowed me to use that thing never mind masturbating. I know that now. 

Crawling over her I slowly lower my hips towards hers lining my cock up with her hot, wet slit.   
"Such a good boy. Fuck her into bliss. Show her that you're not a weak pussy-boy but a slave who can utterly pleasure his Mistress with his entire body."   
Slowly I sink my cock into her and her eyes widen as I stretch her. If only it wasn't for the pain...

 

It seems like at least an hour of rutting into her until she finally orgasms around me. Finally. For me, however, the pain on my dick is too big and the vibrations too low to cum as well.   
Well, I haven't been allowed to and I don't think I deserve to cum, so I guess it's only fair.  
"Very good boy and now fuck me!" My Mistress is lying down on the bed next to Lady Caren spreading her legs. 

Pulling out of Lady Caren I continue with my Mistress tears starting to run down my face.   
"Oh, yeah. I've missed this. Harder, sweety!" She's wrapping her legs around my hips drawing me even closer. "Oh, and lick Lady Caren clean."

 

By the time my Mistress orgasms my dick hurts like shit and tears are running down my face. I'm somehow relieved that it's over and just can't wait to have that lotion spread on me. Panting hard I slowly pull out only to have Lady Caren grip my hair and shove me onto my back. Confused I look at the two women when I realised they're not done with me quite yet. A moment later Lady Caren sits down on my cock starting to ride me quite roughly.

 

Mistress Melissa is licking my nipples and caressing my balls while Lady Caren is riding me. The room is filled with wet sex noises and I'm actually close to coming despite my aching cock.   
"Please, Mistress, may I come? Please?!" I eventually whine thrusting my hips upwards into Lady Caren.  
"Not yet, sweety. You'll only come in me! Is that clear?!"  
"Yes, Mistress." 

Now even more tears are running down my face as I also have to fight my orgasm. Luckily Lady Caren soon orgasms and gets off me. The droplets of precum form a thin thread connecting her pussy and my cock for a short moment.   
"Look at that. My beautiful slave."  
"His flesh dildo's quite nice to ride." Lady Caren lies down next to me caressing the skin around my dick. "He's a real treasure."  
"I know." Mistress Melissa has gotten up and is straddling me now. Soon her hot pussy is surrounding my throbbing cock. Fuck!

She's jumping up and down my dick and I can't help but occasionally thrust up into her and then out of the blue I cum. Shit! Somehow I can't stop coming. It almost feels as if my entire seed is spurting into my Mistress.  
"I'm so sorry, Mistress. I couldn't hold it longer. I'm so sorry. Please punish me!"  
She looks slightly angry as she keeps riding my spent cock.  
"Did I allow you to cum already?"  
"No, Mistress. I'm sorry."  
She's slowly getting up my still semi-hard dick slipping from her cunt followed by a large amount of sperm. On her knees she's crawling towards my face until slowly sitting down on my mouth. "Use your tongue to make me cum and lick up the mess, then I'll decide about your punishment."

Eagerly I open my mouth licking and sucking at her pussy which is basically covered with my sperm. Only a short while later she's riding my face moaning.   
I can't see what's going on further down but I feel my cock has hardened again. Luckily Lady Caren turns off the vibrator and tugs it out. Good.  
Like that I can totally focus on pleasuring my Mistress and as it seems she's close. 

Suddenly I feel Lady Caren's hands on my ankles tugging them up and apart. What is she doing now again?!  
"Keep licking me, sweety. Don't stop." Just as I lap across my Mistress' slit a thick dildo breaches my butt hole and I whine.   
"Take it, sweety. We'll fuck you till you're sore!"

I don't know how I manage but eventually I make my Mistress cum, her fluids squirting into my mouth.  
"That's my good boy. Swallow what I give you!"   
Lady Caren is still roughly fucking my ass and I'm close to orgasm again. Finally my Mistress is getting off my face and from somewhere is bringing a small plastic cup which she holds to the tip of my cock.   
"You may cum now, slave. You'll be milked dry by us and we'll gather all your cum to use it later on you."  
Whining I have to think of her using that dildo on me to shoot my own cum up my ass and only at the thought I orgasm.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_As Caren got tired from fucking my sweety we've switched positions. Using a double dildo I snap my hips against his to make him cum yet again. Tears are streaming down his face and he's constantly groaning._  
 _Plan is to fuck him into subspace and as long as he's crying we aren't quite there yet. Caren is slowly stroking his dick as I keep pounding into his prostate._  
 _"Please, Mistress, stop! I can't anymore. Please." He's basically sobbing but he knows what to say if he really needs to stop. So I only thrust harder into his prostate and with a scream he releases another load of sperm._  
 _"That's a good boy. Give us all your spunk!"_

_It's nearly an hour later when he's finally in subspace and we stop. I nod at Caren to leave us alone and store his seem for later use._   
_He's heavily panting when I lie down beside him cuddling and kissing him. His eyes are staring at the ceiling and his cock is slowly softening again. Silently I hold him for a while until his breathing has gone back to normal. Reaching for the lotion I carefully rub it into his dick to soothe his pain. When I'm done I notice that his eyes are on me and when I'm done he whispers. "Thank you, Mistress."_   
_"You're welcome. After all you've been a real good boy. How are you feeling?"_   
_"Sore, Mistress. And tired."_   
_"Good. Are you ready for your punishment?" I almost expect him to argue as he opens his mouth but after a few seconds closes it again and swallows._   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Then get into position." I'm getting up and heading over to the wardrobe. I'll have to use the cane to show him I can be equally as cruel as Caren. When I turn around his already red and purple butt is presented to me and I'm proud that he's taking it so well. "Good boy. Normally trying to masturbate would be 50 blows on it's own but you've behaved rather well, so I'll give you 40 in total. Ready?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Please."_

_By 30 his entire body is shaking and I know he can't take much more, so I stop grabbing a bottle of water and order him to kneel. I let him drink and calm down a little before I continue. Soon we're done and again he's crying. I roll him to his side and hug him._   
_"Well done, sweety."_   
_"I'm so sorry for disappointing you, Mistress." My poor baby._   
_"It's okay. Everything fine. You've been thoroughly punished now."_

_After cuddling a while longer I lead him into the bathroom and we shower together. We eat a little and cuddle some more until he's slowly falling asleep in my arms._   
_"You're sleey. Get up!" He's looking at me with those puppy eyes and I nearly give in. "You have to sleep in your cage, sweety." Well, that's what I'd make him do as well if I had trained him from the start. Sleeping in bed is a privilege he has to earn every day. I tell him just that and he nods._   
_"I'm sorry, Mistress." He looks so miserable as he crawls into the cage but I have to stay strong. Locking the cage door I pet him a little as he settles in and soon he's sleeping. My sweety._


	21. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Tom spend some quality time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to update but I didn't feel much like writing

Tom's POV

When I wake up again it's still quite early as the sun is barely out. Shifting a little I feel my cock throbbing painfully, plus I need to pee - urgently. But of course my Mistress is still sleeping soundly. Shit!   
Knowing that she likes to sleep long on her free weekends I shift around again and try the cage door. Maybe she's unlocked it after I've fallen asleep. But of course I find it locked. Considering what to do I have to think about Floppy and him whining or even barking early in the morning when he needed to go out.   
"But you're not a fucking dog," a voice in my head argues.   
"But you're not allowed to talk," another one says. So it's basically about whether I value my dignity more or some order. Only one thing's for sure: I don't want to piss in my bed. 

Thinking about it a moment longer I finally start whining whilst rattling at the cage door. However, I'm apparently to quiet so I increase the volume a little until I finally see my Mistress is stirring, so I stop. She's rolling over and cuddling in again a moment later so I let out the loudest whine so far and luckily she sits up a moment later.  
"What is it, sweety? You know what time it is?!"  
Looking at her with big eyes I let out another whine before looking down at my dick.  
"Do you need to pee?" I nod. "Alright." She lets out a sigh and slowly rolls out of bed. Naked as the day she was born she's coming towards me and I sit back on my heels, so she can open the door. 

As I crawl out she pets my head and I let out a pleased hum. "I'll be back in bed then." Watching her climb back beneath the sheets I head to the bathroom and stop in front of the toilet. With the cage on I only could pee sitting down but with my dick free...   
Pulling my foreskin back I sigh as I relieve myself. Good.  
"You didn't just do that?!" Startled I look at my Mistress who's sitting in bed staring at me. "To your luck Caren did not see that."  
"Why, Mistress?" I look at her slightly puzzled.  
"Are you allowed to touch your cock for other reasons than to wash it?"  
Shit. "No, Mistress. I'm sorry. I didn't think."  
"It's okay, sweety. I don't mind you peeing like that. Now wash your hands and come here. I need someone to cuddle."  
"Yes, Mistress!" A huge grin spreads on my face and I finish as quickly as possible. 

On my way out of the bathroom my eyes land on the cock cage and after a brief moment of hesitation I grab it.   
Climbing onto bed I kneel next to my Mistress. It takes a moment until she turns and looks at me over her shoulder. On seeing the cock cage in my hands she turns around and eyes me up and down for a moment.  
"You want me to put that on you, sweety?"  
"Yes, please, Mistress."  
"Okay. No problem." Sitting up she grabs the cage and in no time my genitals are confined once again and weirdly enough it feels good. I'm hers. "Now come here. Let's cuddle a bit."

She's wrapping her arms around me after I've lain down beside her and tugs me close. Chest to chest we're lying there and she finally kisses me. It feels so good to have her back at my side.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I love feeling his body against mine - his soft skin. I felt so proud when he held out the cage to me to put it on him, so whatever Caren says I'm convinced he's a good slave already. My slave. Cuddling some more I close my eyes and eventually fall back into a light slumber..._

_When I wake up again Tom is still lying next to me obviously sleeping as well. I haven't forbidden it after all..._   
_"Sweetheart." I kiss his forehead and he stirs lightly. "Wake up. Your Mistress is hungry."_   
_The next moment his eyes open and he's smiling at me. "Good morning, Mistress."_   
_"Morning, sweety. Time for you to get up and make me breakfast."_   
_"Of course." Immediately sitting up he's looking down at me. "What would you like?"_   
_"You know what I like for breakfast. But before you go, you need to do something." I point to the bathroom and he nods._   
_"Of course, Mistress."_

_Through the missing door I occasionally catch a glance at him in the shower and got a perfect view afterwards when he's drying himself quickly before grabbing the lube. Hesitating for a moment he turns towards me holding up the bottle and I simply grin and nod at him._   
_In no time three of his elegant, long fingers are inside him. He washes his hands after putting down the lube and comes back towards me._   
_"My good boy." I praise him holding out a plug I've gotten while he was in the shower. It's a metal one with a blue gem stone at the end. He's taking it and bending over he quickly shoves it inside. It's not very long, so his prostate shouldn't be stimulated but it's broad at the base. "And now put on one of those masks and off you go."_

_While he's gone I take a shower and do my hair. Afterwards I grab my bag which Paul has brought whilst I was in the shower and take out one of the outfits I've brought._

_I'm just fixing my boots when the door opens and he's coming in with a tray of food._   
_"Put it on the table by the window and kneel beside the chair." I grin at his semi-hard cock as I sit down. "Looks delicious." Ignoring him I dig into the food and after only a few bites I hear his stomach growl. "Are you hungry, slave?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_He's still wearing the mask which I tug up now. "Do you deserve to eat?"_   
_He looks puzzled and eventually he's looking up at me, which he of course isn't allowed to. "I don't know, Mistress."_

_With a smile I pet his cheek. "You're a good boy, bringing all the things I love for breakfast." Grabbing a slice of toast I put some jam on it and take a bite before holding it to Tom's mouth. Like that I keep feeding him until the tray is empty._   
_"That was delicious. Thank you, sweety. How are you feeling?"_   
_"Good, Mistress. Thank you."_   
_"How is your dick?"_   
_"Hurts a bit, Mistress."_   
_"Then get the lotion."_

 

 

Tom's POV

 

She rubs the lotion on my dick through the metal of the cock cage and I soon feel better.  
"Thank you, Mistress." I smile at her and she pets my head again like I was a dog but I don't mind.   
"Now we'll get Lady Caren and then it's time to play a little."  
I want to protest but instead I just look down on the floor and nod.  
"You wanna be my puppy today?"  
Before I quite realise what I'm doing I nod looking up at her eagerly.  
"I thought so. I'll just get a different mask then." I watch her getting up in that lethal outfit heading to the dresser. "I'm normally not into those masks but we have to make sure nobody recognises my puppy." 

Craning my neck I let her put the mask on me and a moment after she's done she also attaches the leash to my collar.  
"Come on, puppy. Let's go and look for Lady Caren." 

On all fours I follow her down the hallway towards the stairs. We're half way down when Paul is coming towards us. "Where is your Mistress, slave?"  
"Dungeon three, Mistress."  
"Thank you, slave. Come on puppy." She's turning around and we're heading back upstairs. 

 

My jaw drops to the floor when my Mistress opens the door to one of those dungeons. Lady Caren is standing there next to a guy lying vertically in the air held up by some ropes and her arm is disappearing in the guy's butt nearly to her elbow. Shuddering at the thought of this I cuddle into Mistress Melissa's leg.  
"Morning."   
"Ahhhh. Melissa, darling." I watch her move her arm inside that guy and he moans. Only now I realise precum is leaking from his cock.   
"I want to play a bit with my slave and I need the key."  
"Key?" She raises her eyebrow in question.  
"Kneel, sweety!" Immediately obeying I go to my knees.   
"I see." With the hand not buried in that guy he reaches for a necklace and tugs it over her head. "Here."   
My Mistress tugs at the leash and we head towards Lady Caren.   
"I'll join you when I'm done. Where are you going?"  
"Exam 2."  
"Right. In that case I'll hurry."

 

We're crossing the hall and enter the exam room Lady Caren has brought me to twice already. Remembering the feeling of the cold metal sinking into my shaft I shudder lightly while my cock slowly fills with blood.   
My Mistress is tugging the mask off a moment later and smiling at me. "Up you get, slave. Sit in the chair. Legs up."   
Immediately I get on my feet and sit down in the chair putting my legs into those stirrups.  
"That's my good boy. Seems you're excited about this." Teasingly she pokes my swelling dick with her finger, which makes me whine lightly.   
"You've been in here before, haven't you?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"And Caren apparently did something you liked...?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Tell me!"  
"She... The metal..." I feel slightly embarrassed. What if it's a turn off for her?  
"Yes?" She's unlocking the cock cage and slowly tugging it off me. "Tell me, slave!"  
"Lady Caren has used metal sticks which she shoved into my dick." I feel myself blushing crimson.  
"Did she not tell you what that's called?"  
"Yes, Mistress, she did. But I don't remember."  
She's chuckling as her fingers wrap around my shaft stroking lazily. "Been distracted, I take it. It's called sounding. And you know what? I love doing that with my slaves."  
My jaw drops and I can't stifle an aroused whine.

Winking at me she tugs back my foreskin only to reveal a droplet of precum seeping from my slit. "What do we have here?" She's leaning down and a moment later her hot tongue licks over the head of my cock and I scream in pleasure.   
"Good?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Thank you."  
"It doesn't hurt anymore?"  
"Not too much, Mistress."  
"Good. Then let's start."

Seemingly from out of nowhere she pulls some leather straps and ties my legs to the stirrups before using a longer strap to tie my hips to the chair.   
"Arms to your sides." Obeying her I watch as she's tying three more straps around me - one across my chest above my nipples, another one just below my pecs and a third around my lower belly. "That's my good boy. So sexy." She's pinching my nipples and I yelp in slight pain which only makes her chuckle. 

Casually walking over to a dresser she pulls open the middle drawer and tugs out a chain. Only when she's back at my side I realise there are nipple clamps on each end of the chain. In no time the things are painfully squeezing my nipples and my Mistress chuckles lightly when I whine in pain.   
"Looking good on you, pussy boy." 

She's heading back to the dresser and when she turns around again she's holding a small roll of black, thin string. Walking between my legs I try to crane my neck to see what she's doing and a moment later I can feel her hands on my balls wrapping the string around them.   
In wonder I watch her binding my testicles so they end up squeezed apart.

"Look at that. So beautiful." She makes a firm knot before squeezing each testicle between her thumb and index finger. My hips want to wiggle away but of course I can't. "Easy, slave." She's giving my cock a few more strokes before putting it onto my belly and again walking to the dresser. This time she's coming back with a leather satchel which she puts down on that moveable tray next to me.  
"Right, almost got everything." 

I watch her wash and disinfect her hands before grabbing a bottle with clear fluid and a syringe. Sitting down between my legs she fills the syringe with the clear stuff which I can read now is antiseptic lube. A moment later she fills the stuff into my urethra. I groan lightly as it stings a little before turning more into a tickling sensation. Oh, yeah!

 

Melissa's POV

  
_He's already rock-hard when I inject the antiseptic lube. God, he's really got the perfect penis. And with his full balls bound..._  
 _I watch in wonder and slight amusement how he's trying to wiggle his hips away but of course he doesn't stand a chance. Opening the leather satchel I grab the first sound. Knowing Caren has used the simple ones I took a set with various bumps. His eyes are wide as he stares at the sound which I slowly bring to his slit. With a grin I gently press it in which makes his entire body shake and a long whine escapes him._

_It's in about three inches when I'm met with a small resistance. Turning the sound a little whilst putting some pressure on it, it soon glides deeper. I guess, Caren wasn't lying when she said he loved this..._

_We're on the third sound when the door opens and Caren walks in. For a moment Tom looks as if he wants to run but when she walks up to him and strokes his head he calms down and even nuzzles into her caress._   
_"Remember, slave boy, you're not allowed to cum unless I allow it."_   
_"Yes, Mistre... AAAAAAAAH!" I've indicated Caren to take off the nipple clamps and he's wiggling wildly in his confinement._   
_"Shhhhh. Easy, pussy-boy." Caren soothes whilst starting to lick at his nipples._   
_"Oh, FUUUUCK!" He screams and his hips are trying to buck upwards. He's close. I can tell._   
_"Don't you dare coming, slave!"_   
_A desperate whine escapes him and I feel his cock trying to twitch._

_With short breaks to let him calm down again I'm inserting the biggest sound about an hour later. His eyes are wide as he disbelievingly stares at the thick metal slowly disappearing inside his shaft._   
_"Such a good boy. Look at you." Once the metal is in I put his dick on his belly so he can see there's a hole in the sound, so he basically can see into his dick. A slightly shocked whine escapes him on seeing that and I chuckle as I trace a finger along the hardness of the metal on the underside of his cock._   
_Tears are welling up in his eyes and Caren and I quickly hug and praise him._

_After I've tugged the sound back out I give him a break - feed him and let him drink some water._   
_"How are you feeling, sweety."_   
_"I don't know, Mistress." He looks insecure._   
_"We won't laugh, I promise. Well, let me start: Seeing you like that turns me on. It turns me on that you trust me so much that I basically can do anything to you. I love to feel how the hard metal glides into you and the sounds you make while I'm sounding you arouse me so much I nearly orgasm. - Your turn."_   
_He looks at Caren than back at me before swallowing hard. "I love the feeling of those sounds stretching me from the inside. It's slightly uncomfortable but weirdly good at the same time. It's... When I basically could see into my dick with that last one I nearly came. I..." He's blushing and I have to smirk. "Thank you, Mistress."_   
_Leaning over him I kiss him as I love him so much right that moment. He's so vulnerable in front of me. Before I've brought him here he would have never said that - not even if I would be alone in the room with him._   
_"That's my good boy."_

_When I stand back up I see Caren has pulled out a electric device and some sensors. Oh, I think he'll love this._   
_Grinning at her I put it on the tray next to the sounds. His eyes are already on the black device looking at it questioningly. Caren takes three of the ring-shaped sensors and tugs them onto his semi-hard dick - the first one all the way down to the base of his cock, the second in the middle and the third just beneath the head._   
_"Don't worry, sweety. I'm sure you'll like this." I try and ease his mind a little but he still looks nervous._

_Grabbing a metal penis plug (also with a hole in the middle) I carefully insert it into his dick. Next we connect the different wires to the rings and plug before starting with a low setting of electricity. Tom's eyes immediately widen as he feels the voltage going through his body. Oh, yes. This will be great..._

 

 

Tom's POV 

Confused and lightly scared I watch Lady Caren and Mistress Melissa set up that weird looking device and connecting rings with wires - nevermind the plug in my dick. With wide eyes I watch my Mistress turn a button and a moment later a tickling sensation fills my dick. Fuck! 

Almost immediately my semi-hard grows into a full-on erection. I can't help but thrust and buck my hips against my bindings but I can't move.   
My Mistress is winking at me as she turns the button even more and I can't stifle a scream as the electric voltage running through my cock increases even more.

The two dommes watch as I pathetically keep wiggling and thrashing in my bindings in order to find more friction for my dick to finish it. Sweat is running down my face and tears have welled up in my eyes. My entire body is tense and my muscles slowly start quaking.   
"You're allowed to cum, sweety." She increases the power even more. "So pretty, my sweet slave."

In wonder I stare at my wildly jumping cock and a moment later thick white ropes of cum shoot all over my chest...

 

Exhaustedly I blink my eyes only to see my sperm covered chest. Have I blacked out? My Mistress is at my side cuddling and petting me whilst Lady Caren is taking off the device.   
"So beautiful." Mistress Melissa kisses my forehead and I groan in pleasure. It feels so good to be loved. 

Once the device is off me I feel something cool against my genitals. Looking down I see Lady Caren is putting the cock cage back on. A shudder runs through my body as the metal feels utterly cold.  
"Easy, sweety."   
Eventually the thing is back on but apparently it won't be all I'll be wearing as I feel something slip into my slit. It's rather long like a sound but it's got a small ball with a ring on top. I feel it glide deeper and deeper until a slight sting makes me hiss.  
"It will allow you to pee but keep your sperm inside as you've come enough for the weekend."  
"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

Grinning at us Lady Caren grabs something I can't see.  
"Feeling good?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Only that thing feels a bit weird."  
"You'll get used to it." Her right hand is still petting my head while her left one starts collecting sperm from my chest. Of course she brings her sticky fingers to my mouth and automatically I open it to clean her. She repeats that until all white spots of cum are gone.   
"Good boy. Slaves need their protein." She's toying with my nipples and I can't stifle a groan. "Good?"  
"Yes, Mistress. May I pleasure you? Please?"  
"Hmm. Why not..."

 

Melissa's POV

  
_I quickly untie him and tell him to get up. Like a rocket he's jumping from the chair standing there and waiting for further instructions. Slowly I shove down the top part of my dress before sitting in the chair my legs up._  
 _"And now be my good boy and show your Mistress how much you love her!"_  
 _His eyes are fixed on my fully displayed pussy as my short skirt has gathered around my waist before moving on to my tits and then like lightning his mouth is against my tits sucking and nibbling. His incredible long fingers meanwhile are stroking over my folds making me wetter every second. He's really good at that._

_Eventually his long fingers enter my tunnel and it's like he exactly knows where my g-spot sits as he starts stroking it over and over. His mouth is still busy at my nipples as he also presses his thumb against my clit. So fucking good! A few strokes later I come squirting all over his hand and the floor. Fuck!_

_I have to chuckle as I watch him look dumbfounded at his soaked hand. He's also standing in the puddle of my fluids so his legs are partly also covered in them._   
_"Now you smell like me, pussy-boy. Awesome!" Still chuckling I sit up and kiss his cheek. "Everyone will know you're mine just by the smell of you." His face looks somehow shocked and maybe a bit disgusted so I decide to challenge him even more._   
_"On all fours, puppy!" He immediately drops to his hands and knees. "And now be a good puppy and roll through your Mistress' juices!"  He's looking up at me for a moment begging with his eyes that he doesn't have to do it. Slapping him across the face I hiss "Do it!"_   
_He lets out a whine but slowly lies down on the floor into the puddle and rolls around a few times._   
_"That's my good boy. And now come!"_

_On my way to the door I pick up his leash but don't put it on him as I want to see just how good a dog-slave he is. I guess it's like with dogs in real life: if you've trained them well, you don't need a leash._   
_He's hesitating as I reach for the door handle and I'm about to scold him when I realise I've forgotten his mask. "Sorry, sweety. Nearly forgot that." I pet him a little before tugging the mask back over his head. "Now come on. You don't need a leash, right? You're a good boy."_   
_He's nodding his head whilst letting out something like a bark. "Such a good boy."_

_I start walking and he's eagerly following me, his head almost touching my leg. We head downstairs and towards the kitchen where I fill some food and water into his bowls and tell him to eat. "When you're finished, sit and wait for me, puppy."_   
_There are other dog-slaves in the kitchen and I know they'll be sniffing him as he's new, so I stop by the door and watch. My poor Tommy nearly jumps out of his skin when some guy is sniffing between his butt cheeks. He's looking around but doesn't say a word. Good. I watch a bit longer until I turn to find Caren._

_I soon find her in the ballroom preparing it for tonight._   
_"Hi, Mel. Where's your slave?"_   
_"He's eating in the kitchen. I was actually looking for you. Do you happen to have a wider tail-plug than the one upstairs. I want him to be prepared for tonight. And test his dog-slave skills."_   
_"Alright. Paul will get you one. Three inches enough?" Paul immediately walks up to her on hearing his name._   
_"Absolutely. Maybe just a two and a half but maybe a long one if you have."_   
_"Sure. Get the long, silicon plug for Mistress Melissa, Paul! You know the one with the brown tail."_   
_"Yes, Mistress." He's immediately turning around and walking away._

_"So tonight... What will happen - apart from me filling him with his own seed?"_   
_"I've got two cum-hungry sluts who'll clean him afterwards. And I really think he should thank Paul for his help properly."_   
_"I don't know if I can make him do that."_   
_"You're his Mistress. Tell him!"_   
_"Yeah. I'd actually love to see him suck a cock - in private as I want to see his face."_   
_"Well, then meet us after dinner in your room."_   
_"Okay."_

_In no time Paul is back with the plug. The tail is almost ridiculously long but the plug will do._   
_"Thanks. See you guys later." Waving at them I head back to the kitchen (after stopping in the bathroom to prepare a surprise for my puppy) where I stop in the door. Tom is still trying to eat but several dog-slaves have surrounded him and are sniffing and licking him. One guy is even sucking at my poor Tommy's balls. Suppressing a giggle I finally enter the kitchen._   
_"Off of my puppy! You filthy pets!" I recognise some from yesterday when I arrived. "Do you need to be punished again? Out!" Immediately they scatter around the kitchen some are heading outside as I crouch down next to my visibly relieved pet._

 

 

Tom's POV

The food's not very good but I don't complain. But only seconds after my Mistress has left I'm surrounded by other slaves - pet slaves, I guess. I can hear them sniffing at me and when one basically buries his nose between my butt cheeks I flinch. Wanting to curse I try to turn around but they are to close so I only can move my head really. They continue and I want to tell them to piss off but what if my Mistress is still at the door watching. 

I let out a whine as protest but they don't care as they continue to sniff and lick at me. I can hardly concentrate on eating but my Mistress told me to so I try whilst occasionally letting out a whine or bark if they're getting to close. 

I'm just chewing on a piece of meat when someone behind me sucks my balls into his mouth and I let out a surprised yelp. Trying to get away from that guy I try to move aside but he's sucking too hard and to my misery I can feel my cock filling with blood.

"Off of my puppy! You filthy pets!" Finally my Mistress is back telling them off. Almost immediately they let go of me and relieved I swallow the food still in my mouth. Soon I feel her hand petting my back and I sigh.  
"That's my good boy. Finish up while I give you a propper plug for a puppy."  
I can't help but look at the thing in her hand. My jaw drops as I see just how long the silicon tail is.   
"Go on. Finish. Then we'll go for a walk." 

Luckily there isn't much left as my stomach feels kind of fluttery as she's switching the plugs and only after a few more bites the bowl is empty.  
"Good boy. Now drink a bit then we can go." She's grabbing a bottle for herself and empties it in almost one go. Lapping the water from my bowl I feel totally stupid so I finally give up.  
"You need to drink more, puppy!" She points at the bowl as I'm turning around. Fucking great. As I try to drink again I hear her giggle next to me. "Your tongue has to get faster. Just suck it into your mouth for now. - That's my good boy. And now come."

 

Quickly I follow her outside and luckily she's heading towards the back of the garden.   
"You can pee if you need to." She says out of the blue and I look up at her questioningly which she of course can't see. "Dogs pee outside, don't they?" Well, looks like she's reading my thoughts once again. Am I really supposed to pee like a dog as well???  
"I'd love to see your cute face now." She's stopping and crouching down again. She's petting my head before continuing to explain. "When you walk your dog there are two reasons. One: he needs exercise and two: he needs to do his business. If you don't have to pee we'll start with the exercise." 

She's getting back up after lifting the lower part of the mask and reaches underneath her skirt and a moment later she's holding a dildo in her hand which looks like an actual penis.   
With a grin she throws it across the garden. "Fetch!"   
I don't know why but I hesitate for a moment before I start walking towards the dildo lying in the grass. Picking it up with my mouth I immediately can taste and smell my Mistress scent. When I turn back towards her she's standing there holding a thin branch from which she currently tugs the leaves. 

Sitting back on my heels right in front of her I look up holding the dildo towards her.  
"What does a good doggy do when his Mistress is playing 'fetch' with him? - He's eager and runs to fetch. Right?!" Nodding I let out a small sound which is a mixture of a bark and whine to apologise.   
"Good." She's reaching for the dildo and I let her take it, of course the next moment she's throwing it again. "Fetch!"   
Obviously I'm still to slow for her as her makeshift cane is landing on my ass...

 

I've at least fetched that stupid dildo about twenty times when sweat is running down my body and my hands and especially knees ache. So when I'm back in front of her and she reaches for the dildo I dig my teeth in it not letting go.   
"Stop!" She's hissing at me but I don't let go and start to growl. "Bad doggy! Stop!" Threateningly she's lifting the cane but I still don't let go and of course she's hitting me a moment later on my back. The thin wood stings quite badly and one particular blow makes me howl in pain, so I finally let go. I'm lying down onto my side whining like Floppy once did when a bee stung him in the nose.   
"You've got enough, don't you?" She's grouching at my side again petting me. "Fine. Just pee, sweety, then we'll go back inside." 

Slowly I get back up on all fours and as she's still crouched down I've got a sudden idea. So before she knows it I'm licking over her face which makes her chuckle.   
"That's my good boy. Come on." As she starts walking back towards the house I slow down  at some hedges where I lift my leg and pee. God, I feel stupid but she's smiling, so I guess it's okay...  
"Good boy. - Lets clean you up for tonight then."

 


	22. Proper Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is testing Tom some more. Will he manage?

Tom's POV

Once back in our room she tugs the mask off before also tugging the plug out.  
"Go in the shower, sweety. I'll be right with you."  
Not knowing if I'm still supposed to be a dog I nod and bark once which makes her giggle.   
"You may get up again, sweety. No more pet-play for tonight."  
"Yes, Mistress." I slowly get up and groan in slight pain as my knees are quite stiff. 

I'm already soaping up my body when she eventually joins me - naked.   
"Wash me, slave."  
Grabbing the soap I lather it up in my palms before washing her. Starting with her back I make sure she's enjoying it before I switch to her front. Her full breasts feel so good and I can feel my cock filling with blood while she starts moaning.   
"That's my good boy. You love touching my breasts, don't you?"  
"Yes, Mistress, very much."  
She smiles at me reaching for my head and when we're eye to eye she tenderly kisses me. "I love you, Tom."  
"I love you too, Mi... Melissa." Was it right to say her name? Well she doesn't seem to be angry, so I guess I'm good.

 

A while later we emerge from the bathroom all clean and happy smiles. If only it wouldn't be for my aching, confined cock.  
There's a tray with food on the bed and we both sit down - well, I only after her telling me to. The big plug in my butt makes me groan lightly in discomfort but I soon get used to it.

After a few bites Mistress Melissa looks at me with a stern gaze on her face. "Tonight you'll be tested for your obedience. Repeatedly. You'll be told to do things that make you uncomfortable. Your limits will be respected though. You'll obey me and Caren. Any hesitation or disobedience will get you punishment. There will be other people watching. But I know you're my good boy and you can do this. I trust you, sweety."  
I stare at her with wide eyes as fear fills me. "I promise I'll try to be good, Mistress." My voice actually sounds as shaky as I feel...  
"I know. My good boy." She smiles at me and hugs me tightly.

 

In silence we continue eating when there's a knock on the door. "Come in." Confused I watch Lady Caren and Paul come in. With a smile Mistress Melissa gets up and greets Lady Caren with a hug before petting Paul's head.   
"Thank you, Paul, for being such a good role model for my slave." Stupidly I watch the scene and feel a slight sting of jealousy when she keeps caressing him. "You deserve a reward."   
Lady Caren passes a small key to my Mistress and she unlocks his cock cage. "Sit on the bed, Paul. Back against the headboard."  
Shifting lightly I make room for him to get on and frankly I don't like the way this is taking.

"Look at you two. So cute. Now, Tommy, don't you think you should thank Paul for helping you around here?" My Mistress is staring at me and I feel my body starting to shake.  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"I think so, too. Absolutely. Go on. Suck his cock!"   
My jaw drops and my eyes automatically move up to look at her. She can't be serious?!  
Her eyebrows are raised and she's looking at me expectantly. Fuck! I can't suck another bloke's cock! No fucking way. I'm not gay. 

Suddenly she's raising her hand with her palm open and seemingly from out of nowhere Lady Caren hands her a cane. "30 blows! And if you don't start sucking already I'll double them! Pussy-boy!"   
Swallowing hard I lower my gaze and shift lightly facing Paul. It's just a cock. But I'd rather lick my Mistress' cunt. Do I need to use a safeword? No. After all it's just Paul, his Mistress and mine. 

With tears in my eyes I slowly lower my face towards his dick. It's only inches from my mouth when I squeeze my eyes shut and open my mouth. It feels weird to have that weird, fleshy thing in my mouth but I don't stop. Licking across the slowly hardening thing I imagine how it would feel if it was my dick and my Mistress sucking it. 

It doesn't take long and a bitter taste fills my mouth. Slightly shocked I pull off watching as droplets of precum seep from his slit. I don't want to swallow another guy's cum, so I turn towards my Mistress.  
"Go on, sweety! I didn't tell you to stop." Hesitating I think about whether to argue but I know that's not a good idea. And it's nothing I have to use a safe word for. "You can decide, pussy-boy, if you want his cum in your mouth or in your tight, little cunt."  
No! Not in my butt! Quickly I lower my face again and continue sucking his cock.

 

Occasionally someone's touching me or Paul and when someone rubs his nipples he bucks his hips into my mouth making me gag. Coughing lightly I pull off only to have one of the Ladies grip my hair and shove me back onto his dick.  
"Go on, Paul. Face-fuck the little slut!" Lady Caren orders and a moment later his cock is thrusting into my mouth. Luckily he isn't too big but nevertheless he hits the back of my throat from time to time and I gag repeatedly. 

Struggling for air I feel his hands grabbing my head and tugging me even closer. To my misery he now basically fucks my throat and I can hardly breath now at all.  
"You may cum now, Paul." He doesn't need telling twice and with his next thrust he comes down my throat. 

As soon as the grip on my head is gone I pull back coughing. Some of Paul's sperm is dripping from my mouth and I nearly vomit when I realise another guy has just cum in my mouth.   
"Wasn't too bad, was it?" My Mistress asks whilst petting my back.   
Not able to speak as I'm still struggling to breath I just shake my head.  
"Now you know how it feels to be face-fucked. Think about the numerous times you've done that to a girl. And with that giant dick of yours..." Lady Caren has grabbed the metal tube of my cock cage and tugs a few times until I let out a pained groan. 

 

I'm still panting hard a bit later lying on my side when my Mistress attaches a leash to my collar. Lady Caren and Paul have left a while ago saying they needed to prepare some stuff.  
"Up you get, sweety. Time for your punishment!"  
"Yes, Mistress." Before I can sit completely up she once more tugs a mask over my head. I somehow feel dirty, so it's really nice when my Mistress pets me.  
She's leading me out of the room and down the stairs. There are numerous voices coming from the ground floor and I remember the night Lady Caren fucked me in front of all those people. 

Once we're downstairs and my Mistress is heading towards the ballroom I've been humiliated last time I stop dead in my tracks. She immediately turns around tugging at the leash.  
"Please, Mistress." I beg.  
"Come on. You look beautiful, sweety."  
After hesitating a moment longer I eventually start moving again. I want to be good. For her.

 

Melissa's POV

  
_Finally he's moving again. God! He looks so delicious with the collar and leash, plus the cock cage and the plug. I'm so proud of him. I've made my decision and I'll tell Caren later that I'll take care of him myself now. At home._  
 _Maybe I should have from the beginning but I actually doubt that he'd be nearly as far as he's now._

_I stop in the middle of the room underneath the hooks. "Stand-by!" Immediately he gets into position his legs slightly spread. Those lovely, long legs..._   
_I release the leash and hand it to Paul who in exchange hands me a long rope. Looking at my slave I notice that he's blushing as his chest is a slight red. I'd love to see his face now..._

_I quickly tie a tight harness around his chest and arms before continuing around his lower abdomen and legs. Some guy has brought a ladder and is now tugging another rope through the hooks on the ceiling. Grabbing one end I tie the rope to the harness around his chest before tugging him off the ground._   
_A startled yelp escapes him as his feet no longer touch the ground._

_Soon he's completely up in the air lying vertically. His legs have been tied to two separate hooks and are held up and spread, so his butt is perfectly presented to me. Every last pair of eyes is on us and while I enjoy it I can see Tom is slightly shaking._   
_"You've been a good slave today, sweety." I say loudly so everyone can hear. My fingers trail along the ropes binding his body eventually finding his nipples. He lets out a gasp of pleasure and soon I can see his semi-hard dick filling even more with blood. "However, you've also committed some infractions for which you'll be punished now. 30 blows with the cane!"_

_I click my fingers and a moment later Paul is standing next to me with a long cane and nipple clamps. After taking both items from him I lay the cane onto my slave's belly before attaching the clamps. This time he hisses in pain and whilst grabbing the cane with my right hand I tease his rock-hard dick with my left one._

_Blow after blow I bring down on his already abused butt. He's taking them rather well and soon I'm finished. Teasingly I run the tip of the cane over his balls and he soon starts bucking his hips wildly in order to escape the caress. But as he's suspended the only thing that happens is that he starts swinging back and forth._   
_As I don't want him to get a seed jam I tug out the plug and hand it to Paul who's standing beside me. When I turn around again I can see the first droplets of precum._

_Reaching for the butt plug in his ass I look over at Caren who has already put on a rather long strap-on. "Are you ready to have your tight cunt bred now, sweet slave?"_   
_A whine of shame escapes him before he whispers hoarsely "Yes, Mistress."_   
_Right on cue Caren steps forward and thrust her strap-on into him in one hard thrust._

_For a while I just stand there and watch how Caren hammers into him using his suspended position to push him away only to be brought back full force onto her strap-on a moment later._   
_Eventually I put on my own strap-on and wait until Caren gives me the signal._   
  


 

Tom's POV

Every time Lady Caren bucks her hips I'm swinging away from her only to be brought down hard onto her plastic cock a moment later. Fuck! That feels weirdly good!  
I no longer pay attention to those watching. My eyes are squeezed shut and occasionally I let out a whine or groan when the throbbing in my confined dick gets too much.   
A particular hard thrust swings me so hard that the silicon dick completely slips from my butt and gritting my teeth I prepare for the hard, deep thrust. 

Nevertheless I can't help it but scream as she breaches me again. There are two more things that are different this time: one I don't immediately swing back into the other direction again and two I feel hot liquid flooding my inners.

 

Panting hard I watch as she's slowly pulling out. Lady Caren steps aside and right behind her my Mistress is standing. She's got a kind smile on her face as she steps closer and I can't help but smile as well - but only a moment later my smile turns into a groan as she's entering me with an even thicker dildo than Lady Caren has used. 

What's worse now with my Mistress is that one: her thrusts are rougher and two: the thick phallus rubs over my prostate every time. Hard.   
Soon I have to fight my orgasm and tears are streaming down my face. But I won't beg. Not in front of all those people. 

In the end I can only scream on the top of my lungs in order not too cum.  
"Such a stubborn slave. I know you want it." This time her thrust is gentler but that's even worse as she intentionally rubs the silicon over my prostate. "You know what I want to hear."  
Shaking my head wildly from side to side I bite my tongue but she has no mercy and continues to tease me adding her thumb to my perineum and rubs until I can't take it any more.  
"Please, Mistress, may I cum. Please."  
"Definitely, sweety. You've been such a good boy." She once more starts thrusting wildly and not long after my cock painfully shoots my seed all over the both of us despite its tight confinement.

I'm half unconscious when there's once more that warm liquid spreading inside of me and I suddenly know what it is. My own seed...

 

I must have blacked out because when I open my eyes again most people have moved and only a few are still staring at me. What was that?! Something hot touches my butt hole and again. Looking down between my legs I see a guy's head buried there and immediately I try to wiggle away but I can't move.  
"Shhhh, sweety. You'll need to be cleaned up a little before I can take you upstairs." My Mistress is standing beside me and petting my head. "You've done so well, my darling. And tomorrow we're going home."  
"Really, Mistress?" My voice sounds utterly whiny.  
"Yes, my sweet slave. Just you and me." Her fingers tease a nipple and I groan in pain. "So sensitive. I love it." 

She's staying by my side as two guys alternately lick at my dripping hole. It's so embarrassing in a way. And somehow disgusting. Well, at least I don't have to do that.  
To distract me I stare at my Mistress. She's so beautiful. And she'll take me home. I'm so happy. 

 

The sudden intrusion of a tongue in my butt makes me yelp and my Mistress looks startled just as much. She's leaning forward a bit and looking closely.  
"Not so greedy, pathetic sluts." She scolds whilst that hot tongue goes deeper. Again I wiggle around and luckily this time I manage to swing away from the guy.  
"Enough, you two!" She hisses at them and a moment later they crawl away.

 

A bit later my Mistress lowers me back to the ground where I stand on shaky legs and wait until she's fully untied me. As she releases the rope I notice slightly shocked (and aroused) that my chest and arms are still covered with marks the ropes left behind.   
"Looking good, sweet boy. Now come. I'm tired. And I need you to make me cum."  
"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

 

About half an hour later we're lying in bed. My Mistress is still panting hard after the intense orgasm I've just given her. Licking my lips I can still taste her delicious juices.  
"That was rather good, slave." She sleepily grins at me.  
"Thank you, Mistress."  
"Come here. Let's sleep. It's been a long day."  
"I don't have to sleep in the cage, Mistress?" I've actually been waiting for her to kick me out of bed.  
"No. I want to cuddle with my sweety. So grab the blanket and tug us in."

She cuddles even more against me as soon as the soft fabric is covering us. "You've been really good today. I love you."  
"Thank you, Mistress. I love you, too." My hand automatically moves to her round, soft breast and I lazily start toying with it. Like that we lie there quietly cuddled up against each other. 

I'm half asleep when I hear her whisper "Will you ever touch your cock again without my permission?"   
Thinking about it I know the answer is probably 'yes' if I've got the opportunity. I tell her just that and she nods. "That's okay. But tell me. I'll have to punish you, though."  
"I look forward to it, Mistress." I say and suddenly I'm fully awake again and know what might help me to be more disciplined. "Would you please mark me, Mistress."  
"Mark you?"  
"Yes, Mistress. I want you to permanently mark me as yours. I mean the collar is good but I can't always wear it. Not when I'm working."   
"And what were you thinking of?"  
"I don't know. What do you usually do to mark your slaves?" I have to think of that guy being branded and have to shiver lightly.  
"I've only ever had one long-term slave. And I had him pierced."  
"Pierced, Mistress?" Now I have to think of that guy having a needle stuck through his cock.  
"Yes. But do you really want this slave?"  
"I..." Would I really let someone stick a needle through my cock? I think about it for a moment but soon find that if that's what she wants I'll do it. "Yes, Mistress. Anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter / epilogue to cum


	23. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Melissa have been together for over a year now...

  
_With a smirk I stare at the picture in today's newspaper. There he is, my lovely slave. Wearing a black suite with the red tie I've used to tie him down just the night before he left. I also know he's wearing something else for me, something he was afraid would cause the metal detector at the airport to cause trouble. But of course I wouldn't want to put him on the spot like that. After all there's material that goes undetected._  
 _I have to grin just by the thought of his face watching as I pushed the tube plug into his urethra and fixed it to his frenulum piercing with a small, plastic padlock._

_Once it was on I connected the frenulum piercing to the guiche piercing_

_with a thin chain which will cause him severe discomfort if he gets hard. Well, he'll only be gone for a few days so it's fine. He'll be fine._

_The day's been lasting forever and I can't wait to finally get home where Floppy is waiting for me and his evening stroll. I have to chuckle at the thought of that one warm weekend in July. I'd booked a lonely cottage in the middle of nowhere and rented a small van. After packing some clothes for myself I put the leashes on my two puppies and brought them outside. Luckily our new home's driveway can not be seen by any neighbours and neither from the street. My Tommy still hesitated as I made him go into the back - with Floppy._

_The whole weekend the two spent playing with each other but only one of them was allowed in bed mating with me like a dog would. The only thing he wore that entire weekend was his collar as I hadn't packed a single item of clothing for him. Well, I also had him wear those paws to prevent him from touching his dick..._

_Once home I grab Tommy's leash and put it on Floppy for his walk. We're heading down the street towards the park when my phone goes off._   
_"Hello, puppy." I say with a grin._   
_"Hello, Mistress. How are you?"_   
_"Alright I'd say. Busy day though. I'm actually walking Floppy right now."_   
_"Oh. Should I call later?"_   
_"No, it's fine. Having any trouble with your... You know."_   
_"No. Although wearing that penis plug so long feels kind of weird."_   
_"Only one more day. Oh, do you have any plans next Wednesday?"_   
_"No, Mistress."_   
_"Good. My next check up is due."_   
_"Already?"_   
_"Yes." I sit down on a bench before setting Floppy free "With triplets they want to monitor them pretty closely every four weeks."_   
_"I still can't believe we're having triplets."_   
_"Well, that's what happens if you mate with a dog."_   
_"Ehehehe. Then we have to be thankful it's not a litter of like five or something."_   
_"Right. I was thinking about cooking something Asian tomorrow night. With lots of ginger."_   
_He whines lightly. "Yes, Mistress. Please."_

_On my way back home with Floppy I have to think of the last time cooking Asian food with Tom. I was cutting a bit of ginger root and had this sudden idea. I've never tried figging before, so I made him sit on the kitchen counter and tugged his apron up (he was naked apart from it). Quickly I carved a penis plug from the ginger and shoved it in. God the look on his face when the burn started... He was rock-hard and coming in an instant. Of course I needed to punish him for cuming without permission and carved another plug - only for a different hole..._

_Later in bed I lie on my back thinking about how we've started this off a little over a year ago now. His first attempts of being submissive..._   
_Petting the lightly swollen bump of my belly I have to grin thinking about his proposal on Valentine's Day. I always hated that day. Everyone seemed to be so super sweet. Snuggling couples everywhere you turned. This year was no different and when I got home I was angry and wanted to play with my slave._

_He was already kneeling by the door which immediately cooled me down again a little. The cock cage was locked onto him and the key was dangling on a necklace around his lovely, long neck. He didn't look up as I approached him and petted his rather short curls._   
_"Happy Valentine's Day, Mistress."_   
_"You're gifting yourself to me?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"You already belong to me, slave!" I teased him._   
_"I know. But we haven't... I mean..." He looked frustrated and down. My poor baby._   
_"I like my present. Very much actually. Have you plugged yourself as well?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_"Show me!" He wore a vibrating plug and I didn't hesitate for a second to put it on._

_A while later I was eating dinner while he knelt beside me the vibrations still shaking his body. Finally my plate was empty and I turned my attention to him. His cock was a deep red pressing firmly against the confinement of the cage. But what was that? I did a double take and stared at something sparkling pressed between his cock head and the cage._   
_I eventually decided that it must be his piercing and sent him off to clean up with the plug turned off again._

_Once he was done he came over to me in the living room kneeling before me. He was back to flaccid again. I fed him quickly before bringing him upstairs. I made him kneel on the bed and tugged off the cage that's when he spoke with a shaking voice._   
_"Mistress, I know I might be a but forward but I belong to you - in more ways than one - and I was thinking that maybe we could make that official."_   
_"You want me to publicly claim you?" I was slightly shocked as I never thought he'd be up for that. After all he's a famous actor._   
_"Well, sort of, Mistress." His voice was thin._   
_"Sort of?" I hated this talking around it and I wouldn't have it any longer, so I shoved him backwards onto the bed and gripped his cock. First I squeezed it rather roughly before stroking it. The first few strokes were gentle but eventually I tugged his foreskin back and my jaw dropped. On the head of his cock lay a beautiful diamond ring._   
_"Will you please marry me, Mistress?"_

_He exactly knew how I would react and sort of played me but I loved him more than anything. So of course I said yes. Well, now I was wearing his ring as he was wearing mine..._

_His feet were rather shaky when I guided him to Lady Caren's exam room asking again if he was sure about me permanently marking him. But he just nodded. Luckily Jessica - a professional piercer - was around. I made him sit in the chair facing the huge one-way mirror in exam room 1 and went to get Jessica (and whoever else wanted to watch). It was something like a holiday if a sub was permanently marked, so in no time a huge crowd had gathered to watch._

_When we entered the room again he was still sitting as before although he was lightly shaking._   
_"Are you sure, sweety, that you want to be marked as mine?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress." His voice sounded surprisingly firm._   
_"Alright. Jess here will prepare you and I will then pierce you, sweety."_   
_"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."_   
_"You want a barbell or a ring?" Jess asked grabbing a tray._   
_"A ring for both."_   
_"Thought so."_

_I held his hand while Jess disinfected his penis and perineum and I wished I could look into his eyes but those stupid masks..._   
_Eventually the first clamp was on him and Jess handed me the needle. It was quick and he barely flinched as it went through his frenulum._

_The one at his perineum made him yelp lightly but again he did take it well especially considering that his skin hadn't been numbed. Jess wiped away the few droplets of blood and then I saw it. The two silver rings marking him as mine._

_When I get home from work the next day Tom is already in the kitchen preparing dinner._   
_"Hello, my love." I greet him with a hug and kiss._   
_"Hi. I've missed you." He kisses me and his large hand immediately goes to my slightly round belly. "You look amazing."_   
_"So do you. But why aren't you naked, yet." My clit has been throbbing for hours and my undies are soaked through._   
_"I wasn't sure if you weren't too exhausted after a long day of work." He quickly reaches for his shirt and tugs it over his head before quickly shoving down his sweats._   
_A grin spreads on my face as I see that he is still wearing everything I've put on him._   
_"You look sexy chastised like this. Slave!"_   
_"Thank you, Mistress." He steps out of his sweats and tugs off his socks before kneeling down in front of me._

_"On the table with you! I'll be right there." Quickly I head upstairs and get the key for the padlock. When I come back down he's lying on his back on the dining table. So delicious. Quickly getting his leather cuffs I tie him to the table before releasing his already semi-hard cock._   
_Gently I tug out the penis plug and kiss his sensitive tip before lying his cock onto his flat belly._   
_"Have you been my good boy?"_   
_"Yes, Mistress."_   
_I slowly start massaging his balls until his shaft fills with blood even more. Good._

_By the time I head back to the kitchen a few minutes later his cock is proudly standing and twitching. I can't stifle a giggle when I see the ginger root already laid out on the cutting board ready to be carved into whatever I feel like. Oh, yes... I love my Tom. My slave. My love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, that's it.  
> It was actually harder to finish this story than I thought. Don't quite know why, though.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for leaven loads of kudos and lovely commends.  
> I hope to see you guys back with The Farmer's Secret...


End file.
